retour de flammes
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: kevin est bien parti au mexique, aprés six mois il revient voir sa mere qui a emmenager sur paris. mais il tombe nez a nez avec yann ou pas...
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Laporte est bien parti au Mexique, après 6 mois passé la bas ,il reviens en France pour voir sa mère qui a déménagé sur paris,il tombe nez a nez avec Yann ou pas!

**Retours de flammes**

chapitre 1

Après avoir passé 6 mois au Mexique,Kevin revient en France pour passer un peu de temps avec sa mère

Kevin avait qu'une hâte : revoir sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 6 mois

Kevin - hey!maman !

Brigitte - mon chéri comment vas tu ? Tu m'as manqué!viens la que je t'embrasse

Kevin - mais maman !

Brigitte - oh ! mais mon chéri tu m'as manqué...Kevin …... Kevin? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kevin - non rien

Brigitte - qu'est ce qu'il y a enfin ?!

Kevin - rien laisse tomber ! c'est juste du trafic de je ne sais quoi ! rien n'a changé ici !

Brigitte - hey mais c'est Yann non ?

Kevin - maman ne montre pas du doigt ... oui ... tu as raison ,...c'est bien lui - ...mais qu'est ce qui fou ?

Brigitte - il a le droit de se balader a l'aéroport quand même

Kevin - ouais mais pas avec des trafiquants!reste la,tu bouge pas ! D'accord !?

Brigitte - Kevin ou vas tu ?

Kevin - j'arrive bouge pas

Kevin - hey ! Yann !

Homme - pardon ? On se connaît ?

Kevin - Yann c'est moi Kevin,arrête s'il te plaît

Homme - je pense que tu te trompe,mon gars, moi c'est Ludo

Homme 2 - hey ! on t'attend a l'embarcation,OK ?

Ludo - OK

Kevin - mais enfin Yann...t'a pas changé t'es toujours aussi con !

Ludo - désolé monsieur je ne vous connais pas !

Kevin - Yann !

Ludo - Kevin ,prends ta mère et tire toi !

Kevin - alors comment tu sais que c'est ma mere si tu n'es pas Yann ?

Ludo - Barre toi et ne te retourne pas

Brigitte - bon Kevin tu viens, louis nous attend au commissariat

Kevin - au commissariat ? Ça tombe bien ,je dois voir le commissaire,Yann trempe dans des sales affaires

dans le taxi qui les amenaient au poste, Kevin repensa a ces retrouvailles avec Yann,il se demandait pourquoi il disait s'appeler Ludo. S'il ne voulait pas lui parler il l'aurait envoyer balader, il n'aurait pas fait semblant de ne pas le connaître ,ce n'était pas le style de Yann

Louis - hey ! Kevin, comment vas tu vas mon petit ?

Kevin - ça vas louis ! dit justement,je peux te voir 2 min ?

Louis - Oui vas y

Kevin - en privé

Louis - oh une histoire de cœur ? Avec ton mexicain ?

Kevin - non c'est ça et en plus il est brésilien il est pas mexicain

Louis - alors raconte ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kevin - je pense que Yann trempe dans des affaires louches

Louis - mais non Kevin, t'inquiète pas pour Yann

Kevin - si ! je pense qu'il est corrompu

Louis - Yann ? Un pourri ? Tu te trompe Kevin

Kevin - mais enfin louis, si je te le dit ! crois moi

louis - Kevin, Kevin, je t' arrête tout de suite,Yann est clean c'est un bon gars

Kevin - je l'ai vu a l'aéroport et il a fait semblant de ne pas me connaître

Louis - t'inquiète pas pour ça, va!il a la tête sur les épaules ton Yann

Kevin - j'en suis pas si sur et...et puis..c'est pas mon Yann

Alex - Franchart,on a une piste pour...;Kevin ! mon poto ! tu es de retour ?!

Kevin - et ouais Alex, je suis de retour,comment tu vas ?

Alex - Ça vas depuis que tu es parti rien n'a changé,tu sais je …..

Louis - Moreno!Moreno ! c'est quoi cette piste ?

Alex - Ah ! le chauffeur de taxi a un alibi mais il a prit un gars a...

Kevin - bon je vous laisse travailler, on s'appelle Alex

Alex - ouais, pas de souci mon pote

Louis - a ce soir Kevin

Kevin - a ce soir louis


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Même en rentrant chez sa mère et chez Franchard,Kevin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a Yann ,. qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris,c'est pas son genre. Franchard avait l'air au courant de quelque chose . Il se dit qu'il allait le faire parler,même si ça va être dur de faire parler un capitaine il y arriverait

Louis - alors ces retrouvailles

Brigitte - oh ça me fait plaisir de revoir mon Kevin

Kevin - oui moi aussi m'man, dites commandant,Yann il est toujours a la BAC ?

Louis - Je pensais que c'était fini ça de m'appeler commandant ,ça te manque la police ?

Kevin - Parfois ouais, ma mère me manquait, mes amis et ma famille... a la DPJ ( le regard de Kevin était vague il pensait a ses 4 années au services de la lois, qu'il avait passé avec son équipe et puis Yann...)

Louis - ah ! euh ! tu voulais savoir quoi ? Si Yann était toujours a la BAC ? Oui bien sure pourquoi ?

Kevin - Je l'ai vu a l'aéroport avec des gars louche je te jure ils étaient pas net du tout. Pas des petits déclinants, plutôt dans le genre euh grand banditisme

Louis - Kevin je te coupe, ne t'inquiète pas pour Yann il est droit et il sait ce qu'il a a faire

Kevin - il a fait semblant de ne pas me connaître, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Ludo

Louis - Ludovic Verder

Kevin - Ludovic qui ?

Louis - Verder c'est un nom d'empreint, il est en mission

Kevin - en mission ?

Louis - Il est en mission d'infiltration,c'est une affaires de trafic d'humain

Kevin - quoi ?! il est infiltré au sein d'un groupe de malfrats ?

Louis - C'est son boulot Kevin, il sait ce qu'il a a faire

Kevin - je sais, c'est juste que c'est dangereux, j'aime pas la violence mais tu imagine ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

Louis - Oui je sais. ! c'est lui qui a voulu le faire, il a signé, il fallait s'infiltrer chez les renards et il s'est porté volontaire

Kevin - lui qui voulait se poser !

Louis- il a le profil, c'est un bon élément et puis il avait plus rien a perdre et chaque pièce du commissariat lui faisait penser a toi. mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien

Kevin - j'espère

Louis- tu tiens encore beaucoup a lui

Kevin - ouais un peu quand même et puis officiellement on est toujours ensemble

Louis - Beloumi et Moreno veulent organiser un pot de retour demain, tu es disponible ?

Kevin - Beloumi est encore la ? Il est pas dans un grand commissariat a diriger tout un service ?

Louis - Et non ! il est rester dans la DPJ, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne

Kevin - ouais je serai la demain tu peux le leur dire

Kevin - salut Amy ! Salut Elina, salut Alex ! hey ! Lyés tu es rester alors ?

Lyés - et oui ,déjà que t'es plus la, alors si je partais moi aussi, comment ils allaient faire ! il fallait bien quelqu'un pour encadrer cette brigade

Alex - écoute le parler lui ! et ton mexicain comment il va ?

Kevin - brésilien, il est brésilien, t'a des nouvelles de Laura ?

Alex - oui elle encadre, une unité d'élite et elle a même trouver un mec

Chris - Kevin !

Kevin - Christophe ! ça va ?

Chris - oui ça vas et toi ? C'était bien le Mexique ? Et ton brésilien il va bien ?

Kevin - ah ! tu vois enfin un qui se rappel qu'il est brésilien

Alex - c'est parce que nous ,on s'est arrêter sur Yann

Kevin - et en parlant de Yann, tu l'as vu...enfin...il va comment ?

Chris - quand tu es parti, il allait pas bien, je pense qu'il s'en voulait. et puis il y a eut la mission et plus de nouvelles, il te manque ?

Kevin - non ! c'est qu'un connard, tout ce qui lui est arrivé c'est de sa faute

lyés - euh ! c'est toi qui l'a trompé je crois ?

Kevin - t'inquiète pas il m'avait déjà trompé avant. Mais bon c'est de l'histoire ancienne...on arrête de parler de Yann s'il te plaît ?

Alex - OK mec pas de souci ! hey ! euh ?! tu passes a l'appart ce soir, au fait tu restes pendant comment de temps ?

Kevin - je sais même plus si j'ai envie de partir vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Alex - pour ma part tu peux rester

Kevin - merci Alex et euh je vais passer après ..a l'appart.

La soirée avait bien commencé, c'était une soirée calme, Clara et Nathan dormaient bien sagement dans leurs lits, Lyés, Christophe et Elina aussi étaient de la partie

vers 11 h le téléphone sonna

Alex - allô !...oui ...OK d'accord,on arrive je suis avec Beloumi ,lecomte et volkova

Alex - on doit y aller les gars, Amy tu reste ici avec les petits ?!

Kevin - ben non je peux les garder moi ?

Amy - Ben si ça te dérange pas ! mercier sera contente je sois la

Alex - non j'adore les gosses et puis ils dorment. Je vais me mettre un petits DVD de ta collection personnelle Alex et je vais squatter comme avant

Alex - ah t'as le choix de toute façon ils déchirent tous mes films je te promets

Au commissariat c'était la panique, des flics avaient interpellés une bande de voyous qui devaient être interrogé et puis la BAC aussi était sur une grosse affaire, toutes les brigades se croisaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Moreno interrogeait un petits malfrats pour vente a la sauvette, jusqu'à ce qu'il entend qu'un lieutenant de la BAC informe le commandant duval que la couverture de Yann était en danger

Alex - hey ! lieutenant !

Lieutenant - oui

Alex - tu parles de Yann Berthier ? le capitaine de la BAC ?

Lieutenant - Euh...ouais

Alex - sa couverture est en train de sauter ? T'es sur ? Et …. il est en danger ou pas ?

Lieutenant - Ben c'est chaud pour lui, ils se sont aperçu qu'il n'a aucuns diplôme lié a la finance

Alex - ah merde putain ! il faut que je prévienne Kevin et Franchard

Alex - commandant ! y'a un souci avec l'infiltration de Yann !

Louis - oui je suis au courant, mais j'attends des directives

Alex - il faut prévenir Kevin nan ?

Louis - Non ! on ne prévient pas Kevin ! c'est confidentiel ! il est plus flic et puis ils sont séparés ça ne le regarde plus

Alex - ils ont rompu officiellement ? Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient encore marié ?

Louis - Moreno ! laisse Kevin en dehors de ça ! pour l'instant on n'en sait pas p...(le téléphone sonna) capitaine Franchard, oui... et tu penses qu'il est en danger ? Ah ! quel merdier ! donc ?...ouais,ouais, OK j'envoie du renfort

Louis - bon changement de plan tu prends Beloumi , et Christophe tu rejoins la BAC ! dit a amy et a Elina de contacter mercier

Alex - on va chercher Yann !

Louis - non vous vous allez reprendre l'affaire que traitait la BAC trafic de voiture et moi et duval on rejoint la BAC pour Yann...;et je vais essayer de joindre Kevin aussi

Alex - euh OK...euh...Kevin garde Clara et Nathan il était chez moi que vous avez appeler

Louis - OK je veux juste le mettre au parfum au cas ou la mission échouerait et que Yann euh.. enfin tu vois

Alex - il est grave en danger

Louis - surveille ton langage Moreno et oui il est en danger il vient d'alerter un vigile au casino

Alex - OK bon ben j'y vais commandant franchard bonne chance

Louis - merci moreno merci

Franchard décrocha le téléphone pris une inspiration et composa le numéro de Kevin

Louis - allô Kevin ! c'est louis, bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, tu as raison Yann est en danger, je ne sais pas si tu voulais être au courant mais la couverture de Yann a sauté et mercier pense qu'il est en danger

Kevin - t'es sérieux la? louis, tu plaisante la !

Louis - j'aimerai bien Kevin,mais c'est la triste vérité ! On essaye d'établir une stratégie d'attaque pour l'extirper de la , si on a du nouveau je te rappelle

Kevin - ouais si ça te dérange pas ! putain ! j'en étais sur que ça allait mal tourner

Louis - c'est pas de sa faute le service administratif a merder avec son CV et ses diplôme

Kevin - quoi !et il est ou la ?

Louis - On ne sait toujours pas exactement ,on pense qu'il est dans la maison familial des renards

- mais, qu'il prennent cette putain maison d'assaut !

Louis - Kevin ! Kevin ! calme toi..quand tu l'as vu tu l'as trouver comment ?

Kevin - Mal, je l'ai trouver mal a l'aise il avait peur de quoi je ne sais pas mais il avait peur

Louis - écoute tu veux venir qu'on en parle moi il faut que je me prépare a intervenir

Kevin - mais je peux pas je garde les petits d'Alex et amy

Louis - si c'est que ça j'appelle ta mère pour qu'elle les garde ,elle comprendra

Kevin - nan elle va s'inquiète et...elle aimait Yann

Louis - oui moi aussi je l'aime bien et je sais que toi aussi tu tiens encore beaucoup a lui...bon écoute je l'appelle reste tranquille, OK ?

Kevin - OK

Kevin entra comme un fou dans l'enceinte du bâtiment il alla directement dans la salle de réunion

Kevin - louis ! je suis la Yann est dans la maison ou pas ?

ah Kevin ! bon ne t'inquiète pas on mets tout en œuvre pour libérer Yann et puis ah ! ce téléphone !

« Louis - allô ...oui Moreno qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Alex - alors Yann ?

Louis - Ben quoi Yann!( il s'éloigna discrètement) pour l'instant on met en place une stratégie d'attaque

Alex - et Kevin vous l'avez prévenu ?

Louis - Il est avec moi

Alex - ah ! ça vous inquiète quand même cette histoire alors !

Louis - ben oui Yann est un bon gars et un bon flic et pour ce qui est de Kevin je préfère l'avoir avec moi il est capable de faire des conneries

Alex - OK vous me mettez au courant »

Kevin - bon alors on fait quoi ?

Louis - bon allez viens on y va !

Kevin - on y va ?

Louis - Ben quoi tu veux pas y aller ?

Kevin - Ben si c'est que...

Louis - j'ai confiance toi Laporte,alors ?

Kevin - Je vais les exploser ses fumiers


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

En arrivant a proximité de la maison des renards, Franchard tourna dans les environs pour étudier la mission, il fallait connaître les moindres coins et endroits par où les fuyards pourraient aller . Ils s'arrêta non loin de la.

Louis - laissons d'abord la BAC se charger de l'assaut t'inquiète pas Kevin, s 'il faut on appellera le GIPN

Kevin - je suis quand même pas très rassuré !

Louis - Putain qu'est ce qu'ils foutent

Kevin - ils ont peurs qu'ils y aillent ! Merde !

Louis - Kevin...ouvre la boite a gant

Kevin - tu veux que je la prenne ?

Louis - tu fais comme tu le sens ! mais moi je vais y aller ! Je t'interdit pas de me suivre , alors ?

Kevin - C'est parti ! ( dit il en chargeant l'arme qui lui était destiné dans la boite a gant

Kevin et le commandant Franchard rejoignit la ba BAC .la brigade était sue le qui vive, c'était la vie de leur capitaine qui était en jeux. Les hommes avançaient a pas de souris pour ne pas alerter les suspects  
Ils étaient placé a ds points stratégiques pour pouvoir prendre la villa d'assaut. Kevin et Franchard restaient un peu a l'écart. Le commandant Franchard reçu un appel via son oreillette, c'est le commissaire mercier

« Mercier - commandant Franchard vous êtes sur les lieux ?

Louis - On est un peu en retrait

Mercier - la bac va se retirait, le GIPN prends le relais, vous êtes avec Becamps ?

Louis - Non je suis avec Laporte

Mercier - Laporte ? Mais enfin louis t'es inconscient

Louis - c'est son mari qui est en danger

Mercier - je ne veux pas le savoir, il n'est plus assermenter

Louis - Kevin on doit partir

Kevin - non partez si vous voulez, mais moi je reste la

Louis - écoute Nicole Kevin ne veux pas partir et moi non plus, on reste en retrait, on ne les dérangera pas le GIPN

Mercier - bon rester en contact et pas de conneries Franchard »

ça y'est c'était l'heure de l'assaut, le groupe d'intervention de la police nationale, entra dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Mais après avoir sécurisé les lieux,il se rendirent compte que le capitaine Berthier n'y est pas. Les hommes sortirent un a un les hommes de mains des renards et leurs familles pour les emmenés au poste en vue de les interroger sue le trafic de sans papiers. La bac avait choisit de ne pas parler de Yann, pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Peut être que quelqu'un mentionnerait le nom de Verder

Kevin se rongeait les ongles en attendant des nouvelles de l'enquête,ils se posait des tas de question du style : où est Yann? Est ce que sa couverture est vraiment grillé ? Ou encore. Est il toujours en vie ? Même après avoir cuisiner les suspects, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles du capitaine Berthier. Toute la bac était sur la défensive, ainsi que Kevin

Alex - hey Kevin ! tu as des nouvelles de Yann ?

Kevin - Non,on a rien ,putain ! il est où ce con ?

Alex - Hey ! ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous sur le coup,j les vois depuis tout a l'heure,ils courent partout...hey ! ils vont le retrouver ton Yann, t'inquiète,moi je leur fais confiance

Kevin - merci Alex, de ….de... d'être la quoi !

Alex - les potes c'est fait pour ça,appelle si tu as du nouveau. Et euh...la Amy interroge un client et des qu'elle a fini,on rentre. tu..tu rentre avec nous?!hein !

Kevin - je ne sais pas, ça me stress, cette histoire !

Alex - T'inquiète pas, mec, on va rentrer, on va s'en fumer un ,histoire de se détendre et ça ira mieux, t'aura pas plus de nouvelles de toute façon pour le moment

Kevin - ouais OK, je suis dans le bureau..enfin ton bureau si tu me cherche

en arrivant chez Moreno, Kevin alla voir sa mère pour l'informer,qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée ou se trouver Yann il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il appellerai s'il y avait du nouveau

Kevin tourna en rond dans l'appartement de Moreno,il était très inquiet pour Yann. Il passa le reste de la nuit sur le canapé a zapper sur toute les chaînes,quand le petit matin arriva, il alla directement au commissariat

Kevin - Commandant ! vous avez des nouvelles !?

Louis - Ah Kevin entre ! Non on a toujours pas de nouvelles de Yann

Kevin - Hum

Louis - Tu...tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui

Kevin - Je sais pas

Louis - Tu vas pas rester enfermé chez toi quand même, tu devrais aller faire un tour euh... je sais pas au centre commercial pourquoi pas ?

Kevin - J'ai pas vraiment la tête a ça

Louis - Bah je comprends,mais bon t'ai pas venu ici pour enquêter ! tu es venu pour ta mère ! va faire un tour avec elle ,elle sera ravie

Kevin - J'ai pas envie

Louis - Bon Kevin c'est bon tu es venu pour ta mère pas pour Yann,donc tu vas appeler ta mère et on va aller faire un tour

Kevin - Qui ça nous ?

Louis - Ta mère,toi et moi je vais demander ma journée

Kevin - Et si ils ont des nouvelles ?!

Louis - Ils m'appelleront ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! allez va a la cafétéria je te rejoins

En allant a la cafétéria Kevin croisa commissaire mercier

Mercier - Alors Laporte on s'est levé tôt ? Pourtant ce n'était pas votre fort avant ?

Kevin - Non c'est vrai …... c'est que...

Mercier - C'est a propos du capitaine Berthier !?

Kevin - Oui, madame

Mercier - On a toujours pas de nouvelle mais c'est un ancien militaire il sait comment faire face a cette situation enfin, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir

Kevin - Oui

Mercier - J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez toujours pacsé ?

Kevin - Oui commissaire

Mercier - Donc nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous avertir si quelque chose tournait mal

Kevin - Pourquoi voulez vous que quelque chose tourne mal...je pensais que vous aviez la situation en main !

Kevin - Oui, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons aucunes piste ne vous inquiétez pas Laporte le capitaine Berthier est un très bon élément je lui fais confiance. On nous envoi une unité d'élite spécialisé

Kevin - Une unité d'élite ?

Mercier - Oui diriger par ...ah ben vous la connaissait c'est le capitaine Maurier

Kevin - Laura est capitaine maintenant

Mercier - Et oui on arrête pas le progrès même si je ne pensais que cette petite serait un jour capitaine elle l'est .Ça va aller Laporte ?

Kevin - Oui madame le commissaire

Mercier - Bien je vais vous laisser je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau

le commissaire Mercier alla rejoindre l'unité d'élite

Mercier - bien capitaine Maurier vous savez ce que vous avez a faire !

Laura - oui commissaire je suis barmaid et j'essaye de prendre contact avec Yann enfin je veux dire le capitaine Berthier

Mercier - oui prenez garde a ne pas faire de sentiments je sais que vous tenez a lui compte tenu qu'il est marié a Laporte mais la il faut oublier tout ça c'est pour le capitaine de la bac que vous êtes la et non pour le mari de votre ami, entendu ?

Laura - Oui madame le commissaire

Mercier - allez on y va

Laura pris une voiture balisé et parti en direction du casino la dernière fois qu'on avait vu le capitaine c'était a cette endroit avec un peu de chance il y retournera. Elle entra dans cet immense casino et parti en direction des vestiaire pour fille. elle mis l'uniforme de l'établissement et parti en direction du bar. Elle se fit accoster par un homme

Renards - hey bonjour mademoiselle

Laura - bonjour monsieur

Renards - on ne vous a jamais dit que vous êtes jolie ?

Laura - Non jamais vous êtes le premier

Renards - ah en plus tu as de l'humour ( Laura aperçu au loin la silhouette de Yann, elle le fixa pendant un moment)

Laura - je...je dois aller travailler excusez moi

Renards - mais je vous en prie, ce serai trop vous demander a quel heure vous avez fini le service ?

Laura - Vers 5 heures, je crois

Renards - vous croyez ?! moi je crois que je vais rester dans ce casino jusqu'à ce que vous partiez ça serai dommage de rater une aussi jolie femme que vous

Laura - je...je dois y aller

Renards - a toute a l'heure mon ange

Laura - ouais c'est ça gros porc ! se dit elle

elle alla se mettre derrière le bar pour mieux observer la scène. Laura savait ce qu'elle avait a faire d'abords c'était l'observation après il fallait prendre contact avec Yann

même si Yann l'avait déjà repérer il ne pouvait pas aller vers elle sans que les autres ne se doute de rien, après avoir tout bu les verres pour pouvoir aller en commander il alla vers le bar

Yann - salut ça vas ?

Laura - qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Yann - Ils se posent beaucoup trop de question sur moi, mais bon je vais géré ça

Laura - le commissaire veut que tu arrêtes ta mission

Yann - non je peux pas non

Laura - Yann !

Yann - Ne m'appelle plus comme ça

Laura - Ludovic tu vas te mettre en danger si tu reste la

Yann - Kevin est en France

Laura - ah bon ?

Yann - Je l'ai vu mercredi a l'aéroport il a faillit grillé ma couverture

Laura - je ne savait pas même pas qu'il était revenu ! Justement c'est une autre raison pour arrêter

Yann - je ne sais pas …...ça fait 1 an que je suis sur cette affaire

Laura - Yann arrête tes conneries si il t'arriverai quelque chose Kevin m'en voudrai toute ma vie alors viens

Yann - OK

Laura - rejoins moi dans 30 min au vestiaires des employés j'ai repérer une sortie de secours elle est opérationnelle

Laura était soulagée elle avait réussi a faire changer d'avis Yann dans 30 minutes ils seront sorti d'affaire, maintenant il ne rester plus qu'a attendre .elle lava quelques verres en servi d'autres puis disparut discrètement vers les vestiaires

Yann - hey ! hey ! ça vas ?

Laura - Oui et toi ?

Yann - Ca vas bon j'ai trouvé une sortie elle est a 5 mètres OK ?

Laura - Ok c'est partie

alors qu'ils franchirent la porte ,un homme les interpella

Renards - hey ! ludo ! wahou !vous ! ah je comprend mieux maintenant! on allait filez a l'anglais avec son jules? hein ?

Laura - Euh..c'est que ...vous avez deviné ! Ludovic et moi sommes …

Renards - ensemble... ah ludo tu es un grand chanceux toi ! hein!je peux te parler en privé ?

Yann - Oui !

Renards - on ne va pas te la piquer, même si elle me plaît beaucoup

Yann - hum hum

Renards - ramène la au QG

Yann - non je pense qu'elle va rentrer chez elle maintenant elle est du genre romantique

Renards - ah une petite princesse on va le lui demandé

Renards - hey mademoiselle çà vous dit de nous accompagner?

Laura - oui

Yann - non ma puce rentre tu es fatigué

Laura - non je viens avec vous ( Laura ne voulait pas laisser Yann ! Elle était venu pour le sauver mais voilà qu'elle était entre leurs mains elle aussi)


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient Yann serrait la main de Laura, il était content de voir un visage familier, d'avoir une allié, mais avait aussi très peur pour sa sécurité,il était très protecteur et puis elle était la meilleure de son mari

en entrant dans le manoir, Victor renards les firent s'asseoir sur le sofa et sortit 3 coupe de champagne. Ils les servit puis fit allusion au soulagement que Ludo était attiré par les femmes

Victor - je suis content que Ludo vous ait, pendant un moment j'ai eut des doutes !

Laura - Sur quoi ?

Victor - Ben, bien que Ludo me dise qu'il était marié, j'ai eut des doutes sur sa sexualité

Laura - ah ! ( elle regarda discrètement la main de Yann et fut surprise de constaté qu'il portait toujours l'alliance que Kevin lui avait offert lors de leurs pacs)

Ludo - Tu avais des doutes sur ma sexualité ?

Victor - Je te prie de m'excuser, oui car je ne t'avais jamais vu avez aucunes femmes et puis un de mes hommes se sentait mal a l'aise en ta compagnie, il disait que tu lui matais le cul! absurde non ?

Ludo - complètement absurde oui !

Victor - je vais vous laissez monter

Ludo - merci a demain Victor

Laura - merci monsieur vous de même

Victor - bonne nuit chère demoiselle

Yann et Laura montèrent dans leur chambre . Yann avait a peine fermer la porte que Laura la mitrailla de questions ?

Laura - Alors c'est quoi ce bordel tu es en danger ou pas ?

Yann - Ça vas je gère pour l'instant et je dois dire que pour le coup c'est grâce a toi, ils me feront d'avantage confiance a présent

Laura - ah oui ?

Yann - Oui euh... par contre, c'est pas pour t'embêter mais... tu compte dormir habillé ?

Laura – Euh...

Yann - non parce que ici les portes ne se ferme pas a clé Victor préfère qu'on ait rien a cacher , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis jamais tranquille et que j'ai laissé tomber tout ces gadget qui me permettait de rester en liaison avec vous

Laura - et ?

Yann - Si quelqu'un entre je préférais qu'il te découvre en petite tenue

Laura - ah ! OK ! Oui bon je...

Yann - oui mais t'inquiète pas, enfin...tu me connais

Laura parti se mettre en sous-vêtement et se glissa sous les couvertures, Yann la rejoignit

Yann - et puis de toute façon tu ne me fais aucuns effets

Laura - je me doute, ouais , ça serait pas le cas si j'étais Kevin !

Yann – Ouais

Laura - tu l'aime toujours ?

Yann - Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça !

Laura - Oui je comprends, mais tu peux me le dire a moi ?

Yann - Tu veux savoir ?... je...il...il me rend dingue ce type quand je l'ai vu a l' aéroport... pleins de trucs me sont passé par la tête

Laura - comme ?

Yann - Déjà …...la mission, j'avais trop peur qu'il grille ma couverture et pour lui aussi si jamais il aurait trop insisté j'aurai du lever le ton et les hommes de mains de Victor renard seraient intervenu pour le faire taire...j'avais trop les boules qu'ils le fassent ...mais bon comme Kevin me déteste toujours, il m'a traité de tout les noms et il est parti

Laura - c'était dur ?

Yann - Ouais en même temps j'avais trop envie de lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué... pendant l'espace d'une minute j'ai faillit le plaqué contre le mur pour le toucher et pouvoir sentir s'il portait le même après rasage

Laura - ah la ! La ! L'amour !

Yann - ouais l'amour au passé, Kevin et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne et puis il fallait et il faut que je me concentre sur la mission, bon allez on va essayer de dormir un peu

Laura - ça va être dur de dormir dans le lit d'un homme aussi musclé et sexy que toi !

Yann - t'y arrivait avec Kevin ?!

Laura - ah ! tu le trouve toujours aussi musclé et sexy ?

Yann - Ben je ne vais dire le contraire je trouve qu'il a un corps parfait et euh...t'as pas un mec toi ?

Laura - Si si mais il a pas le corps de Kevin malheureusement

Yann - bon allez...dormons

a leurs réveils Yann leur monta un petit déjeuner puis il raccompagna Laura a la grille de la propriété

Yann - tu diras a Mercier que je contrôle la situation, je ne sais pas encore ou aura lieu l'échange mais peut être qu'a présent ils se livreront bien plus maintenant qu'ils me font plus confiance

Laura - OK

Yann - et euh...si tu le vois dit lui bien que j'étais en mission...que ce n'était pas contre lui ! OK ?

Laura - OK pas de soucis je le ferait

En arrivant au commissaire Laura alla faire son rapport au commissaire mercier, puis essaya de joindre Kevin, elle croisa Moreno dans les couloirs

Laura - hey ! t'aurais pas vu Kevin ?

Alex - Euh...,non...mais bonjour quand même Laura !

Laura - excuse moi Alex c'est juste que je cherche Kevin je suis impatiente de le voir ! J'étais chez les renards cette nuit et j'ai vu Yann ! Il faut que je le vois

Alex - il doit être ici je présume qu'il a dormit dans un des bureaux ! Il n'est pas rentré chez sa mère

Laura - OK je vais continuer a le chercher alors on se voit après ? Hein !

Laura fit le tour des bureaux du commissariat et fini par le trouvé a la cafétéria

Laura - Kevin !

Kevin - Laura !...tu...tu l'as vu ?

Laura - Oui je l'ai vu il va bien, il contrôle la situation

Kevin - ah !.. je suis soulagé

Laura - dit toi ! Tu ne m'aurais pas dit que tu étais rentré

Kevin - je voulais le faire mais avec tout cette histoire, je... j'ai pensé qu'a Yann...

Laura - je comprends..ah ! il m'as dit de te dire qu'a l'aéroport ce n'était pas contre toi, qu'il était en mission et si il a été ferme avec toi c'était pour te protéger, les hommes de Renards étaient partout ce jour la

Kevin - ah ouais ?!

Laura - ouais

Kevin - et donc tu sais ou il se trouve maintenant ?

Laura - Oui ! Oui c'est bon j'ai dormis la bas cette nuit

Kevin - t'as repéré les lieux? par ou il pourrait s'échapper ?

Laura - Non !

Kevin - Quoi ?

Laura - En réalité comme je te l'ai dit Yann a le contrôle pour l'instant et il veut poursuivre sa mission

Kevin - quoi ?...mais il est fou !

Laura - comprends le Kevin il est a deux de savoir ou se fera l'échange des clandestins et ça fait longtemps qu'il est sur cette affaire !

Kevin - ouais mais bon... tu me disais quoi ? Tu as dormi la bas ?

Laura - Oui

Kevin - avec Yann ...?

Laura - oui ..mais ne t'inquiète pas ,je ne l'ai pas allumé

Kevin - oh ! tu fais ce que tu veux et lui aussi !

Laura - t'inquiète, je ne vais pas te le voler je suis pas son genre de toute façon

Kevin - c'est vrai qu'il te manque quelque chose comme...des muscles par exemple ?

ils se mirent a rire ,puis Laura reprit

Laura - n'empêche Yann est bien foutu

Kevin - je sais

Laura - tu l'aime encore ?

Kevin - Non !

Laura - Non ?

Kevin - Non Yann c'est du passé.

Laura - Ah ! bon ! Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il a dit sur toi ?!

Kevin - il a parler de moi ?

Laura - Bah oui ! Il a dit que tu le rendais complètement dingue, que tu étais musclé et sexy... et qu'a l'aéroport il aurait aimer te plaquer ! ( elle mima le geste sur Kevin) contre le mur ! Pour te sentir et te toucher

les yeux de Kevin se fermèrent, il se mit a se remémorer tous les moments intenses qu'il avait vécu avec Yann, il rouvrit les yeux et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre chez sa mère

Kevin alla dans un coin du commissariat pour être tranquille, il pensait a Yann, il n'aurait jamais que Yann pense encore a lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, apparemment Yann avait toujours de l'attirance pour lui.. il se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit pendant ces 6 derniers mois ! Peut être c'était parce qu'avant de prendre l'avion ,Yann lui avait ouvert son cœur, mais il avait refuser de l'entendre. Kevin avait très peur de perdre Yann encore une fois, il tenait beaucoup a lui il décida de lui transmettre un message via Laura. Il lui dit juste qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention a lui car il comptait beaucoup a ses yeux et qu'il ne s'en remettrais jamais s'il lui arrivait quoique se soit.

Laura devait retrouver Yann dans 3 jours au casino après son service, elle accompagna Yann a une réception organisé par des complices présumé de la famille renards. Le faux couple s'incrusta dans toutes les discutions pour avoir le maximum d'indication. Yann Berthier alias Ludovic Verder était chargé de faire les transferts financiers des renards. Des que Yann et Laura arriveraient a trouver un indice capital ,ils pourraient alerter le commissaire. Pour une fois Yann passa une bonne soirée cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Entre deux gestionnaires important de Victor, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de Kevin. Laura s' aperçu que Yann était encore mordu de lui

Laura - Kevin m'a dit de te dire de faire très attention a toi, tu compte beaucoup pour lui

Yann - a ouais !

Laura - Et que s'il t'arriverait quelques choses il ne s'en remettrait pas

Yann - ah !

Laura - c'est mignon ?! hein ?!

Yann - ouais... c'est mignon...mais moi je suis pas un mec mignon, je suis un flic

Laura - oui...je sais tu es un gros dur même question caractère

Yann - question caractère ? Tu veux dire quoi par la ?!

Laura - ben...t'as pas toujours été tendre avec lui !

Yann - Non, mais c'est juste que je suis direct comme mec et lui il est super timide ...et influençable. On a l'extrême tout les deux... c'est sur que ça peut paraître choquant mais bon parfois il faut être ferme et remettre les pendules a l'heure

Laura - je te prends ,je te jette c'est pas la meilleure chose que tu ais faite !

Yann - sur ça je plaide coupable mais pour ce qui est du reste j'ai eus raison

Laura - ah oui ? Par rapport a quoi ?

Yann - Par rapport a quoi ?! je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle mais ce cher Kevin participait a des combats illégaux, a piqué 3000 euros dans la caisse était videur dans une discothèque ou il travaillait clandestinement en plus..ah et puis pour ce qui est de suivre le protocole au boulot c'était pas son fort non plus

Laura - alors ça ! tu ne peux pas le lui reproché ! toute la DPJ avaient du mal a suivre les protocoles

Yann - mais c'est vrais que en dehors de ça, j'étais un peu dur avec lui

Laura - ouais toi tu es le mince nerveux et rentre dedans et lui le tendre et timide aux gros bras

Yann - mince ? Je suis pas mince ?!

Laura - tu n'es pas gaulé comme Kevin non plus !

Yann - ah!ah ! Bon... on s'incruste avec Victor ?

Laura - Allez que le boulot reprenne !


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

Âpres tout ses précision, Laura avait hâte d'aller répéter tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit a Kevin. Maintenant, elle était prête a sacrifier leurs amitiés pour sauver leurs amours, ce soir elle cuisinerait Yann

mais hélas, elle devait déjà rentrer au bercail,mais ce n'était que partie remise ,elle le ferait la prochaine fois. Pour ce qui en était de Kevin, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il préférait chez Yann, elle le savait déjà.

Reste a savoir ce qu'avait attirer Yann au début de leur relation et ce qu'il attendait de lui a présent

la fois suivante ,elle demanda a Ludo (Yann) de l'emmener au restaurant, Yann était enthousiaste a l'idée d'être seuls pour pouvoir parler de la mission librement mais c'était sans compter que Laura avait prévu un tout autre sujet de conversation

a peine qu'elle fut assise , elle se lança

Laura - qu'est ce qui t'a attiré chez Kevin ?

Yann - Tu sait qu'on est en mission la ?

- Oui je sais, mais j'essaye de lier l'utile a l'agréable

- je ne sais pas ...son physique peut être ? Ou peut être sa timidité ? Les opposées s'attirent !

- et c'est quoi qui te manque le plus chez lui

Yann se mit a sourire puis reprit

- son physique peut être ? Ou peut être sa timidité ?

- Non sérieusement, Yann quelles sont les qualités que tu préfères chez lui ?

- C'est pas facile...il en a tellement... en fait c'est un tout...lui quoi !

- toi tu as beau me dire que tu n'as plus aucuns sentiments pour lui, je sais que c'est faux tu peux pas me dire que tu l'aime plus et me dire « ce que j'aime le plus chez lui c'est lui tout simplement »

- ah ! Laura c'est compliqué ! ne te mêle pas de ça

- hey ! il est mon meilleur ami !

- ben tiens justement en tant que meilleure amie, ça ne te fais pas bizarre qu'il ne t'ai pas dit qu'il était de retour en France !?

- mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai déjà demandé des explications

- et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?!( lui dit il d'un ton arrogant)

- qu'il allait le faire au moment ou il a appris que tu etais en danger ..et toc !

- c'est ça qu'il l'a empêcher de te prévenir peut être ?

- Si ! je te jure c'est ce qu'il m'a dit et je le crois, il est très inquiet pour la mission, il est a l'ouest, ne parle que de toi, Yann par ci, Yann par la !...et si Kevin voulait reprendre votre histoire la ou elle s'était terminé ? Tu dirais quoi toi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, Laura !

- imaginons !...j'ai cru comprendre qu'il hésitait a partir ! vous pourriez vous remettre ensemble !

- pourquoi le ferais je ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je sais pas si tu t'es déjà mis a ma place ?

- Non mais tu...

- il m'as trompé pendant des semaines et s'est barré avec son amant a l'autre bout de la terre! Laura ! tu comprends pourquoi j'évite le sujet : Kevin ? Je l'aime toujours mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré son départ

- je suis désolé Yann je ne pensais pas que t'avais autant souffert de son départ prématuré

- enfin, Laura ! c'est un peu normal non que j'encaisse mal, on était marié, d'ailleurs on l'est toujours, il est l'homme de ma vie, mais...j''ai fais des erreurs moi aussi, mais je l'ai pas laissé tombé pour aller a l'autre bout du monde avec cet erreur, moi !

- tu pense que son mec, comment il s'appelle déjà...tiago..je crois...tu crois que c'est une erreur. Peut être qu'il aime quand même ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout son style de mec

- c'est vrai ! Kevin préfère les hommes avec un caractère fort pas un surfeur, le surfeur c'est lui même et c'est toi le caractère fort !

- tu crois que Kevin ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi ?

- C'est évident, tu es l'homme qu'il attendait, qu'il lui faut et qu'il lui faudrait

Yann plongea son regard dans le noir intense de son café, il ne pensait plus a rien. Ou bien il y pensait...il ne sait plus ...Yann est perdu

Après toutes ces révélations, Laura était persuadé que Yann l'aimait toujours ça lui laisser une ouverture pour une réconciliation future. Yann l'aimait toujours mais était très en colère après lui, Yann était très rancunier Laura le savait mais avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Elle le ferait céder. Reste a tâter le terrain avec Kevin

Laura alla directement trouver Kevin chez lui

Laura - bonjour madame Laporte , bonjour commandant Franchard

Brigitte Laporte - bonjour Laura comment vas tu ?

Laura - je vais bien merci

Brigitte - alors tu as des nouvelles de l'enquête ?

Laura - ça avance bien, on es...

Franchard - hey Laura ! tu dois pas parler de l'enquête !

Laura - mais commandant...

Franchard - non ! c'est confidentiel, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit mêler a tout ça

Laura - très bien

Brigitte - je pourrais au moins avoir des nouvelles de Yann, si ça ne te dérange pas louis ?!

Franchard - euh... ?

Laura - ça ne l'a mettra pas en danger de savoir si Yann va bien !?

Franchard - vas 'y Maurier

Laura - alors Yann va bien ! et je pense qu'il aime toujours votre fils

Brigitte - ah bon ?! c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Laura - vous aussi vous trouvez ?!

Brigitte - oui j'aime bien ce garçon, Kevin et lui formaient un beau couple, bien que j'aime bien tiago aussi

Laura - au fait, il est pas la Kevin ?

Brigitte - si il est sous la douche ! allez raconte moi

Laura - d'après ce qu'il m'a dit Yann l'aime toujours, mais il est très en colère car il n'a toujours pas digère l'escapade de Kevin

Brigitte - a vrai dire moi non plus j'aurais préféré qu'il reste en France a mes cotés et aux siens par la même occasion, mais tu dis qu'il l'aime encore ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Laura - alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il préfère chez Kevin et il m'a répondu : son physique et sa timidité

Brigitte - c'est facile c'est ce qu'on voit en premier

Laura - attendez et ce qu'il lui a manqué le plus ?

Brigitte - oui !

Laura - Accrochez vous : lui. Il a dit texto : c'est un tout c'est kevin lui même

Brigitte - alors comme ça il l'aime encore ?!

Laura - et oui il porte même toujours son alliance

Brigitte - non !

Laura - si!si...

Kevin - il l'a porte juste pour son infiltration

Laura - Kevin tu es la ?

Kevin - c'est plus facile de prouver qu'on est hétéro comme ça. Surtout que sur son alliance il est écris » a mon amour » avec la date du mariage sans nom, ni prénom

Kevin avait entendu la dernier la phrase « et il porte toujours son alliance » il n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation, ce qui lui laisser entendre qu'il portait son alliance pour l'infiltration

Laura - Kevin il faut que j te dise pour Yann !

Kevin - tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça ! le fait qu'il porte l'alliance que je lui ai offert pour sa mission me dégoûte, c'est pas un accessoire, c'est un gage d'amour, que je lui avait faite

Laura - mais Kevin t'a..

Kevin - non laisse moi Laura, pas besoin de le défendre

Kevin avait tout compris de travers il pensait que Laura avait vu que Yann portait toujours son alliance et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait conclu que Yann l'aimait toujours. Mais c'était faux car Yann la portait avant qu'elle ne débarque elle aussi dans cette enquête et puis il avait souligné qu'ils étaient encore mariés

le lendemain Laura alla rejoindre son « mari » chez les renard. Elle le prit dans ses bras puis lui déposa un baiser, Yann avait l'air de jouer le jeu. Au bout d'un petit moment elle le lâcha et lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette belle journée. Âpres avoir longuement réfléchi. Yann eut une idée se promener le long de la seine, en réalité il avait une grande envie de parler et de se confier

Yann - Laura ?

Laura - Oui

- il me manque, Kevin

- je sais, je m'en doutais.. tu l'as jamais oublier ? Hein ?

- Je l'ai toujours aimer oui ! il en pense quoi Kevin de tout ça ?

- De tout ça quoi ?

- Ben de la situation..l'infiltration ? qu'il revienne en France

- je sais pas tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il parle de toi au passé, mais il a très peur de te perdre, pourquoi tu crois qu'il s'inquiète si il ne t'aime plus ?

- Tu crois que je ..lui et moi..on..

- oui bien sure que oui...ça serait bien... même si Kevin ne me croit pas quand je lui dit que tu l'aime encore

- tu lui a dit quoi ?!

- quoi ?! comme si tu ne te doutais pas que j'allais tout lui répété ?!

- c'est vrai ! et tu disais qu'il ne te croit pas?

- oui enfin il ne dit pas ça exactement, il dit juste Yann c'est du passé pourquoi il dit ça que maintenant ! Il m'a jamais téléphoner quand j'étais au Mexique tout ça quoi


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Laura ne voulait pas lui dire que Kevin croit que si il porte toujours son alliance c'est juste pour la mission, surtout qu'elle ne soit pas sur que c'est pas pour cette raison.

Yann - tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

Laura - Non quoi ?

- Je vais acheter des fleurs pour Kevin !

- Quelle bonne initiative monsieur Verder !

- hey,hey ! intelligent Ludovic Verder !

- ah ! j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je vais lui donner le bouquet !

- Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir ?

- Ouais...a fond ! écris un petit mot aussi

- oui sinon il va croire que c'est pour la mission

ils s'arrêtèrent chez un fleuriste et Yann acheta un bouquet de jonquille, Kevin adorait ses fleurs. Il acheta une carte et ils allèrent dans une petite crêperie en face.

- J'écris quoi ?

- Je sais pas... que tu l'aime par exemple, écris juste « je t'aime « ça le fera réfléchir peut être ?

- Oui mais non si j'écris ça il va dire que c'est pur la mission ,que bouquet t'était destiné et non à lui

- ah ouais, c'est vrai ,il fait chier lui... »je t'aime toujours » ou « je t'aime encore »

- hum ! c'est pas trop mon style ça » je ne t'oublierais je t aime «

- wahou quel poète ! c'est parti ! écris ça !

Laura avait réussi a faire remonter les sentiments de Yann maintenant il faisait tout pour récupéré Kevin. Reste plus qu'a Laura a rallumer la flamme chez Kevin

Laura débarqua chez Kevin avec ce beau bouquet de jonquilles, quand elle sonna c'est la maman de Kevin qui ouvrit la porte

Brigitte - des fleurs ?

Laura- De la part de Yann ...pour Kevin

Brigitte - Kevin ! Laura a une surprise !

Kevin - Yann est la ?!

Brigitte - non c'est juste des fleurs...pour toi...

Kevin - des jonquille ! c'est mes fleurs préfères

Laura - je sais il me l'a dit

Laura - il y a un mot aussi

Kevin - « je ne t'oublierai jamais ,je t'aime » …. un peu facile non ?

Laura - C'est mignon !

Kevin - je trouve aussi c'est toi qui lui a donné l'idée ?

Laura - Non c'est lui

Kevin - ça m'étonne un peu, c'est pas son style d'offrir des fleurs... mais ça fais plaisir quand même

Laura - il t'aime encore Kevin !

Kevin - je sais c'est ce qu'il a écris

Laura - et toi ?

Kevin - Je ne sais pas

Laura - et tu sais pour l'alliance...

Kevin - j'ai pas envie de parler ça !

Laura - tu t trompe Kevin il l'a porte car il t'aime, et pourquoi il ne l'a porterai plus ? Vous êtes toujours marié a ce que je sache

Kevin - c'est vrai oui... il me manque Laura

Laura - et ton mexicain ?

Kevin - Aussi oui... c'est pas pareil et puis ….il est brésilien

Laura - tu vas faire quoi ?

Kevin - Je sais pas

Laura - tu vas quitter Tiago ?

Kevin - J'en sais rien et si je me trompe

Laura - oh ! Il y a plein de mec qui t'attendent ! c'est plutôt et si tu ne te trompais pas? si tu aimais Yann plus que tout ?!

Kevin - je le kiffe ce mec, il m'embrouille la tête, il m'a toujours rendu dingue ! depuis qu'on se connaît je perd la boule !

Laura - avant de quitter Tiago il faudrait que vous vous voyez toi et Yann !

Kevin - ça vas être dur

Laura - je sais c'est pour ça qu'il faut terminer cette putain d'enquête sinon il ne sera pas complètement dispos pour toi c'est son job Kevin tu sait ce que c'est

Kevin - oui j'étais pareil il est comme moi il s'implique beaucoup dans ses enquêtes

Laura - ouais on est sur une piste la on est a ça d'y arriver

Kevin - c'est chaud

Laura - quand on sera ou Victor fera l'échange tout ça sera terminer

en revenant au domaine des renards Laura embrasa Yann et le prit dans ses bras elle lui dit tout bas » Kevin t'aime encore mais il hésite toujours a repartir au Mexique après ça ...tout dépend de la mission et de toi » Yann serra Laura contre lui et lui répondit « je l'aime , je veux pas qu'il parte, il me manque tellement ,j'ai envie de l voir » Yann prit la main de Laura et lui dit

- tu veux qu'on va faire un tour ?

- Oui pourquoi pas !

Ils allèrent se promener dans la propriété, ils s'assirent sur un banc

- j'ai envie de le voir, de le toucher, de lui dire que je l'aime, je peux pas le laisser partir encore une fois !

- comment on pourrait faire pour que vous vous voyez?

- Je sais pas...

- j'ai beau chercher... hey ça te dit d'aller au ciné ?

- Euh maintenant ?

- Mais non ! idiot avec Kevin !

- hum !

- c'est pas une bonne idée ça ?!

- si...excellente même...je vais pouvoir le regarder

- on fait ça ?

- C'est parti! on fait çà !

Yann et Laura comme a leurs habitudes passèrent la matinée ensemble ils déjeunèrent au manoirs puis Laura reparti pour laisser Ludo ( Yann) travailler. Laura alla directement chez elle puis appela Kevin

- allô Kevin ! ça te dit de faire un ciné ce soir ?

- Euh ..je sais pas

- Yann sera la

- Yann sera la ?

- Oui! c'est une bonne idée non ? Comme ça vous pourrez vous voir dan la pénombre et même peut être vous touchez

- euh...je sais pas … ça peut être dangereux pour la mission,,non ?

- Ça vous fera du bien Yann perd espoir, il en peut plus, il meurt d'envie de te voir

- OK...ben on fait ça alors.

En se dirigeant vers le cinéma Laura sentait la moiteur des mains de Yann, il était en stresse total. De son coté Kevin s'impatienter, il appréhendait cette soirée, revoir l'homme qui l'a le plus aimer. Quand il aperçu Laura et Yann son cœur se mit a battre rapidement et a mesure qu'ils avançaient le rythme s'accélérer. Laura lui sauta dans les bras, puis Yann s'approcha quand Kevin serra la main de Yann des frissons lui parcouru le corps, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher sa main et Yann non plus d'ailleurs

- bonjour ..Ludovic Verder

- enchanté moi c'est Kevin

- je sais Laura m'a beaucoup parler de vous

- on y vas ?

Yann les emmena au milieu de la foule qui attendait impatiemment la sé se posta derrière Kevin et lui dit a l'oreille « je t'aime Kevin, tu me rends dingue tu sais » Yann posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis en glissa une sur le bas de son ventre, il souleva son polo et remonta la main sur ses abdominaux. Kevin mit la main en arrière pour pouvoir caresser la cuisse de Yann. Petits a petits Yann serra Kevin contre lui, il aimait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, il était zen, il ne penser plus a rien ,sauf a lui

l'accès a la salle ouvrit. Ils s'assirent tout les deux l'un a coté de l'autre,puis Yann caressa secrètement la cuisse de Kevin,mais ce dernier était mal a l'aise il avait peur de faire échouer la mission. Yann lui demanda s'il voulait aller aux toilettes avant que la séance ne commence, il accepta et le suivit

Yann entra le premier ,puis Kevin entra a son tour, il n'eut le temps de rien dire que Yann le prit et le plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche, Yann caressa les pectoraux et les biceps de Kevin ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion. Kevin passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'envelopper et le serrer contre lui,il se mit a fermer les yeux lorsque Yann descendait pour se loger dans son cou. Kevin était en transe, il ressentait des émotions qu'il avait oublier. Petits a petits Yann descendait le long de son cou puis souleva son polo pour embrasser ses pectoraux. Kevin était tétanisé au fur et a mesure que Yann descendait, Kevin ne sentait plus ses jambes. Kevin le fit remonter au niveau de sa bouche pur pouvoir encore une fois l'embrasser, il en profita pour caresser ses fesses, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas toucher. Kevin descendit vers son cou,mais Yann ne le laissa pas faire, c'était lui le maître de la situation, il maintenu sa tête d'une main contre le mur,puis de l'autre caressa ses parties intimes

Kevin caressa son dos en le serrant contre lui,il appréciait ses gestes d'affections qu'il n'avait jamais oublier mais qu'il lui manquait. Yann posa ses mins sur chaque pectoraux, en l'embrassant tendrement puis lui dit

- tu m'as manqué tu sais !

- toi aussi tu m'as manqué

- j'ai trop envie de toi mais la c'est pas possible !

- et puis c'est pas terrible dans les chiottes d'un ciné !

- ça m'excite moi ! c'est juste que c'est pas le moment de se faire arrêter pour attentat a la pudeur

- ouais c'est clair c'est Victor qui ferait la gueule...on se voit quand Yann ? Dit moi ? Ta mission tu en es ou ?

- Laura et moi on y est presque et pour ce qui est de se voir ça peut s'arranger,je suis pas toujours suivi,Laura est un très bon alibi...il faut établir un plan c'est tout...demain a l'hôtel paradisio a 19 h OK ?

- OK pas de problème 19 h j'y serai je t'aime...Yann pour ce qui est de Tiago...

- on en reparlera demain pour le moment on va laisser les gars aller au chiottes OK ?!

en revenant Kevin avait un grand sourire,il était sur u petit nuage,il avait retrouver le Yann qu'il avait rencontré i ans, il s'assit puis posa sa main sur la cuisse de Yann et délicatement Yann la caressa puis la prit dans la sienne

a la fin de la séance ni Yann ni Kevin ne voulaient lâcher la main de l'autre

et ce fut Yann qui la lâcha il lui dit a l'oreille » ne t'inquiète demain je serai tout a toi »

en rentrant Kevin se posait des questions car il avait tellement hâte d'être a demain qu'il en avait oublier d'appeler Tiago comme il le lui avait promis. ? Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait même pas l'appeler demain puisqu'il sera avec Yann et même si Yann était d'accord il ne pourrait sûrement pas décrocher:trop occuper

de retour chez les renards Yann s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Laura été sous la douche. Quant elle en sorti, elle fut surprise et heureuse de voir un Yann complètement dans la lune qui souriait au plafond. Laura était heureuse et fiers d'elle. Elle avait réussi a les réunir. après avoir prit sa douche,Yann alla s'emmitoufler dans ses drap pour pouvoir rêver de ce corps de rêve qui était celui de Kevin


	7. Chapter 7

Comme a son habitude Yann appela un employé pour faire monter leurs petits déjeuner, puis ils passèrent la matinée au parc. Pour ensuite raccompagner Laura après le déjeuner

pour ne pas qu'il ait des doutes, Yann demanda a Victor renard, le numéro de téléphone du paridisio, Victor le lui a donner, mais demanda de lui faire lui le cadeau de la facture. Et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lésiner sur la chambre une princesse telle que Laura avait le droit d'avoir une suite digne de ce nom, Yann lui souri en pensant que ce n'était pas pour princesse Laura mais Kevin le prince

il lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils allaient prendre une simple chambre. Victor insista et loua une chambre

vers 17h Yann prit une douche, mit une chemise blanche, un pantalon beige et la veste qui suivait. Il aurait voulu porter les vêtements que Kevin préférait : un vieux jean, un maillot simple et sa veste verte kaki celle avec le dragon mais cela aurait paru suspect, il ne s'habillait jamais comme ça et puis il était sensé être avec princesse Laura et non Kevin.

Il mit sa montre sur son poignet gauche et un bracelet au droit ( il ne s'en souviens pas mais c'est sûrement Kevin qui le lui avait offert) il mit sa chaîne, mit le parfum qu'aimait Kevin et admira son alliance. il descendit prendre l'air quelques minutes ,puis monta dans la voiture conduite par André, le chauffeur personnel des renards pour aller chercher Laura au coin de sa rue ( en réalité elle n'habitait même pas le quartier.) Le chauffeur descendit de la limousine et ouvrit la porte a Laura.

Kevin quant a lui, avait emprunter le scooter d'Alex et le gara derrière l'hôtel et entra par la porte réservé au personnel.

En arrivant devant l'hôtel, le cœur de Yann se serra, il avait hâte d'être avec Kevin, mais redoutait tout de même de se faire prendre ( lol ! celle la c'est pour toi chouchou)

a nouveau, André descendit suivi de Yann, Kevin les apercevaient arrivant comme des stars. Laura et Yann entrèrent dans l'hôtel puis la porte se ferma enfin

Yann - salut Kevin

Kevin - salut Laura, salut toi

Laura - bon...ben moi j'y vais

Kevin - j'ai garer le scooter de Moreno derrière deuxième porte a droite

Laura - OK ! bonne soirée a vous deux a dans ...exactement..15h a demain !

Yann - bonjour j'ai une réservation au nom de Verder. V.E.R.D.E.R

Receptionniste - je n'ai pas ce nom...

Y - regardez au nom de renards

R - renard ? Monsieur Victor renards ? Oui j'ai une réservation, il m'a appeler tout a l'heure, chambre 305, deuxième étage troisième porte sur votre gauche, tenez messieurs

Y - ah non..non... je..je suis juste un ami, sa copine ,elle...euh...est juste partie prendre l'air

R - ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur,passez une excellente soirée

Y - ah..euh.. je vais réserver une table aussi

R - pour quel heure ?

Y - 21h00 ça ira ?

R - Oui combien de couvert ?

K - Trois !

Y - deux..deux couverts

R - parfait monsieur,mes salutations a monsieur renards

Kevin et Yann avançaient dans les couloirs plutôt étroits de l'hôtel, tout les deux ne disaient mot, le silence et les gestes sont parfois bien plus importants que le reste

quand Yann ouvrit la porte , il découvrit une chambre luxueuse, un grand lit, un dressing gigantesque, un mini bar bien rempli, un grand écran, un canapé, bref luxueuse. La pièce était si grande qu'on pouvait s'y perdre

la première chose que fit Kevin était des s'affaler de tout son long sur le lit, Yann lui ne perdit pas le nord et lui grimpa dessus. Il prit les huiles posées sur la table de chevet et commença a lui faire un massage. Il commença par lui masser le cou délicatement puis descendit vers les épaules, les omoplates...les reins.., les vertèbres, son dos était si musclé mais tendu a la fois sûrement lié au stress face au réceptionniste.

Yann se plaqua contre lui pour embrasser son cou et ses épaules . Kevin se retourna et l'enlaça. Kevin regardait Yann intensément pour voir s'il avait changé, mais il n'avait rien déceler de particulier, il n'avait pas changer, il était rester le même. Ils s'allongèrent face a face sur le coté pour mieux s'admirer et s'embrasser. Kevin avait le dos pleins d'huile et ne supportait d'être poisseux, il se lava, se déshabilla et alla se faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Yann en profita pour appeler celui qui lui faisait ce cadeau : Victor renards. Il lui dit que la chambre est somptueuse tout comme Laura qui appréciait de se faire couler un bon bain avec toutes ses huiles, après quelques minutes Yann lui dit qu'il devait raccrocher pour tenter de rejoindre Laura dans la baignoire.

Quand Yann ouvrit la porte, il aperçu Kevin dans un bain moussant jouant avec un bouchon en plastique. Il avait de la mousse partout, apparemment il avait du vider plus de la moitié de la bouteille. Yann lui souri, comme on sourit a un gamin et lui demanda gentiment s'il avait une petite place pour lui . Yann pouvait voir le torse de Kevin qui n'avait pas changer, il le caressa doucement puis l'embrassa tendrement. Kevin sorti de la baignoire immense et fit attendre Yann, lui qui s'impatienter, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour devait encore patienter. Kevin revenu avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes, trouver dans le mini bar. Il déboucha la bouteille, les servit, puis trinquèrent a leur retrouvailles, après deux coupe, Kevin commençait a être pompettes, ce qui excité Yann puisque quand Kevin était dans cet état la, il se lâcher complètement.

Yann en profita pour se blottir contre lui et l'embrasser partout, il commença par la bouche, puis il continua sur tout le corps. Même si la température de l'eau descendait, Yann et Kevin étaient bouillant comme la braise. Kevin qui voulait faire durer le plaisir, jouait avec Yann, mais c'était sans compter que Yann aimer dominer et non se faire dominer il retourna Kevin et le pénétra, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait éjaculé dans la minute qui suit,. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Yann n'avait pas eut de rapporte, quasiment depuis le départ de celui ci. Ça faisait 4 mois qu'il était en mission et depuis : rien

leurs ébats furent rapides, Yann n'arrivait pas a se contrôler, il en avait eut tellement envie qu'il n'arrivait plus a se retenir. Kevin avait eut quant a lui coucher avec Tiago, mais il n'avait pas ressenti de tels émotions avec Yann , les souvenirs des nuits torrides, remontés a la surface. Quoi qu'il en soit Yann avait eut raison de ne pas faire durer la chose car ils devaient se préparaient pour aller dîner.

A l'arrivé en de l'hôtel , le réceptionniste lui demanda si madame allait descendre pour dîner. Yann lui dit qu'elle était un peu malade, que ce n'était pas grave, son ami allait l'accompagner pour dîner.

A l'apéro Yann et Kevin trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux. ? Et ce fut a ce moment la que Yann comprit ce que voulait dire Laura quant elle disait que Kevin l'aimait toujours, car dans ses yeux on pouvait voir tout l'amour qui lui portait encore maintenant

Kevin choisit d'aborder le sujet « Tiago » au moment de l'entrée

K - je n'ai jamais aimer Tiago autant que je t'aime

Y - ah oui ?

- Oui...et puis vous êtes deux personnes complètements différentes

- qu'est ce qui te plaît chez lui ?...que j'essaye d'être a sa hauteur !

- Tu l'es largement...il n'est pas parfait...ce que j'aime chez lui c'est...sa douceur...chose que tu n'as pas...

- j'avoue...je suis pas du tout quelqu'un de doux

- sauf des fois..au lit...

- ah ! je marque un point !...tu en es ou sur ta relation ?

- Avec qui? toi ? Ou lui ?

- Les deux !...tant qu'a faire...

- je t'aime Yann ! je sais que je t'aime...mais nous deux ça a toujours été... compliqué...

- tu risquerais de me perdre complètement ...pour Tiago ?

- ….je quitterais peut être Tiago... pour toi... mais ça veut pas dire que je te perdrais pas

- tu as peur que ça marche pas encore une fois

- oui...si..je quitte Tiago...mais que ça ne vas pas entre toi et moi ?!

- y'a toujours des tas de mec ici qui rêverait d'être avec toi... et puis je lâcherais rien...fini les conneries...fini les plans cul, je ferait le maximum pour te satisfaire

- ah oui ?...c'est gentil ça

- tu vois que je peux être doux parfois !

- c'est vrai ! deux points pour toi

- et toi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ! l'excuse de la routine c'était un prétexte?!non !? il y avait autre chose ! j'ai fais quelques chose qui t 'a...

- tu m'as trompé Yann !...plusieurs fois déjà... et Tiago me faisait rêver

- les rêves sont éphémères Kevin ! mais pas la vie ! ca peux pas etre tout les jours un

- putain de feu d'artifice .. je sais oui ... c'est pour ça que je t'aime toujours tu fais parti de ma vie, mais j'ai du mal a pardonner... même si aucuns mecs ne me fera l'effet que tu me fais ! mais...et puis...

- oui...quoi ?!

- tu m'as dis une fois qu'il y avait un flic de trop entre nous et ...je pense tu n'avais pas complètement tort.

- J'aime mon boulot Kevin ! j'avoue que pendant un moment avec mon handicap, comme je pouvais pas aller sur le terrain, ça me faisait chier, mais comme tu vois ça vas maintenant

- je ne te demande pas de quitter la police...j'aurais du accepter d'aller avec toi au pays bas et être maître nageur...

- mais non Kevin j'aime mon boulot et je t'aime, le boulot ça me permet de me défouler, de me dépenser, j'ai beaucoup d'énergie tu sais ?!

- parce que la tu dépense ton énergie en infiltration ? Laisse moi rire !

- non pas la ! de toute façon si tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer de reprendre notre histoire, j'arrête les infiltres

- pourquoi ?!

- je te manquerais de trop..je te connais...et toi aussi tu me manquerais

le serveur s'approcha et débarrassa les assiettes

Y - dit moi ce je dois faire pour te récupéré et pour te garder près de moi

K - aime moi ! Ne me trompe pas ! Ne te prend pas pour ma mère ! ni pour mon père ! surprends moi ! Ne me laisse pas espérer ! fait le ! et surtout..reste toi même

- ça a l'air simple...

- tu aurais du le faire avant... je sais que quant j'ai pris la décision de partir tu étais prêt a le faire...mais je ne t'ai pas laisser la chance de te rattraper...je sais que de nous deux c'est moi qui a fait le plus d'erreurs « : j'ai donner a mon père toutes nos économies celle pour les vacances ! j'ai piquer de l'argent au boulot, j'ai participer a des combats de rue ! plein truc quoi !

- et tu changerais tout ça pour moi ?!

- j'ai déjà changé Yann tout ces trucs la c'est fini pour moi, c'est toi qui m'a changé et non Tiago , tu as toujours été la pour m'aider, pour me donner des coups aussi quant le cerveau ne répond plus, t'a toujours été la pour moi

- tes discours de grands sentimentales m'ont manqué...tu m'as manqué...et si j'ai signer pour l'infiltre...c'était pour me plonger au boulot... et ne plus penser a toi

- Franchard me l'a dit

- Franchard te l'a dit ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que chaque pièce du commissariat te faisait penser a moi... et c'est pour ca que tu t'es porter volontaire

- hum,hum.. ! c'est exactement ça...

Serveur - c'est terminé messieurs ?

Y -Euh oui excusez nous ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu alors...

S - ah ! ces retrouvailles ! désirez vous autre chose ?

K- Euh... je prendrais bien un café avec deux sucre et nuage de lait ..et pas trop chaud...le lait je veux dire ..pas du lait chaud

S - et vous monsieur ?

Y - Un café noir, serré sans sucre

au bout de quelques minutes, le serveur revient avec deux café et des petits gâteaux ce qui réjouissait Kevin car c'était un petit gourmand

Kevin était retombé sous le charme de Yann, il se retrouvait au moment ou 4 ans plus tôt, il avait craqué sur lui. Il regardait son visage qui paraissait si dur buvant son café mais en fait était tendre quant il souriait. Yann était charismatique

les gens qui les croisaient disait toujours : Kevin est un beau garçon, il a un beau corps mais aussi : Yann a une belle gueule, il a du charme. pour Kevin ne serait ce qu'un petit sourire de Yann le faisait complètement craquer. Yann reprit.

Y - Alors tu vas faire quoi avec Tiago ?

K - De toute façon , j'ai déjà coucher avec toi donc la question ne se pose plus

- je ne t'oblige a rien. T'es pas obliger de lui dire. J'ai pas coucher avec toi pour te récupérer et te forcer la main, c'est juste que je t'aime et...que j'en avais envie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sure qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Je...je vais commencer par faire un break...et...et après on verra...

- OK ! On fait comme ça..on va continuer a se voir ? Rassure moi !

- oui carrément ouais, d'ailleurs..euh.. tu voudrais pas monter ?!

- si ! allez on y vas !


	8. Chapter 8

Yann et Kevin montaient les marches d'escaliers, ils se lancaient des petits regards furtifs et se souriaient comme des gamins, comme si ils allaient faire des bêtises. Même s'ils allaient en faire ce n'était pas vraiment des bêtises puisqu'ils étaient mariés

a peine arrivé dans la chambre, Yann se déshabilla et déshabilla Kevin qui lui l'embrassait pendant qu'il éfeuilletait toutes les couches de vêtements. Quand Kevin fut enfin a l'aise, Yann comme a son habitude le fit d'allongé sur le lit en le poussant violemment puis lui grimpa dessus.

Yann savait comment faire craquer Kevin.

Il commença par lui embraser le torse, puis son cou, puis sa bouche, il redescendit vers le cou puis attrapa le lobe de son oreille, revenu sur son cou, continua vers les épaules, puis vers ses pectoraux. Il embrassa chaque tétons tendrement, Kevin essayait tant bien que mal a tenter de s'agripper a Yann ,mais celui ci ne se laissa pas faire Yann prit les mains de Kevin pour l'empêcher de bouger, Kevin avait beau être Plus fort que lui, Yann avait plus d'expérience dans le maintiens d'un forcené.

Il continua a lui embrasser, ses abdos, puis ses hanches, puis l'effleura l'aine, il se positionna entre les jambes de Kevin et commença a poser la langue sur les parties les plus intimes de son corps.

Kevin ne savait plus ou il était. Il essayait de faire remonter Yann au même niveau que lui, pour pouvoir le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras, il aimait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, senti son parfum, son odeur.

Yann s'arrêta et se glissa a son niveau pour pouvoir admirer son regard bleu intense. Il le regardant instant les yeux aux complètement fermé, puis Kevin rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard d Yann et lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Kevin l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa, jusqu'à ne plus savoir respirer. Puis le caressa tendrement et lui disant sans cesse, qu'il l'aimait entre deux baisers. Kevin répéter qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir quitter car il l'aimait et ne le quitterais plus jamais, il se blottit contre Yann et lui dit que jamais il ne bougerait qu'il était bien la , aux creux de ses bras. Yann remonta encore pour pouvoir le pénétrer, tout en admirant le visage de Kevin. Yann se concentrait pour ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avant le resto cette fois ci il voulait le faire jouir jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ça faisait longtemps que Kevin n'avait pas ressenti aussi bien Yann en lui, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie, son mari.

Quelque fois, il cherchait dans les yeux de Yann un indice sur ce qu'il ressentait a ce moment ,mais d'après ses traits d'expressions, il se retenait a en exploser, ce qui était étonnant de sa part car Yann n'était pas altruiste comparé a Kevin qui lui l'était. D'un soupir, Yann se lâcha pratiquement sans bruit, mais soutenant le regard de Kevin. Kevin lui sourit puis se mit sur le coté pour pouvoir prendre son amoureux dans les bras. Les deux maris s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, sentant tout deux le parfum naturel de l'autre. Tout deux rêvaient a ce que cette nuit soit une éternité

Kevin et Yann se sentait merveilleusement au réveil. Kevin ne se réveillait pas seul dans le canapé de chez sa mère, mais au bras de son mari. Et Yann lui se réveilla au moins avec un mec au pieu jusqu'à maintenant c'est Laura avec qui il passait ses nuits

Yann - tu as bien dormis ?

Kevin - Trop bien et toi ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était aussi a l'aise, ici on peut fermer la chambre a clé

- pourquoi tu peux pas chez les renards ?

- Y'a pas de serrure, peut être un manque de confiance envers son personnel, je sais pas ,c'est pour ça que Laura doit dormir en sous vêtement au cas ou ils débarqueraient

- Laura et toi vous dormez a poils ?

- A poils ? Non ! Tu rigoles... bien que je lui plaise !

- que tu lui plaîs ?! elle t'a allumer ?

- Non ! mais elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait sexy

- elle n'a pas tord tu sais...

- j'avoue, j'avoue

- ah ! comment il se la pète !

- je plaisante … tu fais quoi au Mexique ? Comme métier je veux dire ?!

- Maître nageur, enfin c'est la sécurité maritime, quelque chose dans le genre, nous on dirait CRS de plage et maître nageur en même temps

- ah ! c'est que tu voulais faire au départ !

- Ouais

- donc ça te plaît !

- Ouais mais bon

- tu as penser a ?... si tu retournais pas au Mexique, tu fera quoi comme boulot ? ...Tu reprendrais ton poste ici ?

- La police ? Je pense pas.. et si je reste en France c'est pour toi et comme tu le sais il y a un flic de trop entre nous. Maître-nageur ou agent de sécurité ?!

- c'est sur que sauveteur en mer ici c'est dur... bon allez je vais appeler pour qu'on nous apporte le petit déjeuner

- OK je vais sous la douche

- attends j'arrive

après un déjeuner copieux, il était temps de replier bagage et de se dire au revoir

Yann - bon Laura va arriver

Kevin - elle va me remplacer

- jamais personne ne te remplacera, tu es unique

- ah oui ! c'est vrai ?

- j'essayerais de faire ne sorte que l'on se voit. Mais en priorité je vais essayé de trouver ce que je suis venu chercher pour pouvoir boucler cette affaire

- je t'aime Yann

- moi aussi je t'aime

Laura - hey ! salut les gars !

Yann - salut Laura

Kevin - salut

Yann - hey ! Kevin je te lâcherais pas, si tu vas pas bien, préviens Laura et je viendrais je te le promet OK ?

Kevin - OK ... je t'aime

Yann - je t'aime aussi Kevin

Yann embrassa tendrement Kevin sous le regard indiscret et amusé de Laura qui souriait bêtement. Kevin prit le scooter de Moreno et parti avec la tête plein de souvenir et le cœur gorgée d'amour.

Yann décrit a Laura la chambre, puis se dirigea vers la voiture qui les attendaient, sur la route Yann était silencieux, il pensait a Kevin, il l aimait et il savait que si la mission traînait de trop, leur couple ne tiendrait pas et Kevin finirait par repartir au Mexique. A leurs arrives au manoir, Yann et Laura racontèrent leurs soirées, puis Yann parti prendre l'air, Laura le suivit

Laura - hey Yann qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Yann - Il faut absolument terminer cette putain de mission, je veux pas perdre Kevin encore une fois , je veux retrouver Kevin en entier pas qu'une soirée... ça m'a fait du bien cette soirée, ça m'a motivé mais...

- mais ?

- Mais j'en veux plus, ce matin j'avais pas envie qu'il parte, j'avais envie de rester la avec lui, j'avais envie de chercher un appart pour nous

- n'allez pas trop vite ! Pas comme la dernière fois

- on le sait, on ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur, on aura une vie commune a la maison, mais plus au boulot, tu te souviens de son agression? quand je les pas cru ?

- Oui, vaguement ouais il avait trouvait des trucs sur ton commissaire c'est ça ?

- Ouais c'est ça et ben ça! ça n'aurait pas du arriver si l'un de nous n'était plus flic et.. Kevin ne veut plus l'être

- ah ouais ?! mais si il reste il va faire quoi ? Tu crois qu'il retournerais a Biarritz ?

- Non ! Si il reste c'est pour moi et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a la tête sur les épaules mais ils faut mettre les bouchers doubles pour classer cette affaire

- OK pas de soucis ,pour Kevin et toi, je m'investirais a 200 %

Yann et Laura n'en perdîmes pas une minute, Laura posa des questions de façon bêtes a Victor, du genre « c'était qui le couple avant hier, la femme était très élégante, j'aimerai tant lui ressembler quand j'aurais son age » et Victor lui répondit « ah ! eux sont des connaissances, parfois ils investissent dans mes affaires » Laura posait toute sorte de questions de ce style afin de tirer le maximum d'information. Pendant ce temps Yann fouinait dans la paperasse de Victor, pour trouver plus et éléments, mais en vain, rien ne les menaient a l'échange. Yann comprit que pour avoir certaines infos, il devait essayer de rentrer dans les combines des renards

un soir au cours du repas, Yann proposa ses talents de négociateurs. Il lui dit qu'en finance, le meilleur atout est la négoce et il était un maître en la matière

Victor renards accepta son aide mais avait aucunes utilités pour l'instant. Mais lui fait savoir que si il avait besoin de lui , il le lui ferait savoir. Cela faisait 3 semaines que Yann et Kevin s'étaient vu au paradisio et s'en était trop a part deux ou trois fois au parc au courant de ses semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Yann commençait a perdre espoir, il aurait tant voulu boucler cette enquête, mais au plus qu'il était en infiltration, au plus le couple était en danger, il fallait soit terminer la mission soit il arrêtait Il se donna encore 2 semaines mais après il abandonnerais.

Un soir au cours du repas Victor fit savoir a Yann qu'il aurait peut être un job pour lui, mais il lui en parlerait au moment voulu .Yann se demandait dans combien de temps se sera le moment voulu .que voulez dire Victor ? Est ce demain ? Dans une semaine? un mois ? Yann espéré que serait pour bientôt, car vu l'avancement , il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait plus renoncer, il sera peut être au cœur du flagrant qu'il attendait depuis 5 mois. Kevin attendra t 'il que Yann réussisse a boucler l'enquête? Yann s'angoissait pour sa mission, mais aussi pour Kevin, il ne savait pas se qu'il en penserait, il avait peur qu'il pète un câble et ne reparte encore une fois. Alors qu'il se vidait la tête en se promenant en ville, Yann appela Kevin d'une cabine téléphonique. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre au parc. Dans l'heure qui suit, Kevin arriva et l'emmena a l'abri des regards indiscrets. Kevin le serra contre lui, puis l'embrassa tendrement et a ce moment la Yann comprit que Kevin l'attendrait .du moins encore un peu

Yann -Victor va me mettre dans la combine

Kevin -ah oui ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais je pense que je vais être au sein du groupe, ça sera encore mieux pour le flag

-tu devrais faire attention a toi

-ne t'inquiète pas Kevin, je ferais très attention, on va se balader ?

Kevin et Yann se promenaient main dans la main au milieu des arbres, pour ne pas être repérer. Ils parlèrent de leur vie commune ,de tout ce qu'ils avaient aimer et au contraire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié. En allant au manoir, Victor invita Yann et Laura a dîner avec eux . Quand Laura arriva, Victor les laissa seuls afin qu'ils se dises bonjour convenablement. Yann l'informa de cette petite balade avec Kevin qui lui avait fait tant de bien car il savait maintenant que Kevin l'attendrait. Laura et Yann dînèrent au sein de la famille renard et de plusieurs de leurs associés. Ils dînèrent sous fond de conversation sur l'amour. Victor trouvait que Laura et Yann formaient un très joli couple

après le repas, André déposa Laura au pied de sa porte d'entrée (Laura avait toujours peur qu'André ne découvre qu'elle n'habitait l'immeuble devant lequel il l a déposait)

après avoir bu un petit café, Yann sortit pendre l'air sur le perron et Victor l'interpella

Renards - hey Verder ! j'ai besoin de tes service !

Yann - Je vous écoute

- j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, le miens s'est pris une balle, un règlement de compte

- quoi ? André ? Mais Laura...

- non ! Pas André, André est mon chauffeur personnel, ce n'est pas pour me conduire, mais pour transporter un colis qui m'est cher

- il n'y a pas de problème, c'est quand ?

- Mercredi

- et c'est quoi la course, je veux dire ça me prendra combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il me faudra, c'est une opération très importante. Il faudra juste que t'y sois pour 16h

- vous avez un plan ? Ou une adresse ?

- Ce sera dans la zone industrielle, a deux pas d'ici, je peux pas te dire ou exactement, je dois voir ça demain

- d'accord monsieur renards, se sera fait, vous pouvez comptez sur moi

Yann était soulagé, il était sur que cette opération serait la bonne, elle était programmé a mercredi après ça, la mission sera terminé

a son réveil Yann pensa a Kevin en premier lieu, il fallait qu'il l'informe. Yann se prépara et sortit, André était la, il lui demanda ou il allait de si bon matin. Il lui dit qu'il allait voir Laura, André lui proposa d'aller la chercher,Yann refusa mais André insista. Yann lui céda et lui dit qu'il allait l'appeler pour la prévenir de son arrivé. André lui décrocha le téléphone familial pour l'incitait a l'appeler devant lui

Yann - Laura, c'est moi y'a André qui va venir te chercher dans 1 heure

Laura - 1 heure ? Mais je suis a l'autre bout de la ville! pourquoi il y a quelque chose ?

- Non c'est que je voulais venir te chercher pour aller voir un truc avec un pote,...un truc de sport, l'élection de monsieur fitness je crois

- ah bon ! ben vas 'y moi je suis pas très sportif tu sais! dit a André de venir me dans 1h30 plutôt

- ok je lui dirait vers 12h alors

- c'est ca

- a tout a l'heure ma puce

- ouais ! c'est ca

- André Laura me dit de vous dire d'aller la chercher si cela nous dérange pas bien sur vers 12h, elle viens de se réveiller et n'aime pas trop les concours de muscles

- très bien monsieur Verder a 12h.


	9. Chapter 9

Yann parti en direction de la crêperie pour appeler de la cabine téléphonique qui faisait le coin. Kevin accouru en moins de 30 minutes avec le scooter de Moreno.

Il se mirent au fond de la crêperie pour être a l'abri des regards. Ils mangèrent une crêpe au citron et au miel qu'il s'appeler l'Élixir et burent un café. Ils parlaient peu, le silence était leur ami. Et puis ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre , ils savaient se dire qu'ils s'aimaient sans ouvrir la bouche, ils se connaissaient tellement bien, qu'un regard, un geste ou un sourire suffisait. Ils montèrent sur le scooter de Moreno et allèrent au parc. Yann lui apprit la nouvelle

yann - l'opération est pour mercredi

kevin - tu es sérieux ?...attends c'est dans 2 jours !

- Oui, tu es content ?

- Soulagé ! Je suis soulagé

- je ne sais pas ou exactement mais c'est dans la zone industrielle a 16h, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en dira plus... il me dira pas ou exactement... dans quel bâtiment

- tu dois faire quoi dans l'opé ?

- Apparemment je dois livrer un colis très important pour lui, ça doit être lié a l'enquête...enfin j'espère..sinon je suis mort. Mercier va me tuer

- c'est dangereux quand même

- oui, je sais mais je ferais très attention...ca va me changer de rouler en BMW, comparer au scooter de Moreno

- hé oh ! c'est gentil de sa part de me le prêter !

- oui tu pourra le remercier; mais bon comme il s'en sert plus! au moins maintenant il a servi a quelque chose

pendant ce temps la Laura était arrivé a destination, André la fit entrer dans le hall, puis alla rejoindre la cuisine. Laura déposa son sac, puis monta. En montant, elle surprit une conversation entre renards et sans doute un complice

renards - le colis sera livré a 16h, a l'entrepôt.

complice - Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui, oui il n'y a pas de soucis

- non mais j'ai entendu qu'un de vos chauffeurs s'est fait buter

- oui, un malheureux accident, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai un autre : Verdet

- Verdet ? Il travaille toujours pour vous ?

- Oui bien sure pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que vous vous méfiez de lui ?

- Oh ! çà s'a s'est arrangé

- ok je me suis demandé si c'était normal qui traîne avec ce type, mais bon puisque vous me dites que ca s'est arrangé

- attendez de quel type vous parlez ?

- Quoi vous ne savez pas ?

- Non ! qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Verdet ?

- Un de mes employé l'a reconnu, au paradisio, il parlait avec un mec

- oui et ben je suis au courant c'est moi qui lui ai payer sa chambre d'hôtel, c'était pour Laura, je l'adore cette fille

- euh ! la il y avait pas de fille, juste lui et ce gars, ils ont parler pendant des heures au restaurant de l'hôtel, pauvre Victor j'ai bien peur que ce gars est son collègue, ils sont flic j'en donnerai ma main a couper

- j'espère qu'il aura des explications a me donner celui la! André ! Philippe !

- oui

trouvez moi Verdet...;...tout de suite !

Laura attendit que tout le monde était parti pour pouvoir prendre ses affaires et prévenir Yann, elle essaya de joindre Kevin, mais il ne décrochait pas. Elle essaya de les trouver avant renards et ses hommes.

Elle prit un taxi et alla jusqu'au parc, ils ne pouvaient être que la bas ou a la crêperie. Elle chercha dans tous les recoins, mais décidément, ils commençaient a connaître tous les endroits ou ils ne seraient pas vu.

A force de persévérance, Laura fini par les trouver

Laura: putain vous êtes la !

Kevin: qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite Laura ?

L: renards te cherche Yann ! Là cette fois ci, fini la mission ! ils ont tout vu a l'hôtel

Yann: c'est vrai ?

L: oui et ils savent que Kevin est flic donc...

K: hop, hop, hop, je ne suis plus flic moi

L: peu importe renards sait que Yann était avec moi, on devrait dire que c'était...mon frère, non ?

Y: quoi «on» ? C'est moi qu'ils cherchent pas toi...je les entends ils sont la partez

L: quoi ?!

Y: si il trouve Kevin...je,.je veux même pas y penser...partez !

K: non Yann, je...

Y: va voir mercier et dit lui tout ce que je t'ai dit, OK ?

K: OK

L: moi je reste avec toi, tu l'as dit je suis ton alibi, il n'y a que moi qui peut contredire les autres et dire que Kevin est mon frère ou? mon cousin, plutôt mon cousin, on a aucunes ressemblance !

Y: OK

K: pourquoi, elle,...elle a le droit de...

Y: discute pas Kevin, tu prends le scooter de Moreno et tu te casse, va voir mercier ! kevin !?

K: quoi ?

Y: je t'aime

K: moi aussi mon cœur, je t'aime

a peine Kevin était parti que les hommes de renards arrivèrent. Les hommes de Renards les emmenèrent, Yann et Laura firent l'air surpris. Ils les emmenèrent dans une camionnette, puis prirent la route. Durant le trajet, ils étaient bâillonnés ,les mains liés et les yeux bandés. Ils roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis s'arrêtèrent pour les faire descendre. Ils emmenèrent Yann dans un bâtiment et Laura dans un autre. Renard arriva face a Yann. Les hommes lui enlevèrent son bâillon et enlevèrent le foulard qui couvrait ses yeux.

Yann: c'est quoi ce bordel, monsieur renards? Pourquoi vous faites ça? je vous ait dit que c'est d'accord pour la course, je vais la faire !

Renards: qui es tu ?

Y: qui es tu ? Mais enfin monsieur renards c'est moi Ludovic Verdet

R: avec qui étais-tu a l'hôtel ?

Y: avec Laura

R: ne me prend pas pour un con (il frappa Yann au visage puis reprit) au dîner ! tu étais avec qui ? Si tu ne me répond pas on demandera a Laura, elle sera peut être plus coopérative !

Y: elle ne sait rien, elle ne doit pas être au courant

R: ah oui pourquoi ?

Y: c'est son cousin et...

R:et ?

Y: cette homme son cousin, c'est...mon amant

R: pardon ?...il est votre...amant ?

Y: oui c'est on est amant

R: comme ça c'est votre...petit copain..

Y: oui...

R: vous savez ce qu'il fait ?

Y: oui il est maître nageur

R: et bien il vous a bien eut mes indics pensent qu'il est flic

Y: ça m'étonnerait, il est maître nageur je vous dit

R: maître nageur ou pas, j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule je vous ai payer une chambre a toi et a madame Verdet c'est pas pour fricotait avec ce type...en attendant tu seras ce qu'il ne fera plus

Y: pardon ?

R: Je suis persuadé que c'est un infiltré, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne pourra plus courir

Y: laissez le tranquille

R: ils vous a trahit toi et Laura

Y: laissez le je vous en prie je l'aime

R: tu l'aime ? Dommage !on a son signalement on va le buter

Y: pourquoi ? Non laissez le tranquille

R: j'aime pas trop les petites tapettes qui brisent les ménages

Y: moi aussi je suis PD, laisse le tranquille, vous m'avez c'est pas suffisant ?

R: c'est que ça peut s'arranger j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule alors au lieu d'avoir un flic PD je vais me contenter d'un traître PD

Y: et Laura ? Qu'allez vous faire de Laura ?

R: la jeune femme que tu rends cocu avec son flic de cousin ? Elle pourra partir, elle a assez souffert, elle mérite mieux, elle mérite d'avoir un meilleur mari pas une lopette !...alors qu'est ce qu'on va te faire Verdet ? Philippe va relâcher la pauvre Laura reconduit la chez elle..hey ! bande lui les yeux !

Philippe alla relâcher Laura

P: madame Verdet, suivez nous

L: ou vous m'emmenez ?

P: vous êtes libre madame, on va vous bandez les yeux et vous emmenez au coin de chez vous et vous pourrez partir mais pas un mot..sinon on revient

L: mais...mais...et mon mari ?!

P: votre mari ? Oublier le et partez

L: non ! pas sans mon mari

P: votre mari madame en a rien a faire de vous...vous voulez savoir ce qu'il fait derrière votre dos ?

L: quoi ?...allez dites le moi...

P: ils s'envoient en l'air avec un mec...ah ! c'est votre cousin je crois?! satisfaite ?

L: non c'est faux

P: désolé madame mais c'est la vérité, il nous l'a avoué

L: c'est impossible ! je veux que vous le libérez quand même

P: madame mon patron croit que son mec qui est aussi votre cousin a essayer d'infiltré notre réseau, il pense qu'il a profité de la plus grande faiblesse de votre mari , qui est le cul d'un homme pour pouvoir s' infiltré

L: qu'allez vous faire de lui ce n'est de sa faute a Ludovic, c'est lui qui s'est fait piégé

P: apparement il préfère se sacrifier pour votre cousin et pour ce qui est de ce qu'on va lui faire , renards ne sait pas encore, mais je crois que c'est mal parti pour votre mari, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Allez suivez nous madame Verdet

Kevin prévenu mercier de se qu'il venait de ce passer. Il lui dit que le coup se ferait a 16h dans la zone industrielle, mais il n'avait aucunes idées de où exactement

Laura arriva au commissariat et courut vers mercier

L: commissaire, commissaire ! ils ont Yann, il ont deviné que Kevin était flic, ils savent qu'ils sont amant, ils vont le tuer ! vous devez faire quelque chose pour lui ! ils vont le tuer ! commissaire s'il vous plaît! sortez le de là !

M: du calme capitaine Maurier, Laporte m'a déjà tout expliquer

L: non ! les renards m'appréciaient bien , je devais leur dire que Kevin était mon cousin et ils m'auraient cru, c'était le plan, mais appartement il a dit qu'ils étaient amants aussi, il a dit que je n'étais pas au courant pour eux et du coup renards lui en veut qu'il m'ait trompé ! si ça se trouve ils ont menacé Kevin, c'est sûrement pour ça que Yann se sacrifié pfff...commissaire...

Kevin qui était dans le couloir avait entendu la fin de la conversation entra dans le bureau de mercier sans qu'on l'ait inviter a y entrer

K: tu dis quoi Laura ! qui est menacé ? qu...qu'est ce..qu'est ce qu'il lui font ? Je pensais que tu allais tout arranger ! Laura ?!

L: c'est ce qui était prévu Kevin mais tu connais ton mari ?! une vraie tête brûlée !

K: il faut y aller commissaire, il faut le sauver, ils sont sûrement dans la zone industrielle, la ou devait se faire l'échange ! il faut ratisser la zone ! vous allez pas les laissez tuer Yann quand même ! non, mon Yann...Laura fais quelque chose je t'en supplie Laura! commissaire pitié !

M: calmez vous Laporte on va pas les laisser faire!

L: Kevin a raison ,il faut faire quelque chose ! j'étais détenu dans un bâtiment désaffecter, il doit sûrement être dans les environs !

M: stop! calmez vous! bon allez ! lieutenant Verdière , allez prévenir Franchart qu'il prenne la PJ avec lui! Laura ! vous vous rejoignez la bac, prévenez le capitaine Defosse qu'il prépares ses hommes, on se rejoins dans la salle de briefing dans environs ?...10 minutes...vous allez où Laporte ?

K: je vous suit

M: ah ! Non ! vous allez pas recommencez vous n'êtes plus flic !

K: mais je m'en tape, Yann est en danger, je ne vais pas rester la les bras croisé en attendant que vous revenez. Et puis moi aussi je suis en danger Laura vous l'a bien dit c'est moi qu'ils voulaient, Yann s'est sacrifié !

M: d'accord Laporte, mais vous restez en retrait et pas de conneries ! vous et berthier vous m'en faites voir de toutes les couleurs ! j'espere qu'un jour vous allez vous calmez tout les deux!

Pendant ce temps là, Yann se faisait tabassé par les hommes de renards. Yann ne bronchait pas, il le faisait pour Kevin. Il n'aurait jamais supporte qu'il lui fasse la même chose qu'a lui. Il se dit que Kevin avait raison, il aurait abandonner la mission pendant qu'il était encore temps, quand ils ont eut des soupçons sur le passé professionnel de Ludovic Verdet. Mais maintenant il sacrifiait sa vie pour celle de Kevin. Les hommes déversèrent des litres d'essence pour pouvoir faire disparaître les preuves, ils prirent aussi les affaires que de Yann qu'un homme de renards venait de leur apporter pour pouvoir les brûles et ne laisser aucunes indices de Verder. Yann avait les pieds et les points liés, la tête et le corps en sang, il était allongé sur le coté regardant toute la scène devant lui. Pendant ce temps les forces de l'ordre menèrent leurs actions de recherches. Ils entraient dans chaque bâtiments, chaques propriétés sans succès. Laura essayait de reconnaître le moindres bruit, la moindre odeur pouvant lui rappeler les lieux ou elle avait était capturer.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin devenait fou dans cette voiture, il croyait encore une fois perdre Yann, il alla voir Franchart et la PJ.

K: Franchart donnez une arme ! s'il vous plais commandant ?

F: c'est trop dangereux Kevin

k: mais la dernière fois vous me l'avez donner !

F: oui mais tu es impliqué, c'est trop dangereux ils pourraient s'en prendre a toi !

K : louis, je t'en supplie, je deviens dingue, Yann est en danger, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en remettrait pas, surtout que tout est arrivé par ma faute

M: Laporte ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? vous avez du nouveau ?

K: commissaire mercier, je veux une arme !

M: mais vous rigolez Laporte ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous donnez une arme !?

K: tout est de ma faute, je peux pas rester sans rien faire

F: mais non Kevin ce n'est pas de ta faute

K: si bien sure que si, c'est moi qui est demandé a Yann de le revoir c'est de ma faute si ils nous ont vu a l'hôtel.

M : pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Mais enfin vous êtes inconscient ?! vous savez ce que ça veut dire infiltration Laporte ?! le capitaine Berthier va m'entendre quand on l'aura sorti de la !

K: si il sorts de la vivant, commissaire s'il vous plait l'effectif n'est pas au complet a cause du match, commissaire !

F: Laporte a raison Nicole, Yann est entre de mauvaises mains, il risque gros, la moitié de l'effectif est sur l'échauffourée du match au stade de France et Kevin est très bon tireur

M: non, non et non! vous n'aurez pas d'arme Laporte vous restez ici !

F: enfin Nicole ! Laporte sait ce qu'il fait, tu sais que c'est un bon élément

M: je sais louis, Laporte était un bon élément mais maintenant c'est un simple citoyen j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'IGS sur mon dos ! il est juste un témoin

F: en danger de mort, car il est impliqué dans une affaire de trafic d'humain, Yann lui a tout raconté de sa mission, Kevin est au courant de tout ce qu'a fait renards !

M: je comprends très bien mais Laporte n'es...mais il est ou la ? Laporte ? Laporte ?

F: Kevin t'es ou ? Et voilà t'as gagné, il est parti tenter de délivré Yann sans arme, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne te le pardonnerais jamais

M: tu dis ça parce que c'est le fils de Brigitte ?

F: oui je le considère comme mon propre fils au même titre que celui que t'attends !

M: pourquoi tu as quelque chose a redire ?

F: je dis ça parce que Kevin est un bon gars et tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience

M: louis...louis ! c'est pas vrai ! quel foutu caractère celui la...

Kevin s'était faufiler a l'écart et épiait le moindre indice, le moindre bruit, il espérait entendre la voix de Yann, il croisa le lieutenant Verdière

K: hey lieutenant ! tu es déjà allé dans ce bâtiment ?

V: non pas encore ! le capitaine Berthier est votre ami ? C'est ça si j'ai bien compris

K: oui c'est ça..bon, euh..tu m'aider ou pas ?

V: euh...oui qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

K: couvre moi je vais entrer

V: pardon? non il est hors de question mercier va me tuer si...

K: si tu fais pas ce que je te dis c'est ton capitaine qui va te tuer

V: euh...

K: bah ! Ouais... que tu le veuille ou non je vais entré, je serai toi vaudrais mieux que tu me couvre parce que si je prend une balle la c'est Yann qui te tueras

V: OK...je te couvre

ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils entrèrent dans chaque pièce mais aucuns signe de Yann . Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Kevin aperçu Laura

k: hey ! pst ! Laura !

L: hey qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?

V: on veut sauver le capitaine Berthier et la mission !

K: ouais enfin moi la mission je m'en tape c'est surtout mon mec que je veux sauver

L: alors vous avez quoi ?

K: rien, rien ..et toi ?

L: pas grand chose non plus

K: putain..

L: hey ! tu as entendu ?

K: non quoi ?

L: le train ! c'est un train..;c'est un train que j'ai entendu, je n'en étais pas sur, mais la, c'est ça Yann ne doit pas très loin

V: je pensais que vous n'étiez pas détenu dans le même bâtiment

L: ouais sauf que la camionnette n'avait pas bouger a mon retour j'ai mis autant de temps pour allez dans le bâtiment que pour revenir, il doit être pas loin ! la bas ! regarde !

tout les trois, allèrent en direction du bâtiment montrer par Laura. Elle prit une entrée et Kevin et le jeune lieutenant en prirent une autre. Le lieutenant marchait a pas de souris Kevin le suivait a quelques pas. Un homme sorti de nul part, Kevin eut tout juste le temps de se cacher. L'homme emmena le lieutenant de force en lui disant qu'il ne devait rien essayer s'il voulait revoir Verdet entier, mais la a présent renards avait compris que Verdet n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait, il avait comprit qu'il avait infiltré son milieu.

Kevin n'avait pas de radio et les murs épais et blindé empêcher les ondes de passer son portable ne lui était d'aucunes utilité. Il décida d'y aller seul. Et essaya de les prendre a revers, il était musclé il pouvait tenter de les plaquer au sol et de les désarmés. Il prit un long couloir et regarda par une petite fenêtre, il était terrifié de voir le lieutenant Verdière a genou le canon sur la tempe, il entendis du bruit qui venait d'une autre pièce, il décida de s'y rendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La il découvrit son Yann en sang, Kevin avait tant de mal de regarder Yann avait tout se sang. Il fut pétrifiait quand il s 'aperçu qu'il lui avait posé de l'explosif sur le torse. Kevin suffoqua et sentit tout a coup le canon d'une arme se posait sur sa nuque. Il était pris lui aussi dans les filets des hommes de renards. L'homme obligea Kevin a se lever et lui de lui obéir sinon il ferait exploser Verdet. Il emmena Kevin dans la même pièce que Verdière . Renards arriva.

R: bonjour messieurs alors vous êtes flics ?

V: moi oui, mais pas lui

R: tiens ? Tu parles ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

V: Verdière ! lieutenant David Verdière

R: et toi ?

K: je n'ai pas de nom

R : tu n'as pas de nom ? Tu vas me dire ton nom tout de suite !

K: j'ai pas envie

R: ah ! tu fais de la résistance ! hey ! toi ! c'est quoi son nom ?

V: j'en sais rien il n'est même pas flic !

R: alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la? hein ?

V: c'est...

K: ferme ta gueule David !

R: c'est quoi ?

K: la ferme David ! si tu l'ouvre...

R: parles David, si tu me le dis pas je le tue, alors ?

K: dis rien ! je m'en fout ! j'ai pas peur de lui

V: c'est son mari

R: le mari. ? Tiens donc, il m'avait dit que vous étiez amant mais pas que vous soyez...comment on dit déjà...pacsé ?

K: non non marié ...ca vous pose un problème?

R:...allez viens on va faire un petit tour tout les deux. Philippe ! reste avec celui la, moi je vais prendre celui ci, il est bien plus intéressant

Ils emmenèrent Kevin vers la pièce ou ils détenaient Yann. A la minutes ou Yann vit entrer Kevin, il a eut des suées, il n'était pas sur de s'en sortir ou du moins sans séquelles mais l'espoir que Kevin serait protéger par ses collègues. Il jeta Kevin au pied de Yann

R: tiens voilà ton mari

K: Yann je suis désolé, c'est un de tes gars qui s'est fait prendre

Y: chut! reste tranquille...laisse le partir renards, il n'en a rien a foutre de tes combines

R: tu es un rigolo toi, bon vous va vous laissez un peu vous retrouvez hein ?! …... avant de mourir...

sur ce renards parti rejoindre ses affaires en cours

K: Yann !

Y: aie !

- mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- C'est rien Kevin..bon, on a un avantage, ils sont persuadé que tu es mon petit ami

- et..euh...c'est..c'est pas le cas ?

- Si ! si ! ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es un ancien flic !

- et ?

- Et donc quand ils reviennent tu chopes renards !

- quoi?! mais t'es bourré d'explosif

- tu as une arme ?

- Non, mercier n'a pas voulu m'en donner

- ça m'aurait étonné elle fait chier ! bon c'est pas grave j'ai un couteau sur le pied, mais va doucement pour le prendre...aie ! très doucement

- mais tu saignes ?

- ouais il s'est planté dans mon pied, on a eut de la chance qu'ils l'ont pas vu

- OK c'est bon je l'ai

- tu pense que tu arrivera a passé tes bras devant ?

- Euh !?

- je sais comment faire mais moi j'y arriverai pas mais toi !?

- ouais je pense

- allez monsieur fitness montre moi ce que tu sais faire !

- Kevin s'assit puis passa ses mains sous ses fesses passa une jambe puis l'autre

- et bah voilà ! quel souplesse ! viens ici que j'enlève tes liens

- et maintenant ?

- Des que renards arrive tu le chopes, tu lui mets le couteau sous la gorge, c'est le seul de se libérer

- OK ?

- Mais maintenant je peux te détacher, on peut se sauver !

- sans arme ? C'est impossible, il me ferait sauté et puis...je crois que j'ai jambes cassés

- quoi ?

- Et ouais c'est ce qu'ils font aux flics et aux traîtres

- mais Yann !

- allez Kevin un peu de sang froid, tu vas y arriver

- j'y arriverait pas Yann

- moi qui pensait finir ma vie avec toi ! je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi court, bon j'ai de l'explosif et c'est renards qui a le détonateur, donc tant qu'il est a proximité de moi, il ne me fera pas sauté tu comprends ?

- Ouais je comprends

- allez

- ouais mais

- c'est un ordre !

- OK...je vais le faire !..des qu'il entre, je lui saute dessus et...euh...je peux avoir un bisou avant ?

- Mais oui bien-sure...viens la...

Yann l'embrassa et Kevin alla se poster derrière la porte.

Des que renards a franchit, Kevin le prit et le menaça de son couteau. Laura voyait la scène du haut des escaliers, elle fit un appel pour avoir du renfort. Maintenant que Kevin avait le chef entre ses mains, il y avait moins de chance qu'il ferait exploser le corps de Yann. Laura alla ensuite délivré le lieutenant Verdière . La section d'assaut encercla rapidement le bâtiment et l'un d'entre eux pointa son flingue sur la tempe de Kevin

Bonneteau: lâchez votre arme !

Y: lieutenant bonneteau baissez votre arme !

B: ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine Berthier on a les choses en maintenant

Y: non mais t'a pas comprit la ?! tu vas enlever ta putain d'arme...de la tête de mon mec..sinon je t'expose !

B: ah !...pardon capitaine..c'est votre..OK allez y monsieur..pardon encore..commissaire on a renards

M: allez emmenez les tous, envoyez une ambulance, on a un agent blessé. Laporte suivez moi

k: alors ça c'est hors de question

M: pardon ?.

K: Je reste avec Yann !

M: excusez moi Laporte ?

K: Je reste avec Yann, vous croyez vraiment que je vais le laisser avec tout cet explosifs ?

Y: non mais tu vas suivre le commissaire Kevin

K: mais Yann !

Y: y'a pas de mais Yann, tu sorts d'ici et tu te dépêche, tu as de la chance que je peux pas bouger parce que sinon je te mettrais une droite

K: j'en ai rien a faire, je partirais pas !

Y: commissaire emmenez le de force...s'il vous plaît

M: allez Laporte venez...

le commissaire mercier appela quelques hommes pour emmener Kevin en dehors du bâtiment pur laisser travailler correctement le démineur qui avait du mal a se concentrer

Y: ah enfin tranquille, ça ira mieux maintenant

Demineur: j'aime pas le chahut quand je bosse

- a qui le dite vous, il est pénible des fois

- c'est votre ami ?

- Oui

- il doit être inquiet

- il doit garder la tété froide, il a déjà vu pire...c'est un ancien flic

- ouais...mais vous n'étiez peu etre pas impliqué, je me trompes ?

- Non ! C'est vrai ça doit être ça, il s'inquiète toujours beaucoup pour moi

Kevin était dans le fourgon menotté comme un détenu, il croyait devenir dingue. Il essayait de guetter le moindre bruits d'explosif ou de hourra !

Laura débarqua

- alors toi ça vas ?

- Ouais, ils m'ont rien fait...mais...Yann...

une larme commençait a roulé sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois, puis il ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer

- hey ! Kevin..;ça vas aller..ils vont le sortir de là, le gars du déminage..c'est le meilleur, il paraît

- ils l'ont fracassé, lui ont pété les jambes, puis lui ont posé des explosif...

- ils sont dingues ces gens !

- tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Mais oui

- parce que si,il...

Kevin reprit de pleurer

- je vais voir ce qu'il en est je reviens OK ?

- OK

- reste fort

- dit tu pourrais pas me détacher ?

- Tout ici on a ordre de ne pas le faire

- mercier je suppose ?

- Non, Yann...c'est pour ton bien, il sait de quoi tu es capable..j'arrive...

au bout de trente minutes quelqu'un entra dans le fourgon

louis: Kevin ? C'est moi je peux m'asseoir a cote de toi ?

kevin: Quoi? qu'est qu'il y a? il est mort !

- non ! non ! c'est juste que je veux pas te déranger si t'aurais envie de rester seul

- non tu ne me dérange pas

- pour l'instant, le démineur n'est sur de rien, mais il fait tout ce qui est possible, pour désamorcer cette putain de bombe...Kevin...a ce niveau là...il faudrait envisageait le pire, attention je ne dis pas qu'il va arriver quelque chose a Yann, mais...rien n'est impossible. J'ai fais venir une psy pour t'aider au cas ou Yann...

- il va mourir !

- non ! Non !

- Pourquoi la psy alors ? Tu crois qu'il va mourir

- non, mais on ne s'est jamais...et puis il y a d'autres personne qui en ont besoin comme le lieutenant stagiaire Verdière par exemple ?! il est traumatisé le pauvre !

- il aurait balancé Yann, tellement il avait peur

- je sais il nous l'a dit, il n'était pas préparé a ça, ça fait que 3 mois qu'il est avec nous, et puis vous n'auriez pas du y aller seul, surtout qu'il suivait tes ordres alors que tu n'es même plus flic

- je serais plus jamais flic louis, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais plus la police

- tu vois que tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un

- ca n'a rien a voir avec ça, c'est juste au niveau de mon couple, 2 flics c'est trop

- je comprends...

louis reparti voir le commissaire voir ou en etait le demineur


	11. Chapter 11

- Kevin! Kevin ! ça y'est il est sauvé, Yann est sauvé !

c'était Laura qui criait de toutes ses forces. A ces mots Kevin pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, Yann était sauvé. Louis Franchart revenu^prés de lui et le serra contre lui, il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer

mercier: c'est bon Laporte ! le capitaine Berthier est sauvé

Franchard: bon alors Nicole qu'est ce que tu attends pour le libérer pour qu'il puisse voir Yann

M: ah ! oui ! désolé Laporte, c'était pour votre bien et puis c'est votre mari qui me l'a ordonné

Laura: vous obéissez aux ordres d'un capitaine commissaire ?

M: Oh taisez vous Maurier

Kevin descendit du fourgon louis reprit

F: alors t'es contente nicole d'avoir sauvé Yann ?

M: Oui ! Bien-sure ! même si j'avoue que Laporte y est pour beaucoup !

- ils ne changeront jamais ces deux la !

- j'ai bien peur que tu es raison louis

Sur le brancard Yann était allongé sous masque a oxygène, il était entouré d'un matelas gonflable pour éviter les chocs, Kevin lui prit la main et caressa du bout des doigt son alliance, Yann ouvra les yeux

Yann- hey toi !

Infirmier- Ne parlez pas monsieur, vous allez vous épuisez lui dit l'infirmier

Y- je suis fier de toi...

Kevin- tais toi..le...le médecin a dit de ne pas parlez

- tu es un bon flic, mon Kevin

- chut...ne parle pas, mon amour

- je t'aime Kevin

- je t'aime aussi Yann...remet ça et repose toi

Kevin remit son masque, puis caressa tendrement son front, il mima le mot je t'aime, puis lui deposa un baiser sur son front. Moreno et Sidibé arrivèrent sur les lieux

A: hey ! Kevin ça vas tu vas rejoindre Yann a l'hôpital ?

K: Non je dois faire mon rapport..enfin je veux dire ma déposition...commissaire qui prendra ma déposition ?

M: Euh je vais le faire. bon alors pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Euh...je commence par quoi? je dois dire que Yann et moi on est ensemble ,ou ?

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous écoute

- j'étais avec vous et..j'ai vu le lieutenant stagiaire Verdière, je lui ai demandé de me couvrir

- et il a accepter ?

- Euh..en fait je lui ai dit que j'allais entrer qu'il soit d'accord ou pas et il m'a couvert ….. je lui ai dit que si je me prenais une balle Yann enfin je veux dire le capitaine Berthier lui en voudra

- vous lui avez fait du chantage

- c'est ça

- donc il vous a couvert et ensuite ?

- On a rencontré Laura, enfin le capitaine Maurier et on est parti vers le bâtiment, verdière et moi on est entrés par une porte sur le coté et Laura par derrière

- continuez lieutenant

- j'ai vu que David enfin le lieutenant stagiaire verdière avait été fait prisonnier, comme j'avais pas de radio, j'ai voulu les prendre a revers, j'ai longé un couloir et a travers une vitre j'ai vu David qui était menacé d'une arme, j'ai entendu Yann crié et la je l'ai vu.. .la tête en sang... il.. il avait... des ..explosifs...

- vous savez quoi, ça ira Laporte, on continuera plus tard, allez voir le capitaine Berthier

- euh...OK...et ...euh c'est que je suis venu avec vous en voiture...

- je vous y emmene si vous voulez?!

- merci commissaire mercier

en arrivant a l'hôpital, Kevin couru dans les couloirs, il repéra Yann , puis s'approcha. Il regardait Yann ,les yeux fermé, sous oxygène, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Kevin s'en voulait, il se disait que c'était a cause de lui que la couverture de Yann avait sauté. Il caressait les cheveux ensanglanté de son bien aimé tout en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et le prier de ne pas le laisser.

La dernière fois que Yann avait été hospitalisé, s'était une pour agression homophobe, Kevin s'en souvenait puisqu'il avait laisser seul Yann peu de temps avant l'agression. Ce soir la il l'avait planté au milieu de la rue en pleine soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencer. Kevin avait tant regretter de l'avoir laisser pour une broutille. les agresseurs était deux Yann n'avait rien pu faire si Kevin aurait été la tout ne se serait pas passer de la même manière. Il resta toute la soirée a son chevet puis se décida a appeler Tiago pour lui dire que tout était fini car il aimait Yann

Kevin: allô Tiago ?!

Tiago: Kevin ! je pensais que tu m'avais oublier

- c'est presque ça

- ça fait 2 semaines que tu m'as pas rappeler depuis que...

- que je t'ai parler de faire un break ?

- Oui c'est ça...

- je suis désole Tiago mais

- tu romps...

- j'aime Yann

- ton mari...

- oui

- je me doutais que si tu revenais en France Yann ferait tout pour te récupéré

- tu te trompe Tiago Yann n'y est pour rien

- mais bien sure

- c'est moi qui lui a couru après ...Yann aussi mais il a changé tu sais

- tu sais quoi Kevin je m'en fout qu'il ai changé...donc toi et moi c'est fini ?

- Oui

- et ben soyez heureux tout les deux tu m'excuseras j'ai des invités ciao

Tiago avait raccroché avant même que Kevin ai pu lui dire au revoir. Kevin se dit que c'était encore mieux qu'il n'aurait pas espérer mieux. il passa toute la nuit au chevet de Yann. Au petit matin ses anciens collègues débarquèrent, ses amis les soutenaient

en fin d'après midi le commissaire mercier vint prendre des nouvelles de Yann

Mercier: bonjour Laporte, alors comment va le vaillant capitaine de la bac

- il va bien commissaire, il va bien. Il n'a pas de complication, il a des fractures, ça des fractures il en a ...sinon...ça vas

- je suis heureuse de l'apprendre...et vous ? Comment allez vous ?

- Je vais bien...Yann est en vie, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Il caressa encore une fois sa main

- pour ce qui est de l'opération, pour la déposition ça vous irez demain ?

- Oui bien sure, on peut même la faire tout de suite si ça vous dit

- non, non on le fera demain..le commandant Franchart va passé pour prendre de vos nouvelles

- d'accord commissaire..et ...euh..merci d'être passé prendre de ses nouvelles

- et de vous aussi, Laporte, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je suis fiers d'avoir été votre supérieure et serait très fiers de l'être a nouveau

- merci commissaire

Kevin avait été touché par les propos du commissaire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était si fier de lui. Il caressa les cheveux de son Yann, puis se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil, ferma les yeux et écouta tout les bruits autour de lui. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte c'était le commandant Franchart

- hey Kevin, je peux entrer ?

- Oui bien sure entre

- il va mieux a ce que je vois

- oui, il est encore fatigué et assommé par les médocs mais sinon ça vas, il va mieux... le commissaire est passé pour voir Yann

- c'est bien ! Nicole n'a pas un mauvais fond, c'est une femme d'honneur elle mérite le respect

- elle m'a dit qu'elle était fier d'avoir été mon supérieur

- c'est vrai ? Cette femme m'étonnera toujours. Et Yann et toi ou vous en êtes ?

- Je ne sais pas, on s'est rapproché

- oui ça j'avais compris mais ça vas vous menez ou ? Je dis pas ça pour foutre la merde, bien au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir que vous vous remettiez ensemble, mais pour ça il faut mettre les choses a plat. Il faudrait pas que dans quelques mois, vous vous sépariez

- je l'aime

- ce je le sais Kevin, je sais que tu aimes Yann mais qu'est ce que tu envisage de faire avec lui ?

- Tu sais on s'est beaucoup parler pendant son infiltre, je sais maintenant ce qu'il n'allait pas pour moi et pour lui et tout les deux on veut changer ça, déjà le fait que je quitte la police ça va apaiser les tensions

- un couple de flic c'est dur

- ouais déjà un couple tout court c'est dur

- oui je vois que t'a perdu ton humour c'est bien !

- c'est grâce a lui tout ça

- bon tu devrais rentré un peu

- non je veux rester avec lui

- ta mère s'inquiète, elle aimerait bien te voir

- j'ai envie de rester la

- ne t'inquiète pas Kevin je reste avec lui moi et puis il y a toujours un flic posté a la porte va te reposer

- il me manque tu sais

- je sais...je sais très bien ce qu'il représente pour toi, je connais tes sentiments. Et je me doute des raisons de ton départ

- ah oui ?

- Oui Yann est un bon gars, mais il est aussi exigeant et parfois exécrable, il est aussi impulsif, donc je peux comprendre la situation

- c'est Yann dans toute sa splendeur

- et puis comme il est franc et direct ça n'arrange pas les choses je suppose

- oui...mais tu sais Yann peut être tendre a certaines occasions

- son arrogance est juste une carapace et tu es le seul a avoir réussi a voir Yann comme il est vraiment si vous faites des efforts de communications ça ira

- oui on a déjà commencé, je lui ai dit pourquoi j'étais parti, et puis il m'a confié son mal être tu sais avec sa paralysie

- oui ça n'a pas du être simple a géré. Arrêter le métier que tu aimes parce que ta main ne contrôle plus l'arme qui te défend...il n'en avait parler a personne tu sais. C'est comme si il avait honte... allez Kevin rentre chez ta mère je t'appelle si besoin.

Kevin rentra ,et après avoir répondu a tout les questions que sa mère lui posa, il s'assit sur le canapé la tête entre les main. Il pensait sans cesse a Yann , il l'aimait et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Le lendemain Yann se réveilla doucement ,il avait été clair dans ses propos, il avait l'air sincère. Il fut surprit de voir Franchart au bout de son lit et dit

- ou est Kevin ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti se reposer

- ah...c'est bien ce n'est pas en restant la qu 'il pourra arranger les choses

- je sais ..c'est ce que je lui ai dit... alors comment tu vas?

- ça vas merci louis, c'est gentil d'être passé me voir c'est pour l'enquête?

- non c'est personnelle, je t'aime beaucoup Yann... et Kevin est très inquiet, je lui ai promis de rester avec toi

- Kevin est une maman poule...mais c'est un gars bien

- il t'aime tu le sais ?!

- oui je le sais, je l'aime aussi... alors louis cette enquête? ça donne quoi ?

- Pas grand chose renards ne veut rien cracher, mais grâce a ta détention on peut le garder va falloir le cuisiner...qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec Kevin ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui

- je l'aime, c'est tout je ne cherche pas a comprendre le pourquoi du comment... pourquoi Kevin et moi c'est si compliqué?

- vous allez reprendre quelque chose?

- je ne pense pas que Kevin ne dirait pas non a une nouvelle idylle

- prends soin de lui alors OK ...je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es réveiller

Kevin prit une douche appela un taxi et parti en direction de son bien aimé

- Yann ! tu es réveiller ?

- réveillé oui, mais encore un peu dans le pâté

- tu m'as fait peur tu sais !

- je me doute...viens la

Yann prit la main de Kevin et l'embrassa

- moi aussi j'ai eut très peur pour toi, j'ai cru qu'il te faisait la même chose qu'a moi, ça m'a fait flipper. Pourquoi tu es intervenu

- tu crois pas que j'allais rester sans rien faire non et puis c'est pas moi qui avait de l'explosif sur le torse et les deux jambes cassés

- en réalité il y en a qu'une l'autre c'est seulement le pied ça me lançait tellement que j'ai cru qu'il y avait les deux et puis t'a oublier une cote cassé

- seulement le pied comme si ce n'était rien. Ne me fait plus jamais ça

- c'est le boulot Kevin, comme dirait mercier j'ai signer pour en chier

- elle t' apprécie beaucoup

- elle aime tout ses subordonnés, c'est un bon commissaire...alors ça t'a pas donné envie de resigner ?

- Les infiltrations qui tourne mal?l es explosifs ? Mon Yann dans le lit d'une tigresse ? Ah non! pas vraiment non

- pourtant tu sais que tu es bon élément, tout le monde le dit a la maison

- ils parlent de moi?

- ouais le lieutenant Kevin Laporte-Berthier est un mythe

- et le capitaine Yann Berthier-Laporte alors c'est pas un mythe lui ?

- Au fait, je t'ai pas dit que je me suis inscrit au concours pour être commandant il me manque plus qu'à le passer

- non

- et ben maintenant tu le sais, si je réussi je serai commandant

- wahou...mon commandant ! je devrais être a tes ordres alors maintenant

- je suis déjà capitaine tu dois déjà m'obéir !

- c'est vrai..sauf que je ne suis plus flic

- tu es mon flic a moi, mon lieutenant c'est déjà ça

- tu voulais pas être commissaire ?

- ouais ça c'est avec mon problème de paralysie, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes capacité je fais les choses dans l 'ordre

- OK...tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose?

- non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut viens la...qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- rien

- t'es sure

- j'ai la dalle en fait

- tiens prends ça

- ta du chocolat ? Qui t'a donné du chocolat ?

- Un bel infirmier

- Yann

- je plaisante c'est le lieutenant stagiaire Verdière c'est pour se faire pardonner allez mange ça et viens la


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin et Yann se voyaient toutes la journée ils se redécouvraient a nouveau . Leur nouveau mot d'ordre était « communication » donc ils pouvaient passés des heures durant a parler a deux. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses a plat sur la raison de leurs séparation et puis il s'en était passé des choses en 6 mois. Ça faisait 3 mois que Kevin était rentré, il faisait des petits boulots comme videur en discothèque mais Yann n'aimait pas il fallait qu'il se trouve un vrai boulot. Il envoya plusieurs CV dans les agences de gardiennage et de sécurité

- hey!

-salut toi...alors cette jambe ca vas?

- je peux toujours pas m'en servir, mais j'ai moins mal- alors quoi de neuf?

- j 'ai un entretiens d'embauche a 15h

- c'est vrai ou ca?

- dans une boite de sécurité, ils font de la télésurveillance, du gardiennage, ronde, cynophile la totale quoi

- cool

- j'espère décrocher le poste, comme ça on pourra se prendre un appart. j'adore ma mère et Franchart mais là c'est plus possible et chez Alex c'est pas une solution aussi

- et moi ça m'enchante pas vraiment de te savoir avec un mec même si il est hétéro, en couple et qu'en plus c'est Moreno

- t'es jaloux

- non! c'est pas ça

- si t'es jaloux!

-un peu...bon alors tu es prêts pour cet entretiens?

- ouais a bloc...ils m'ont appeler et m'ont dit que j'avais le profil et le fait d'etre un ancien flic, les ont réconforter

- OK tu me diras!

- oui promis

Kevin alla a son entretiens, il avait fait bonne impression et puis il avait la forme physique pour courir après les types qui tenteraient de voler sur les sites et la connaissance des techniques d'auto-défense était largement apprécié. la patronne lui donna un rendez vous pour le former pour être maître-chien, mais il pourra tout de même faire les rondes et les interventions sans chiens en attendant de passer le brevet. elle lui donna un pantalon, un polo et un pull ,pour les chaussures il avait toujours ses rangers. elle lui donna également l'adresse d'une boutique ou il pourra acheter une bombe lacrymogène et une maglyte a commencerait dés demain pour son premier jour, il s'habilla conformément aux règles, puis alla voir Yann avant de commencer

- hello

- hey! te revoilà en uniforme bleu!

- oui rangers, pantalon et polo bleu mais avec écrit dessus "sécurité" et non "police national"! et puis t'a vu c'est plus un flingue que j'ai a la ceinture, mais une bombe lacrymogène et une maglyte. la classe non?

- t'es très beau comme çà...d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais montrer ta tenue de l'école de police

- pourquoi tu voulais la voir ?

- ben...çà m'aurait fait plaisir que tu la mette pour moi ! mais bon...la tenue d'agent de sécurité me vas aussi

- je savais pas que tu fantasmé sur les uniformes ? C'est pour çà que tu es rentré dans la police ?

- je fantasme que sur toi ! mon amour

- allez trêve de plaisanterie, je vais pas me mettre en retard mon premier jour, j'y vais et euh demain je vais nous chercher un appart c'est décidé comme tu sorts bientôt

- ok viens la que je t'embrasse

Après avoir fait de longues rondes ,badger a tous les points,laver les chenilles. Kevin rentra chez sa mère a plat,ça faisait longtemps qui n'avait pas fait autant de marche,il était épuise. Il prit une douche et s'endormit aussi tôt que sa tête s'était posé sur le canapé A son réveil il était déjà 16h, les visites étaient jusqu'à 18h30, il fallait se dépêché s'il voulait son Yann aujourd'hui

- bonjour toi

- hé ! je pensais te voir de plus bonne heure

- ben ...euh...c'est...c'est que j'ai dormi... j'ai fini ce matin,donc …..,

- donc tu es t'a dormi

- j'ai...j'ai pas été...tu sais pour l'appart. Disait Kevin en baissant les yeux. Yann comprit que Kevin s'en voulait beaucoup

- c'est pas grave mon amour, si tu veux on pourra y aller ensemble,mon pied est presque guéri, il reste plus que ma jambe, ça m'empêchera pas de marcher avec béquilles, je sors peut être la semaine prochaine, on ira ensemble mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

- pourquoi il te garde aussi longtemps..

- il ont peur que j'ai des complications, après ma paralysie de la dernière fois ils s'inquiètent c'est tout, il préfère me garder en observation. même si je t'avoue que ça me fais chier autant que toi

- OK...j'en ai pas encore a ma mère et a Franchart mais si tu sorts la semaine prochaine tu pourrais venir chez ma mère elle diras pas non et louis non plus " non Kevin, ne t'inquiète pas j'irai chez un collègue

- un collègue ?

- oui

- pas question !

- tu es jaloux ?!

- non !

- Menteur t 'es jaloux !

- Un peu ouais...c'est qui ce collègue ?

- Juste un collègue c'est celui qui me remplace a la bac

- je le connais même pas non viens chez moi enfin chez ma mère, le temps qu'on trouve notre petit nid douillé

- on verra...alors cette première journée enfin plutôt cette première nuit ?

- Ça s'est bien passé, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire attaquer par une horde de chat mais sinon ca vas

- une horde chat ?

- franchement la nuit ils me font flippé avec leurs yeux qui brille la !

- mon mec n'a pas peurs des milliers de voyous qui traîne dans la ville mais d'une horde de chat

- rigole pas Yann, ils m'ont fais peur je te jure on aurait dit des chats sauvages

- pff" (Yann explosa de rire)

- pardon ! mon cœur sinon ?

- Ca vas j'aime bien pour l'instant

- tant mieux

- ouais et puis je me fais plus chier la journée enfin le soir quand je ne suis plus ici

- ah ! c'est mignon ça

Kevin et Yann parlèrent du nouveau job de Kevin, il avait l'air d'avoir trouver sa voix, enfin la seconde ! La première étant la police. Le lendemain Kevin regarda les annonces pour un appart il ne voulait surtout ps que Yann aille chez son collègue ni même chez Alex ou autres. Il leurs trouveraient un appart au plus vite.

A force de persévérance il finit par trouver un appart qui avait l'air parfait pour eux, il se dépêcha d'imprimer l'annonce de téléphoner pour savoir s'il était encore libre puis couru rejoindre son petit Yann. Kevin avait réussi a persuadé Yann qu'il était parfait eux. Mais c'est Yannou qui le persuada d'aller le visiter seul le jour même L'appartement était spacieux, il était en duplex il y avait une grande pièce qui servait de salon-salle a manger,une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et de large baies vitrés qui donner sur une petite cour. La salle de bain était au rez de chaussé elle était petite mais ce qui séduisit le beau blond c'était qu'elle était équiper d'une baignoire lui qui aimait se prélasser. L'escalier mené sur un balcon d'intérieur et ou était 2 grandes chambres et un bureau. Kevin voyait déjà Yann finir ses rapports de missions a la maison quand il sera commandant. Kevin fit établir une promesse de location a la propriétaire lui expliquant la situation sur le fait que Yann était encore bloqué a l'hôpital. Kevin était pressé de tout raconter a son Yann ,mais il était déjà l'heure d'aller bosser et de commencer sa deuxième journée d'agent de sécurité. cette fois ci il était en gardiennage sur un site d'une ancienne usine de composants électronique. En arrivant sur le site, il prit quand même la peine de l'appeler pour lui dire que l'appartement étaient comme il l'espérer : spacieux et agréable . Quand Kevin rentra du boulot il comptait encore les jours ou il devrait rester encore seul sans son Yann. Même si Yann l'avait réconforter en lui disant que le médecin l'autorisera a sortir dans 5 jours il comptait les jours les nuits les heures même. Il était si impatient que Yann découvre le nid douillé qu'il avait choisi. Ces cinq jours étaient d'une lenteur pour Kevin même au boulot les minutes ne passait pas ne passait plus, il comptait encore les jours plus que 3 pus que 2 plus que un demain dans 12 heures.

Le jour j était arrivé et alla cherché Yann pour l'amener directement au nouvel appart la fille de la propriétaire les attendaient devant la porte,elle fut surprise de voir Yann arriver en béquille,la gueule un peu amoché, Kevin la rassura en lui disant qu'il était policier que c'était les risques du métier. Elle fut soulagé et les invita a entrer. Elle leurs fit signer le bail puis des quelle fut partie Kevin souleva Yann sur les épaules et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire( et oui les filles il est pas gros Kevinou!il est musclé c'est tout ! ) Kevin et Yann étaient si heureux de se retrouver tout les deux et pouvoir recommencer a construire quelque chose sur de nouvelles bases. Le soir même Yann et Kevin étaient assis a terre avec une couverture et une pizza. Kevin avait récupérer un matelas chez Alex très important au yeux de Yann et un vieux frigo important pour Kevin . Ils mangeaient leur pizza dans la pénombre car peu d'ampoule fonctionnaient. Ils se souvenaient du premier appart de Kevin celui que Yann lui avait trouver. Âpres avoir manger leur pizza ils allèrent squatter sur le matelas Yann pensait faire un câlin a Kevin, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il y pensait, mais il galérait avec sa jambe qui ne lui obéissait pas et au moment ou il s'est blotti contre Kevin pour se réchauffer,ses yeux se sont aussi tôt fermer.

Kevin commençait a 8h et comme une journée de boulot était de 12h, il ne reviendrais pas avant 20h. Yann prit les devants,il appela la société des eaux,le gaz, puis se dit qu'il allait faire un tour au commissariat. Il croisa duval dans les couloirs

- ah ! Capitaine Berthier ! comment ça vas ?

- Ça vas etienne, ça vas merci

- alors que nous vaut cette visite ? T'es toujours a l'arrêt !?

- oui je passais comme ça,pour dire bonjour. Ah ! et aussi pour récupéré mon pc portable, maintenant que je suis réduit avec ça ... lui dit il en lui montrant les béquilles

- faut bien que je trouve un moyen de faire les courses

- et..euh..Laporte il peut pas les faire les courses ?

- Kevin est agent de sécurité, il fait des journées de 12h

- ah ! comme nous quoi !

- ouais...du coup je m'emmerde quant il est pas la

- tu m'étonne ! bon je vais te laisser j'ai une affaire sur le feu ! salut !

- salut !

Yann prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau ,il frappa puis entra

Yann : bonjour tout le monde !

nico : salut Yann comment vas tu ?

Raph : bonjour capitaine ! Comment allez vous ?

Y: ca vas et vous ?

N: comme tu le vois, j'ai repris le flambeau, enfin en attendant que tu reviennes ! ça vas ils sont disciplinés, tu leurs a bien appris !

Y: alors l'affaire renards?ça en est ou ?

R: on y travaille dessus capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas on les auras

y: j'ai confiance en vous. Vous avez appris quoi ?

N: un de ses hommes a témoigner,mais reste la confrontation au procès

Y: ouais je vois

R: et puis, il faudra que vous aussi vous témoignez !

Y: je sais c'est prévu,bon je vais pas vous retardez,vous avez du boulot, je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles et récupère mon pc

N: OK et euh...tu repars chez toi la ?

Y: oui

N: je vais te déposer

Y: OK merci nico a plus raph

en entrant dans la voiture,Yann pensait a ce commissariat qui lui manquait tant, surtout les collègues

- alors t'es reparti avec le gars de la pj ?

- Oui,il est agent de sécurité maintenant, il est plus flic

- c'est con ,il paraît qu'il était un bon élément

- un peu trop...il faudrait toujours son nez ou il ne fallait pas

- comme ?

- Laisse tomber...dit nico ? Il en pense quoi sur tout ça le commissaire Reich ?

- Ben rien...enfin rien de spécial...il dit que ton mec a faillit tout faire rater ,mais a part ça il dit que tu as fais du bon boulot

- ah oui ?

- Oui il dit que c'est grâce a lui que tu étais infiltré !

- il a dit ça !?

- oui

- ouais...quelque part si c'est bien grâce a quelqu'un c'est bien lui

- pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien...

après un moment de silence Yann reprit

- dit, si j'avais des doutes sur quelqu'un de la maison, tu me suivrais ou pas ?

- Euh... je sais pas ! je pense

- tu pense ? Ou tu me suit ?

- Ouais, je te suit, je te fais confiance

- avant de partir Kevin était sur une affaire de prostitution

- oui et ?

- Elle impliquait le commissaire Reich

- le commissaire Reich ? Tu pense qu'il est mouillé dans une affaire de prostitution ?

- Kevin en était persuadé...après qu'il s'est fait tabasser...le commissaire Reich a même appeler le commissaire mercier pour le mettre sur la touche

- donc c'est vrai il est mouillé !

- ouais...on doit faire quelque chose

- tu pense qu'on est qualifié pour faire une enquête sur Reich ? Il a beaucoup de contact et d'influence, et puis c''est a l'IGS de s'en charger

- si on ne le fais pas ,personne ne le fera, enfin toi t'es pas obliger, mais sacxhe que moi je vais faire des recherches, mais ce serai bien, si tu pouvais me donner des infos

- ben écoute je vais faire des recherche essaye d'en savoir plus Kevin t'a tout raconté ?

- Non mais je veux pas l'emmerder avec ça, ça le bloquerait...j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il reprenne son poste donc je vais pas le brusquer,mais il a du faire un rapport

- ouais mais du coup ça m'étonnerais qu'il écrit quoique se soit sur Reich !

- non le connaissant il a du faire deux rapport c'est un malin mon Kevin, cherche tu trouvera je te fais confiance ! ah ! dépose moi la ça ira

- t'es sur ?

- Ouais t'inquiète allez a plus et merci...pour lui, il faut que je le coince pour Kevin allez tchus

- tchus


	13. Chapter 13

Yann entra dans l'appartement, alla sur internet commanda pour commencer des ampoules, des produits ménagers et de l'alimentaire. Il surfa sur internet, puis alla s'étendre sur le matelas, il pensa a ce qu'il avait dit a nico, c'est vrai qu'il espérer toujours que Kevin reprenne du service, mais au fond il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il savait que Kevin aimait et était fait pour ce métier ou si c'était pour le surveiller. Yann était un grand jaloux. Il prit l'ordinateur et plongea dans l'affaire renards en attendant, il pouvait se préparer a témoignez pour le procès. Kevin revins, il s'allongea a coté de Yann

kevin « salut toi »

yann « salut, ça a été ta journée ? »

« Oui, il s'est rien passé de particulier »

« ça doit te changer ? »

« Ouais un peu ,ouais tu fais quoi la ? »

« Je relis le rapport de mission de l'affaire renards »

« ah !...y'a un truc qui m'échappe »

« quoi ? »

« Tu dis que son chauffeur l'emmené partout »

« ouais »

« et la son chauffeur, ce jour la il était pas la enfin le jour de..enfin tu sais.. »

« oui et ? »

« Au départ ça devait être toi son chauffeur ? »

« Non je devais livrer un colis, sûrement du fric »

« donc son fric est chez lui ! »

« exact ! sauf qu'ils ont fouillé la baraque et rien ! »

« ils ont fouillé la voiture du chauffeur ? »

« J'en sais rien attend je regarde... apparemment non! tu crois que... »

« ben ça me paraît évident ! il ne voulait pas mouillé son chauffeur parce qu'il a un liens direct c'est son employé avec un vrai contrat de travail..alors que toi, il en avait rien a foutre »

« ça me paraît bizarre mais c'est une piste, le chauffeur complice...merci mon chéri..tu vois que tu es un excellent flic ! »

« mouais allez viens la toi »

Yann et Kevin se glissèrent sous les couvertures, puis se déshabillèrent , rien que de sentir la chaleur de l'un exciter l'autre. Mais après quelque tentatives ils abandonnèrent

yann « fais chier cette jambe, ce pied ça vas mais cette jambe ! »

kevin « c'est pas grave mon yanou, on attendra que ta jambe guérisse c'est tout »

« attendre ? je fais que ça ! attendre!j'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

« oh..mon Yann ! ça vas pas... »

« je m'emmerde ! »

« Demain je suis la, je suis en recup, on pourra passé la journée ensemble, tu verras on sera bien, on va aller faire un peu de course, acheter quelque meuble et puis on va squatter le lit, OK ? »

« Rester avec toi toute la journée? plus que partant ! »

A leurs réveils, Kevin prit une douche, mit la cafetière en route et alla chercher quelques croissants

quant il revenu de la boulangerie il surprit Yann a demi-nue concentré sur une enquête

kevin - déjà au boulot ?

yann - J'ai que ça a foutre

- tiens je nous ait acheter des croissants

- ah ! tu es un amour

Kevin et Yann burent un café, qui aller les réchauffer, Yann parti essayer de se laver, puis ils partirent en direction du centre commercial. Ils commencèrent par entrer dans un magasin de meuble ils achetèrent une table des chaises, un canapé, une télé, une table de salon un meuble de cuisine, un buffet et surtout un lit. Puis ils firent les courses pour la semaine. Yann avait du mal a marcher avec ses béquilles, mais se réjouissait de faire des courses avec Kevin comme par le passé. Ils s'arrêtèrent prendre des pizzas pour le repas du midi

le reste de la journée ils la passèrent au lit

-Yann ?

-Oui

-tu m'as manqué tu sais...

-c'est vrai ?

-Oui...tes petites habitudes, tes mimiques, tes râlement incessant...tout me manquais

-moi aussi...c'est pour ca que je me suis plongeait au boulot...en plus au commissariat tout le monde me parler de toi

-ah oui ?!

-ouais Moreno, lecompte, mercier, Franchart...donc voilà

-tu trouve toujours des bonnes excuses pour bosse, toi !

-moi ?

-Oui regarde maintenant je suis la, on habite ensemble, tu es a l'arrêt et pourtant tu bosse a la maison des que j'ai le dos tourné

-c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux

-ah, non ! c'est faux ! c'est pas ce que tu sais faire le mieux

-ah, oui ! exact ! ca aussi je me démerde pas mal..

-..comment tu te la pète !

-ben quoi ?! je suis un étalon,non ?...et puis tu t'es jamais plain jusqu'à présent

-c'est vrai !...j'avoue... mais bon tu te la pète quand même...alors il te reste encore deux semaines dans ce plâtre tu vas faire quoi de ses longues journées ?

-Ouh..la..la ! bosser ?!...je vais travailler sur l'affaire renards..j'ai demandé a nico de m'envoyer quelques vieilles affaires non-classés ! peut être je trouverais un indice !?

-nico ? C'est qui ce nico ?

-C'est un collègue, on était a l'école de police ensemble

-ah oui ?!

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que toi

-moi je me méfie des flics. On sait jamais il y a des flics qui draguent tout ce qui bouge ! si jamais ils voient un super beau mec …..aux archives par exemple ou dans le bureau de duval ! et ben ils leurs sautent dessus !

-ah oui ?! oh ! Que c'est mal de faire ça !

-ben oui ! surtout les gars de la bac ! c'est de la faute de leur capitaine, c'est un fou furieux

-un fou furieux tu dis?! viens que je te montre de quoi est capable un capitaine de la bac !

-hum ! t'a plus mal a la jambe, là !

Yann lui grimpa dessus et l'embrassa tendrement il voulait lui tenir les mains au dessus de sa tête, mais n'avait pas d'appui pour le faire. Kevin du prendre les devants, il voyait que l'absence de câlin nuisait au bien être de son mari. Si Yann ne pouvait pas lui grimpait dessus, c'est lui qui le ferait. Kevin mit Yann sur le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou, il continua ses baisers en descendant le long du corps. Au passage il s'arrêta sur ses pectoraux musclé puis son nombril. Il regarda d'un air gourmand et amusé, le sexe de son mari qui était au garde a vous depuis un petit moment déjà. Kevin choisit de laisser l'objet de son désir de coté pour lécher les bourses gonflées de Yann. Yann se mit a gémir, ce qui excité Kevin et le poussé a aller vers son membre durci. Il remonta doucement la langue pour arriver au sommet, il joua avec son gland, pour ensuite prendre son sexe tout entier dans la bouche. Les mouvements de Kevin faisait effet sur Yann , qui caressait les cheveux court de son mari. Kevin profita de l'excitation de celui-ci pour lui glissé un doigt qui lui fit tant d'effet.

Kevin adorait entendre son homme gémir de plaisir. Il lui glissa ensuite un deuxième et continua ses mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe et de ses doigts

quant Yann lui demanda de le pénétrer, Kevin n'hésita pas une seconde, il n'attendait que son feu vert pour pouvoir entrer en lui. Il enleva ses doigts humides pour les remplacer par son membre vaillant

-han !

-ça vas mon cœur ? Tu veux que j'y vais plus doucement ?

-Non, c'est bon...vas 'y Kevin..vas 'y...

Kevin entrait et sortait doucement, les gémissements de Yann se faisaient plus intense, plus rapproché, ce qui mettais a l'aise Kevin pour la suite, il accéléra ses mouvements . Yann sentait Kevin en lui, il poussait un cri de plaisir a chaque fois que celui ci toucher sa prostate avec le bout de son gland. Quelques longues minutes plus tard après que Yann gémissait de plus en plus fort Kevin jouissait et était heureux de le faire en lui. Il se retira et prit le sexe de Yann dans la bouche et le suçais jusqu'à ce que sa semence s'engouffra dans sa bouche gourmande

- oh ! putain, mon cœur, ça faisait longtemps j'ai trop apprécié

- j'ai vu ça capitaine tu étais tout exciter

- ben ouais t'es un pro...je t'aime Kevin

- moi aussi je t'aime mon Yann

pour Yann tout les jours se ressemblaient, il essayait de faire passé ses longues journées soit en enquêtant soit en allant au commissariat soit il faisait le ménage, il faisait parfois quelques abdos ou même quelques tractions sur la porte de leur chambre. Quand Kevin était la , ils essayaient d'être le maximum a deux. Kevin essayait de faire sortir Yann , il fallait qu'il prenne l'aire de temps en temps, mais ils aimaient tout de même rester a la maison et faire ce qu'ils avaient envie. Kevin essayait de faire le maximum pour que Yann se sent bien et pour ne pas qu'ils se sent inutile. Heureusement Nicolas lui envoyait des enquêtes et des infos sur l'affaire Reich. Il fallait qu'il le coince, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Kevin commençait a s 'accommoder de ses nouveaux horaires, ce n'était pas aussi palpitant que la police, mais ça lui convenait. Yann avait de plus en plus de doute sur Reich et comprenait pourquoi Kevin avait douter du commissaire Reich. Et pur finir Yann allait bientôt enlever son plâtre

Yann allait plus souvent au commissariat pour reprendre un peu a la fois ses marques, cela faisait pratiquement 1 année qu'il n'y travaillait plus . Il se renseignait sur les enquête en cours, celle de renards par exemple, mais renards ne voulait rien lâcher, quelques complices avait avouer ,mais renards nier les faits.

Le jour ou Yann dut enlever son plâtre il était stresser, il faudrait qu'il fasse de la rééducation et il avait peur de ne pas récupéré sa forme physique, même si il faisait des tractions et des abdos, ses jambes ne faisaient jamais rien

quant le médecin lui retira son plâtre, Yann regarda sa jambe, elle paraissait si petite, elle était plus frêle que l'autre. Quant le rééducateur lui plia sa jambe, elle lui faisait si mal, ses muscles étaient presque attrofié. Au moins maintenant, il aura quelque chose a faire 4 fois par semaine

de retour a l 'appartement

- hey ! tu as enlever ton platre ?!

- et oui§...ça fait bizarre, on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose

- mes petites menottes? mon petit bouddha ? Ou les petits cœurs partout ?

- Non ! ça c'est une bonne chose ! tu aurais vu la tête du médecin quant il a vu les dessins ! un «sig sauer » ! qui aurait l'idée de dessine un « sig sauer » sur un plâtre?

- et tu oublies mes menottes et la voiture de police !

- il a du me prendre pour un fou

- a l'endroit ou c'était dessiner ça ne pouvait pas être toi !

- non, mais mon cinglé de mari ! j'ai rendez vous mardi pour faire de la rééducation

- tu veux que je t'entraîne ,moi ?

- Non, je préfère passé le peu de temps qu'on a pour faire autre chose

- c'est ce que je disais..tu veux que je t'entraîne ?

- Ah ! j'avais pas tilté, mais après tout tu as raison c'est du sport !

Yann avait toujours du mal a marcher, mais grâce a la rééducation, il reprenait peu a peu du poil de la bête. il demanda a la médecine du travail s'il pouvait reprendre le boulot, s'il restait au commissariat. Le médecin accepta mais il ne fallait pas qu'il manque ses séances de rééducation et il serait interdit de terrain jusqu'à rétablissement complet de sa jambe, ça aller de soit.

Yann était soulagé de reprendre le boulot, il ne supportait plus d'être la femme de Kevin. Il en avait marre de faire le ménage, la bouffe, il avait l'impression d'être un homme a tout faire.

Son premier jour de reprise au commissariat

Nico: hey ! Yann comme vas tu ?

Yann: ça vas, ça vas merci je suis interdit de terrain, mais je peux bosser ici

N: ah ! cool ! tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton équipe en main !

Y: ouais enfin, bon, c'est ton équipe aussi ça fait combien de temps que tu me remplace ?

N: depuis l'infiltre chez les renards

Y: ouais de toute façon il faudra que tu reste pour les encadrer sur le terrain

N: tu me permets de rester alors ?

Y: oui bien sure et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour l'affaire Reich et celle de renards

N: OK pas de soucis, Yann, je reste jusqu'à nouvel ordre

Yann était heureux de replonger dans ses enquêtes, il se sentait a nouveau vivant

il pouvait reprendre son train-train quotidien.

Yann et la bac étaient toujours sur l'affaire renards, ils étudiaient tout ses complices, les suivaient ,ils en arrêtaient quelques-uns pour des conneries pour pouvoir les interroger et trouver des indices.

Il fallait que le dossier soit béton ,pour le procès

de retour chez lui Kevin l'aidait a trouver des pistes, il n'était plus flic, mais avait toujours ses qualités d'enquêteur. Kevin était un coriace il ne lâchait jamais prise, c'était un bon flic et Yann le savait. Au bout de quelques semaines, après plusieurs séances de kiné et de remise en forme, Yann retrouvait la motricité de ses membres, dorénavant, il pouvait retourner sur le terrain.

Un soir Yann et son équipe sont appelés pour un braquage de banque. La bac devait sécuriser la rue et les habitant des environs. Les braqueurs avait pris une employée comme otage et avaient déjà fait 2 morts. Toute la brigade était sur les nerfs, il ne faillait pas qu'il y ait une victime de plus . Yann était posté sur le côté de la porte principale et attendait le signal pour prendre l'assaut et évitait le drame

Kevin quant a lui venait de finir de manger et attendait que Yann rentre pour aller se coucher. Ce soir la il n'y avait rien a la télé ,il s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Il prit l'ordi de Yann surfa sur le net, puis ouvrit le réseau de la police nationale, il se balada dans les dossiers concernant le trafic d'humain, pour comprendre pur quels motifs Yann n'avait pas hésiter a s'infiltrer dans une mission aussi périlleuse. Il tomba sur un dossier d'interpôle qui mêler un trafic d'humain, d'argent et de faux papiers. Il fut surpris de constater que le chauffeur personnel de renards y était mêler. Il était dit que André marchand était soupçonner de complicité, il était stipuler que André marchand avait de quoi faire tomber renards et que les preuves de sa culpabilité était enfermé quelque part dans un coffre de banque sur paris. Kevin chercha sous quels noms, son chauffeur aurait pu ouvrir un compte

pendant ce temps la Yann était sur le point d'entrer dans la banque, il était prêt a intervenir en compagnie de sa brigade et du GIPN ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé sur le terrain et il avait peur de ne pas y arriver.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin tapota les noms mêlés a l'enquête : renards, Victor renards, André, marchand, André marchand, Philippe, Verdet ? Ludovic Verdet ?...bingo ! tout était sous clé au nom de Ludovic ...il se précipita sur le téléphone pour tenter de joindre mercier, mais impossible de joindre le commissaire

pendant ce temps la, les hommes entrèrent dans la banque, mais c'était trop tard, les braqueurs avaient mis le feu a toutes la paperasse avant de s'égorger

quelques heures plus tard, Yann rentra un peu déboussolé par la vision d'horreur qu'il avait pu voir

Y: salut désole j'étais sur un braquage et ça a mal tourné

K: c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai pas réussi a te joindre

Y: ouais désolé..tu t'inquiétais ?

K: ouais un peu quand même, t'aurais pu me laisser un message et puis c'était qui a l'accueil cette nuit? pas moyen de vous prévenir » je n'ai pas le droit de déranger le commissaire mercier, ni le capitaine Berthier pendant une mission » elle se prends pur qui celle la ?

Y: mais de quoi tu parles ?

K: ah bah oui, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai trouver du coup ?

Y: ben non

K : ton braquage la et ben c'était pas pour de l'argent c'était pour faire disparaître des preuves

Y: exact ouais ils ont tout brûles mais va s'y Kevin accouche il y a quoi

K: regarde, je suis rentré dans le réseau d'interpôle et devine ce que j'ai trouver ?

Y: Non ! mais tu vas me le dire mais euh...depuis quand tu t'introduire dans le réseau d'interpôle toi ?

K: depuis que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit en t'attendant !

Y: bon ! et qu'est ce que tu as trouver ?

K: j'ai découvert que André, tu sais le chauffeur de renards a de quoi faire tomber son patron, il a mis sous clé les preuves de sa culpabilité dans plusieurs coffres de plusieurs banques de paris

Y:mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

K: son nom est associé au nom de renards et accroche toi ! ton nom est mentionné...enfin pas exactement ton nom...Ludovic Verdet, ça te dit rien ?

Y: c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

K: André a ouvert plusieurs compte au nom de Verdet comme ça si on remontent la filière, on remonteraient seulement jusqu'à toi et non André. Il voulait te faire porter le chapeau

Y: mais manque de bol Verdet n'existe pas et puis même si il existerait c'est un capitaine de la bac

K: alors qu'est ce que t'en pense de ton Kevin ?

Y: pas mal ! vraiment pas mal, tu vois que tu est un bon enquêteur ! par contre ne te faufile plus dans les failles du réseau d'interpôle, plus de fichier de la douane, plus de police nationale, ni de gendarme pas de canonge rien!...c'est interdit par la loi Kevin !

K: t'inquiète je l'ai fait de ton ordi !

Y: sauf que tu n'es pas moi. Tout ce qu'il y a dans mon ordi est classé secret, t'a pas le droit de t'y aventurer

K: je te file des indices capital et toi tout ce que tu as a me dire c'est « c'est classé secret » ? je suis ton mec, je suis pas un terroriste, ou un hacker et je suis un ancien flic !

Y: j'aime pas que tu fouilles dans mes dossiers

K: OK ...d'accord, je vais me coucher je suis claqué ( Kevin avait mal prit le reproche)

Y: ah ! Kevin c'est ppfff

Yann savait que Kevin ne pensait pas a mal, il savait qu'il était un excellent enquêteur, il espérait qu'il le redeviendrais, ce qui le remotiverait pour reprendre du service. Mais ce qui gênait Yann était qu'il tombe sur le dossier « Reich » et les prostituées, il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, si Reich viendrais a le savoir, il ne le laisserait pas en vie cette fois ci.

Yann mit des mots de passe aux dossiers dit sensibles en réalités pour Yann seul le dossier Reich le mettrait en danger, mais il fallait qu'ils mettent un mot de passe a d'autres dossiers pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon de Kevin. Il aurait protéger tout ses dossiers mais il fallait que Kevin puisse toujours accéder aux affaires si Yann espérait le remotivé pour reprendre son poste de lieutenant de police

Yann passait énormément de temps dans dans son bureau a chercher le moindre détail sur l'affaire Reich ou renards. Nico lui envoyait des mails quelques fois, Yann les supprimés après les avoir minutieusement sauvegarder sur clé USB. Mais Kevin qui attendait un remboursement d'un achat via internet se connecta sur sa boite mail. Quant il l'ouvrit fut surprit que le fond d'écran de sa boite mail était verte « elle était pas bleu,avant ?! »il se rendit compte que c'était la boite mail de Yann. Il se demanda s'il devait lire ses mails, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui mais celui ci ne lui disait rien. Il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait aucuns mail de ce Nicolas; pourtant il savait qu'il en avait reçu plus d'un. Kevin farfouilla dans l'ordi , historique, spam, cookies, corbeilles, mais rien, aucuns messages du capitaine Defosse. Il se posa des tas de questions, mais allait les posés directement a l'interressé ! Yann !

En rentrant Yann trouva Kevin assis sur le canapé les bras et les jambes croisées, il l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui demander des explications

-salut mon cœur

-salut

-il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu efface les mails de ton collègue ?

-Quoi ?

-Ouais ! c'est bizarre ! Aucuns mails de ton Nicolas !

-Mais c'est des mails sans importance ! Je les ait effacé pour faire de la place c'est tout

-ouais, je trouve ça louche moi ! Tu es toujours avec lui ! Il t'envoie des tas de mails..et toi ?! toi tu les effaces ?!

-oui je les supprime ! Les mails que m'envoie, nico, sont des affaires classé « sensible »

-des dossier classé »sensible » ?! par mails ?! tu me prends pour un con ?!

-ah !..Kevin! baisse d'un ton avec moi ! et puis pourquoi tu as regardais mes mails ? t 'a pas confiance ?

-on a le même serveur et tu vois la petite case » décocher si ordinateur partagé » t'aurais du cliquer dessus ! et ça marche aussi quant on veut cacher une liaison !

-liaison ?! te cacher une liaison !? enfin tu délire là! tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis ! Rassure moi !

-Pourquoi il t'envoie des mail de dossier sensibles ? dit moi.

-J'ai besoin de lui, pour certaines enquête, je sais pas si tu le sais mais pendant 8 mois j'étais en infiltration, puis 3 mois a l'arrêt. Donc il y a plusieurs enquêtes auxquelles je n'ai pas participer

-t'envoyer des dossiers sensibles par mail ! Moi je trouve ça suspect surtout quant tu les supprimes ! je suis ton mec et ex-flic donc de 1 tu peux me faire confiance et de 2 je sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, au cours d'une enquête

-ah ! Kevin ! Arrête c'est bon là ! c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-le problème ? C'est que j'ai pas confiance en ton nico

-tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

-A ton avis ?...

-tu rigoles la ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je supprime mes mails parce que je cache une relation avec un collègue ?! si ?

-On en apprend tout les jours, ça a du arriver a plein de gens

-mais pas moi ! Je t'aime Kevin, mais là tu divagues ! Faut que t'arrête tes conneries ! ta jalousie et ta prano

-ma parano ?

-Ouais ta parano, tu as tellement peur que je te plaque comme je l'ai souvent fait il y a des années que tu es persuadé que je te trompes

-il est toujours là ce nico...et moi...

-mais arrête Kevin ! Là c'est toi qui a pas confiance en moi. Je suis sur un sujet sensible et j'ai pas envie de te mêler a ça..tu comprends ?

-Reconnais, que toi a ma place, tu te serais poser la même question ! Non? je me trompe ? J'ai pas envie de te perdre Yann c'est tout et tu passe la plupart de ton temps au commissariat...tu me manque...ne me laisse pas mon Yann...

-ne t'inquiète pas ,je suis là, je vais pas te laisser Kevin, je te le promets. Il ne se passe rien entre nico et moi...et puis il est marié, il n'y a pas de danger de ce coté là

-hum...je..je m'excuse mon yannou. Mais tu vois comprends moi, je l'ai même jamais vu. Ou peut être que si mais je lui ait jamais parler

-ben si c'est que ça, je pourrais te le présenter, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît on était a l'école de police ensemble et lui aussi a eut Reich comme instructeur. on a qu'a l'invitait? comme ça tu le verra !

-J'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver face a face avec lui

-tôt ou tard, ça se fera ! dimanche tu fais quoi ?

-5-17

-et ben va pour dimanche on finira vers 17h nous aussi

-OK...je suis désolé Yann

-c'est rien...mais du coup...tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !..allez lieutenant au boulot !

-de quoi ?!

-aller a genou ! et tout de suite !

-oh ! Capitaine Berthier ! quel punition !

-lieutenant Laporte taisez vous et au travail !

Kevin s'agenouilla et exécuta les ordres de son capitaine .il déboutonna sans rien dire son jean, puis sorti le membre de monsieur le capitaine, il le prit entre ses mains,.puis commença par lui lécher le gland. Kevin essayait de s 'appliquer tant bien que mal. Il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche et accéléra ses mouvement pour faire jaillir la semence de monsieur le capitaine Yann Berthier

-et doucement lieutenant...ou vous allez me l'abîme !

-pardon capitaine, je ne recommencerais plus

-pour la peine, tu va te retourner et je vais te pénétrer

-oh oui...Yann va s'y...

Kevin se mit a quatre pattes et l'invita a venir

-va s'y mon cœur vient...

-attention j'arrive mon cœur

après avoir pénétrer lentement, lui caressant le dos. Mais le sol était dur et son genou lui faisait un mal de chien. Yann tenta de résister a la douleur,pour pouvoir satisfaire son mari, mais il n,'en pouvait plus

-hey ! lieutenant Laporte ! levez vous ! et hop hop hop sur la table ! et tout de suite !

-D'accord ! hum ! j'aime bien quand t'es comme ça t'es trop sexy !

-et on ne discute pas

-a vos ordres capitaine

maintenant que Kevin était a moitié sur la table, Yann pouvait lisser libre court a une cadence plus rythmé. Kevin apprécié largement le travail

-oh..oui..Yann...

-tu aimes ?

-J'adore...oui...

quelques minutes plus tard Kevin et Yann n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient au bords. Il se lâchèrent en criant leurs noms

Kevin et Yann étaient épuiser, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour sur une table. Ils allèrent prendre une douche, puis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit

-Yann ?

-Oui

-je suis vraiment désolé pour tout a l'heure

-c'est rien mon amour oubli ca, tu es tout pardonné

-bon allez dormons un peu, demain je dois me lever tôt

Kevin se réveilla en premier, il essaya de réveiller son mari

-hey ! oh ! mon chéri ! réveille toi, c'est le matin !

-hum...merde ! je me suis pas réveiller, mes hommes vont m'attendre pour le débriefing !

-mais il n'est que 7h30 !

-justement je vais être en retard, faut que je les préviennes

-tu leur a donné rendez vous a quel heure a tes gars ?

-8h30

-ben c'est bon on est a 20 mn du commissariat

-ce qui nous reste 40 minutes, c'est pas assez !

-pourquoi « nous » reste ?

-Ben tu crois pas que j'allais partir comme ça ! sans te faire jouillir ?

-Hum ! capitaine !

-viens là Kevin...

-c'est pas raisonnable Yann...les mecs vont t'attendre et après ils vont dire que c'est de ma faute

-ah non, ils vont rien te dire du tout . C'est moi leur capitaine ! pas eux ! bon allez tu as raison..je me douche..je vais boire un café que tu vas gentiment me préparer

-bien tiens !

-et je me sauve, comme ça j'aurais tout juste le temps de passer a la boulangerie

-la boulangerie ? Ils ont de la chance !

-hum ! t'es jaloux ?

-Non !..allez file a la douche !

Kevin prépara le café de Yann pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Yann sortit de la douche, but son café, fit un tendre baiser a son Kevin, fit un saut a la boulangerie et direction le poste de police


	15. Chapter 15

A l'arrivé au commissariat, il croisa nico a la cafet'

yann :hey nico

nico : ah ! c'est toi ? Ça vas ?

Yann : Ouais euh je voulais te demander tu fais quoi dimanche soir. ?

nico : Rien, j'ai rien de prévu

Yann :oui parce qu'avec Kevin on pensait vous invitez a manger, Sabrina et toi

nico : euh, ouais pourquoi pas ouais

Yann :nickel, bon allez on y go

Yann prit les cafés et croissants et les emmena en salle de débriefing

Yann : salut tout le monde

bac : salut( dirent tous ensemble)

Yann : bon je vous ai convoqué ici comme ça on sera pas déranger…. bon je vous explique. On reprend l'affaire de prostitution que le lieutenant Laporte avait commencer...enfin ça c'est la version officielle

Stéphane : et officieusement ?

Yann : j'espère que je peux vous faire confiance ( Nicolas comme un grand frère scrutait le regard de chacun pour déceler s'ils pouvait leurs faire confiance)

Yann reprit

Yann : officieusement, je sais que ça ne va pas plaire a tout le monde, mais si c'était le cas, j'espère que vous garderez tout ça pour vous, je ne vous oblige en rien mais mais j'aimerai enquêter sur Reich

Thierry : non ?! c'est vrai ?

Yann : pourquoi ? T'a un problème avec ça ?

Thierry : ah ! non au contraire, sa tête me reviens pas, je peux pas le sentir celui la, j'espère qu'on va le boucler !

Yann : content de te l'entendre dire, Stéphane ?

Stéphane: toujours partant quant il y a de l'action capitaine

Yann : et toi Raphaël ? T'en pense quoi ?

Raphaêl: si tu crois qu'il est coupable je te suis et puis vu la tête de nico il est au courant depuis bel-burette donc je suis des vôtres

Yann : OK merci beaucoup les mecs, si besoin, je ferai appelle a la PJ , les commandants Franchart et duval nous soutienne et les bleus aussi, mais bon maintenant attention aux fuites bon ben c'est parti! Raphaël et Thierry vous allez commencer par quadriller les lieux, récoltez tout ce que vous pouvez, témoignage, indice, preuves...et euh ! rien ne doit arriver aux oreilles de mercier

Thierry : elle ne sait pas ?

Yann : pour l'enquête de prostitution oui, mais pas pour le commissaire Reich, c'est ce qui s'appelle officieux

Raphaël : moi je suis sur que mercier voudrez bien le coffrer elle aussi !

Stéphane : arrête tes conneries, raph c'est elle qui refermer l'enquête, elle a eut peur de lui !

Nicolas :bien sure que non, si elle a accepter de fermer les yeux c'était seulement pour Kevin

Thierry :arrête !

Yann : non c'est vrai..nico a malheureusement raison, Reich avait demandé a mercier de le suspendre

Stéphane : une mise a pied ?

Yann : plutôt définitif

Raphaël : ah ouais quand même ! et comme elle l'a pas fait...

Nicolas :il a envoyé des gars tabassé Laporte

Yann : je lui parlerais de Reich seulement quant on aura assez de preuves pour l'inculper...allez hop au boulot !

Nicolas : et nous on fait quoi?

Yann : venez dans mon bureau

Stéphane et Nicolas suivirent Yann jusque dans son bureau. Il ordonna a Nicolas de trouver le maximum sur Reich, ses états de services, sa famille, ses loisirs, ses indics, tout. Stéphane devait aller voir le témoin et lui soutirer le maximum d'infos Yann lui allait récupéré le dossier, et ferai un tour a la PJ

a l'étage ou se trouvait les bureaux de la police judiciaire, il tomba sur louis ( ils parlèrent le temps de rejoindre les bureaux)

Louis: hey salut Yann !

Yann : salut louis

Louis: Kevin va bien ?

Yann : oui oui ça vas

Louis: je préfère, bon alors cette enquête ?

Yann : c'est bon mes hommes sont dessus

Louis: ah ! je savais bien qu'il te suivrait, ils te suivent toujours, tu es un meneur de troupe Berthier

Yann : en attendant, je les mets en danger, je voudrais pas qu'ils leurs arrive la même chose qu'a Kevin

Louis: t'inquiète pas Yann, tes hommes savent ce qu'ils font et puis ils tiennent de leur capitaine

Yann : bon je fais un saut aux archives chercher un dossier et je reviens pour voir tes bleus, j'espère qu'ils trouveront quelque choses

Louis: t'inquiète pas mes bleus sont comme tes hommes, ils ont un peu de Berthier en eux...

Yann : qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

Louis: et ouais..ils ont beaucoup travailler avec un certain lieutenant.. ..Laporte- Berthier..ça te dis quelque chose ? C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

Yann se mit a rire a la remarque de louis puis, partit en direction des archives, il croisa Lyés

yann : hey ! Beloumi vous avez quelque chose ?

Lyés : rien capitaine, j'ai beau cherché mais j'ai rien

Yann : OK je prends ce dossier a toute

Yann alla rejoindre les bleus a la pj

Yann : salut les bleus, alors ? Moreno ? Tu as quelque chose ?

Alex : pas grand chose, mais j'ai mis au parfum tous mes indics

Yann : volkova ?

Elina : je suis en contact avec une femme , une certaine melinda, ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est dans le milieu de la prostitution, j'espère la faire parler

Yann : OK lâche la pas, Lecomte ? Quelque chose peut être ?

Christophe : j'ai essayés d'entrer dans son disque dur, mais c'est coriace, donc j'ai chercher une clé avec les chiffres binaires, le premier était assez dur, mais j'ai fini par le trouver, le deuxième était plus facile mais complexe quand même, le tr...

Yann : bref !

Christophe : il me manque plus qu'un chiffre

Yann : OK continu ! Sidibé ?

Amy : rien rien j'ai beau chercher quoi que se soit j'ai rien

Yann : bon OK je vous fait confiance, bonne journée a plus

Yann était sur le point de partir quand Moreno le retient par le bras

Alex : hey ! on l'aura Yann. on l'aura ce pourri... pour Kevin on sera toujours la

Yann : je sais Moreno, je sais

yann finissait et signait des tonnes de rapports . Quant il eut fini, il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, Kevin allez bientôt rentrer et il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir soufflé de cette longue journée

en rentrant il s'allongea sur le canapé et ne cessé de pensé a Reich. Ils se prépara un café, puis se plongea a nouveau sur l'enquête. Il n'entendis pas Kevin entrer jusqu'à ce que celui ci posa son menton sur son épaule. Yann fut surpris et ferma son écran

yann :hey !

kevin :coucou t'es sur une enquête ?

- Oui rien d'important, alors ta journée ça s'est bien passé ?

- Hum,hum...c'était long, j'ai fais mes zones et après je suis rester au pc, intervenant, c'est bien mais sans intervention on s'emmerde et toi ?

- Ah ! ben pas d'intervention non plus ! journée tranquille pour la bac aujourd'hui

- ah ouais ? Et tu t'es pas trop emmerder ?

- Non on a ré-ouvert des vieux dossier pour nous occuper, j'ai fini quelque rapport...

- ok , je vois, bon je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre...tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouais je ferme le dossier et j'arrive

Yann avait eut peur que Kevin découvre qu'il enquêtait sur Reich, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soit au courant, il ne voulait qu'il repense a tout çà, dorénavant il vaudrais mieux qu'il fasse attention de ne pas laisser traîner un dossier ou son pc

en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse , ils firent le ménage dans leurs appartement, puis profitèrent de ce bon bain chaud

yann - hum ça fait du bien !

kevin - ouais trop bien

- qu'est ce que tu fais Yann ?

- Tu m'as dis que tu voulais te détendre !

- me prélasser dans mon bain

- ah bon ?! Moi qui croyait que tu voulais être détendu

- Yann !

- ah ! c'est tout, c'est tout je te touche plus !

- promis ?

- Euh ?!

- mito ! tu peux pas faire sans me toucher, allez viens par la, embrasse moi

Yann passa sa main sur le cou et le menton de Kevin pour pouvoir le retenir en arrière, il l'embrassa a pleine bouche, tout en le caressant sensuellement, Kevin avait l'air de réagir rapidement a ses carresses, elle se durcissait .Kevin se retourna et embrassa son mari, le caressa, lui aussi pour l'exciter mais en général, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, Yann avait toujours envie. Yann se leva et regarda Kevin assis dans la baignoire, le regardant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose et qui ferait tout pour y arriver

yann - qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

kevin - rien

- pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca ,alors ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie

- t'a envie de quoi ? De moi ?

- Peut être bien ?

- Allez sors de là ! et attrape la

Yann fit sortir Kevin de l'eau, mais ne le laisser pas franchir le seuil de la porte, il lui ordonna de se mètre a genou. Kevin s'exécuta sans poser plus de question. Il commença par jouer avec son gland, tout en le scrutant du regard, puis le prit dans sa bouche. Yann était appuyer sur la porte humide par la buée. Kevin lécha une a une ses boules se qui le surprit

yann - hey !

kevin - quoi ?

- Non ! c'est bien continu, j'ai juste été surpris...t'a l'air déprécier !

- hum!hum !

- je vois ça

après que Kevin monta en direction de son gland, Yann commençait a ne plus tenir, il faisait une chaleur accablante, l'air était humide et Kevin aussi. Yann tenait la tête de Kevin et suivait le geste de va et vient de son partenaire, puis le pria de le laisser entrer en lui. Il le fit aller contre la baignoire, lui ordonna de se pencher. Yann se caresser contre les fesses de Kevin, tout en le caressant. Au bout de quelques minutes , Yann s'arrêta et se mit a genou pour mieux apprécié l'angle de vue , il continua de le caresser, puis lui glissa un doigt. Kevin semblait aimer les caresses de son mari

yann - tu aimes mon coeur ?

kevin - Ouais mais prends moi Yann !

- hum ! attend !

- s te plaît Yann...

cette fois ci Yann obéit, il le pénétra lentement en lui caressant les fesses, puis ses va et vient faisait agrandir le passage

- va s'y Yann ! plus vite...plus fort...

- oh oui mon cœur...;tout de suite

Yann accéléra ses mouvements. Kevin lâchait des « hum » et des »ah » qui faisait que Yann accéléré encore plus la cadence. La transpiration venait couler sur leurs corps quand Yann finit par jouir

- Kevin ! Kevin ! ah ! putain...Kevin !...

- oh oui...Yann ! c'est bon...oui Yann !

quant il se retira Yann se posa sue le rebords de la baignoire, il etait epuiser et avait tellement chaud, quant a Kevin il tomba sur ses genoux tout deux reprirent leurs respirations avant de vider l'eau de la baignoire et prendre une bonne douche tiède, cette ci


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin et Yann étaient détendu au réveil, ils bien dormi et c'étaient beaucoup reposer

- salut mon cœur

- salut toi, tu as bien dormi mon amour ?

- Hm,hum..

- tu veux que je vais te chercher des croissants mon Yann ?

- Hummm.. avec un bon café

- OK c'est parti je file sous la douche et j'y cours

Kevin mit plus d'un quart d'heure pour prendre sa douche, puis alla chercher des croissants pour son homme. Il était 7h15 quand Kevin revenu avec les croissants. Il prépara le café et appela Yann, il ne restait pus qu'un quart d'heure a Kevin pour déjeuner

- Yann !...;;;Yann c'est prêt ! Yann tu descends ? Je m'en vais dans un quart d'heure moi !

- hey crie pas je suis la

- on déjeune ?

- J'ai faim de toi moi

- Yann !

- quoi ?

- J'ai la dalle moi

- et alors je ne t'empêche pas de manger avant

- avant quoi? avant de partir ? Je pars dans 10 minutes

- tu vas être en retard !

- non ! ça ne marche plus ça mon amour ! mercier n'est plus ma patronne

- ah ! merde ! parce que j'avais vraiment envie de toi

- dommage tu m'auras ce soir, allez assied toi et mange

cinq minutes plus tard Kevin avait avalé son petit déjeuner et était parti. Yann prit les croissants qui rester pour les emmener au poste. En descendant les escaliers il se dit qu'il en achèterait d'autre et demandera aux bleus de venir prendre le café avec la bac, apres tout ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant. Yann alla directement a l'étage de la PJ et invita les bleus a rejoindre la bac a la cafét'

Yann regardait son équipe et se disait qu'il était fiers d'eux depuis son infiltration il était encore plus attaché a ses collègues et a son équipe il s'était rendu compte en commençant par Laura qu'ils les sous estimaient alors que chacun d'eux avait tout pour l'impressionner

Nicolas son bras droit qui avait été la quant il avait baisser les bras. Stéphane, le fonceur au bras musclé qui aime l'action. Raphaël petit nerveux mais tes efficace quand il le faut. Thierry, la tête pensante et le père, celui qui console le reste de la troupe quand ça va pas

Yann : faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc tous ensemble un de ses quatre, j'aurais jamais souhaiter meilleur équipe que celle ci je parle pour vous aussi les bleus

Christophe : merci capitaine

Yann : de rien...chacun d'entre vous ici..avez des qualités qui complètes cette équipe

Alex : ah,oui ? Et c'est quoi ces qualités

Yann : pour vous les bleus, je dirais »la sagesse », »la compassion » »la ténacité » et la hargne »

Alex : c'est moi la hargne ? Yann ?

Yann : je pensais plutôt a volkova, toi c'est la ténacité, lecomte la sagesse et Amy la compassion et Lyés qui n'est pas la je dirais : la souris, celui qu'on ne voit pas mais qui s'est se montrer indispensable

Christophe : ah bon ? Et le commandant Franchard ?

Yann : le père parfait, le patriarche, celui sur qui on peut compter

louis : c'est très gentil ça Yann et de ton équipe tu en penses quoi ?

Yann : nico l'ami fidèle, Stéphane, la brute, raph, le bout en train, Thierry le sage

Nicolas : et toi le râleur, le colérique

Yann : c'est exactement ça nico... je suis vraiment fiers de vous

louis : moi aussi je suis fiers de vous, bon il manque David, qui est en vacance forcé, un gars droit et puis Kevin...ton Kevin...

Yann : Kevin, une personne d'honneur...bon allez!on va bosser un peu

après une petite pause pleines d'émotions tout le monde retrouva ses dossiers, ses clients, ses occupations. En fin d'après midi mercier l 'appela dans son bureau. Il frappa a sa porte

mercier - oui !

yann - commissaire vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, entrez capitaine comment va le lieutenant Laporte ?

- Il va bien merci pour lui commissaire

- vous savez s'il reprendra son poste ?

- Non, je pense pas , enfin en tout cas pas pour l'instant

- bon , je voulais vous voir pou l'affaire de trafic d'humain de la famille renards

- ah ! alors vous avez eut du nouveau ?

- Rien qui vaille, comme vous le savez, renards est en liberté conditionnelle, jusqu'à l'audience, il va falloir être convainquant a l'audience

- je ferais le maximum pour que ce pourri aille en taule

- je sais Berthier ! en attendant, j'aimerai que vous creusez sur cette histoire de papier dont Laporte nous a parler

- bien commissaire

- et euh ! capitaine ? Il paraît que votre enquête de prostitution est une mascarade pour serrer Reich ?

- Qui vous a dit ça

- des bruits de couloir

- …...

- essayez d'être discret je sais que c'est pas facile qu'on fusionne deux brigade sur une enquête, mais faites en sorte de ne pas ébruiter les dire, OK capitaine Berthier ?

- OK commissaire

- vous pouvez disposer

Yann repartit vers son bureau, puisque les bleus étaient sur l'enquête de Reich, il allait demander a deux de ses hommes de l'épauler dans l'affaire renards, il appela Stéphane et Raphaël

stephane : oui capitaine

yann : bon je sais que vous êtes sur l'enquête de prostitution , mais il faut que je boucle également l'affaire renards, vous allez m'épauler sur cette histoire de papiers, tout façon les bleus,Thierry et nico s'occupent de Reich bon raph tu va faire une recherche sur tout ce qui concerne renards et André, c'est son chauffeur, trouve moi également des infos sur Ludovic Verdet

Raphaël : mais Ludovic Verdet c'est toi !

Yann:je sais raph ! Prend moi pour un con ! Apparemment mon nom est mêler a cette enquête, André a caché des dossiers sur renards a mon nom d'empreint dans plusieurs banques

Stéphane :alors c'est ça les attaques de banques !

Yann : ouais, il paraîtrait, ouais ! Justement c'est toi qui va quadriller le périmètre des attaques trouve moi un liens je te préviens c'est pas gagné moi et Kevin ont a déjà chercher on a rien trouver mais je sais que tu peux y arriver tu peux demander de l'aide a lecomte aussi s'il faut, il a beau paraître parfois un peu a l'ouest, il est balaise,OK ?

Stéphane : OK

Raphaël; OK

Yann: je vais voir le commandant Franchart ,moi

Yann alla trouver le commandant, un étage plus bas

yann : louis ? Je peux te voir deux minutes ?

louis : Ouais bien sure Yann

- mercier m'a convoqué, elle veut en savoir,plus sur les supposés dossiers de renards

- quels dossiers ?

- On croit que André, le chauffeur a des preuves sur sa culpabilité

- c'est bon ça !

- oui sauf, qu'il les a enfermé dans des coffres dans plusieurs banque de paris !

- Ah ouais ?

- Tu sais l'attaque de la 11 ème apparemment, c'était pour faire disparaître des preuves et non piller la banque

- c'est ça alors ?!

- ouais, il a sûrement enfermer ses dossiers sous plusieurs noms dont Ludovic Verdet

- comment t'a su ça toi ?

- C'est Kevin qui est tombé dessus

- Kevin, tu dis ?

- Ouais il s'emmerdait, il s'est baladé sur internet, interpole, STIC ,CNIL ,fichier canonge,..enfin bref il a trouvé qu'André avait était suspecter de complicité ,il paraît qu'il cachait des dossier dans les banques etc, etc ...il a était relâché faute de preuve

- ah ! ce Kevin il m'étonnera toujours, c'est un bon enquêteur, tu crois qu'il reviendra un jour ?

- Je sais pas moi j'aimerai bien...et puis je trouve qu'il s'emmerde a son taf, il dit qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, mais il a un grand besoin intellectuel

- il aimait dénicher l'ultime indice, l'ultime preuve

- c'est bien son taf ,il fait des rondes, comme nous, cours après les les mecs qui entrent sur le site ,les interpellent, mais il n'y a pas le coté intellectuel : chercher pourquoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Où ? il nous l'envoie et basta !

- alors que c'est justement ce qui motivé notre petit Kevin, la recherche d'indice, faire parler les clients, les victimes, les indices

- quoiqu'il arrive, il est pas prêt pour revenir, mais je garde un espoir, il est fait pour être flic, flic dans l'âme

- laisse lui du temps

- c'est ce que je fais et puis je le laisse étudier des petites enquêtes ,j'ai mis le dossier Reich sous clé comme ça il peut se balader dans mes fichiers sans tomber sur l'affaire Reich

- c'est bien c'est ce qui lui faut, dit lui bonjour de ma part et celle de sa mère, dit lui que je suis la comme commandant, beau père par alliance et ami. Et heu concernant les banques je vais me renseigner je suppose que c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui excuse moi je suis parti sur Kevin

- non, je t'en prie ça fait du bien d'en parler il a besoin de nous et toi aussi, t'inquiète pas Yann je fais ma petite enquête

- et euh vous passez quand vous voulez

- OK, vous aussi il faudrait que vous passiez, venez dîner a la maison un soir, Brigitte sera contente de vous voir

- OK pas de souci louis je lui dirait, merci

- de rien Yann tu sais que je serais toujours la pour vous, même si vous veniez a vous séparer je serais la pour chacun de vous

En rentrant chez lui, Yann se prépara un café, puis prit une douche, Kevin arriva

- salut mon amour

- salut mon cœur,un bisou ?!

- Un bisou ? Oui ça a été ta journée ?

- Ouais on enquête sur cette histoire de papier... renards

- ah ! j'espère que vous allez le coincé

- moi aussi, vous venez me faire un câlin lieutenant Laporte ?

- Si ça vous ne dérange mon capitaine, je vais prendre une douche bien chaude ,pendant que vous me faites une tartine aux nutella

- hum ! j'aurais préfère le nutella tout de suite et la douche après !

- non, Yann ! laisse moi prendre une bonne douche et apres je suis a toi, c'est promis

- ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Le capitaine Berthier devra attendre pour le voir

- tu me rend dingue! Kevin ! File sous ta douche avant que je te viole

en attendant, Yann s'assit sur le canapé et chercha un liens entre toutes les banques qui avaient été braqué. Kevin sortit de la douche, mangea sa tartine et se mit derrière Yann, contre le dossier du canapé, pour lui masser délicatement les épaules et la nuque

- tu fais quoi la ?

- J'essaie de voir si il y a un liens entre les banques, enfin géographiquement

- et tu as trouvé ?

- Non

- tu as vu comme toutes les banques sont éloigner des renards ?

- Ouais mais ça ne prouve rien et puis comment trouver ou sera la prochaine attaque !?

- il doit tout de même avoir un mode de sélection ,il les braque pas au hasard ces banques !

- ouais et je dois trouver lequel...bon toi, tu vas te décider a me faire un câlin oui ou non ?!

Kevin lui mit la tête en arrière et lui donna un baiser, il glissa ses mains sur son torse. Il releva la tête, lui enleva le pc des mains, fit le tour du canapé, puis s'assit a califourchon sur lui

- hum mon capitaine ! vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme

- sachez lieutenant Laporte que le capitaine Berthier est toujours en forme ! Et n'attend que vous

Yann embrassa tendrement Kevin en lui caressant les fesses Kevin se glissa petit a petit pour embrasser son cou, ses pectoraux, son nombril, puis sa lance, Yann avait la tête en arrière et caressait les cheveux se son partenaire. Âpres plusieurs coup de langues intense, Kevin lui glissa un doigt dans l'entrée du bonheur, puis deux. Kevin s'excitait a l'idée de pénétrer Yann, il enleva le jean de monsieur, puis leva légèrement ses jambes. Il le pénétra doucement

- ça va mon cœur ?

- Oui ça va, continu t'inquiète pas Kevin

Yann fermait les yeux a chaque mouvement, il avait le souffle couper. Kevin le regardait, tout en continuant de le pénétrer encore plus intensément, Yann apprécié les va et vient de son mari, il commençait a gémir. Kevin prit la lance de Yann et le masturba frénétiquement, tout en continuant de le pénétrer, Yann était au bords de l'extase quand Kevin se déversa de son foutre en lui. Yann ne tarda pas a le suivre

il prirent une douche ensemble, puis se mirent au lit

- ah ! au fait ,louis te dit bonjour

- il va bien ?

- Oui

- et ma mère ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange je ne lui ait pas demander, mais toi tu pourrai ! louis m'a dit de te dire qu'on pouvait passer chez eux pour dîner

- je le sais oui

- je pense que tu leur manque Kevin

- tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé , il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas seulement ton ancien supérieur mais aussi un ami et un beau père

- hum

- d'ailleurs, on a pas encore fait de pendaison de crémaillère !

- c'est vrai oui ! il faut que l'on se fasse un truc

- avec tes bleus ? S'il y a une petite place pour mon équipe, ça me ferait plaisir

- bien sure qu'il y a de la place pour la bac Yann ! - faudra qu'on organise çà, tu n'oublie pas que demain soir,nico et Sabrina viennent manger ?

- Non, j'avais pas oublier d'ailleurs je sais ce que je vais faire a dîner

- je te laisse carte blanche,mon ange

Kevin se nicha aux creux des bras de son capitaine, puis ne se fit pas prier pour s'endormir


	17. Chapter 17

quand Yann se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit, Kevin était déjà au boulot, il se leva difficilement, pris sa douche, but un café, puis parti au poste, comme tout les matin, il passa voir les bleus pour qu'ils rejoignent la bac a la cafet' !

Lyés : et Kevin ça va Yann : ouais

Lyés : il bosse dans la sécurité,c'est ça ?

Yann : ouais pour l'instant il aime bien,mais quand il aura enchaîner les heures de nuits, puis de jour, et après de nuit... il s'en tira les cheveux !

Alex : oh ça vas Yann ! Kevin est fort,ça va le faire !

Yann : tu as déjà fait ce genre d'horaire Moreno ?

Alex : ouais,j'ai fais de nuit pendant 1 mois et ça allait

Yann : pendant 1 mois,ouais, c'est pas çà le plus dur, c'est d'alterner entre les deux,une fois la nuit,une fois le jour, et ainsi de suite,tu comprends ?

Lyés : çà ça doit pas être simple par contre

Alex : et il est pas trop crevé ?

Yann : si un peu,mais il prends sur lui, dites au fait on va faire la crémaillère, je pense bientôt,vous êtes invité

Alex : lysés et moi ?

Yann : tout les bleus, sans vous oubliez bien sure( dit il en s'adressant a son équipe)

nico : ah ! je me disais bien,notre capitaine invite la PJ a sa crémaillère et pas nous ! j'aurais fait la gueule

Yann : comme si je vous aurez pas inviter et au faites t'a pas oublier pour ce soir ?

Nico : non, t'inquiète on sera la

la bac avait été appeler pour une intervention en centre ville, il y avait des émeutes un peu partout dans le centre. Âpres avoir repousser les assaillant ,l'équipe se replia. Il est déjà 18h et Yann n'avait pas eut le temps de prévenir Kevin de son retard

allô !

Allô mon cœur,désolé , on vient de rentrer d'intervention

t'es ou la ?

Dans l'ascenseur, je file prendre ma moto et j'arrive

ok tu leur a dit a quelles heures qu'ils doivent venir ?

19h, ça dépendra de nico, le temps qu'il rentre prendre une douche et ils arrivent OK ?

OK a toute de suite mon cœur

quand Yann ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il sentait toutes les saveurs que Kevin avait cuisiner

- salut toi. Dit il en embrassant son mari

- hum ! ça sent trop bon, mon ange tu nous a cuisiner quoi ?

- Plein de bonne chose (Yann souleva le couvercle et tenta de picorer dans le plat mais Kevin l'en empêcha)

- hep!hep!hep ! pas touche ! après ! Va prendre ta douche

- et après je pourrais ?

- On verra allez!z'ou ! sous la douche !

Yann prit sa douche et appela mercier

- bonjour commissaire, c'est Yann

- Yann,bonjour, c'est vrai on ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui, que me vaut votre appel ?

C'était pour savoir si vous avez du nouveau sur l'enquête de prostitution ? Avec l'intervention dans le centre, j'ai pas eut le temps de m'y intéressé

- ben écoutez capitaine, je n'ai rien a vous mettre sous la dent, je suis désolé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Berthier, si j'ai du nouveau, je vous appelle

- OK mais si,kev...

- je ne lui dit rien

- c'est çà...merci commissaire a demain

- a demain capitaine

Yann raccrocha et se dirigea vers Kevin, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kevin le prit dans ses bras et senti qu'il portait toujours son arme

- tu te sent en danger,mon chéri ?

- De quoi ?

- Ton arme tu l' as garde sur toi,maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?

- Ah ! merde, j'ai pas fait gaffe, je les remis instinctivement, je monte la décharger !

Yann monte quatre a quatre les escaliers,sortit son arme de service,déchargea toutes les balles ,puis en remit une dans le chargeur ,mit le cran de sûreté et la rangea à sa place,dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il entendit la sonnette de la porte quant il referma le tiroir

Nico : bonjour ! Nicolas Defosse

Kevin :Kevin Laporte enchanté

Nico : et voici Sabrina

Kevin : enchanté Sabrina, entrez Yann est a l'étage, il va pas tarder

Nico : il prends sa douche ?

Kevin : il range son arme

Sabrina :très important

Kevin :ouais, asseyez vous...ah ! Yann...

Yann : salut Nico, salut Sab

Sabrina :salut Yann

Yann :allez asseyez vous, alors qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?

Sabrina :Oh je prendrais un coca, c'est moi qui conduit

Yann :ah ! donc Nico, tu vas faire plaisir a ton supérieur et prendre un picwi avec moi

Nico :ben ouais tiens un picwi

Yann :et toi Kevin tu bois quoi ?

Kevin :Ben moi je conduis pas mais je vais faire comme Sabrina je vais rester au soft, je vais prendre un coca aussi, reste la je vais faire le service

Yann :ah ! C'est gentil mon ange, je vais t'aider quand même

Yann et Kevin profitèrent d'être seul pour se faire un tendre baiser

Yann :alors tu le trouve comment Nico ?

Kevin :Sympa a priori

Yann :comment a priori !

Kevin :ben tant qu'il me pique pas mon homme ça vas

Yann :laisse moi rire mon Kevin t'es encore jaloux...

Kevin :ben il a de quoi te plaire, il est grand, brun, musclé, c'est un mec d'action, il aurait pu te plaire !

Yann :c'est vrai ! mais je préfère les chatains aux yeux bleus avec des fossettes.(Yann caressa le bout de son petit nez) je t'aime Kevin..

Kevin :moi aussi mon yanou, alors ces boissons..c'est quoi du...picwi ?!

Yann :du whisky, c'est un truc avec Nico, ça fait plus discret a l'école de police..(ils se mirent a rire)

ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre autour de la table du salon

Yann :tu as l'air lessivé toi !

Nico :cet intervention, elle m'a tué

Kevin : y'a eut quoi au juste ?

Yann :Un attroupement autour des collègues pour un simple contrôle de papier, ça a mal tourner, jet de pierre, dégradation de biens publics, feu de poubelles comme d'hab quoi !

Nico :jet de pierre,...t'es gentil toi, j'ai faillit me prendre un pneu de la gueule !

Sabrina : un pneu ?

Nico : il a faillit atterrir sur moi, j'ai tout juste eus le temps de reculer, il est comme tomber du ciel (ils se mirent a rire en imaginant la scène, un pneu qui tombe du ciel)

Sabrina :j'aime pas quand Nico est dans ce genre de truc

Kevin :tout a fait d'accord avec toi Sabrina moi non plus j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas la violence

Yann :hum ! mon petit dalaï-lama, t'inquiète pas , un coup de flash ball et y'avait plus grand monde, bon allez changeons de discutions, ça doit vous faire chier qu'on parle du taf

Kevin :ben moi ça va j'arrive a vous suivre et a m'imaginer, mais Sabrina...

Sabrina :ouais en plus j'ai pas envie de me l'imaginer moi la scène

Kevin :bon avec tout ça vous devez voir faim, je vais amener les entrées installez vous

Sabrina : en tout cas ça sent bon ! c'est quoi ?

Yann :ah ! Ça ! faudra lui demandé il m'a pas laissé voir

Sabrina :vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre avec Kevin

Yann :hum

Nico :je pensais pas qu'un jour tu te caserais

Yann :ah ouais ?

Nico :Ouais , il a l'air bien, je savais qu'il était un bon flic de ce que j'ai entendu, mais je ne savais qu'il était un bon amant

Yann :un mari! Kevin est mon mari, c'est un amour avec moi, je sais pas comment il fait pour me supporter

Nico :moi aussi

Yann :enfoiré !

Kevin : ça y'est et voilà pour madame ! et pour monsieur

Yann :et moi ?

Kevin :hé attends deux secondes j'ai que de bras, tiens va chercher des serviettes au lieu de râler çà te changera !

Nico :tout compte fait, je retire ce que j'ai dis, Kevin gère très bien tes sauts d'humeurs et ton caractère...le capitaine Berthier se ferait il dresser ?

Yann :très drôle Nico ! tes drôle ouais ben n'empêche, vaut mieux savoir y faire avec moi

Sabrina :c'est clair, apparemment ta pas changé ton sale caractère

Yann :hé oh Nico ! tu vas la tenir ta femme oui !

Nico :hé ma chéri, tu sais que tu parles du grand Yann Berthier !

Sabrina :et alors !? moi je suis avec Kevin a 100%

Yann :ah ! justement le voilà

Kevin :quoi !?

Yann :rien mon amour

Sabrina :je te soutiens,Kevin ne te laisse pas faire par Yann

Kevin :j'ai pas peur des Berthier

Nico : hou la ! il t'attaque Yann ! moi je serais toujours avec toi mon pote. Deux contre deux que la guerre commence !

Kevin :ah non ?! pas de guerre entre Yann et moi ! on en a assez fait

Sabrina :et oui faites l'amour et pas la guerre Nico !

Yann :surtout faire l'amour

Kevin :Yann.. !

Yann :ben quoi,j'aime te faire l'amour mon ange...

Kevin :moi aussi mais...bon passons a autre chose

Sabrina :hum ! elle est très bonne ta quiche au saumon Kevin, Yann a de la chance de t'avoir...des petits plats comme ça moi j'aimerai en avoir tout les jours!

Nico :pas de bol ma chérie moi je suis comme Yann : pizza ! c'est ça le vrai pied ! hein Yann ?!

Yann :on est vraiment fait pour s'entendre nous deux, on s'est bien trouvé

Kevin :trouvé de quoi?!

Yann : rien mon cœur, ne t'énerve pas comme ça..

Nico :t'inquiète, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Yann je te le laisse il a trop mauvais caractère!

Kevin :encore heureux !

Nico :c'est vrai qu'il a pas froid aux yeux ce petit

Kevin :pour supporter le capitaine Berthier, il ne vaut mieux pas avoir froid aux yeux

mise a part cet accrochage, le repas se déroula convenablement, les deux couple s'entendait bien, certes quelques fois il y avait quelques étincelles entre Kevin et Nico mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'appréciaient


	18. Chapter 18

et vola le chapitre un gros bisous a ma petite cali ;) là tu vas voir du grand yann le yann comme on l'aime:le capitaine ronchon et raleur de la BAC :)

Le lendemain Kevin passa la matinée a faire le ménage tandis que son beau capitaine dormait a point fermé

a son réveil Yann alla se glisser derrière son homme qui faisait la vaisselle de la veille

- salut mon ange

- ah t'es réveillé mon yanou !?

- hum...et y'a pas que mon cerveau qui est réveillé

- je vois ça ! mais pas maintenant, je suis occupé

- j'ai envie de toi...

- non !? je l'avais pas remarqué ! laisse moi faire le ménage et après si tu veux je m'occupe de toi

- TU t'occupe ou JE m'occupe de toi ?

- ON s'occupera mutuellement l'un de l'autre !

- Hum...j'ai hâte que t'ai fini alors !

- tiens en attendant, prend un torchon et essuie ça !

- A vos ordres lieutenant !

Yann prit le torchon et essuya la vaisselle, mais il était plus attiré par les fesses de Kevin que par la montagne de vaisselle. Âpres cette interminable vaisselle, Yann sauta sur son amant. Même si au départ ils devaient s'occupaient mutuellement l'un de l'autre c'est Kevin qui pris les choses en maintenant yann retourna la situation et attrapa Kevin puis l'emmena dans la chambre et se jeta sur lui. Il le déshabilla, puis prit son membre dans la bouche, les yeux de Kevin se fermèrent sa bouche s'entrouvrit et les gémissements de celui ci existé Yann der plus belles qui commençait a se sentir a l'étroit dans son jean.

Kevin était détendu et a l'aise lorsque Yann lui glissa un doigt dans son antre,Kevin gesticulait et gémissait quand Yann lui glissa un deuxième doigt pour mieux pouvoir glisser son membre. Kevin se détendit complètement

- Yann...chéri...hum..

-tu aimes ça petit coquin..

- prends moi Yann..Yann..

- hum...j'ai encore..envie de jouer..

- non...Yann..vas y..

- hum...le lieutenant Laporte ne veux plus jouer !

Yann déboutonna son jean ,sortit l'objet convoité et le pénétra lentement,Kevin tentait d'accélérer les mouvements ce qui excité Yann qui fit de même, les va et vient étaient beaucoup plus rapide,beaucoup plus intense, plus profond,jusqu'à toucher la prostate ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir

- hum...Yann...oh..c'est bon...Yann

- oh...mon Kevin...j'aime te faire l'amour..hum

- Yann...

- Kevin...je

- hum..

- je..je vais...oh oui... kev...je peux...plus...me retenir...

- donne...donne moi Yann...

Yann se retira et se positionna au dessus de Kevin pour pouvoir la glissa dans sa bouche et lui offrir la semence de son corps. Kevin l'avala goulûment et laissa tomber ses jambes et ses bras sur le coté

- alors mon amour ?

- Piou...tu sais y faire avec moi...j'ai cru que j'allais exploser

- et moi alors ! tu crois pas que j'ai faillit exploser! rien que le fait de t'entendre crier, ca me fait de l'effet! bon allez je vais prendre une douche tu viens avec ?

- Non! non..je te connais, si on prends une douche ensemble...

- ouais c'est vrai..bon tanpis

- va prendre ta douche je vais préparé le déjeuner

- ouais et puis il faut que je passe au poste vite fait pour voir ce qu'a donné les GAV

Yann se dirigeait vers le bureau de mercier quand sidibé l'interpella

Amy : capitaine Berthier on a du nouveau pour Reich !

Yann : vas 'y sidibé,parle plus fort, tout le monde t'a pas entendu !

Amy : oups...désolé capitaine...Elina a soutiré des infos a cette fille, elle a déjà travaillé pour lui, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!

Yann :oui, oui, OK, allons voir Volkova et ..euh...tu sais que tu peux m'appelez yann, capitaine berthier c'est sympa, mais on est collègue et puis t'es la femme du meilleur pote de mon mec...

Amy : d'accord capitaine,..enfin je veux dire Yann, j'ai du mal avec ça

Yann : j'ai vu...volkova! tu as quelque chose il paraît ?

Elina : Ah ! capitaine, j'ai fais parler melinda, comme vous m'avez dit de le faire et bingo ! elle a deja été en contact avec Reich, on a pas de preuve direct qu il ait déjà payer pour ça ou même qu 'il ai fait travailler, mais melinda veut bien coopérer si on l'a poursuit pas pour prostitution et racolage

Yann : OK c'est du bon boulot ! on va voir ce qu'on va faire

Amy : on pourrait lui tendre un piège !?

Yann :comment ça Amy ?

Elina :Oui..elle a raison melinda pourrait faire l'appât je suis sure qu'elle accepterais de le faire !

Yann :tu pense qu'elle accepterai le deal ?

Amy : Je pense oui

Yann :alors parle s'en lui et écrit moi l'opé dans le détail. Je veux un rapport complet, ce qu'elle a vu , ce qu'elle a fait avec Reich dans le passé, ce qu'elle ferait dans l'opé...et ce qu'elle veut en échange ...euh...ça c'est a part OK ?

Elina :OK ! capitaine se sera fait

Yann se dirigea vers le bureau de mercier, il frappa

Mercier :entrez

Yann :commissaire bonjour ! Alors çà a donné quelque chose l'arrestation d'hier ?

Mercier :Quatre petits cons en cellule, ils ne veulent rien dire, leurs chefs est toujours dehors...ah ! et puis bien sure ils sont innocents...

Yann :je vais essayer de les faire parler

Mercier :capitaine ! allez y mollo, je connais vos méthodes d'interrogatoires, j'ai pas envie d'entendre crier dans tout le commissariat !

Yann :OK commissaire, je les ferais pas trop crier

Yann prit les clefs de la cellule et se dirigea vers celle ci

- toi en survette blanc ! tu vas venir avec moi !

- pourquoi moi ?! c'est bon..euh..

- parce que j l'ai décide, tu vas pas commencer a faire ton caïd avec moi ! suit moi…entre là et assied toi...alors comme ça t'es innovent ?

- Ouais m'sieu j'ai rien fait c'est pas moi..

- c'est pas toi qui a fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas ils disent qu'y avait de la baston, moi j'y suis pour rien moi. Vous les flics c'est toujours pareil avec vous, des qu'il y a un truc, on embarque tout le monde c'est au hasard.. j'ai une tête qui revient pas c'est ça ?!

- mais bien sure...donc t'as rien fait ! t'es passé dans les émeutes par hasard !

- ouais c'est ça la vie de ma mère

- mais ouais te fout pas de ma gueule! les collègues t'ont reconnu

- j'ai fait quoi m'sieur ?!

- toi et tes potes vous avez caillassé une voiture de police

- c'est pas moi je vous dit

- j'ai un collègue qui a 3 jours d'ITT par ta faute! !non mais c'est quoi de ça ! t'étais la ! et t'a rien fait et t'a rien vu ! tu te fout vraiment de ma gueule !et le mec en veste Violette! il a rien fait lui aussi?!

- mai...

- j'ai pas fini ! j'ai un collègue qui a faillit se prends un pneu dans la gueule! un pneu ! non mais on va ou la ? faut arrêter les conneries merde !

- pfff

- qu'est ce que t'a a rigoler ? Ça te fait marrer ce que je te dis? TU étais pressent! TU as jeté je ne sais quoi sur la bagnole

- non !

- ne me dit pas non je t'ai vu le faire...j'étais la ! c'est moi qui vous a fait coffrer! alors arrête ! faut assumer tes conneries maintenant

- moi, j'ai juste jeter un caillou, un seul

- et ben voilà!on y arrive...qui a fait quoi ? Je veux des noms !...tout de suite !

- je les connais pas moi

- mais ouais vous habitez le même quartier depuis toujours!vous passez vos journées ensemble mais tu les connais pas !

- t'a rien sur moi mec

- mec ?!tu crois que je suis ton pote ! t'a été identifié par un collègue en flag et par moi même

- ça c'est votre parole contre la mienne

- mais tu crois quoi ! tu crois que le juge va te croire toi plutôt qu'un lieutenant et un capitaine en plein flagrant délit !

- moi j'en connais qu'un, mais je sais pas ce qu'il a fait

- son nom !

- Bobby

- bobby comment

- bobby kieron, je crois

- tu crois ?!

- ouais si c'est ça kieron

- voilà

- vous allez faire quoi ?

- Tu sera impliquer dans une association de malfaiteur Je vais rédigé mon PV, que tu vas me signer en attendant tu vas retourner voir tes potes en...(quelqu'un frappa a la porte)

- quoi ?!

- capitaine, il y a la nouvelle recrue qui est la

- OK fait le patienter dans ton bureau j'arrive. Bon allez toi, retourne a l'aquarium

Yann remis le détenu en cellule et se dirigea vers le bureau de la bac

- raph ? Il est ou le nouveau ?

- Euh ben elle est la, c'est...

- Cassandra dutilleul, lieutenant Cassandra dutilleul ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance capitaine Berthier c'est un honneur

- vous vous êtes trompé de brigade ?! ici on est pas a la DPJ ou a la brigade financière! on est a la BAC, c'est physique, c'est du terrain, tout le temps et faut être fort mentalement

- je sais capitaine, je suis la pour ça

- ben j'espère bien parce que j'aime pas perdre mon temps! bon Raphaël va te faire le tour du propriétaire et va te faire un topo sur les enquêtes en cours! moi je vais m'occupe des 4 racailles. ils me gonflent, ils veulent faire la loi, mais ils me connaissent pas, ils vont pas faire leur lois dans mon commissariat quand même ! et euh...tu sais ou est Thierry ?

- Euh, je crois que je l'ai vu descendre a la PJ

- putain, qu'est qu'il est encore parti foutre a la PJ ?

- Et yann calme toi c'est bon ! toi aussi quelque fois tu passe a a la PJ

- ouais mais ça m'énerve, putain ! appelle a la DPJ et dit lui qu'il rapplique dans mon bureau et tout de suite!


	19. Chapter 19

ma petite kali comme tu as l'air d'aimer notre yann raleur :) je te mets une suite du yann raleur et aussi un passage qui m'a bien fait marrer en l'ecrivant a chaque fois que je le relis je me marre en revoyant la scene :D et comme dirait mon AD enjoy it :)

Yann avait reçu tout les clients en interrogatoire. Il avait terminé ses rapports, avait relâcher les 4 suspects qui attendaient sagement leurs papiers de sorti a l'accueil . Pendant ce temps la Kevin venait faire un coucou a la PJ et a Yann par la même occasion

Kevin : salut fred ca vas ?

Fred : a lieutenant Laporte comment ça vas ?

Kevin : çà vas, et toi ?

Fred : Ça vas tranquille.

Kevin : Yann est la ?

Fred : euh, ouais attend je vais l'appeler.

Kevin : attends laisse tomber il y'a un de ses hommes qui est la...Raphaël ! ça vas ?

Raphaël : et ouais ah ! Tu tombe bien. il est d'une humeur de chien, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait ou ce que tu n'as pas fait mais si tu pouvais nous le calmer, ça nous arrangerait.

Kevin : j'ai rien fait, je l'ai tout juste croiser ce matin.

Raphaël : la pauvre, c'est son premier jour avec nous et il a déjà passé ses nerfs dessus! ah ! au fait je te l'ai même pas présenté c est le lieutenant dutilleul

Kevin : bonjour madame et désolé pour Yann je n'y suis vraiment pour rien, je me présente Kevin ,Kevin Laporte, bon... il est dans son bureau la ?

Raphaël : je pense ouais si tu pouvais le calmer.

Cassandra : si vous y arriver !

Kevin : ne vous en faite pas pour ça j'arrive toujours a obtenir ce que je veux de Yann

Kevin etait sur le point de partir quant il entendit crier le nom de Yann.

Mercier : BERTHIER REVENEZ ICI !

Yann : j'en ai marre de ces conneries j arriverais jamais a rien si vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues

Mercier : mais non capitaine ! je suis avec vous. ( ils croisèrent Kevin a l'accueil ) ah !lieutenant Laporte. essayez de calmer votre mari ! parce que moi j'y arrive plus ! j'en ais ma claque

Yann : c'est bon Kevin, je vais prendre ma moto, faire le tour de paris, je repasse ici et je rentre...tu fais quoi toi ?

Kevin : ben je venais te voir et voir les collègues.

Yann : tu restes la ?

Kevin : ouais

Yann : OK a toute, je passe te prendre toute a l'heure

Yann sortit du commissariat en furie.

Cassandra : et ben quel sale caractère !

Raphaël : c'est le capitaine Berthier ! il est pas toujours comme ça, il s'énerve des fois, mais ne t'inquiète pas, fait tes preuves et ça ira

louis : c'est quoi ce remue ménage ? Ah ! Kevin !

Kevin : salut louis, c'est rien c'est les crises de colères des Berthiers.

Raphaël : ils s'est pris la tête avec mercier, il est parti faire un tour

Louis : en moto ?

Raphaël : ne vous inquiétez pas commandant, il s'est déjà un peu calmer, Kevin sait comment y faire

Kevin : j'ai rien fait ! bon je pense que je devrais aller avoir mercier pour l'excuser

Cassandra : vous allez vous excusez a sa place ?

Kevin : et oui, vive le mariage! ah! et puis je vais passé a la PJ, Yann t'a dit pour la crémaillère ?

Raphaël : oui, oui, il m'a dit t'inquiète on sera la

Kevin : vous êtes inviter aussi euh lieutenant dutilleul c'est ca ?

Cassandra : c'est ça ! Et vous vous êtes le lieutenant Laporte ?

Kevin : non juste Kevin je suis plus de la maison

Kevin parti en direction du bureau de mercier

louis : ne vous inquiétez melle; Yann est un bon flic et un bon capitaine, certes il a des sauts d'humeur, mais il fait bien son boulot, c'est juste pas le bon jour et puis vous êtes une femme, ce qui n'arrange rien . Si vous...

louis se coupa net, il entendait du brouhaha qui l'agacer fortement

louis : c'est qui eux ?

Fred : des clients ils attendent d'être relâcher

louis : ET OH C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! ON EST DANS UN COMMISSARIAT ! PAS UNE COUR DE RECRE !

les quatre jeunes gens se tu lorsque la voix de louis s'éleva

Raphaël : bon allez nous on y va, je vais te montrer ou sont les archives

louis : ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, ne lâchez rien! persévérez !

Cassandra : merci commandant

pendant ce temps la Kevin frappa au bureau de mercier

Mercier : oui entrer

Kevin : commissaire, je tiens a vous faire des excuses au noms de Yann, je suis vraiment désolé

Mercier : merci Laporte, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire et puis c'est au capitaine Berthier de s'excuser, ce n'est pas a vous

Kevin : je sais mais Yann et sa fierté...

Mercier : faudra qu'il apprenne a se maîtriser

Kevin : je sais pas ce qui lui a pris ?

Mercier : c'est rien un interrogatoire, qui s'est avéré un peu trop musclé a mon goût, je l'ai juste rappeler a l'ordre, mais bon ça a porté ses fruits on a eut quelques noms, bon allez Laporte! allez voir vos collègues je sais que ça leur fera plaisir

Tout les bleus avaient accepté de venir a la crémaillère de Kevin et Yann. La bac allait été présente elle aussi,cela en ferait du monde a la maison, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas réuni autant de monde chez eux. Yann fit le tour de paris et s'arrêta devant le commissariat du 10 ème. Il entra et demanda a appeler le capitaine Maurier

Yann : bonjour pourrais je voir le capitaine Maurier s'il vous plaît ?

Policier : et vous avez rendez vous ?

Yann : non c'est personnel

policier : ah ! je suis désolé, mais le capitaine Maurier a un emploi du temps très chargé

Yann : pourriez vous au moins l'appeler pour lui dire que Yann est la, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parlé s'il vous plaît ? Mademoiselle ?

policier : bon, je pense qu'elle pourrait vous recevoir entre deux rendez vous, par contre je vais vous demandez une pièce d'identité monsieur

Yann : OK (Yann lui donna sa carte de police)

policier : jean ? Tu pourrais amen...ah ! mais vous êtes de la maison ! pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ! laisse tomber jean . Allez y je vous en prie deux étage couloir de droite

Yann : merci

policier : de rien monsieur...

Yann arriva et frappa

Laura : oui ?

Yann : Hello ! ma belle

Laura : Yann ! comment tu vas ?

Yann : Je vais bien merci t'a vu...plus de plâtre, ça y'est j'ai repris le taf

Laura : je vois ça t'a l'air en pleine forme, qu'est ce qui t'amène va s'y entre! assied toi !

Yann : Je passais comme ça pour te dire bonjour ( Yann se laissa tomber sur la chaise) en fait je me suis pris la tête avec mercier

Laura : ah !

Yann : donc du coup j'ai pris la moto pour me calmer et puis voilà

Laura : tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Yann : Euh ouais

Laura ouvrit une porte, ôta des dossiers et sorti une bouteille de vodka, puis deux verres. Elle rempli le verre a rebords ils trinquèrent puis ils burent cul-sec

Yann : ah ! ça fait du bien ! bon je venais aussi pour te demander quelque chose

Laura : ah ! je me disais bien aussi, va s'y jt'écoute

Yann : non c'est juste que je voulais t'inviter a notre crémaillère

Laura : c'est gentil yanou, mais j'ai déjà répondu a Kevin il t'a devancer

Yann : je vois ça

Laura : alors sinon ça vas ?

Yann : Ça vas, j'ai repris mon job, j'ai récupéré mon mec que demander de plus ?!

Laura : je t'en sert un autre ?

Yann : Va s'y !même si ça me fait chier, qu'il soit agent de sécurité pourtant je devrais être content, il est moins en danger...tu dois me trouver égoïste je pense qu'a moi

Laura : mais non Yann ! tu veux que son bonheur! tiens ! prend ton manteau, on va aller boire un verre! j'aime pas te voir c comme ça Yann tout tristounet t'inquiète pas Yann il reviendra au bercail

(ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bar non loin du poste du 7 ème)

Yann : si je veux que Kevin revienne c'est juste pour le surveiller

Laura : tu l'aime c'est normal tu sais ce qui est bon pur lui

Yann : en plus je sais rien de ses collègues et ca me fait chier..

Laura : tu l'aime yann c'est normal ! T'es jaloux ?!

Yann : avant j'avais mes indics, mais maintenant, j'ai plus personne...je veux pas le perde..et puis y'a mercier qui m'énerve..

Laura : ah ! Bah de ce coté, je peux te comprendre mercier elle est pas facile

Yann : elle veux des aveux et quand j'arrive a en avoir, elle me dit que mon interrogatoire est trop musclé...barman ?! un autre s'il vous plaît !

Laura : Et moi aussi, un double !

Yann : elle est chiante des fois

Laura : comme si elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreurs

Yann : quoi...toi aussi tu trouves que mes interrogatoires sont trop musclés ?

Laura : Ben pour être franche, t'y va fort des fois, mais bon t'es un bethier

Yann : BeRthier avec un R

Laura : BeRthier, oups j'ai du mal, je crois que je suis un peu pompette

Yann voulu descendre de son tabouret, il se mit a rire

Yann : ben moi , je n'arrive même plus a descendre de là..euh...je crois que...que je vais laisser la moto là...

Laura : ouais vaut mieux

Yann : sinon Kevin va me tuer

Laura : pan-pan cul-cul

Yann : ouais pff, faut que je rentre au poste, kev...Kevin est la bas

Laura : je t'accompagne ( dit elle en titubant)

les deux compères marchèrent en direction du poste de police du 7 ème bras dessus bras dessous. Tout deux essayaient de se concentrer sur leurs pas pour marcher a peu près droit, ça serait le comble de se faire arrêter pour ivresse sur la voix publique. Ils entrèrent dans le hall du commissariat et essayaient de faire bonne figure rien que vis a vis des clients qui attendaient. Ils grimpèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent au 1 er étage. En descendant ils eurent tout deux l'idée de sortir en même temps, ce qui valu qu'ils se prennent les cotés de portes, ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux dans le couloir, Yann se prit la photocopieuse et Laura un tout jeune collègue

Laura : oups pardon

Axel : hey oh ça vas ?!

Laura : euh oui merci !

Axel : non c'est pas a vous que je parlais c'est au capitaine que je m'adresser, vous êtes qui d'ailleurs ?

Laura : Laura maurier ! Capitaine Laura Maurier (elle avait du mal a serrer la main du jeune lieutenant) et vous c'est quoi votre petit nom ?

Axel : Euh, c'est Axel …...

Yann : hey ! vous allez me laissez la aidez moi !

Axel : Oh bien sure capitaine, excusez moi, je vais vous ramenez a votre bureau

Yann : non, je « hoc » ( il eut le hoquet) je vais a la PJ voir mon mec

Axel : pardon ?!

Yann : oui mon « hoc » mec, le lieutenant Laporte

Axel : mais il y a pas de lieutenant Laporte ici !

Yann : pfff ! tu sais « hoc » rien

justement celui ci sorti du bureau

Kevin : Yann ? Laura ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous êtes arriver ?

Laura : Rien on s'est télescoper (dit elle en pouffant de rire)

Kevin : hey ! vous puez l'alcool a plein nez! Yann !

Yann : on a juste « hoc » bu quelques verres

Kevin : putain Yann t'exagère,t'es complètement bourré là ! Et toi Laura ? Tu vaux pas mieux que lui !

Laura : et toi qui penser qu'il serait content que tu prennes la moto

Kevin : ben encore heureux ! allez on y va ! Laura tu viens avec nous ! vous etes pas possible vous deux ! vous vous rendez compte de l'image que vous donnez de la police, mais vous êtes capitaine de police

Yann et Laura s'agrippa tout deux a Kevin pour ne pas tomber, pendant que celui ci leur faisait la morale

Laura : ah mon kevinou on a juste bu un verre, c'est pas la mort non plus ! et puis on était pas loin d'ici. On est venu a pied comme ça :pas de moto, pas d'arrestation, pas de mort...rien

Kevin : et pas de mort ! encore heureux

Yann : chéri, on a rien fait (hoc) de mal...je t'aime (hoc) Kevin

Laura : moi aussi je t'aime mon kevinou...on est désolé..

Yann : on ne recomme(hoc)cera plus

Laura : promis kevinou...

Yann : on t'aime mon amour...

Kevin : bon c'est bon ! vous allez arrêter deux minutes ! j'arrive même pas a mettre la main sur mes clefs tellement que vous m'agacez la ! taisez vous un peu...ça y'est..allez a l'arrière...toi aussi Yann !

Yann : je suis puni ?

Kevin : Oui,allez ! et ceinture !

ils grimpèrent tout les trois dans la voiture au bout de quelques minutes, Kevin les entendais ronfler . il les admiraient dans le rétro, ils étaient mignon tout les deux, tête contre tête, il était déçu de son comportement, mais était heureux de constater qu'ils avaient fait la paix. A l'époque Yann et Laura se chamaillaient tout le temps mais depuis qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble en infiltre, ils s'entendaient a merveille. Kevin invita Laura a rester dormir, elle s'allongea dans le canapé puis mit Yann au lit ils ne tardèrent pas a s'endormir.


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain Kevin était le premier à se lever. Il prépara le café, il sortait le sucre quand laura émergea

Laura : Kevin...kevinou...j'ai mal au crane

Kevin : tu m'étonne! assied toi,je vais te donner un aspirine

Laura :merci mon kevinou (Yann entra lui aussi dans la pièce)

Yann : hum...c'est dur...

Kevin : je me doute...allez assied toi là, a coté de Laura,je vais vous donnez une aspirine

Kevin revenu avec 2 aspirines

Laura :merci mon chéri

Yann : merci mon chéri

Kevin : bon je vais préparer le petit dej

Laura : moi je vais prendre une douche, si çà vous dérange pas les garçons ?!

Kevin : Non va s'y fait comme chez toi

Yann se leva et alla voir Kevin

Yann : Kevin ?... je suis désolé, je sais que t'aime pas quand j'suis dans cet état là

Kevin : surtout au commissariat

Yann : on a juste bu un verre, et après ça a dégénéré. On avait plus le contrôle de la situation

Kevin : t'es pas du genre a perdre le contrôle!c'est tout !

Yann : ouais mais pas la ! j'avais peut etre envie de lâcher prise pour une fois ! c'est dur de toujours devoir garder le contrôle, de rester irréprochable, ça faisait bien longtemps que ça m'était pas arriver, je me suis lâcher c'est tout

Kevin : mouais, tiens mets çà a table

Kevin et Yann continuèrent de prépare le petit dej quand Laura revenu et céda la place a Yann

Laura : la douche est libre Yann tu peux y aller

Yann : merci j'y go

Laura : tu me fais la gueule Kevin ?

Kevin : Non

Laura : ben on dirait

Kevin : j'aime pas qu'on embarque mon mec dans des plans comme ça !

Laura : hey ! c'est bon, j'ai embarqué personne moi

Kevin : d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Laura : ben Yann est venu me voir au boulot, il voulait se calmer, il s'était embrouillé avec mercier ! ah ! et aussi pour m'inviter a votre crémaillère

Kevin : ouais et ?...vous en êtes arriver comment dans cet état ?

Laura : Ben on a pris la moto ...avant de boire je te rassure et on est parti au duke's pour parler

Kevin : et là tu ml'as saouler ?!

Laura : non ! enfin Kevin ! je n'ai jamais forcer a boire qui que se soit ! on a bu un verre c'est tout ! Comme on le faisait tout les deux !

Kevin : ouais mais on était chez toi !

Laura : excuse nous de ne pas être allé chez moi ! on voulait juste boire un verre avant que Yann aille te rechercher au poste

Kevin : OK pour un verre mais les autres ? Ils sont arrivé comment ?

Laura : Ben on a parlé, il avait besoin de se confier, donc on en a pris un deuxième puis un troisième et voilà !

Kevin : se confier ?! sur mercier ?

Laura : Ouais il était furax après elle et je veux bien le comprendre...et puis il m'a parler aussi sur le fait que tu veuilles plus être flic

Kevin : comment ça ?

Laura : Ben ça le fait chier ! il aimerait bien tu reprenne ton poste, mais il sait pas si c'est pour de bonnes raisons

Kevin : pour les bonnes raisons ?

Laura : Ouais...

Laura se tue lorsque Yann arriva

Yann : ah ça fait du bien une bonne douche, bon puisque tu es la on va s'en occuper de cette crémaillère

Kevin : maintenant ?

Yann : Ouais allez vient on va faire des courses ! tu viens avec nous Laura ?

Laura : Non, non il faut que j'aille bosser

Yann : OK ...Kevin ? On y va ?

Kevin : Ouais allez viens Laura on va te déposer

après avoir déposer Laura Kevin et Yann firent leurs courses pour leurs crémaillères, ils achetèrent de la boisson, des biscuits apéritifs et commandèrent un mètre de pizza chez leur pizzeria habituelle

Yann : bon ben voilà on est paraît pour cette crémaillère

Kevin : ouais

Yann : au fait c'est bon a la PJ ?

Kevin : Oui normalement personne ne bosse et toi ? La bac ?

Yann : Normalement aussi, personne n'est prévu pour appuyer la bac de nuit, mais bon, on ne sait jamais et si on nous appelle...

Kevin : et ben tu iras

Yann : ca te fait chier

Kevin : un peu ouais...mais c'est comme ça ..c'est ton job, la police c'est toute ta vie et puis comme t'es le meilleur

Yann : oh ! merci mon chéri c'est gentil

Kevin : non c'est vrai. On aurait du prendre une pizza pour ce soir

Yann : j'ai un flag ce soir, mais je rentrerais pas tard je te promets... désolé

Kevin : c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude ..tu fais quoi comme horaire demain ?

Je commence a 8h et je vais sûrement finir a 18h

Kevin : et après demain ?

Yann : Samedi ? Pareil, je me dépêcherais pour t'aider mon kevinou

Kevin : ah non ! »kevinou » c'est Laura

Yann : ah! oui ? Et moi c'est quoi? son yanou ?

Kevin : rien du tout ! juste Yann ! vous vous êtes drôlement rapproché tout les deux !?

Yann : ah ! mon amour, ne soit pas jaloux ! c'est ta petite Laura ! tu sait bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous

Kevin : t'es bientôt plus proche d'elle que moi je l'étais

Yann : ben tu sais avec l'infiltre c'est sur que ça nous a rapprocher !

Kevin : en plus vous dormiez dans le lit, donc

Yann : donc quoi ! t'es con ou quoi ? c'est une fille tu sais bien que je bande que sur les mecs, surtout un en particulier

Kevin : ouais t'a intérêt ! c'est a quel heure ton flag ?

Yann : On a rendez vous 21h30

Kevin : tu seras pas rentré avant 0h00-1h00 au moins

Yann : oui désolé, mais là j'ai le temps, je reprends a 14h, ca nous laisse...3h, hum ! j'espère que je vais réussir a te faire jouir pendant trois heure !

Kevin : pendant 3h ? mon capitaine...vous allez m'épuisez

Yann : j'y compte bien

Yann embrassa Kevin en le caressant directement la ou il savait qu'il allait lui faire de l'effet

Yann sentait a travers son jean qu'elle était dur et prête a tout les supplices

Kevin ne résista pas longtemps a attraper le gourdin de Yann il le suça intensément, Yann lui, réussissait a garder le contrôle Kevin lui ne répondait plus de rien lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec son mari, il n'arrivait pas a faire durer le plaisir

Kevin : prend moi Yann

Yann : déjà mon amour ?

Kevin : Oui...Yann ste plait ?

Yann : A cette allure la on va pas durer 3h

Kevin : je m'en fout...Yann !

Yann se laissa pas prier, il déshabilla Kevin et le pénétra ,ses abdos étaient collés sur le dos de Kevin, ses bras entouré ceux de son amants, il pouvait entendre le cœur battre de Kevin, sentir ses pulsions, ses émois

Yann tait concentré sur le corps d'athlète de Kevin ,il le caressait partout ou il pouvait lorsqu'il entendit les gémissement de Kevin se transformer en rugissement

Kevin : yaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!ohhhh ! mon yannnnnnnn !

Yann : ah kevin...oui !

le soir de la crémaillère...

Yann courait dans tout les sens, il se dépêchait, de boucler les rapports pour pouvoir aider Kevin a préparer la soirée, il lui avait promis, alors il tiendrait sa parole

Yann : Thierry ? Tu peux me donner le rapport de Nico ?

Thierry : Ouais tiens...ca vas pas ? T'a l'air speed là ?

Yann : J'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour 19 h au moins...si j'aide pas Kevin a préparer cette crémaillère, il va me tuer

Thierry : ben sinon, Nico peut faire ce que tu fais, vous avez le même grade a quelques échelons prêt

Yann : je veux pas l'emmerder avec ça. C'est déjà bien qu'il me remplace de temps en temps

Thierry : tu parles, je suis sur que ça ne le dérangerais pas, je vais lui demander

Yann voulut répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il n'en a pas eut le temps. Thierry était déjà parti a la recherche de Nicolas

les deux hommes revinrent au bout de quelques minutes

Nico : ben alors Yann pourquoi tu me l'a pas demander ? Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir de te rendre service

Yann : je t'ai pas demander de rester dans ce commissariat pour ça, t'es pas ma bonne

Nico : mais tu plaisante ! aller oust ! va voir Kevin avant qu'il te trucide et me tue aussi par la même occasion

Yann : tu appréhende ?

Nico : Un peu ouais, il est fou de jalousie !

Yann : t'inquiète pas mon Nico, ça va aller Kevin mords pas et puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi avec Laura, c'est elle qui sera dans sa ligne de mire

Nico : ligne de mire ? Ça va c'est rassurant ?! allez oust ! a toute 21 h chez toi, c'est ça ?

Yann : Ouais c'est ça merci a toute

Yann arriva a 18h40 , 10 minutes plus tard que prévu, mais Kevin ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il était dans les préparatifs

Yann : Kevin ?

Kevin : Je suis la mon cœur

Yann : ah ! alors il reste quoi a faire ?

Kevin : Juste quelque bricoles, t'inquiète pas mon amour, va prendre une douche plutôt

Yann : t'es sure ?

Kevin : Oui, oui va s'y

Yann : ah ! T'es un amour, fais moi un bisou mon amour

Kevin prit les lèvres de Yann, puis passa sa lange entre celles ci. Yann le serrer contre lui, la chaleur montait dans l'appartement. Yann n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour là, maintenant, il avait une main derrière la tête de Kevin et l'autre sur ses hanches, mais celle ci glissa vite fait sur ses fesses. Yann lui embrassa la gorge, Kevin gémissait de plaisir et se lança la tête en arrière en caressant les cheveux brun de son mari, puis le plaqua contre le frigo, il lui embrassa a son tour le cou, puis le lobe de l'oreille. Yann n'en pouvait plus, il déboucla sa ceinture, puis ses bouton pour lui donner sa bête en érection. Kevin se mit accroupie puis le prit dans sa bouche. Yann fit lever Kevin, le fit pivoter, il enleva le jean de Kevin et le pénétra lentement. kevin frissonnait sans doute du au fait que le plan de travail etait froid. Yann et Kevin ne mirent pas longtemps pour atteindre l'ultime plaisir

Yann : ça s'est mieux qu'une douche

Kevin : hum...c'est vrai...mais on va devoir en prendre une quand même

Yann et Kevin prirent une douche, puis ils préparèrent la boisson et les amuses gueules

a partir de 20h45, la sonnette de l'entrée ne faisait que retentir. Les premiers arrivés étaient Raphaël et sa demoiselle, lizzie,

Raphaël : salut les amoureux

Kevin : salut raph ca vas ?

Raphaël :Oui et toi

Kevin : ça vas, Yann est dans la cuisine

Raphaël : tiens je sais pas si tu connais lizzie

Kevin : ben non, non pas encore enchanté ben moi c'est Kevin

Lizzie : enchanté lizzie, Raphaël m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton capitaine râleur

Kevin : capitaine râleur ça lui va super bien

(la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait)

Kevin : Thierry !

Thierry : salut

Kevin : t'es tout seul

Thierry : ouais elle garde les petits

Kevin : OK entre ils sont dans la cuisine

kevin alla les rejoindre les servit puis alla de nouveau ouvrir la porte

Alex : hey salut frangin

Kevin : salut Alex, salut Amy, Elina

Elina : merci de m'avoir inviter

Kevin : tu rigole c'est normal, t'es de l'équipe, tu fais parti de la famille

Amy : Christophe est parti chercher Lyés et Laura

Kevin : OK entrer

kevin eut aussitôt refermé qu'il du de nouveau ouvrir la porte

Kevin : salut Nico, bonsoir Sabrina...Yann ! Nico est la !

Yann : hey salut vieux frère et merci pour tout a l'heure

Nico : attend tu rigoles c'est normal ! tiens on t'a apporter une bouteille

Yann : oh fallait pas, allez y entrer, il y a raph et Thierry et puis Alex, Amy et Elina de la PJ

Nico : OK

Yann : ça va mon chéri ?

Kevin : Oui, mais si tu pouvais aller ouvrir la porte la prochaine fois qu'on sonne parce que la j'en ai marre

Yann : OK ca vas sinon t'es pas trop jaloux ?

Kevin : Commence pas avec ça Yann ! c'est bon et puis pourquoi je serai jaloux ? Ta maîtresse n'est pas encore arrivé !?

Yann : tu me fais quoi la ? T'es sérieux ?

Kevin : Mais non Yann ! je plaisante !...j'ai confiance...en Laura

Yann : merci pour moi

Kevin : j'ai pas dit que je ne te faisait pas confiance !

la sonnette retentit

Yann : Stéphane ! Laura ?

Laura : et oui on arrête pas le progrès

Yann : pourquoi vous...Vous

Stéphane : arrête de begueyer ,Yann, sert nous quelque chose a boire ….et oui on est ensemble, ça fait 3 semaines, mais on a attendu le bon moment pour vous le dire

Yann : ah bon ! ben tant mieux c'est vrai que quelque part vous êtes fait pour être ensemble

la sonnette avait retentit et voilà Lyés, tout le monde étaient la

Yann : allez les gars servez vous faites comme chez vous

Kevin et Yann étaient heureux que leurs équipes s'entendaient a merveille, depuis le temps qu'elles se côtoyaient, elles n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se connaître et de s'amuser. Et voilà que c'était chose faite. Même Nadia était passé en coup de vent embrassé Kevin et Yann . La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Les bleus n'avait plus 25 ans comme au début de leur affectation, maintenant ils savent se tenir a carreau, il faut dire qu'avec un officier comme le capitaine Berthier, il valait mieux qu'ils restent tranquille. Vers 3h les gens commençait a partir peu a peu, il ne rester pas grand monde

Elina : et ben quelle soirée ! moi je commence a être claqué, tu me raccompagne Christophe ?

Christophe : Ouais bien sure Elina pas de problème, j'y allais justement aussi

Raphaël : tu pourrais nous jeter chez moi également, je peux pas prendre le volant la

Christophe : oui, il n'y a pas de souci

Raphaël :oki ,merci, bon Yann a lundi, repose toi bien

Yann : ouais toi aussi t'en a besoin

Elina : salut...Kevin? kevin? on y va...

Kevin : ah OK...bon...con..ti...Nu...A.T..tion

Elina : OK merci allez va te reposer

Christophe : salut

Yann : salut

il ne restait plus que Stéphane et Laura qui dormait sur le canapé. Yann prit une couverture et la posa sur eux

Yann : Kevin? t'es ou ?

Kevin : rien...a fou..tre m'en ..tape..bhdegzhdb

Yann : quoi ?

Kevin : dora..et..dino...

Yann : hein ?!

Kevin : t'es . sndb..mon dbvhgf..mec

Yann : d'accord t'es déchirer mon chéri, allez hop une douche et au lit...allez Kevin !

Kevin était allongé sur le lit de tout son long et ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas prendre de douche, il voulait rester la. Yann voulu le saquer du lit ,mais face a Kevin, il était impuissant, impossible de soulever ses 80 kg. Enfin Yann réussit le pousser pour pouvoir se faire une petite place pour le reste de la nuit


	21. Chapter 21

_dans ce chapitre réveil gueule de bois jalousie et __stupéfiant_

Le lendemain fut très dur pour mal de gens en particulier Kevin et Laura. Stéphane et Yann avaient un peu mal au crane mais sinon ça allait . Par contre pour Kevin s'était pas ça du tout , les bruits résonnaient dans sa tète, il se leva et s'incrusta au près de Laura dans la canapé

Kevin : salut ma petite Laura

Laura : Kevin...hum...mal au crane

Kevin : moi aussi..Yann !

Yann : ouais ! t'es réveillé ?

Kevin : Mouais mais tu serais un amour si tu mous apporter 2 aspirine mon cœur

Yann : OK, ouais je vois que vous en avez besoin

Kevin : chacun son tour

Stéphane : salut la compagnie

Laura : t'étais ou toi ?

Stéphane : Sous la douche princesse

Laura : ah !...merci yanou

Kevin : hep ! hep ! c'est mon yanou !

Laura : oh mon kevinou t'es jaloux ?

Kevin : C'est mon yanou pour toi c'est juste Yann

Laura : d'accord d'accord ( Laura ouvrit grands ses yeux en direction de Yann et Stéphane)

Kevin : et encore t'a de la chance que je t'autorise a l'appeler Yann

Laura : pfff...lol t'es trop con mon kevinou, mais je t'aime quand même ( Laura lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue)

Stéphane : eh oh ! ça suffit la bas !

Yann : t'a vu ça steph, ils vont bientôt nous trompés devant nous

Kevin : ah ! Ah ! Très drôle

Laura : moi je dirais pas non

Yann : toi ! T'a toujours été accroc a Kevin ! bon allez qui veut un café ?

Il était déjà 11h30 quand ils burent leurs cafés, tout les quatre décidèrent de passe la journée

Yann : ça te dis de faire un tour avec mon vampire de mari ?

Stéphane : Ton vampire de mari ?

Yann : Ils boufferaient tous ce qui m'approcherait trop prés

Stéphane : ouais j'ai vu ouais et en parlant de ça, il est grave jaloux de Nico

Yann : ben ça va je trouve qu'il s'est calmé

Stéphane : ouais enfin dora et dino

Yann : dora et dino ?

Stéphane : c'est ce qu'il a dit hier ? A force de voir des gars ivre en cellule je décrypte leur langage

Yann : t'a décrypter quoi ?

Stéphane : J'en ai rien a foutre de dora et dino c'est mon mec

Yann : et ?

Stéphane : Dora et dino, c'est Laura et Nico

Yann : tu crois ?

Stéphane : Ouais sur

Yann : t'a pas peur de balader avec nous ?

Stéphane : Non et puis Laura est un vrai chien de défense

Yann : lol ouais c'est vrai c'est sur qu'elle va pas se laisser faire par Kevin

ils se mirent en route pour le parc puis ils emmenèrent Stéphane a la crêperie ou ils allaient souvent en infiltration

Laura : qu'est ce que tu vas prendre choupinou ?

Kevin : Mais c'est pas vrai ! je vais la tuer !

Laura : ben quoi j'ai pas dit yanou ?

Yann : Une elixir, tiens

Kevin : et toi ça te dérange pas ?

Yann : ben non

Stéphane : moi non plus

Kevin : OK j'ai compris vous êtes a 3 contre moi, je vais prendre une banane choco, il me faut du chocolat !

Laura : c'est quoi une elixir déjà? choupinou? ( Laura tira la langue en direction de Kevin qui lui répondit de la même manière)

Yann : miel et citron c'est trop bon c'est pur breton

Laura : ah ! je vais prendre une merlin, elle a l'air bonne

Stéphane : et moi une pomme calva, hum...

Après avoir manger leurs crêpe. Ils continuèrent leurs balades. Main dans la main, Yann semblait être plus a l'aise avec son homosexualité dans les endroits fréquentés par les hétéros. En arrivant a l'appartement, Laura et Stéphane reprirent la route et nos deux amoureux se retrouvent enfin seuls .

- Alors mon cœur ça t'a plus cette crémaillère ?

- Ouais c'était bien en plus il y avait tout le monde et personne n'a été appeler a reprendre le service

- ouais pour une fois ! bon tu vas nous faire quoi a manger ?

- tu as faim ? Je sais pas ! des frites ?!

- va s'y pour des frites, tu bosse ce soir ou pas ?

- Demain

- OK envoi les pomme de terre

Yann éplucha les pommes de terres et les coupa. Puis Kevin fit a manger, ils mangèrent calmement en regardant les informations puis Yann parti prendre une douche. Kevin s 'allongea dans le canapé devant la télé et finit par s'endormir. Yann revient et n'eut pas le cœur a le réveiller, il passa délicatement la couverture sur lui, lui fit un baiser sur le front et partit se coucher dans son grand lit froid et vide

4h30 le réveil sonna,Yann se leva et alla réveiller Kevin

- Kevin lève toi, il est 4h30

- hum...j'ai pas dormi avec toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller ?

- Tu dormais tellement bien que j'ai pas oser te réveiller tu devais en avoir besoin

- ah ! merci t'es un amour

Yann reparti se coucher, et Kevin se leva prit sa douche, bu un café, mangea 2 tartines de nutella et parti en direction du pc

kevin: bonjour

thomas: bonjour Kevin ça vas ? T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

- Si ! Si j'ai fait ma pendaison de crémaillère samedi, donc je suis un peu claqué

- ah...ça s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais ouais

- t'a eut du monde ?

- On était une quinzaine

- ah quand même, ça devait être le bordel, des gars bourré partout non ?!

- non, ça vas y'avait pratiquement que des flics, en fait on était 3 a ne pas être flic !

- c'est vrai ?

- ouais je te jure

- t'étais flic toi? non ?

- Ouais c'est ça

- t'a inviter tes anciens collègues ?

- Ouais et puis les collègues de mon mec

- ton mec? t'es homo ?

- Ouais ! ça te dérange ?

- Non ! mon meilleur ami est bi !

- ah ça vas alors t'es pas trop choqué

- non ,et encore tu connais pas sylvain, alors comme ça ton mec est flic aussi ?

- Ouais

- tu sais qu'Éric est un ancien flic ?

- Ah! non ! Je savais pas

- il y ait rester 3 ans je crois et toi ?

- Oh ! plusieurs années, çà fait pratiquement 1 an que j'ai arrêter

- t'a arrêter pourquoi ? Les horaires tout ça ?

- Non, je suis tombé, sur une sale affaire …...et j'ai eut l'occaz d'aller au Mexique et...et puis j'ai démissionné, c'est... compliqué...

- dit âpres le service, on devait se faire une soirée, ca te dit de venir ?

- Une soirée? un lundi ?

- Ouais un truc tranquille

- je sais pas encore, je verrais

- OK tu me tiens au courant.

Âpres sa journée de boulot Kevin rentra chez lui, Yann n'était pas encore rentré, il prit une douche et regarda dans le frigo pour voir ce qu'ils allaient dîner. Il prit une tasse de café et se posa dans le canapé. Kevin envoya un SMS a Yann

« tu rentr kan ? »

« cé pa encor jtapel. Ptetr inter »

« envoi sms kan tu par du ciat bisou jtaime K »

« ok bisouxxx Y »

Kevin alluma la télé et zappa sur toutes les chaînes, il prit le pc et surfa sur le net quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha aussitôt

- Yann ?!

- ah ! Non ! c'est Thomas

- ah désolé, j'ai même pas regarder qui m'appeler

- c'est rien alors ça te dit de passer ?

- Euh ?! ouais mais ...pas longtemps

- OK et euh..si ton mec est la tu peux venir avec il y a pas de souci

- il est en intervention, enfin je pense, bon ben j'arrive c'est quoi l'adresse ?

- 27,rue de la forgette c'est pas loin du pc

- ouais t'inquiète je vois j'ai déjà eut une intervention la bas, enfin a la police

- OK bon a toute

Arrivé a l'appartement de Thomas 27 rue de la forgette

Thomas : salut Kevin entre, je te présente Tony et marie, sylvain et Éric que tu connais déjà

Kevin : enchanté tout le monde

Éric : c'est Kevin, le nouvel intervenant, enfin, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il est avec nous, alors au fait toi, Thomas m'a dit que t'étais un ancien flic ?

Kevin : Ouais ouais

Éric :moi aussi j'étais brigadier

Kevin :a h !?

Éric : et toi ?

Kevin : Euh lieutenant... 3 ème échelons

Éric :ah quand même ! tu étais dans une brigade spécialisé ou pas ?

Kevin :Non, juste a la PJ

Éric :ol j'aime le juste a la pj ! c'est déjà ça! moi j'étais affecter a aucunes brigades en particulier, je tournais comme on dit

Thomas : ton mec aussi était a la PJ ?

Éric : pourquoi ton mec aussi est flic ?

Kevin : ouais il est flic ouais a la bac

Éric :a la bac carrément, il est quoi? c'est le chef de la bac ?(dit Éric en se marrant)

Kevin :euh ouais c'est ça

Éric :c'est vrai ?

Kevin :ouais

Éric :c'est quoi son grade ?

Kevin :Capitaine

Éric :capitaine ? T'es sérieux ? Combien d'échelon ?

Kevin :5, il passe son examen pour être commandant

Éric :ça vas tu t'es pas fait chier ! y'avait pas plus gradé ?

Kevin :si mais c'était lui le plus beau et puis c'est lui qui m'a sauter dessus alors

Sylvain : j'adore le terme « sauté dessus »

Thomas :sylvain ! sylvain ! ça m'aurait étonné ?

Sylvain :Ben quoi j'ai rien dit de mal, j'aime qu'on me saute dessus !

Éric :t'en loupe pas une toi !

Tony : ben alors on se la fait cette partie de mw3

Éric :ouais Tony, ouais, j'arrive

Thomas servit a boire et amena des biscuits apéritifs. Les manettes de jeux passer de mains en mains tout comme les produits stupéfiants. Des verres se levait pour trinquer et les discutions fusaient dans tout les sens

Kevin était heureux de s'être fait un nouveau cercle d'amis. Il était 1 heure du matin lorsque son téléphone sonna

"Kevin :allô

Yann : allô kev

Kevin :ah Yann !

Yann :t'es ou ?

Kevin :Chez un collègue

Yann :je suis sur le parking du commissariat, t'es ou exactement ?

Kevin :Euh... rue la forgette a coté du boulot enfin pas loin

Yann :j'arrive je viens te chercher

Kevin :c'est bon je suis en bagnole j'arrive

Yann :ben tu l'a recoupera demain ta voiture, je te déposerai au boulot, je viens te chercher a moto et puis comme ça tu me présentera tes potes il y a l'air d'avoir du monde

Kevin :qu'est ce qu'il y a Yann ? Ça te fait chier que je suis avec des collègues ?

Yann :Non bien sure que non ( mais j'aimerai bien voir la gueule de tes potes quand même) t'a quelque chose a me cacher ? Je peux être la dans 5 minutes

Kevin :5 minutes ? Tu vas pas venir avec le pin pon quand même

Yann :mais non, pourquoi tu veux pas que je viennes t'a honte de moi ? Parce que je suis flic ? Je te signale que tu l'étais aussi.

Kevin :Mais non c'est pas ça! c'est juste qu'après le boulot tu dois être claquer c'est tout! mais tu peux venir mon cœur, j'ai pas honte de toi, jamais et puis un de mes collègue est un ancien flic alors !

Yann :tu veux bien que je viennes alors ?

Kevin :Mais oui mon amour, allez viens c'est au 27 "

Kevin :Thomas ?

Thomas :Ouais

Kevin : y'a mon mec qui veut passer vite fait

Thomas :ouais y'a pas de soucis, je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait venir

Kevin :ouais

Thomas :ça vas pas ?

Kevin : Ché pas il m'a l'air bizarre... je pense qu'il est jaloux

Sylvain :c'est pas grave Kevin et puis on le comprend t'es plutôt mignon

Thomas :arrête sylvain, bon Tony !

Tony :ouais

Thomas :range tout le mec de Kevin arrive

Tony :et alors ?

Sylvain :Alors, il est commandant de police, je pense pas qu'il serait content de voir du cannabis en dessous du nez de son mec

Tony :ah ?! Marilyne donne moi ton sac, que je range tout pour monsieur le commandant

Kevin :je suis désolé, je peux encore l'appeler pour lui dire de m'attendre en bas et puis je sais même pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça , bizarrement je connais l'avis de tout mes ancien collègue mais pas lui

Thomas : non,l aisse tomber t'inquiète et vu qu'il est jaloux on va pas trop le titiller le commandant

Kevin :il est pas commandant, il est capitaine

Tony :ouais enfin peu importe il est flic

Kevin :vous avez quelques choses contre les flics (dit il a tony et mari)

Marilyne : non Kevin c'est juste, qu'il est pas brigadier, c'est un capitaine quand meme et de la bac en plus ...donc on flippe un peu, il pourrait nous amener la stup

Éric :et alors il était bien lieutenant lui, faut arrêter les flics sont des mecs comme tout le monde

Thomas :ouais c'est juste qu'il faut le minimum, on va pas tout étaler sur la table non plus, t'inquiète Kevin ça ira

Kevin :je pense qu'il est la j'entends ...le giro ? Putain il me fait chier...ah ouais c'est le bruit de sa moto

Thomas :çà vas il a arrêter le pinpon avant d'être dans ma rue c'est déjà ça

Sylvain :hum...sexy ton mec ( Kevin lui lança un regard noir)

Thomas :arrête sylvain tu vois bien qu'il est jaloux

Sylvain :ne t'inquiète pas, je parles beaucoup mais j'agis pas, je détruits jamais les couple, j'ai horreur de ça

Thomas :et puis t'a pas une meuf toi en ce moment

Sylvain: non

Thomas :Aline

Sylvain : Aline; c'est une pote, j'adore cette fille, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin et puis elle aussi pense pareil que moi alors ! et puis a choisir je préfère Kevin, il a l'air plus tendre que son mec

Kevin :salut mon cœur entre, je te présente Thomas c'est chez lui ici

Yann :salut enchanté

Thomas :merci de même ..entre met toi a l'aise

Kevin :Éric , c'est lui l'ancien flic

Yann :t'a trouvé la sortie alors toi !

Éric :ouais , c'est ça ouais enchanté

Yann :pareillement

Kevin :Tony et Marilyne

Yann :salut

Tony : salut

Marilyne :bonsoir

Kevin :et sylvain

Sylvain :bonsoir enchanté de vous connaître

Yann :tu peux me tutoyer tu sais

Thomas :tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Yann :Euh non pas d'alcool, je reprend la route

Kevin :si tu veux je conduis

Yann :toi ?! conduire ma moto ?

Kevin :Hey oh ! ça vas ouais ! et puis j'ai ma bagnole en bas

Yann :non kevin, tu prends pas le volant et puis je reprends le service a 8 h

Kevin :quoi ? 8 H ? tu te fout de ma gueule ?

Yann :Je suis sur une grosse affaire

Kevin :une grosse affaire ? Ça m'aurait étonner

Yann :une affaire de stup, j'y peux rien si mercier, me refile tout les dossiers de merde !

Kevin :quoi c'est quoi un petit dealer de quartier ?!

Yann :euh non ! plutôt un gros, on chope un petit ! on le file et il nous emmène au gros ! ( Tony essayait de se faire tout petit petit derrière le dossier du canapé a jouer a sa console de jeux)

Kevin :bon on y va si tu bosses tôt demain !

Yann :on est pas obliger de partir tout de suite, je vais pas gâcher ta soirée

Kevin :ma soirée gâcher ? Tu es la, comment veux tu qu'elle soit gâcher ma soirée, bien au contraire

Yann :hum ! lieutenant Laporte

Kevin :Yann !

Yann :quoi, j'ai envie de toi c'est tout (lui dit il a l'oreille)

Sylvain :hou ! la! la j'ai tout entendu moi, il sait comment y faire...j'adore

Kevin :bon allez on y go

Yann :OK merci a plus

Thomas: salut


	22. Chapter 22

_beaucoup de rebondissement dans ce chapitre... on en connait plus sur les nouveaux amis de kevin, on sent la jalousie de yann et son coté flic. l'enquête sur renards avance et le destin ne va pas jouer en la faveur de kevin et yann_

Tout juste arrivé a l'appartement Yann interroge Kevin

- alors cette soirée ? C'était bien ?

- Ouais c'était cool ouais

- c'est bien... tu t'es fait des amis !

- Ouais ils sont sympa tu trouves pas ?

- Ouais, si si Éric est un type bien

- parce que c'est un ancien flic ?

- Pas seulement ,Thomas c'est un gars droit bien dans ses pompes

- c'est un ancien gendarme

- ah ouais ? Y'a que des anciens flics et des anciens gendarmes dans ta boites ? Enfin a part Tony, il est pas net ce gars, il était mal a l'aise en ma présence

- Yann !

- quoi ? Il a quelque chose a se reprocher c'est sûr !

- laisse le tranquille c'est même pas un collègue, arrête de fliquer tout le monde comme ca

- ouais fin tu me dira ce que tu voudras mais ça sentait l'herbe !

- Yann !

- pardon ! Excuse moi déformation professionnelle,marie par contre a l'air très sympa elle sort avec Tony ?

- ….

- par contre sylvain..

- quoi sylvain !

- il est pédé comme un phoque

- Yann ! ca va pas de dire ça ! je te signale que toi aussi t'es pédé comme un phoque et puis, il est pas homo, il est bi

- et ça change quelque chose ?

- Yann ! t'es chiant, allez viens te coucher

- tu me fais la gueule ?

- Non !

- Ben on dirait, pourquoi t'es loin de moi ?

- Je suis claqué, j'ai envie de dormir …...et puis de toute façon tu te lève dans 4 h, alors dort !

au réveil de Kevin, Yann était parti au boulot Kevin s'en voulait de sa réaction, il avait été dur avec Yann, mais il détestait que Yann flic tout ce qui bougé, surtout ses amis. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner, puis se dit qu'il irait voir Yann avant d'aller au taf pour se faire pardonner

sur la route qui le menait au commissariat du 7 ème, il y avait des bouchons

« putain ! fait chier... a cette allure là je vais pas le voir longtemps mon Yann! il se passe quoi? (il aperçu les convoyeurs de fonds)

« loomis...ils font chier eux... faut toujours qu'ils se pointent a cette heure la...aux heures de pointes...;;mais merde! c'est ça ! putain pourquoi j'y ait pas penser avant...

a l'arriver au commissariat, il couru vers le bureau de Yann, il entra sans frapper

K: Yann !,il fallait que je te vois !

Thierry: bon ben moi je vais vous laissez !

K: Non tu peux rester, c'est a propos de l'affaire renards

Y: va s'y je t'écoute

K: les banques qui se sont fait braqué ? C'était qui les convoyeurs de fond ?

Y: J'en sais rien

K: parce que si je me souviens bien, c'était toujours loomis ! coïncidence ?

Y: Thierry amène moi le dossier ! et comment tu as trouver le liens ?

K: Ben j'étais en route pour venir te voir et j'ai été retarder a cause de loomis justement et la ça a fait tilt !

Y: tu venais me voir ?

K: Ouais pour m'excuser, j'ai réagi comme un con hier

Y: non c'est moi, c'est tes amis, j'ai pas a les juger

K: ouais mais c'est pas de ta faute, t'es flic avant tout

Y: non je suis désolé mon ange

K: mais non , je sais que s'était pour me protéger mon amour

Yann prit Kevin par la taille, s'assit et fit asseoir Kevin sur ses genou

Y: viens la toi ! tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

K: Je le sais mon amour ( il embrassa Yann tendrement)

T: je l'ai !

Y: hey ! tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !?

T: oups désolé

K: alors ?

T: t'a raison a chaque fois loomis venait de passé

K: il faut trouver la feuille la route du camions et des convoyeurs qui sont impliqué

T: OK j'y vais

Y: hep hep hep ! du calme ! et puis c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici

T: pardon capitaine

K: désolé Yann

Y bon Thierry prends steph avec toi, trouve moi la feuille de route du camion et je veux tout les noms des convoyeurs qui ont suivi le même tour que celui des banques braqués, OK ?

T: OK chef

Y: on en était ou nous ? ( dit il en décrochant le combiné du téléphone

K: Euh...j'ai pas le temps, Yann, je reprends a 14h

Y: t'es venu pour me chauffer et puis tu repars ?

K: C'est pas de ma faute c'est a cause de loomis que je suis a la bourre, a toute mon cœur

Y: a toute ouais,,hey !

K: quoi !?

Y: j'ai le droit a un bisou quand même

K: ah ouais pardon

Kevin lui déposa un baiser puis parti aussi vite qu'il était venu en croisant Raphaël qui se diriger vers le bureau de Yann

Raphaël frappa a la porte

- oui

- euh...y'a mercier qui veut te voir

- elle peut pas m'appeler ?

- Euh...ben elle a essayer, mais tu devais être occuper..et puis comme je viens de croiser Kevin, comme t'es là t'a du décrocher ton téléphone

- et il t'a fallut bac+5 pour dire ça ? Ouais ben c'est bon dit lui que j'arrive

- commissaire, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Euh, oui, il va y avoir du changement le lieutenant Verdière va être affecter a la brigade des mœurs

- ah ouais c'est nouveau ça, on me retire un gars de mon équipe comme ça ! j'aime pas çà

- calmez vous capitaine, et puis comme ça, vous pouvez garder Defosse puisqu'il vous manque un homme a la bac

- ah ! la j'aime ça, enfin un homme ? Il en manque au moins deux

- ben vous avez dutilleul maintenant

- ah oui je l'avais oublier celle la

- hey ! Berthier, j'espère que vous ne l'a mettez pas de coté parce qu'elle est une femme !

- moi ? Non! jamais

- je préfère ça ! Je sais que vous et le capitaine Defosse vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, hein..donc vous aurez un bon appui, je vous laisse l'honneur de lui apprendre qu'il est affecter a la bac de paris 7 ème

- merci commissaire, ah ! euh au fait, Kevin il a encore fait des miracles, il a trouver une piste sur renards

- ah oui ?

- Il a remarquer qu'avant chaque braquage, loomis venait de faire un dépôt

- donc vous croyez que c'est a bord d'un fourgon blindé que les aveux de ce..

- André

- André se baladerait ?

- Oui c'est une piste, j'ai mis Thierry et Stéphane sur le coup, ils épluchent tout çà

- bon ben puisque vous avez la situation en main, tenez moi au courant, n'allez pas au casse pipe ! prévenez moi

- bien commissaire

Yann rentra chez lui a plat de toute cette paperasse et de ses petits délits qu'ils avaient eu a faire aujourd'hui. Il vu un petit mot sur le frigo

« mon amour, je suis désolé pour hier, je t'ai fait un plat c'est dans le frigo, je fini a minuit ne m'attend pas je t'aime ton petit lieutenant »

Kevin entra dans l'appartement sans faire de bruits, il était 0h40

il se déshabilla et se colla a son mari

« hum... »

« vous aimez mon capitaine ? »

« Hum... »

« oui vous avez l'air d'aimer ça »

« ben en faite tes congeler... »

« bah bravo...je me colle a toi pour te faire l'amour et toi tu me dit que je suis congeler.. ? »

« Ben t'es congeler.. »

« a toi de me réchauffer alors ? »

« Tout de suite lieutenant ! »

Yann se tourna vers Kevin et le prit dans ses bras, il lui lécha l'oreille, puis le cou, il frotta sa jambe sur son membre, puis il l'empoigna et commença a l'asticoter. La main chaude de Yann réchauffait le corps de Kevin

« tu commence a avoir chaud la ? »

« Oui... »

« et ben t'en a pas fini, tu va être chaud bouillant.. »

Yann descendit sous les drap et prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il lécha le contour de son gland puis montait et descendait sur sa verge en feu

« t'a l'air plus chaud la ! »

« oui...va s'y continue Yann.. »

Yann le retourna puis le pénétra

« désolé mon ange j'en avais trop envie »

« ne t'arrête surtout pas Yann »

« m'arrêter ? Non, jamais mon ange... »

« hum ! Yann c'est trop bon... »

« c'est toi mon ange qui est trop bon, j'arrive pas a me défaire de ton petit cul ! »

« et moi alors...oh...putain.. »

« c'est bon la ? »

« Putain, ouais... »

« oh..Yann...Yann... »

« oh..Kevin..ooouuuiiiiiiiii »

« oh putain c'était trop bon... »

« grave...t'étais chaud … »

« tu plaisante c'est toi qui était brûlant, t'a eut vite fait de te réchauffer... »

« c'est toi qui m'a réchauffer »

« je comprend pas ! t'es pas belge pourtant? »

« Quoi c'est quoi cette histoire de belge »

« l'homme belge est chaud y paraît »

« ah ouais ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dit »

« ah ouais »

« tu fais quoi demain comme horaire ? »

« 14-23 et toi ? »

« 8-18 »

« pfff on se verra pas beaucoup alors »

« ben ouais, on peut manger ensemble si tu veux »

« ah ouais bonne idée ! Cette fois ci je pars a l'avance j'ai pas envie de me faire avoir par loomis cette fois »

« OK on fais çà alors »

le lendemain au commissariat

Yann comme a son habitude, pris le café avec son équipe

« alors Thierry t'a du nouveau pour renards ? »

« Ben écoute il faut que je vérifie quelques détails mais c'est en bonne voix »

« ouais magne toi, son procès c'est le mois prochain »

« t'inquiète pas Yann, c'est juste que maintenant j'essaye plus de savoir ou sera la prochaine attaque, mais plutôt où est ce foutu dossier ! »

« c'est bien ! il nous le faut ce dossier, putain ,il faut qu'on le coffre celui la. Et on est ou de l'autre affaire ? »

« Quel autre affaire ? »

« Ben tu sais , prostitution !? ? »

« Ça avance, ça avance, je sais que raph ,Nico et Cassy y travail c'est en bonne voix »

« cassy ? »

« Le lieutenant dutilleul, cassandra, cassie c'est pareil »

« OK, bon c'est parti on va bosser ? Et euh, il est ou là Nico il faut que je le voit »

« ah il est a l'accueil »

« ok a toute »

« Nico, je peux te voir deux minutes »

« euh, ben attend je suis avec un client là »

« juste deux minutes »

« ouais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? «

« ben rien je voulais juste t'informer, que t'es affecter a la bac du 7 ème »

« c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais »

« …... »

« ça a pas l'air de t'enchanté ? »

« Bah ! Si ! Tu rigoles, c'est juste que... »

« c'est juste quoi ? Ça te fait chier d'obéir a mes ordres »

« tu plaisante ? »

« ben non, on a été former ensemble, on a le même grade, je comprendrais que tu veuilles être affecter ailleurs ! »

« mais t 'es con c'est pas ça ! et puis t'es capitaine depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu mérites largement d'être a la tête de la bac, c'est juste que ton mec me fait peur c'est tout »

« Kevin ? Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Putain tu m'a fait flipper là, je pensais que t'allais refuser »

« refuser une place a tes coté ? Sûrement pas »

« ben bienvenue a la bac, capitaine »

« merci capitaine »

« on fêtera ça hein ? »

« Ouais pas de souci «

« capitaine ! capitaine ! ça y'est on le tiens ! »

« quoi? quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a steph ? »

« Ce putain de dossier on le tiens ! »

« euh ! tu peux détailler ? »

« avec Thierry, on a éplucher tout les blindés qui. »

« Ouais ouais j'ai compris et ? »

« apparemment les mecs de renards cherchaient un blindé avec une immatriculation qui commence par DH »

« et ? »

« Il y a qu'un blindé DH qui n'a pas livré de banque braqué »

« et donc ? »

« Ben ça peut être que lui »

« et t'attends quoi la ? »

« Ben... »

« appelle loomis tout de suite ! moi je vais demander une commission rogatoire ! »

« …;OK »

« commissaire »

« on vous a jamais appris a frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Pardon commissaire ! Ça y'est on le tiens, renards, putain, je savais qu'on allait le serrer, il me faut une commission rogatoire »

« une commission rogatoire ? »

« On a l'immatriculation du blindé, on doit le fouiller »

« d'accord, j'appelle le juge, ah ! euh ! il faut que je vous voit après c'est assez important »

« c'est a propos ? »

« Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, d'abord je vais appeler le juge pour le CR et euh bravo Berthier ! c'est du bon boulot »

« rien n'est encore fait »

« je sens que vous allez boucler cette affaire tout comme celle d'hier matin, enfin bon on en reparlera »

« ok »

Yann emmena son équipe en patrouille

« Bon alors cette commission ? »

« Ben c'est en cours c'est en cours, en attendant, on va aller faire un tour dans le quartier, histoire de faire voir qu'on est la »

« euh gilet ou pas gilet ? »

« en tout cas pas en tenue, on va juste faire un tour ,allez voiture ! »

« t'a l'air énervé ! »

« il y a de quoi non ? »

« Tu es sur que tu veux aller faire un tour »

« ouais, de toute façon on sera rentré a midi »

« t'a rendez vous ? »

« Oui steph j' ai rendez vous t'es content ? »

« Avec ton petit Kevin ? »

« hey ! Tu parles pas de Kevin hein ? C'est pas ton pote et oui j'ai rendez vous avec lui, on a du mal a se voir avec ses horaires a la con »

« tu m'étonne... moi aussi avec Laura c'est un peu chiant, on a du mal a se voir c'est chiant de sortir avec un chef de brigade »

« a qui le dis tu ? Tu vois Laura te fais galérer avec ses responsabilités de chef de brigade et moi je fais galérer Kevin avec les miennes, et en plus de ça il fait des horaires a la con »

« genre ? »

« Genre il commence a 14 et fini a minuit, c'est la galère »

« on devrait se voir tous ensemble »

« peut être pas non »

« Quoi on vous dérange avec Laura ? Vous allez manger ou ce midi ? »

« j'sais pas moi ! au duke's ! »

« ben alors ? On peut venir non ? »

« C'est pas le moment, je viens d'apprendre que Nico reste avec nous »

« ben c'est cool ça, c'est un bon gars »

« je le sais ça ! Ce qui me fait chier c'est pas Nico c'est comment je vais l'annoncer a Kevin, il est jaloux comme j'sais pas quoi ! »

« hum ! bon courage tout compte fait je vais manger au bercail »

« merci steph, t'es un ami, un vrai »

« ben quoi ? »

« non rien laisse tomber »

de retour au poste Kevin venait d'arriver

« hey salut toi »

« ça vas t'es a l'heure c'est bien tu t'es pas fait avoir ce coup ci, on a du nouveau pour renard, on attends la commission rogatoire, merci, c'est a grâce a toi si on le chope »

« de rien mon amour c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi »

« tu peux redire ça devant mercier, qu'elle te réembauche »

« non merci, pas encore »

« pas encore ? Ça veux dire quoi ? »

« Ça veut dire que ..peut être...je dis bien peut être qu'un jour je redeviendrais flic »

« ah oui ? »

« Rien est impossible »

« cool allez allons manger »

« ouais j'ai trop la dalle la »

en rentrant au poste Yann croisa mercier

« ah capitaine je peux vous voir ? »

« Encore ? »

« Et oui encore bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle »

« vous avez eut ce que je vous ai demander ? »

« Oui et c'était la bonne nouvelle »

« et c'est quoi la mauvaise vous avez envoyer une équipe et vous avez rien trouver ? »

« Euh non, pas encore je vous laisse ce privilège c'est votre enquête, c'est a propos de l'enquête de stupéfiant d'hier »

« ah oui »

« oui, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je vous félicite vous avez réussi a choper un dealer, qui faisait parti d'un réseau »

« et ? »

« et du coup le ministre de l'intérieur vous veut sur une enquête un peu plus grande »

« un peu plus grande ? »

« A l'échelle disons départementale, régionale.. nationale »

« nationale ? »

« Vous êtes convoqué au service de douane de Neuville En Ferrain -Rekem ? »

« Neu quoi ? »

« Neuville En Ferrain - Rekem...a la frontière belge, vous trav... »

« pardon ? »

« vous me laissez finir ! vous travaillerez en collaboration avec la douane frontalière belge et avec le commissariat centrale de Lille »

« c'est une blague ! »

« j'ai bien peur que non ! »

« vous rigolez ! »

« prenez ça comme une opportunité ! »

« une opportunité a 200 km d'ici ? »

« C'est pour une période de 3 semaines »

« vous savez que j'ai le procès renards ? »

« Oui je sais c'est pourquoi vous y aller seulement 3 semaine normalement c'est un mois, mais j'ai demander a ce que se soit de 3 semaines justement a cause de cette histoire de procès »

« attendez 3 semaines ! mais ça veut dire que je pars quand ? »

« dans 2 jours » (yann se mit a rire nerveusement)

« 2 jours c'est une camera caché ?! »

« et non, sachez que ça m'emmerde autant que vous, mais vous apprendrez beaucoup le service de Lille a beaucoup de moyens c'est vraiment une bel opportunité »

« et si j'ai pas envie »

« je vous demande pas votre avis capitaine c'est un ordre »

« ouais c'est ca »

« et s'il vous plaît ne (Yann sortit du bureau de mercier en claquant la porte)...claquer pas cette putain de porte et merde ! fais chier... »


	23. Chapter 23

_dans ce chapitre l'enquête avance petits a petits... Yann en veut a son équipe il devient maussade..se demande s'il est toujours a sa place dans sa qualité de chef de brigade... ...le couple s'éloigne se cherche ils se posent des question se remettent en question_

Yann « Thierry ! »

Thierry « oui chef ! »

Yann « Demain, première heure on va perquisitionné ce putain de blindé, et il y a intérêt qu'on trouve ce putain de dossier dedans sinon ça va chier »

Thierry « c'est bon Yann pas besoin de t'énervé comme ça ! »

Steph « laisse tomber Thierry c'est pas son jour aujourd'hui »

Thierry « attend c'est quoi ça y'a intérêt qu'on trouve quelque chose? c'est pas moi qui a dit que c'était dans un blindé ! »

Yann « j'en ai rien a foutre Thierry ! vous avez intérêt a me trouver ce dossier avant vendredi OK ? »

Thierry « OK c'est bon viens steph on bouge sinon il va encore s'énerver sur nous ! »

Yann « quoi y'a un problème Thierry ? »

Thierry « Non ! rien ….chef ! »

toute l'après midi Yann faisait des aller et venu entre le commissariat et la rue, il se défoulait en arrêtant chaque petits délits quel qu'ils soient. Au moins pendant qu'ils patrouillait dans la rue il ne pensait pas a comment il allait annoncer a Kevin qu'il était convoqué a un stage obligatoire dans le nord de la France.

Il était 17 h quand il croisa Stéphane

Y « bon demain 5 h! oublie pas »

S « non Yann j'oublie pas ! Et tu devrais te calmer un peu Thierry y est pour rien »

Y « quoi ? »

S « C'est pas lui qui t'a dit donner l'indice pour renards, c'est ton mec je te signale « (Yann plaqua steph contre le mur)

Y « hey ! mon mec comme tu dis, il s'appelle Kevin OK ? parles pas de lui comme si c'était un moins que rien et puis justement c'est pas a Kevin de trouver des indices vous êtes payer pour çà ! »

S « et toi ? T'es payer pour nous gueuler dessus !? »

Y « ferme ta gueule ou je t'en met une »

S « va s'y gène toi pas ! ( au même moment mercier et Nicolas arrivaient) c'est pas parce que t'a des problèmes dans ton couple que tu dois t'en prendre sur nous OK ? »

Y « Fiche moi la paix avec çà ! steph !et laisse Kevin en dehors de ça ! »

S « quoi il va te faire une crise de jalousie parce que Nico reste ici !? »

Y « putain je vais me casser parce que là!... quoi !? » ( dit il en s'adressant aux collègues qui le regarder dont mercier et Nicolas) « je me casse démerdez vous »

N « attends Yann ! «

Y « lâche moi Nico ! »

N « euh..madame la commissaire ? Je peux ? »

M « Oui oui allez y capitaine ! »

Nico retrouva Yann sur le bord de la rue fumant une cigarette pour se détendre

« hey ! Vieux frère ! Ça vas ? »

« Non ça vas pas non »

« calme toi starsky ! » ( cette remarque le fit sourire)

« starsky ça faisait longtemps »

« écoute si ça crée des tensions dans ton couple, je veux pas être le déclencheur de quoi que se soit moi, il y a d'autre poste ou je pourrais être affecter et qui pourrait me plaire »

« laisse tomber Nico, c'est sûr que Kevin va me faire chier, mais ça vas lui passer, je sais qu'au fond de lui il t'apprécie, enfin du moins il le sait pas encore »

« mais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben je sent qu'il y a autre chose »

« je suis convoqué a Lille dans 2 jours »

« pour ? »

« Un stage dans la stup de Lille conjoint avec la douane »

« ah ouais ? »

« Pendant 3 semaines, tu vois c'est plus cette histoire la qui me fais chier »

« je comprends »

« comment je vais dire ça a Kevin moi ?...et puis j'ai pas eu tord, ils se relâchent les gars ! merde ! c'est toujours Kevin, qui donne des filons »

« c'est pas faux »

« il faut que tu m'aides a les motivés mes gars je te jure »

« j'essayerais ouais »

« peut être qu'après l'infiltration, ma place n'est plus ici ! »

« quoi tu déconne ! ils sont claqué tes hommes c'est tout ! et puis dés que tu vas mal toutes l'équipe est mal aussi »

« tu penses ? »

« Ouais carrément ouais, écoute pour Kevin parle le lui calmement si tu crois que c'est bien pour toi ce stage et puis c'est que 3 semaines »

« c'est un ordre Nico, c'est pas moi qui ait choisi ! «

« ah ! mais bon essaye quand même, et puis il pourrait venir te voir le week-end a Lille »

« il bosse le week-end et puis un week-end dans le nord je pense pas qu'il aimerait ça, il aime la méditerranée mon petit surfer pas la mer du nord »

« enfin dans tout les cas calme toi... c'est pas comme ça qu'ils te suivront, pourtant ils ont confiance en toi ….ils t'ont suivi dans l'affaire Reich, non ? Et puis moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi! allez du nerf capitaine, vous avez une équipe a dirigez»

« en parlant de ça ! je te confie les rennes pendant 3 semaines, va s'y mollo avec mon équipe »

« ouais pas souci »

« allez hutch au boulot »

« au boulot starsky »

après cette discussion Yann préféra prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui . Il s'allongea dans le canapé en repensant a cette histoire de stage a Lille qui ne l'enchantait guère, c'est sur que c'était une opportunité de taille un stage a la douane avec la stup de Lille, ils avaient une sacrée réputation. être au croisement de la plus grande route de la drogue d'Europe est un atout majeur pour sa carrière en tant que commandant. puis a force de réfléchir sur les atouts de ce stage il s'endormit épuiser par cette journée mouvementé

Kevin rentra a son tour, il déposa la couverture qui traînait dorénavant en permanence sur le sofa et la posa sur Yann. En ce moment ils dormaient chacun leurs tours dans le canapé. Kevin alla se coucher a son tour.

Yann se leva avec un torticolis et un mal de crane tellement qu'il avait penser a ce déplacement dans le nord. Il eut du mal a se lever, il était 4 h, le soleil ne brillait pas encore, et Yann non plus, la journée allez être mouvementé. En premier lieux il y avait la perquisition du blindé dans l'affaire renards, et puis demain , a cette heure ci il sera sur Lille. Il repensait a comment Kevin allait le prendre, ça risquerait de chauffer surtout, il se demanda quand ? Car en ce moment c'était la question ! « on se voit quand ? »avec leurs boulots respectifs ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, si ce n'est juste que de se croiser. Yann se leva et se fit chauffer une tasse de café en essayant de se souvenir des horaires de Kevin, mais il avait beau y réfléchir il s'en souvenait même plus tellement il avait accumuler des tonnes de question sans réponse, il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Il se dirigea sans nonchalance vers la salle bain, se croisa avec lui même dans le miroir, se regarda droit dans les yeux et se donna une once de courage « allez mon vieux tu vas trouver ses preuves qu'on en finisse avec lui »

il sortit de la douche, prit un aspirine, puis parti en direction d'une boulangerie du 11 ème qui ouvrait a 4h30. Il arriva au poste a l'heure prévu

Yann « salut les mecs ! »

Nico « salut Yann ! ça vas ? »

Yann « Ouais ,tenez je vous ai amener des viennoiseries »

Thierry« merci capitaine »

Stéph « c'est sympa ! Merci »

Raph « t'a toujours prit soin de nous, toi »

Yann « allez ! Dans 15 min en bas prêt a décoller »

tous « OK »

Stéph « et euh...Yann ! »

Yann « ouais »

Stéph « j e suis désolé pour hier, j'étais énervé »

Yann « non laisse tomber c'est moi... je me suis défoulé sur vous, j'aurais pas dû »

Stéph « c'est rien capitaine »

Yann « non c'est pas rien ! d'ailleurs j'aimerais tous vous voir après la perquiz j'ai plein de choses a vous dire»

Stéph « OK pas de soucis »

il était 5h25 quand tout le monde était en bas

Yann « bon les gars, c'est le grand jour, enfin presque, il faut absolument qu'on trouve ces dossiers, c'est la seule preuve qu'on a mise à part le témoignage de Maurier et moi même. Donc, je veux que chacun fouille tout les coins et les recoins on lâche rien, on laisse rien passer »

tous « oui capitaine »

Yann « ça va aller Cassandra ? on vous a pas encore entendu »

Cassy « ça ira capitaine, merci »

Yann « et euh c'est des convoyeurs de fond, c'est pas une école maternelle, on ne touche a rien qui n'est pas lié a l'affaire, hein, moi je veux du papier a lettre, pas du papier a imprimer des billets, un disque dur, une clef USB... peu importe je veux une preuve !OK ? »

tous « OK »

Yann « ben allez c'est parti ! »

non loin du lieu de la perquisition

Yann « bon ! Raphaël et Thierry : vous allez fouiller tout les blindé qui ont les lettres DH dans leur immatriculation ! a fond la fouille ! Cassandra et Nicolas, vous allez faire un tour dans les locaux, et vous interrogez toutes les personnes qui vous semblerez suspect, quand a moi et Stéphane, on va aller voir le directeur de établissement, histoire de lui foutre un peu la pression !j'ai confiance en vous les gars ne me lâchez pas ! allez go ! »

Yann sonna puis s'annonça

Yann « ouvrez messieurs, c'est la police nationale, on a un mandat de perquisition »

un homme parla dans un interphone

l'homme « je peux voir votre carte ? »

Yann « Oui bien sure et je vous la montre comment ? »

L'homme « Il y a une camera là … sur votre droite »

Yann lui fit montrer sa carte par l'intermédiaire de la camera de surveillance [ «et merde j'avais oublier ces putains de camera, le gars de la surveillance a bien du se marrer en me voyant donner l'ordre d'intervenir»] il reprit

Yann « je suis Yann Berthier, capitaine de la bac de paris 7 ème ouvrez monsieur, c'est une grosse affaire »

l'homme « une grosse affaire ? »

Yann « Oui une grosse affaire, ce n'est pas pour incriminer votre établissement, on cherche juste des preuves qui pourrait être...oh et puis merde... bon ! allez ouvrez ! on a commission rogatoire !vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? vous voulez que je vous la montre aussi ? »

l'homme « non ! non ! ça sera pas nécessaire allez entrez je vous ouvre ! »

Yann « Capitaine Yann Berthier ! tenez voilà la commission rogatoire ! »

L'homme « désolé, messieurs mais ici on entre pas comme dans un moulin, je suis obligé de vérifier, c'est la procédure »

Yann « oui on sait on est pas des bleus ! Bon allez, fouillez moi çà ! »

Cassy « on doit faire quoi là ? »

Nico « ben.. ! fouiller ! »

Cassy « fouiller ? »

Nico « tu sais quoi Cassandra ! tu vas aller faire un tour dans ce couloir et puis si tu vois quelque chose qui te semble louche ben …... tu m'appel hein ?! on va faire comme ça ! OK ? »

Cassy « OK lieutenant »

Nico « euh non.. moi c'est capitaine »

Cassy « pardon capitaine »

Nico « allez ! t'inquiète pas je serais pas loin »

Pendant ce temps Raphaël et et Thierry cherchaient déjà tout les véhicules dont les lettres D et H apparaissaient dans leur immatriculation

Thierry « putain c'est déjà le 3 ème fourgon sur 10 avec DH ! pffff ! on est pas sortit de l'auberge ! »

Raphaël « mouais c'est clair, ouais mais attends y'en avait pas un en particulier qui avait l'air suspect ? »

Thierry « euh ? quoi ? Hein? ché plus moi ! »

Raphaël « c'est pas ce que Kevin a dit ? »

Thierry « ouais ! Kevin ! l'enquêteur modèle ! »

Raphaël « arrête avec çà putain !, j'pense que yann y'est pas dans son assiette .attends !t'a pas vu sa gueule ce matin ? Il y a quelque chose qui va pas c'est clair ! »

Thierry « mouais bon et ce véhicule alors ? »

Raphaël « attend je vais appeler Yann ! »

Thierry « Yann ? Appel Nico plutôt »

Raphaël « OK ! je vais appeler Nico »

Raphaël « Nico ? »

Nico « ouais t'a du nouveau ? »

Raphaël « euh non , juste, on voulait savoir euh..il y avait pas un blindé en particulier a fouiller ? »

Nico « pfff ouais mais je sais plus son immatriculation moi !pourquoi ? »

Raphaël : « non parce que la y'en a pas mal a fouiller, on est pas prêt de rentrer moi je te le dis »

Nico « ben appel Yann ! »

Raphaël : « on a pas trop envie avec Thierry, c'est un peu tendu en ce moment »

Nico « ben écoute je sais pas, il me semble qu'il avait 57 ou 47 je sais plus...bon il faut que je te laisse il y a Cassandra toute seule la j'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une bourde »

Raphaël « OK ! 57 »

Nico « ou 47 »

Raphaël « ou 47 OK a toute »

Raphaël « bon 47 ou 57 ! tu as ? »

Thierry « euh attends voir ?!..ouais j'ai ! Emplacement n° : 7 »

Raphaël « emplacement 15 allons' y !tiens 7 «

Thierry « quoi ? tiens 7 »

Raphaël « ben 7 comme nous ! bac 7 !peut être que ça nous portera chance !? »

Thierry « j'aimerai bien ouais, si on trouve rien, on va se lyncher, j'ai pas envie de finir ma carrière a l'accueil moi ! «

Raphaël « allez Thierry ! courage ! laisse !je vais ouvrir notre petit camion blindé chéri ! »


	24. Chapter 24

_l'enquête se poursuit ... la communication au sein de l'équipe est revenu et le stage de Yann approche a grand pas_

Yann « Bonjour ! Mademoiselle ! Capitaine Berthier, police nationale »

Femme « oui bonjour..euh.. »

Y « votre patron est la ? »

F « Euh ?..non! non! pas...pas là non »

Y « très bien...y 'a t'il un de vos supérieurs qui peut me recevoir ? »

F « Ben...euh...oui..je vous l'appelle »

F « monsieur...excusez moi de nous dérangez...il y a deux messieurs de la police qui veulent vous voir »

Homme « …. »

F « je ne sais pas monsieur »

H « …. »

F « ils sont la devant moi...je fais quoi ?

H « …...

F « ils n'ont pas l'air commode

H « …

Y « bon mademoiselle dites lui qu'il faut qu'ils vienne, on a une commission rogatoire, il doit être présent pour la fouille. Et puis j'aimerai bien m'entretenir avec lui

F « monsieur?! le policier dit que.. »

H « …. »

F « oui,mais... »

H « … »

F « ils... »

H « … »

Y « donnez moi le téléphone! monsieur, écoutez moi, on a une commission rogatoire, je dois procéder a une fouille de votre entreprise, si vous ne pouvez pas présent, c'est pas un soucis, n'importe quel civile peut être la pour vous représentez, sachez que la fouille a déjà commencer »

H « écoutez monsieur l'agent.. »

Y « je n'ai pas fini, l'enquête a laquelle nous participons, n'est pas un petit délit, c'est une affaire sensible, nous ne voulons en aucun cas, mettre votre entreprise en cause, c'est pour cette raison, que j'aurais préférer m'entretenir avec vous, votre employée est très gentille, mais je pense qu'elle n'est sans doute pas la meilleure personne pour défendre les valeurs de votre entreprise »

H « bien ,je..elle vous indiqueras comment accéder a mon bureau »

Y « et bien voilà a toute suite monsieur »

Raphaël « tiens fouille la cabine, je fouille l'arrière »

Thierry « OK »

R « t'as trouver quelque chose ? »

T « Pff, que dalle et toi ? »

R « Ben moi non plus »

T « fais chier, je pense qu'on va devoir fouiller les autres »

R « ouais j'en ai bien peur »

Y « bonjour monsieur capitaine Berthier, et voici le lieutenant Delarive, merci de nous recevoir »

Starks « bonjour, je suis le directeur adjoint, monsieur starks »

Y « bon je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe en quelques mots »

Starks « asseyez vous »

Y « nous pensons, qu'il y a dans vos locaux, des preuves de la culpabilité d'un dangereux criminel »

Starks « vous êtes sur ? »

S « Non, monsieur, c'est pour ça qu'on procède a une fouille »

Starks « mais que voulez vous dire par criminel ? »

Y « C'est un trafic d'humain, je suppose que vous avez remarquer qu'il y a des attaques de banques ? »

Starks « Euh oui..les attaques vous savez, on en subit tout le temps »

Y « oui on s'en doute oui »

S « apparemment ces attaques, serait pour trouver cs preuves »

Starks « euh oui et ? »

Y « On s'est rendu compte, que chaque attaque était précéder par un dépôt de votre société »

Starks « ah oui ? »

Y « Oui et a chaque fois le blindé avec les lettres D et H dans l'immatriculation apparemment, le suspect n'a pas encore trouver ce qu'il cherchait, «

S « c'est pourquoi, nous procédons a la fouille minutieuse de votre établissement »

Starks « d'accord oui je comprends mieux »

Y « voulez vous peut être nous dire quelque chose ? »

Starks « Euh non.. »

S « avez vous des doutes sur certains de vos employés ? »

Starks « Non »

S « sur ? »

Starks « Oui sur ! »

Y « vous savez que ce qu'on cherche n'a pas atterri par hasard, c'est forcement quelqu'un qui la mis la »

Starks « oui, mais je ne sais pas moi »

Y « ça nous arrangerais si on interpeller le complice, ça serait dommage de le laisser ici vous croyez pas ? »

Starks « si bien sure »

S « votre patron, il est clean ? »

Starks « Oui je pense oui »

S « vous pensez ou vous en êtes sur ? »

Starks « Oui il est clean oui »

Y « c'est très important monsieur, si on apprends que vous nous cacher quelque chose, vous serez tenu de complicité «

Starks « oui, j'ai rien a vous déclarez »

Y « d'accord si vous vous souvenez de quelques chose prévenez nous, on va retournez sur la fouille »

Yann et Stéphane retournèrent vers les blindés accompagnés du directeur adjoint. Ils croisèrent Cassandra

Y « Cassandra je vous présente, mr starks, le directeur adjoint de l'établissement »

C « bonjour monsieur »

Y « tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

C « pas exactement, mais euh..monsieur, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs vestiaires »

Starks « euh oui »

C « pourquoi autant ? »

Starks « ben c'est simple, il y a des vestiaires hommes et des vestiaires femmes »

C « euh..oui je me doute bien, mais il y en a plus que deux ! »

Starks « oui nous séparons les vestiaires des convoyeurs de ce des employés administratifs, ils n'ont pas vraiment les même tenue de travail »

C « hum! hum ! Et celui du fond ? »

Starks « voyons voir celui du fond ? Le petit ? »

C « oui »

Starks « ah ! C'est juste pour les employés intérimaires »

Y « les employés intérimaires ? »

D « oui on a eut des vols, mais il y a de ça des années et comme a chaque fois c'était des intérimaires, mais attention pas des vols de fond, juste des portable »

S « juste des portables ? Vous savez qu'un vol de portable est un délit ? »

Starks « oui, oui bien sure mais les intérimaires sont affectés aux services administratifs aucuns des convoyeurs n'est intérimaire ! »

C » monsieur starks, les employés administratifs ont ils accès aux véhicules ? »

Starks « oui mais quant ils sont vides, jamais pendant un dépôt ! »

S « excusez moi monsieur,vous avez compris ce qu'on vous a dit tout a l'heure ? »

Y « on ne vous parle pas de fond, on vous parle de dossier, de papier, pas d'argent ! »

Starks « je...excusez moi »

Y « Cassandra, va voir l'employé a l'accueil et demande lui la liste des employés administratifs en intérim ! remonte a un an »

C « un an ? Ça va faire beaucoup »

Y « élimine ceux qui y sont rester plus de trois mois »

C » d'accord capitaine »

Y « et euh Cassandra ? »

C « oui »

Y « bravo »

C « merci capitaine »

Y « bon allons voir si mes hommes ont trouvé quelque chose dans vos fourgons ! »

y « Raphaël ? Thierry ? »

T « oui, chef ! »

Y « vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? »

R « non rien ! »

Y « vous en avez fouiller combien ? »

T « un seul, capitaine »

S « un seul ? »

T « oui, on a suivit la piste de ke...du lieutenant Laporte »

y « et ? »

T « et ben ce fourgon, c'est celui que kev...enfin le lieutenant Laporte nous a indiquer »

Y « bien...cherchez encore, je vais appeler Nico, pour voir où il en est. Stéphane aide les a chercher ! Fouillez en d'autre, on ne sait jamais, Kevin peut se tromper »

" Y « Nico ? »

N « ouais Yann »

Y « t'a quelque chose ? »

N « rien ! Tout a l'air clean ici »

Y « OK, bon rejoins nous on est aux quais »

N « OK, j'arrive je vais chercher Cassy »

N « non laisse tomber elle est avec l'employée de l'accueil, elle va constituer une liste de suspect »

N « OK j'arrive »

Y « bon si vous avez du travail, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous pouvez disposez »

Starks « si ça ne vous embêtes pas je préfère rester ici, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe ici »

Y « je comprends, j'aurais besoin de vous après, si vous pouviez jeter un œil sur cette liste »

Starks « oui bien sure, j'aimerai bien savoir qui est cette personne croyez moi »

Y « ben bon par contre moi j'ai boulot, je peux ? »

Starks « oui bien sure »

Y « bon je prends celui la les gars »

Au bout d'une heure Cassandra revint avec une liste

C « chef j'ai la liste ! »

Y « très bien, voyons ça...seulement 13 ? »

C « ils évitent les intérims »

Y « tu m'étonnes, enfin tant mieux pour nous, on aura moins a éplucher »

C « espérons que se soit l'un d'entre eux »

Y « espérons oui...bon monsieur starks, nous avons 13 suspects vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Starks « oui bien sur »

Y « Cassandra ouvre tout les vestiaires des intérimaires »

C « OK patron »

Starks « je connais aucuns d'entre eux »

Y « bon on va procéder autrement ramener moi les dossiers des 13 individus je vais y jeter un œil moi même »

en voyant arrivé l'employée :

Yann » oui ? »

l'employée « je vous ramené les dossiers des gens de la liste, je sais pas si ça peut vous intéressez !? »

y « si merci ! et bien vous voyez votre employée est un très bonne élément ne la lâchez pas ! »

Starks » oui »

Y « bon, voyons voir, trop vieux ,trop jeune , trop sage, a la retraire, handicapé.. »

Starks « trop jeune, trop vieux, c'est comme ça vous travaillez a la police ? »

Y » pardon ? »

Starks « bah oui tout le monde est suspect , jeune ou vieux »

Y « oui, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, en attendant, j'ai déjà réduit la liste 8 suspects ! tiens Cassandra, cherche ceux qui ont un casier »

R « chef on a fouiller les...DH et rien »

Y « merde fais chier on a du louper quelque chose ! »

Starks « vous avez regarder en dessous des tapis ? »

R « quel tapis ? »

Starks « il y a une trappe en dessous du tapis conducteur, on a remarqué ça il y a pas longtemps certains des convoyeurs cachait des livre de ...enfin vous voyez ? »

Y « regarde en dessous de ses tapis (dit il a raphaêl et en s'adressant a l'homme) et vous pouviez pas nous le dire plutôt? (au reste de l'équipe) fouiller en dessous des tapis conducteurs ! »

C « chef j'ai réduit la liste a 4 suspects, ils ont tout les 4 des casiers, vols a l'arraché ,trafic de stupéfiant vol de voiture, association de malfaiteur »

Y « ok bon travail lieutenant »

T « chef! chef ! ça y' est on les a trouvé, on les a!chef ! »

Y « yes ! je savais qu'on les trouverais, allez tous au bercail! on a trouver ce qu'on cherchais ! par contre vous vous restez a la disposition de la police nationale, désolé mais vous ne pouvez quitter le territoire français ! et il était ou ? »

T « en dessous du tapis conducteur, véhicule immatriculé 1257 DH 75, Kevin avait raison «

Starks « d'accord bien sure, au revoir,euh... »

Y « capitaine Berthier, au revoir mr starks »

de retour au commissariat

ils allèrent tous en salle de débriefing, assit autour de la table ils attendaient le rapport de leur capitaine de brigade

Y «bon ben on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, dans le dossier tout est dit pour coincé renards, bravo ! je voudrais en profiter pour vous remerciez d'avoir trouvé ce foutu dossier et aussi pour m'excusez de mon comportement hier, j'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle et j'étais pas dans mon assiette, je voudrais déjà vous informez que David a été affecter a la brigade des mœurs depuis l'infiltration, il ne se sent pas très bien a la bac, vous pouvez toujours le contacter pour prendre de ses nouvelles , je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir

Stéphane Je vais commencer par toi, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporter contre toi, tout ça s'est passé tellement vite je suis vraiment désolé

Thierry je suis désolé si des fois mes ordres sont un peu rude, des fois j'ai du mal a me contrôler

Raphaël ! Bien toi euh...j'ai sûrement déjà dû réagir comme un con avec toi donc je m'excuse si ça été le cas

Nicolas, je te dis bienvenue, et oui, il reste avec nous, mercier nous l'affecte ici, et je voulais te dire que j'en suis heureux et qui fallait pas que tu t'inquiète pour Kevin, ils mords pas, enfin pas encore, je plaisante

et Cassandra, ben Cassandra, bravo, tu as été très perspicace, bonne interrogatoire, bonne intuition, bon boulot, si on arrive a coincer le complice d'André ben ça sera sûrement grâce a toi »

R « bon on boit un coup ? »

T « a cette heure la toi ! t'es normal ? »

R « un café ! on a le droit de boire un café non ? »

S « ouais allez un café ! je l'offre »

N « ah non vous rigolez c'est a moi de payé »

Y « hey ! battez vous pas sinon c'est moi qui le paye ! »

N « allez viens m'aider, steph »

les hommes continuaient de parler de la mission, Yann attendait que Nico et Stéphane revenaient de la cafet ' pour leur annoncer, qu'il partait en formation

Y « les gars j'ai encore une dernière chose a vous dire ! »

N « vas 'y on écoute « ( qui se douter de quoi il allait parler)

Y « j'ai été appeler a faire une formation dans le nord a Lille plus exactement »

T « et pour combien de temps ? »

Y « 3 semaines »

R « 3 semaines ? »

S « et quand ? »

Y « demain »

T « demain !? Quoi demain ? t'es sérieux »

Y « oui je sérieux, donc voilà ça me fais chier, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, c'est un ordre, donc pas d' échappatoire, vous serez sous le commandement de Nico, puisqu'il a déjà était votre supérieur pendant mon infiltre, pourquoi pas continuer, donc voilà »

S « c'est pour ça que t'étais pas bien hier ? »

Y « ouais pur être honnête Kevin ne le sait même pas encore et vu qu'il est... on va dire possessif, j'ai peur de sa rection, mais bon ça ira. Bon (Yann leva son gobelet de café et trinqua) a la notre !

tous ensemble « a la notre »

Yann ordonna a ses hommes de retourner chez eux, ils avaient bien mériter ça, lui alla voir mercier

Y « alors ? »

M « tout y ait, bravo capitaine »

Y « ça pas moi c'est mes hommes »

M « et bien vous les remercirez pour moi »

Y « ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça »

M « je me doute bien..bon j'ai appeler le service de Lille, pour leur demander un délai, vous êtes attendu lundi pas avant »

Y : merci patronne »

M « je vous en pris Berthier, ça vous laissera le temps de remercier vos hommes pour le bon travaille qu ils ont fait et pour remercier Kevin ...comme ça vous pourrez...enfin vous voyez ...le remercier, bon ben vous êtes en repos jusqu'à lundi on dirait, bon boulot, et faites voir qu'a paris aussi on est des bons flics, enfin avec vous comme représentant du service j'ai pas a m'en faire, bonne week end capitaine »

Y « bon week end commissaire »


	25. Chapter 25

il était 11 h et Yann rentra chez lui

Kevin entendu la porte s'ouvrir

K « Yann ? C'est toi ? »

Y « ben oui qui veux tu que se soit »

- t'es déjà la ? »

- ouais mon ange, il faut que je te dis un truc t'es ou ? »

- au toilette j'arrive ! »

- je t'attends »

Kevin lui fit un long baiser puis repris

K « je t écoute »

Y « je suis convoqué aux service de douane a Lille »

- a Lille ? »

- oui la route de la drogue ! »

- quand ? »

- lundi »

- lundi ? »

- ouais et encore logiquement c'était demain »

- et tu y reste combien de temps ? »

- 3 semaines »

- 3 semaines ? tu plaisante Yann »

- non »

- Yann ! 3 semaines tu te rend compte »

- je m'en rend compte oui, mais j'ai pas le choix c'est un ordre »

- je sais oui, mais tu vas me manquer...3 semaines... »

- en plus dans mon dossier ça sera un plus, si tu veux que je devienne commandant, il faut bien ça »

- hum ! »

- et je dois te remercier parce que grâce a toi, j'ai tous ce qu'il faut pour enfermer renards

- ah oui ? »

- oui, tout était bien dans le fourgon que tu nous a indiquer, je vais devoir te remercier, mais je sais pas comment »

- tu sais pas comment ? »

- non ! »

- moi j'ai peut être une idée... »

- Hum capitaine...

- mon petit lieutenant..vous êtes tout excité !

- toujours face a toi..je t'aime Yann

- moi aussi je t'aime...

- viens sur moi (dit il en enlevant son maillot)

Yann se mit a califourchon sur son petit lieutenant et lui fit des baisers dans le cou, il descendit vers ses pectoraux, il aimait sentir le parfum de son corps, il attrapa un téton et le lécha pour lui faire pointer le bout de nez

- hum. Yann

- ça t'excite ! hein !

- hum ! ouais...

Yann assista un moment sur ses pectoraux, puis se mit a embrasser ses hanches délicates. Kevin s'agrippa au maillot de Yann comme pour essayer de se retenir de gémir. Yann enleva son maillot puis remonta pour se coller a un Kevin excité par les caresses et les baisers de Yann, il attrapa sa bouche pour insérer sa langue a l'intérieur. Les mains de Yann se baladaient sur le torse de Kevin alors que celles de celui ci lui caressait délicatement le dos

- j'ai envie de toi kevin

- hum...moi aussi Yann...

Yann enleva la ceinture et le jean de Kevin . Puis fit de même avec ses propres habits

ils étaient a présent presque nu, ils ne leur restait plus que leur caleçon. Seul ce petit bout de tissus, empêchait les deux hommes de céder a la tentation de l'autre.

Yann se glissa au niveau de la ceinture, prit le sexe de Kevin et le masturba en regardant le visage illuminé de son ange. Kevin essaya tant bien que mal, de ne pas fermer les yeux, il le fixait et ne voulait en aucuns cas baisser les yeux ou même ne pas les fermé, même si c'était dur de ne pas se laisser aller en fermant les yeux, ils les garder ouvert. Jusqu'à ce que Yann posa les lèvres sur son sexe, la il ne pu les laisser les ouvert, au contact des lèvres de Yann sur sa verge, il se cambra, se lança la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, c'était trop bon, il n'en pouvait plus !

- Yann...pénètre moi...s'te plaît ,mon cœur...

Yann retira sa lange et sortit la bête, puis pénétra Kevin,

- hum...Yann..oui...

Yann agrippa Kevin par les hanches, puis accéléra ses mouvements pour entendre son homme crier son nom

- tu aime mon ange... (dit il essoufflé)

- oui...oui...vas 'y Yann...oui

Yann souleva Kevin et glissa ses jambes, sous les fesses de Kevin pour mieux entrer en lui. Kevin quant a lui était cambrés par le plaisir que lui procurer les mouvements de son mari

- Yann...je...Yann...oui..oui...Yann..mon cœur...Yann !

- ah Kevin...c'est trop bon...Kevin !

après s'être doucher, il se retrouvèrent autour de leur table pour déguster une bonne pizza

- tu commence a quel heure ?

- 14, je part dans 30 minutes, tu part a quel heure lundi ?

- Je sais pas je dois être la bas a 8 h

- c'est qui qui prendra la tête de la bac en attendant

- ben Nico puisqu'il l'a déjà fait quand j'ai en mission

- hum

- il va rester avec nous

- de ?

- Nico il reste a la bac, mercier l'a affecter a la bac

- c'est bien

- c'est bien ?

- bah oui, c'est un bon flic, c'est pas parce que je suis un peu jaloux que je vais le juger sur son boulot

- ça te fait pas trop chier qu'il sera avec moi tout le temps ?

- Un peu, mais bon, tu peux rien y faire et puis je sais que ça te fait plaisir

- oui mais si toi ça t'emmerde

- c'est ton meilleur ami qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse..t'y vas comment a Lille ?

- Ben je sais pas, j'ai envie de prendre la moto, mais

- mais avec un sac de 10 kg c'est chiant

- ouais c'est ça, je dois prendre des fringues, mon arme, etc..donc sais pas

- tu peux prendre ma voiture si tu veux

- et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu vas y aller comment au boulot, ma moto ?

- Ben oui

- hum

- ça t'emmerde que je l'a prenne ?

- Ben

- quoi, j'ai le permis moto Yann je sais conduire

- je sais mais t'es pas a l'aise sur la moto

- c'est juste parce que je conduis jamais, t'a pas confiance, t'a peur que je te la défonce ?

- non, j'ai surtout peur que tu te défonce, Kevin j'en ai rien a foutre de ma moto, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur

- mon amour...

- ben oui j'ai pas envie qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que vous êtes dans le fossé

- vous ?

- Ben oui toi et ma moto

- vous, comme ci c'était une personne, sacrée Berthier...tu vas faire quoi cette aprés midi ?

- Je sais pas ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fini a cette heure la moi, toi tu finis tard non ?

- Oui, mais demain je fini tôt et dimanche je bosse pas comme ça je pourrais profiter de toi avant que tu partes

- tu sais ce que je vais faire je vais aller faire réviser la moto j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te plante

- mon chéri, arrête de t'angoisser !bon allez ,j'y go, a demain

- quoi a demain, tu fini a 23h, j'attends

- OK a toute a l'heure alors

yann se prépara et amena la moto au garage

Yann - bonjour monsieur, je viens pour faire une révision

garagiste - OK, elle est ou ?

Y- La, c'est la noire la bas !

G- Didier ? Tu peux t'occuper de la moto las bas ?

D- Oui, je peux prendre vos clefs et vos papiers

Y- Oui bien sure tenez

D- elle est passé au contrôle y'a 2 mois

Y- je préfère quand même que vous y jeter un œil..ah excusez moi ( le telephone de yann sonna ,il decrocha)

" Y- oui allô, ah commissaire justement j'allais vous appelez qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

M - oui c'est pour vous dire que le lieutenant dutilleul, m'a donner la liste, une équipe va le coffrer

Y - OK, c'est nickel et euh je dois être a 8h ou ? Au commissariat de Lille ou a la douane de..

M - au commissariat, c'est le commandant barel qui vous recevra

Y - d'accord commissaire

M - bon voyage capitaine

Y - merci au revoir "

Y- ça va prendre combien de temps ?

G- Une petite demi heure !

Y- OK

G- vous partez sur Lille ?

Y- Oui

G- désolé j'ai entendu la conversation

Y- ah !

G- vous savez votre moto si elle a était réviser y'a 2 mois tout ira bien

Y- je préfère faire une visite de contrôle quand même

G- et puis c'est une bonne moto, elle tiendra la route jusqu'à Lille

Y- j'y vais en voiture, c'est mon ami qui va la prendre du coup, donc préfère que tout soit nickel

G- je comprend, vous prenez soin d'elle c'est bien

Y- ouais, j'ai pas envie de retrouver mon mec a l'hosto pour une connerie de révision

G- hum ! (l'homme parut gênait par la révélation de Yann)

yann s'assit sur une banquette et attendit qu'on fasse la révision de sa moto

Yann acheta tous ce qui était nécessaire pour que sa surprise soit réussi, en rentrant, il fit un peu de ménage, se prépara une omelette, puis se posa dans le canapé vers 22h30 ,il sortit 2 coupes de champagne, la boite de chocolat, et lava les fraises, puis il se remit sur le canapé, il tomba sur un film a l'eau de rose, et contre tout attente finit par s'endormir sur ce merveilleux film

Kevin entra dans l'appartement et sourit en regardant son homme les yeux fermés, il déposa ses clefs et sa veste et alla se servir un verre d'eau, il remarqua la bouteille, la boite de chocolat et les fraises qui trônait dans l'égouttoirs

K- l'arroseur arrosée j'arrive Yann Berthier »

il prit les fraises, les sécha, prit l'une d'elle et la passa doucement sur le torse de Yann

y- ah ! c'est froid, Kevin... »

- tu dormais, mon amour ? »

- ben oui je dormais, tu m'as réveiller ! »

- alors on voulait me faire une surprise ! »

- Oui »

- hum, j'aime les surprise, pas toi ? »

- si... » (Yann essaya d'attraper la fraise avec ses dents, mais Kevin ne le laissa pas faire

- reste la »

- tu vas faire quoi ? »

- Hum! hum ! je ramène la bouteille, bouge pas »

- tu veux me soûler ? C'est pas avec ça que tu y arrivera »

- non, mais moi ! tu me connais 2 coupe et chui dedans »

- hum ! ramène cette bouteille ! et les fraises aussi, j'ai envie de fraise moi ! »

- t 'es enceinte mon amour ? »

- très drôle, dépêche toi ! j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant »

Kevin revint avec la bouteille et commença a boire une gorgée, il l'a fit passer a Yann qui ne le quitter pas des yeux, Yann bu un peu, puis la déposa sur la table basse, Kevin lui souri, puis prit une fraise, il la passa près de ses lèvres Yann semblait tout excité de voir Kevin et sa fraise, se jouer de lui

k- ouvre la bouche »

k- hum »

- elles sont bonnes au moins »

- oui, mais t'es meilleur »

- ah oui ? »

- Oui... »

Kevin prit la bouteille bu encore et fit boire Yann

k- au fait on fête quoi ? »

y- Renards qui va être en taule! toi qui est le meilleur enquêteur ! et moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir »

- hum » (il rebut une gorgée)

- boit encore mon ange, je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'aime te voir déchiré, surtout si c'est pour te lâcher sur moi »

- me lâcher sur toi...hum..yann »

- boit mon amour boit »

Kevin obeissa il se connaissait il savait que si il buvait du champagne ces petits bulles ferait sur lui un ravage

- a force de boire vite comme ça ...ça commence déjà a monter »

- boit encore, en faite arrête ,j'en peux plus tu m'as trop exciter avec ta fraise »

- c'est moi ou la fraise qui t'excite »

- les deux ! mais surtout toi »

Kevin bu une dernière gorgée puis il lui embrassa le torse, il suça ses tétons mais il descendit rapidement jusqu'à son boxer, qui lui enleva sans hésitation, il prit son membre dans la bouche et commença a jouer avec

Yann était excitait a chaque fois que Kevin était dans cet état la il se lâcher complément, et rien qu'a l'idée qu'il allait le faire, ça l'exciter encore plus

- ah putain Kevin j'aime trop ce que tu me fais »

Kevin leva la tête lui souri puis mit un doigt dans sa bouche

Yann se doutait de ce que son ange allait lui faire, et bizarrement, ça l'exciter plus que d'habitude

Kevin se remit a le sucer, tout en le pénétrant d'un doigt musclé, il se déchaîner sur le l'objet du désir puis lui inserra un deuxième,il lâcha sa verge pour lécher ses boules gonflés puis délicatement, il descendait pour atteindre, l'entrée de son antre, il passa sa langue rugueuse, le long de ses fesse et insista sur l'ouverture de son postérieure

Yann était fébrile s'était bien la première fois que Kevin lui faisait ça, décidément il aimait quant il avait un coup dans le nez

Kevin, remonter sur ces couilles, puis sur sa verge et fini par s'arrêter sur son nombril, il passa la langue dans le petit trou de son nombril puis se redressa, il prit une fraise, puis la fit glisser entre les lèvres de Yann, il lui offrit ,se positionna, puis pénétra Yann doucement

y- tsssssss »

k- je vais y aller plus doucement »

- j'ai pas l'habitude moi c'est tout »

- t'inquiète pas ,je vais faire ça doucement »

Kevin jouait au bord de l'entrée, il entrait et sortait l'extrémité de sa verge puis a force de persistance le gland fini par entrer dans le corps de son homme

Yann qui au début était crispé par la pénétration de son corps se laisser aller complètement, on pouvait même distingué un sourire, sur son visage

Kevin était heureux de voir son homme se cambrer et se tortiller du a ses pénétration mouvementé, il entrait et sortait et Yann souriait c'était tous ce qui demander

- plus fort Kevin »

Kevin le pénétra plus intensément jusqu'à la garde, Il accéléra ses mouvement ,il était presque a en jouir, mais il se retenu, il voulait entendre Yann crier son nom, l'entendre, quand sa verge touche sa prostate délicate, l'entendre jouir par ses pénétration, par lui

- oh Kevin...oh mon ange...oui..oui..han...Kevin ! »

- oh oui Yann j'aime t'entendre va s'y continu »

- oh Kevin...oui...han..hum, je vais jouir Kevin...hum..je vais jouir.. »

- oui va s'y mon amour joui oui joui pour moi, mon cœur.. »

- Kevin...;;ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

- yannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

après avoir joui, Kevin s'écroula sur Yann, il était épuise et avait la tête qui tournait

Yann qui tentait de récupérer son souffle, l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds

- ça vas mon ange ? »

- Ouuuii

- t 'a pas l'air ? »

- si...je suis mort »

- allez viens on va prendre une douche »

- peu plus me lever, chui mort »

- allez mon ange, lève toi »

- c'est dur »

- je sais »

Kevin et Yann s'engouffrèrent sous la douche, Kevin avait du mal a garder l'équilibre, décidément les bulles faisait vraiment effet sur le petit kevinou

Yann l'aida a l'essuyer puis ils se glissèrent sous les draps

- ça va ? »

- Oui, merci, je suis claqué c'est tout »

- hum ! allez bonne nuit mon ange »

- bonne nuit mon cœur a demain »

Kevin et Yann s'embrassèrent, puis rejoignirent les bras de morphée


	26. Chapter 26

_ l'équipe de la BAC préparent une soirée pour leurs chef_

Yann ouvra un œil, puis deux, il se redressa et regarda tendrement son ange dormir, celui ouvrit la bouche

k - tu vas me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? »

y - T'es réveillé »

« hum ! Hum ! »

Kevin ouvrit les yeux et passa la main sur sa joue

« t'as bien dormit mon yanou ? »

« Comme un bébé et toi ? »

« Comme un ange, dans tes bras ! »

« comment t'a vu que je te regardais ? »

« J'ai été flic moi aussi je te rappelle, ça se sent quand quelqu'un te piste, et puis c'est toi qui dit toujours « flic dans l'âme » flic, un jour, flic toujours ne l'oublie pas ! »

« ah non ! çà jamais, je pourrais jamais oublier, et puis c'est a grâce a toi qu'on a coincé une grosse tête du grand banditisme ! bon allez qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir pour déjeuner ? »

« Toi »

« et a part moi ? »

« Hou! la la, ben je sais pas moi »

« des crêpes ? »

« Des crêpes ? tu vas faire des crêpes des le matin, toi ? »

« Ben ouais, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir ! »

« il est 11h Yann »

« hum ! ouais un peu tard pour le petit dej ! va prendre une douche et moi je regarde ce qu'on va se faire a manger ! »

« OK »

« tu commences a quel heure ? »

« 14 »

« OK, allez embrasse moi et je me mets aux fourneaux »

« hum ! mon Yann aux fourneaux, j'adore çà ! t'es sur que tu veux pas qu'on revienne sur ma première proposition ? »

« Quoi ? »

« ouais toi au petit déjeuner »

« non! Laporte ! va prendre ta douche, moi je vais faire a bouffer ! j'ai la dalle moi »

« moi aussi j'ai la dalle... de toi »

« ça m'aurait étonne...te te te doucement lieutenant, allez a la douche ! »

Kevin alla quand même a la douche, mais a reculons, il avait tellement envie de son Yann. Ce dernier sortit des poivrons, du riz et de la viande haché. Il coupa les poivrons en dés, puis fit chauffer, une casserole d'eau, il se prépara un café et se posa sur le bar. Au bout de quelques minutes, il plongea les sachet de riz dans l'eau bouillante salée et fit fondre une noix de beurre dans une poêle. Kevin sortit de la douche

il était la il regardait Yann dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il regardait son homme qui faisait la cuisine torse nu, il regardait ses muscles s'activés au dessus de la cuisinière, décidément, il regrettait encore ne pas avoir eut le petit déjeuner qu'il désirait c'est a dire : Yann. Il avança et se blotti contre lui

« hum ! qu'est ce que tu fais de bon ? »

« Du riz, de la viande haché et des poivrons »

« j'adore les poivrons »

« je sais mon cœur, tiens, donne moi la viande s'il te plaît »

Kevin lui passa la viande, puis les poivrons, tout deux regardaient le plat mijoter, leurs regards se croisa

« on est comme deux cons a regarder la bouffe cuire »

« j'aime vous regardez »

« vous ? »

« Toi et la bouffe (dit il en rigolant) »

« lieutenant Laporte ?! ça m'aurait étonné, tiens ! tu sais que la nourriture n'est pas une personne physique !? tu le sait ! rassure moi ! »

« et alors ?! c'est comme toi et ta moto, c'est pas une vraie personne non plus, donc si ta moto c'est ta femme et bien moi c'est la bouffe! voila ! »

« vu comme ça ! t'a pas tout a fait tord ! tu peux retirer le riz ? »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'oublie jamais mon mari, ma femme passera toujours au second plan ! t'es plus délicieux a croquer »

« mouais ! allez! mets la table au lieu de dire des conneries ! »

« c'est pas une connerie ! tu sais bien que tu passera toujours avant tout le reste t'en doute ? »

« non...j'en doute pas...allez a table »

« tu vas faire quoi cet après midi ? »

« J'en sais rien...t'a une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ? »

« Non ! »

« tu m'aide beaucoup là ! »

« ben excuse moi mais toi a part ton taf, moi et ta moto, y' a rien qui t'intéresse ! tu vas les manger tes poivrons ? »

« Tiens prends les, je vois que t'en meurt d'envie »

« j'adore les poivrons »

« je sais ! la moto je m'en suis occuper hier »

« moi aussi! tu t'es occuper de moi hier »

« ouais enfin pour le coup c'est toi qui t'es occuper de moi ! »

« il te reste pas grand chose a faire »

« je vais appeler Nico et les autres »

« ils bossent sûrement non ? »

« Hum ! je vais pas les voir pendant 3 semaines ça vas me faire drôle ! Si encore j'étais en vacance ! mais la c'est diffèrent »

« moi non plus ! »

« quoi toi non plus ? »

« Tu pars pendant 3 semaines et toi ! tu penses a tes hommes »

« mais toi mon amour, tu vas te démerder, comme tu veux, mais je veux te voir autant de fois que possible ! alors tu te démerde tu prends des congés, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu te débrouille, déjà tu viens ce week end y'a pas moyens »

« euh bah... je vais voir... »

« t'a intérêt oui ! tu vas me manquer Kevin »

« toi aussi tu vas me manquer »

« on dirait pas ! »

« Yann,! non, commence pas ! c'est pas de ma faute,si tu pars »

« c'est pas la mienne non plus »

« je sais bien... et t'es convoqué pourquoi au juste ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une formation identification de stupéfiant a la douane de ...a la frontière belge quoi ! »

« et y'en a combien qui sont convoqué, apparemment t'es le seul dans le commissariat a l'être

« ah ! c'est seulement pour les chefs des brigades anti-criminalité c'est la stup de service de lille qui organisent ca »

« tu leur a dit que t'avais travailler a la stup avant ? »

« Ouais mais bon ils préfèrent que les bac ont une approche a peu prés correct sur les stupéfiants d'aujourd'hui, on est quand même appeler a se confronter souvent aux problèmes de stup »

« c'est clair ouais, bon ben moi je vais aller bosser...si t'en a vraiment envie, tu peux y aller »

« ou ? »

« Au commissariat tu t'emmerde et je sais que t'en meurt d'envie »

« ouais je vais voir, tu finis a quel heure ? »

« 21h, je t'appelle mon amour, OK ? A toute a l'heure »

« a tout a l'heure mon ange »

Yann prit Kevin par la taille et le serra contre lui « je t'aime Kevin ! ne l'oubli pas »

« pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« J'ai pas envie de te perdre c'est tout ! Je j'aime »

« moi aussi Yann je t'aime, tu me perdra pas, j te promets! allez j'y vais, sinon je vais être a la bourre moi »

Yann passa sa main derrière la nuque de Kevin et l'embrassa a pleine bouche

a peine sorti Kevin appela Nicolas

« capitaine Defosse j'écoute »

« allô Nicolas ? c'est...c'est Kevin Laporte »

« ah Kevin ! salut ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ben comme tu le sais Yann part a Lille pour 3 semaines et il a pas l'air d 'apprécié, enfin si la formation en elle même, lui plaît mais ce qu'il le fait chier, c'est vous laisser toi et la brigade »

« ah ouais ?! ça me touche »

« ouais donc je pensais faire un pot avec la brigade, tu sais pour son départ »

« ouais c'est une excellente idée, comme ça il verra qu'on l'aime ! et ou et quand ? »

« Ben je sais pas, moi je bosse aujourd'hui jusqu'à 21h sinon il y a demain mais c'est dimanche mais t'inquiète je te ferait un chèque, moi je peux pas faire les courses je bosse la »

« on s'en fout de dimanche! on peut le faire après 21h, et on s'en fout de ton chèque aussi »

« ben je vais pas vous retenir jusqu'à 21h, enfin, je veux dire c'est pas grave si je suis pas la »

« mais ,non, Kevin ! »

« mais si t'inquiète pas moi je le verrais le week end prochain et puis je fêterais son départ a ma manière ! »

« çà j'en doute pas ! mais il faut que tu sois la, t'es son mec et c'est normal, attends! non ! Il faut vraiment que tu sois la »

« ben dans ce cas, moi je fini le taf a 21h »

« tu sais quoi je vais appeler les autres ils vont tout préparer et t'inquiète pas pour le coté financier ! on partage tous »

« non Nicolas, je.. »

« et ! c''est bon il est notre chef c'est normal »

« OK, il y a les doubles des clefs de l'appart dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau »

« OK il est ou la ? »

« Chez moi »

« je vais essayer de le faire sortir pour préparer tout ça, je te rappelle mais t'inquiète pas, on est tous la »

« OK a toute »

« a toute »

Âpres avoir également prit sa douche, Yann reçu l'appelle de Nico

Nico « allô starsky ! »

Yann « salut hutch ça vas ? »

Nico « Très bien et toi ? »

Yann « Ben ouais »

Nico « tu fais quoi ? »

Yann « Pas grand chose »

Nico « ça te dis d'aller au salon de l'habitat ? »

Yann « Salon de l'habitat? euh … »

Nico « Sabrina devait y aller avec moi et elle a eu un empêchement, et puis comme çà on se verra un peu avant que tu parte, »

Yann « ouais aller, j'arrive »

Nico « OK je t'attends »

Kevin venait de faire sa première ronde quand il reçu un SMS de la part de nicol as

« c ok yann é moi on va o salon 2 labita é apré je l'emèn boir 1 ver com ça on é a 21h30 maxi ché toi le rest 2 la bac prepar tou ché toi, a toute biz nico »

pendant ce temps Stéphane et Thierry préparaient la liste de courses a faire

Thierry « bon va s'y tu notes »

Stéphane « il faut quoi ? »

Thierry « Du whisky... de la vodka, du coca, du jus d'orange...de la bière »

Stéphane « très important la bière »

Thierry « des biscuits apéros quand même pour éponger tout ça »

Stéphane « ouais lol c'est clair »

Thierry « faudrait pas que Yann se prenne une murge «

Stéphane « tu l'imagine arrivant clopin clopan devant le commissariat « ( dit il en rigolant aussi fort que Cassandra vint voir ce qui se tramait)

Cassie « vous faites quoi les gars ? »

Thierry « On fait la liste pour ce soir

Cassie « ce soir ? »

Thierry « Ouais le pot de départ de Yann »

Cassie « ah ouais ? »

Stéphane « Ben ouais, tu sais Yann Berthier ? Le gars qui nous gueule dessus tout le temps ? Tu vois qui »

Cassie « Ha ! ah ! très drôle et vous avez écrit quoi sur votre liste »

Stéphane « tiens regarde »

Cassie « pfff qu'est ce que tu écris mal »

Stéphane « ah ben désolé ! d'ailleurs il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un rapport a finir a toute »

Cassie « a toute et vous allez les faire quand les courses, c'est a quel heure que vous devez faire ce pot ? »

Thierry « pourquoi vous ? »

Cassie « Ben vous je sais pas toi steph et Yann ! »

Thierry « mais tout le monde est inviter Cassie toi y comprit, c'est un pot brigade anti criminalité, donc comme t'en fait parti, tu seras des nôtres »

Cassie « ah oui ? C'est gentil »

Thierry « c'est Kevin qui en a eu l'idée, bon et pour les courses, moi je fini a 20h, nico s'occupe de Yann ça risque d'être chaud mais bon je vais voir avec steph ou raph s'ils peuvent les faire »

Cassie « sinon je peux les faire moi les courses »

Thierry « c'est vrai ? »

Cassie « Ben oui je fini a 18 »

Thierry « y'en a qui ont de la chance »

Cassie « tu parles faire les courses un samedi soir, tu trouve que c'est une chance toi ? »

Thierry « Non pas vraiment »

Cassie « bon on la fait cette liste ? »

Thierry « Oui vas 'y »

Cassie « en plus que steph a écrit moi je propose qu'on fasse des toast, pas un grand truc, juste des truc pour éponger »

Thierry « bonne idée Cassandra »

Cassie « bonne allez donne moi cette liste je m'en occupe »

Thierry « euh au fait tu sais ou c'est ? »

Cassie « Euh non ! »

Thierry « c'est chez Yann on se rejoins ici après a la cafet' ? »

Cassie « Oui tu fini a 20h toi ? »

Thierry « Oui »

Cassie « OK ben 20h ici alors »

Nico profita que Yann était au toilette pour appeler Thierry

Nico « allô alors ? »

Thierry « Cassie fait les courses moi et Stéphane ben on bosse, raph a été appeler sur le terrain mais dés qu'il reviens il court chez Yann »

Nico « OK oubliez pas les clefs les mecs sinon on est dans la merde »

Thierry « attends ben je vais aller les prendre tout de suite, avant qu'on les oublis ,c'est lequel tiroir tu m'as dit ? »

Nico « Le dernier »

Thierry « oh... »

Nico « quoi ? »

Thierry « C'est mimi, il y a une photo de Kevin dans son tiroir, je savais pas qu'il était aussi... sensible »

Nico « Yann et sa carapace ! c'est dingue, il peut te faire croire n'importe quoi, si çà pas un bon agent double »

Thierry « c'est clair...ah ! leurs photos de mariage ! »

Nico « Thierry ! prends les clefs et referme ce tiroir, c'est privé »

Thierry « mouais bon, j'ai les clefs de toute façon, Cassie nous rejoins ici a 20h, OK »

Nico « OK, bye j'accroche Yann arrive »

Thierry prit les clefs et fut lui aussi appeler a rejoindre Raphaël. Ils étaient tout deux sur la même intervention, mais avaient sans cesse les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Il espéraient que le dénouement de la situation se ferait avant 20h. Le pot de départ de leur chef était important pour eux même si ce n'était que pour 3 semaines, c'était important

Thierry « putain j'espère qu'on sera rentré au bercail pour 20h »

Raphaël « grave, ils font chier »

Thierry « pour une fois qu'on organise un truc pour Yann »

Raphaël « ouais en plus il en a besoin, ça lui ferait du bien ! Surtout après tout ça »

Thierry « tout ça quoi ? »

Raphaël « ça n'a pas été facile pour lui, il y a l'affaire Reich en cours ,bon renards, c'est fait mais bon »

Thierry « ouais et puis moi qui s'en prend a son jules »

Raphaël « ouais ça a pas arrangé les choses, j'aimerai juste qu'il sache qu'on est la et qu'on l'aime »

Thierry « ouais moi aussi »

chef d'unité « bon allez les gars ! Tous au bercail ! »

Raphaël « sauvez par le gong ! »

Thierry « 19h30 ! Nickel, le temps de rentrer et de rejoindre les autres a la cafet' »

Thierry et Raphaël rejoignirent Stéphane et Cassie, puis allèrent chez Yann et Kevin, pour préparer la soirée

Cassie « ah c'est sympa chez eux »

Raphaël « t'était jamais venu ? »

Cassie « non je suis pas allée a leur crémaillère, je venais d'arriver et le capitaine en avait déjà après moi, donc »

Stéphane « quand il est énervé, il en a après tout le monde, c'est pas spécialement contre toi »

Raphaël « sauf Kevin »

Stéphane « sauf Kevin ?! je pense pas, a mon avis, Kevin aussi doit en prendre pour son grade, des fois il doit s'en prendre plein la gueule pour rien aussi »

Cassie « le pauvre …. »

Thierry « en même temps il la voulut, il savait très bien comment il était, il connaissait le caractère Berthier quand il s'est marier ! »

Cassie « mouais mais bon, bon...qui fait quoi ? »

Stéphane « on te laisse décider, ça sera ta première mission »

Cassie « OK pas de soucis, il faut quelqu'un pour préparer la table, la deco, sortir les boissons et les verres et puis le reste vous allez m'aidez pour préparer les toasts »

Raphaël « ah ! t'a acheter des trucs pour qu'on le fasse nous même »

Cassie « c'est économique et au moins on sait ce qu'on mange ! »

Stéphane « ouais c'est clair, enfin moi pour ma part, pour Yann je regarde pas le fric »

Raphaël « moi non plus ! »

Thierry « ben moi j'ai deux gosses, donc ben ça m'arrange quoi ! »

Raphaël « sale rapia..je plaisante...allez c'est parti moi je t'aide Cassie »


	27. Chapter 27

_une equipe de choc, des amis, des amants des aveux, des sentiments_

Pendant ce temps la Nicolas emmenait Yann boire un verre

nico « on va boire un verre starsky ? »

Yann« Euh ?! »

« Allez viens ! on va boire un verre ! désolé pour le salon, mais Sabrina voulait y aller, elle a eut un empêchement, et donc elle voulait absolument que j'y aille tu vois quoi »

« ouais t'inquiète, bon c'est sur que moi c'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé, quoi que ça plairait a Kevin, c'est plus pour lui ça »

« sinon, c'était pas mal non ? »

« Ouais il faudrait que je l'emmène, un de ses quarres, je suis sur qu'il adorerait »

« ça va vous deux en ce moment ? »

« ouais »

« c'est un petit oui, Yann ! je suis ton meilleur ami, t'es comme un frère pour moi »

« je sais ouais »

« tu peux m'en parler si y'a un truc qui te tracasse ! »

« Ça vas ….c'est juste que d'être la bas pendant 3 semaines et lui ici... ben ça me bouffe ! »

« on s'installe la ? »

« Ouais, bonjour une bière s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pareil pour moi... ça vas passer vite et puis vous allez vous revoir le week end prochain d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

« t'a parler quand a Kevin toi ? »

« ben...ché plus, la dernière fois ( oups) mais ne t'inquiète pas Yann ! »

Yann fut étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne se souvenait plus quand Kevin et Nico s'étaient parler ou même vu pour la dernière fois, mais il cessa d'y penser pour lui confier « j'ai peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs, voila »

« ton Kevin ? ….tu déconnes la! il t'aime tu le sais »

« j'aime pas ca …..et ses collègues...j'ai pas confiance en eux »

« ai confiance au moins en lui...et puis nous on est la, enfin, en tout cas moi je suis la...si tu veux que je le file ou quoi que se soit... y'a pas de soucis... mais bon je pense pas que Kevin ira voir ailleurs »

« le filé! tu plaisante ! (cette idée le fit sourire) je t'en demande pas tant.. »

« ben quoi ! non je plaisante pas ! tu sais bien que je le ferai pour toi ! »

« hum... et puis oubli pas qu'il a été flic, il te repérait tout de suite ! il était bon tu sais ! »

« je sais tu me l'a déjà dis, moi je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de faire quoique se soit Kevin ne te trompera pas »

« ouais je l'espère »

« t'inquiète va, il finit a quel heure ton Kevin ? »

« Mon Kevin, ben a 9h... pourquoi ? »

« Ben je te garde jusqu'à 9h30, après il t'aura pour lui tout seul, mais en attendant je te kidnappe »

« tu sais que le kidnapping est passible de peine d'emprisonnement surtout sur un agent de police, t'en prendrait pour longtemps ! et puis pourquoi 21h30 ? »

« ben comme ça il a le temps de rentrer et de filer sous la douche..et puis tu sais que y'a pas de délit sans plainte, a moins que se ne soit un flagrant délit ! mais la y'en a pas ! »

« hum...j'aurais bien été avec lui moi...sous la douche ! »

« oh ! c'est bon ! tu l'aura demain toute la journée ! c'est mon tour merde ! »

« ouais lol bon allez a nous hutch »

« a nous starsky ! »

tous étaient en place il était 21h15, ils n'attendaient plus que Kevin, qui arriva quelques minutes après

Kevin « merci les mecs, merci pour lui »

Stéphane « on lui doit bien ça »

Kevin « vraiment merci, il sera très touché » dit il en regardant la banderole, qu'ils avaient du bricolé eux même sur laquelle était écrit « tu nous manquera Berthier ! »

Raphaël « on l'espère »

Yann et Nico étaient sur le chemin du retour

Yann « tu viens chez moi ? »

Nico « Ah ben …... oui! » ouf Yann l'avait inviter, il avait peur qu'il ne le fasse pas

« j'aimerai bien que Kevin et toi fassiez la paix avant que je parte »

« OK, pas de soucis et ne t'en fait pas pour Kevin et moi ça ira »

« je l'espère mon ami je l'espère »

Yann ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir Kevin et le reste de sa brigade s'écrier « surprise ! »

Yann « mais qu'est ce que... » il avait les larmes aux yeux mais il se retint de pleurer, fierté oblige

Raphaël « tu croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser partir comme ça ? »

Nico » même pour 3 semaines »

Stéphane, « tu es notre chef ! »

Thierry « et on t'adore Yann ! »

Cassie « même moi, alors qu'on se connaît a peine »

Yann « Kevin ! c'est toi qui... » il regarda Kevin si intensément

Kevin « moi et Nico et puis les autres, ton équipe » il prit la main de Yann et la porte a ses lèvres  
« on t'aime Berthier même avec ton sale caractère on t'aime »

Yann « moi aussi mon ange je t'aime...et vous aussi je vous aimes » dit il la voix tremblante prêt a pleurer, Raphaël vint a son secours

Raphaël « qui veut du champagne ?! »

Yann était le prince de la soirée, chacun des gars de son équipe venait lui dire un petit mot gentil, certain venait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, d'autre s'excuser de leur comportant des derniers jours. L'alcool coulait a flot, les petits toasts façon Cassie avait fait fureur, tout le monde les aimer. Yann était heureux de voir réuni toutes les personnes qui comptait pour lui, il y en avait d'autres mais Kevin et son équipe était sans doute tous ce qu'il avait de plus cher a ses yeux, même s'il leur disait rarement, il les aimer. Il était d'autant plus touché par la réconciliation de Kevin et Nicolas, même si il savait qu'au fond Kevin était tout aussi jaloux et possessif, il le connaissait bien son petit ange, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir il l'était lui aussi. au moins il n' y avait plus de réflexion a la con de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Certains s'excusèrent auprès de Kevin, comme Thierry et Stéphane qui auraient voulu trouver cet indice pour pouvoir rendre leur chef fiere d'eux, mais il l'était sans même ça.

Yann était assis a moitié mort dans le fauteuil un verre de whisky a la main. Kevin assit dans le canapé n'avait bu que 2 coupes de champagne mais était également dans le même état que celui ci. Thierry s'était affalé dans le fauteuil en face de Yann, Nico et Thierry étaient aussi sur le canapé entourant Kevin

Nico « c'est bon ça ! »

Stéphane « ouais t'a vu çà Yann on a récolter une bonne cuisinière dans la brigade ! »

Yann « et a quoi ça peut nous servir ? »

Nico « ben je sais pas mais c'est bon a savoir! non ? »

Stéphane « Si ! Si, si en tout cas ça peut servir a Raphaël »

Yann « pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Stéphane « ben regarde les depuis tout a l'heure, ils sont dans leur délire la ! »

Nico « c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien ! »

Thierry « c'est clair ça m'étonne que raph lui plaise ! »

Stéphane « ce qui est marrant c'est qu'ils sont a l'opposé »

Kevin « comme toi et ma petite Laura ! Vous êtes carrément a l'opposé, toi tu es calme et poser comparer cette furie »

Yann « ça fait pareil, Cassie posé Raphaël sale gosse ! »

Stéphane « lol exactement ça ! »

Thierry « c'est vrai en plus »

Kevin « il feraient un beau couple »

Yann « mais euh...y'a pas une copine rapha ? »

Stéphane « si ... mais l'amour qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça ! un jour ça vas et un jour ben ça va moins bien ! regarde vous deux »

Yann « quoi regarder vous deux, ça veut dire quoi ça ! »

Stéphane « ben toi et Kevin.. »

Yann « quoi moi et Kevin te mêle pas de notre vie privé »

Stéphane, »doucement j'ai rien dis»

Yann « je sais mais ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

Stéphane « a vos ordres capitaine »

Kevin « Yann c'est bon tu vas loin la ! »

Yann « j'aime pas Kevin c'est tout c'est comme ça ! »

Nico « bon ! alors cette formation ? C'est intéressant ou pas ? »

Yann « ben j'en saurais plus quand j'y serais »

Kevin « d'après ce que tu m'as dit ça a l'air bien ? »

Yann « ouais »

Raphaël « il y a quelqu'un qui veut un …... »

Cassie « cocktail »

Raphaël « cocktail ? a ….. »

Cassie « au kiwi, vodka, jus d'orange »

Raphaël « et jus de citron on a mit du jus de citron Cassie ! »

Cassie « oui on a mis du jus de citron raphie »

Thierry « beurk ça a l'air dégueulasse »

Stéphane « vous êtes la vous ? »

Kevin « raphie ? Elle a dit raphie ? »

Nico « on croyait vous avoir définitivement perdu »

Raphaël « ben non on était la ! on est au bar ! »

Yann « c'est bon raph on plaisante et oui mon chéri t'a bien entendu, elle l'a appeler raphie »

Stéphane « vous vous entendez bien a ce qu'on peut voir ! »

Raphaël « ouais et alors ?! »

Thierry « ben rien »

Cassie « quoi ben rien dis ce que tu penses Thierry ! »

Thierry « ben euh c'est bon on rigole! désolé »

Yann « tout compte fait je l'adore moi Cassandra ! »

Kevin « pas trop quand même «

Yann « mais non pas trop je n'aime que toi mon ange »

Toute la soirée, il se passaient les bouteille , se servaient et se resservaient. Les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens. puis quelques heures plus tard Yann, Kevin, Thierry, steph et Nico commençaient a cômater quant ils entendirent Cassie pouffer de rire

Cassie « ah ! Ah ! Ah ! T'es trop con Rapha ! »

Raphaël « ben quoi ? Tu l'aurais vu ! j'étais mort de rire moi, c'était tentant » »

Cassie « c'est pas bien de se moquer ! »

Raphaël « oh ! C'est marrant ! sérieusement ! »

Cassie « c'est clair » dit elle en riant encore

Raphaël « allez cul sec ? »

Cassie « Cul sec ! »

Raphaël et Cassie enchaînaient leurs verres cul sec

Stéphane « et ben ça rigole bien la bas ! »

Raphaël « ouais »

Yann « bon allez moi je vais fumer une clope sinon je vais m'endormir »

Nicolas « je viens avec toi, je vais m'en griller une aussi »

Kevin en profita pour débarrasser un peu la table et le bar »

Kevin « ça vas vous deux ? »

Cassie « Ça vas merci »

Kevin « ça vous direz pas de venir avec nous au salon? qu'on profite de vos délires, vous avez l'air de bien vous marrer »

Raphaël « si t'inquiète ,on arrive «

Raphaël et Cassie se joignirent au reste du groupe. Kevin s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Yann, et les deux compères s'installèrent au prés de Thierry sur le canapé

Stéphane « dites ça vous dérange si Laura nous rejoins ? »

Thierry « Non, y'a pas de souci je l'aime bien ta Laura »

Raphaël « pourquoi elle nous dérangerai ? »

Stéphane « C'est bon alors ? »

Kevin « Ben oui »

Stéphane « OK parce qu'elle est déjà en bas ! »

Thierry « de toute façon apparemment Sabrina vient chercher Nico,donc : »

Stéphane « ah ouais ? »

Thierry « Il dit qu'il n'est plus en état de conduire »

Stéphane « moi non plus »

Raphaël « moi je dois être a plus d'un gramme »

Cassie « pfff..et moi alors ! »

Kevin « moi ça vas ! je suis sur que je suis a moins de 0,5 »

Laura « salut la compagnie »

« salut dirent tous ensemble »

Kevin « salut ma petite Laura »

Laura « ouh la Kevin ! »

Kevin « quoi ? »

Laura « T'es pompette toi ! »

Kevin « Moi ? Non ! »

Raphaël « pfff...il est a moins de 0,5 ! c'est lui qui l'a dit... »

Stéphane « ah ! ah ! excuse moi Kevin mais tu dois être au moins a un gramme, si c'est pas plus »

Kevin « mais non »

Laura « tu paris ? Quelqu'un a un éthylotest ?

Thierry « moi ! j'en ai plein, je vais les chercher! on va se marrer

pendant ce temps là, sur le balcon

Nicolas « ça vas toi ? »

Yann « Ouais »

Nicolas « t'a l'air pensif »

Yann « je suis...ému de...enfin tu vois.. »

Nicolas « ouais je vois... tu pensais pas qu'on aimait a ce point hein ! et bien si ! Berthier »

Yann « comment l'idée vous aies venu ? »

Nicolas « C'est Kevin qui m'a appeler pour me demander d'organiser ça »

Yann « ah oui ? »

Nicolas « et oui, tu vois qu'il t'aime ton Kevin ! même si il est jaloux et que ça a dû lui coûter un bras, il m'a contacter...pour toi...c'est un gars bien Yann ! »

Yann « j'ai peur...j'ai peur de le perdre..je l'aime..je l'ai déjà perdu tant de fois déjà, mais la... a part lui et le taf, j'ai pas grand chose tu sais »

Nicolas « je sais mais moi je suis là, tu m'as, tu as tes collègues qui sont la aussi, tu as ta petite Laura également »

Yann « c'est la petite Laura a Kevin, fais attention, tu vas te faire gronder ! »

Nicolas « hum ! Sacrée Kevin ! »

Yann « Hum... »

Nicolas « ah ! ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser la bas »

Yann « c'est Thierry qui est en bas ? »

Nicolas « ouais en dirait ouais...il a quoi dans ses mains ? »

Yann « On dirait des... »

Yann et Nicolas « des éthylos ?! »

Yann « ils sont trop cons ! »

Nicolas « en plus ils vont les exploser, vu ce qu'ils ont bu ! »

Yann « ben moi aussi je l'exposerais, je dois être au moins 1,5 grammes d'alcool là, je te promets »

Nicolas « quel chance ! moi je suis a moins a deux grammes la !...on les rejoins ? »

Yann « Ouais allez »

Thierry avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé,Stéphane s'installa sur le fauteuil libre et Laura se posa sur les genoux de Stéphane

Nico et Yann revinrent Thierry, Cassie et Raphaël se poussèrent

Thierry « viens Nico »

Nicolas « non c'est bon va s'y Yann ! » il avait constaté, que Yann resterait debout s'il s'asseyait sur le canapé

Yann « va t'asseoir Nico »

Nicolas « et toi ? »

Yann « Ben mon petit Kevin va me faire une petite place ! Hein ! Kevin ? »

Kevin « Bien sure ! Va s'y Nico et puis toi tu peux toujours t'asseoir sur moi ! » dit il a Yann accompagné d'un clin d'oeil

Yann « tu vas me dire vaut mieux ca que l'inverse ! »

Kevin « quoi ? T'insinue quoi la ? T'insinue que...je suis trop gros ?! »

Yann « Mais non …..t'es parfait «

Yann resta debout, il regarda ses amis, il avait tant envie de s'asseoir sur Kevin, mais il avait toujours encore du mal a afficher ouvertement ses sentiments envers lui devant ses collègues. se donner la main dans la rue devant des inconnus commencer a être une habitude ca allait ,mais là c'était ses collègues, tous le connaissaient.

Stéphane « Tu va rester debout Yann ? »

Yann « Non »

Yann s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, sa jambe gauche était en dehors, par contre la droite était a moitié posé sur le bras du fauteuil et sur la jambe de Kevin. Yann chercha un instant le regard de Kevin pour se rassurer de son geste. Celui ci lui répondit par un sourire. En attendant Yann ne savait pas non plus que faire de ses mains, il en posa une sur sa propre cuisse et la gauche pendait le long du fauteuil, il touchait son alliance du bout des doigts, il se souvenait de ce moment là, lorsque Kevin lui avait demander sa main….

Cassie « ça va Yann ? »

Yann « euh...oui...oui ca vas merci »

Kevin « tu pense a moi ? »

Yann « Toujours »

Kevin posa sa main sur la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et le rassura en lui souriant une fois de plus. Yann avait tant envie de s'asseoir sur Kevin, comme le faisait Laura avec Stéphane, mais il avait toujours ce petit truc, sa fierté, sa virilité, ne serait-elle remit en cause par ce geste, ses collègues, comment allaient ils le prendre ? il est leur capitaine! bien que tout le monde sache, qu'il s'était pacsé avec un homme, il n'arrivait toujours pas a s'afficher avec son amant aussi intimement que font les autres couples homo ou hétéro. Il sentait a présent la chaleur qui émanait de Kevin, il avait tant envie de se poser ne serait ce que sur son torse, le toucher...être au plus prés de lui, de le sentir …...

Raphaël « hein, Yann l'arrestation! »

Yann « hein ?...quoi ? »

Raphaël « L'arrestation !...elle était quand même musclé ? »

Yann « l'arrestation ?...Euh ouais...ouais »

Nicolas « laisse le, il rêve...rêve pas il est derrière toi »

Yann fut gênait par la phrase de Nicolas mais lui répondit tout de même

Yann « je sais... » il tourna la tête vers Kevin, se pencha vers lui et lui dit l'oreille « je t'aime Kevin »

Kevin « moi aussi mon yanou lui répondit il tout bas »

Kevin lâcha sa main pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'inciter a s'asseoir d'avantage sur lui. Ce qu'il eut réussi a faire. C'était comme si Kevin avait lu dans les pensées de Yann, il était bien la...son dos était contre le torse de Kevin, il se sentait en sécurité...en sécurité? il se surprit a cette pensée, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le protéger, c'est lui qui sécurisait les autres et non l'inverse

Yann « bon je vais refùmer une clope moi ! »

Kevin « déjà ? »

Yann « Je sais c'est mauvais pour ma santé, mais j'en ai trop envie la ! bouge pas je reviens... » il lui dit a l'oreille « tu me rends dingue kevin, ne me quitte jamais ...je t'aime »


	28. Chapter 28

_Yann s'écoute il écoute son coeur et se livre a Kevin ...il essaye de franchir un cap ...un grand cap_

Yann fuma sa clope et revenu. Il s'arrêta au bar et se servit un whisky qui bu cul sec, on sonna a la porte

sab : salut

tous : salut

yann : salut Sabrina . Et en ce tournant vers les autres : alors ces ethylos ca a donner quoi ?

Thierry : pfff on est tous bourré sauf Laura, et puis toi et Nico on sait pas d'ailleurs ...le plus bourré c'est ton Kevin

yann : MON Kevin

thierry : ben ouais

yann : c'est pas MON Kevin c'est Kevin tout court

thierry : ouais ouais excuse moi chef

sab : ca vas toi ?

Nico : ouais ça va merci mon cœur sinon je serai jamais rentré entier

thierry : et pour un capitaine de police ! Conduire bourré c'est pas le top

sab : c'est sur c'est pas un exemple a donner

nico : euh je précise que il y a pas que pour les capitaine ! ça marche aussi pour tout les flics pas que pour le corps de commandement, n'est ce pas raphie ?

Raph : je sais ,je suis le seul qui ne soit pas OPJ

yann : ouais d'ailleurs tu vas passé ton exam quand toi ?

Raph : quoi ? Je le passe quand je veux

thierry : Raphaël tu vas pas rester brigadier chef toute ta vie, non ?

Yann : ah ! parce qu'en plus t'es même pas brigadier major ?

Raph : mais si je suis major il me manque plus qu'un galon pour passé officier

yann : et après tu passe le concours des officiers !

Raph : et si j'ai pas envie de le passé ?

Yann : tu vas le passé je te le dis et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

raph : oui capitaines

yann : tu peux bien faire ça pour ton capitaine préféré

nico : préfère ? y'a du favoritisme ici ! dit Nico en riant

steph : magne toi sinon Cassie sera capitaine avant toi

nico : a moins que tu veuille qu'elle soit ton capitaine préféré

sab : chacun son capitaine préféré moi j'ai le miens !

steph : moi aussi n'est ce pas ma Laura

lauira : merci chéri et mon kevinou aussi il a son capitaine préféré

sab : bon allez Nico, on décolle ?

Nico : OK, bon Yann, tu m'appelles, tu sais que je suis toujours la si t'en a besoin

laura : bon si on y allait nous aussi

steph : bonne idée, ouais, bon on doit déposer quelqu'un ?

Thierry : moi je veux bien

cassie : moi je suis en état de conduire... non! (dit elle en se levant) je suis pas en état, c'est a cause de toi çà !

raph : et oh çà va oui, bon Yann

yann : tu t'en va aussi ?

Raph : ben oui, allez bon voyage capitaine

tout le monde avait dit au revoir a Kevin et Yann ils disaient a leur capitaine qu'il allait lui manquer surtout ses coup de gueules légendaires

des que la porte fut fermé, Yann se servit un dernier whisky, puis s'effondra dans le canapé le verre a la main

Kevin : ça vas mon cœur ? T'es claqué toi !

Yann : Ouais, je suis mort

- il est 4h30

- je sais, heureusement qu'on bosse pas demain

- ouais parce que demain, je vais devoir me rattrapé de ce soir !

- de quoi ce soir

- j'suis désolé Yann, mais ce soir je peux rien faire! pas de câlin, c'est la fatigue, hein ! c'est pas l'alcool ! Tu sais que justement moi l'alcool ça me...

- mais tu es fatigué.. et moi aussi de toute tacon

- tu viens te coucher ?

- Je fini mon verre et j'arrive, va te coucher Kevin, tu tiens plus debout

- je vais au pieu, je t'attend, fatigué ou pas ,j'arriverai pas a m'endormir sans toi

- il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitue

- je sais mais pour l'instant t'es la, alors je profite d'être dans tes bras

- je serai pas long vas 'y

yann repensa a cette soirée, il en avait apprit beaucoup aujourd'hui sur ses hommes et sur lui même. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne passait pas autant de temps qu'il ne le voudrait avec eux. Tout d'abord, il avait rencontré Cassandra, il ne s'était jamais vraiment parler, il ne connaissait rien sur elle et la en l'espace de 8 heures, il avait appris qu'elle était de nature joyeuse savait faire la fête et avait beaucoup d'humour .

il avait également vu que Thierry était bien plus déconneur qu'il n'y paraissait. Que Stéphane était tout sage lorsque Laura était la dû au caractère de la jeune capitaine qui était bien trempé.

Celui qui l'avait plus surprit était sans conteste Raphaël, Raphaël le farceur, celui qui ne tiens jamais en place, qui sort que des conneries était en faite un amoureux transit, un nounours qu'en Cassie était dans les parages, il aimait faire la fête et restait totalement naturel face a elle.

Yann fut très toucher par Nicolas, il avait aimé que ce dernier le rassure sur sa liaison avec Kevin. Il avait été réconforter de savoir qu'il lui offrait toutes son amitié. Yann savait que Nicolas était sans doute son meilleur allié, mais n'avait pas réalise qu'il comptait autant pour lui.

Yann fit tourner le whisky dans son verre, but une gorgée et appuya la tête contre le dossier du canapé, il regarda le plafond "Kevin... " toutes la soirée, il n'avait cesser de penser qu'a Kevin, sa moitié , cet être qui lui était si cher même s'il avait parfois du mal a se l'avouer a lui même. Pour lui, en y réfléchissant bien, cette soirée était sans doute l'une des meilleurs soirées qu'il ait passer. Certes ce n'était qu'une soirée entre collègues de la bac et Kevin, mais elle avait été pour lui exceptionnel car il n'avait jamais été aussi proches de ses hommes et de son homme

il but une gorgée , regarda une fois de plus dans son verre, puis repensa a son petit basque, il l'aimait, il le savait, il en était persuadé. Kevin était très attentif au autres mais surtout a lui. Il savait être protecteur, car Yann l'avait ressenti, sa protection, sa sécurité. Yann l'aimait et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, il n'y tenait plus ce qu'il ne pensait

il vida son verre et le rejoins. Il se déshabilla et se lova contre son lieutenant a moitié endormi. Ils étaient en chien de fusil, Yann fourra son visage contre la nuque de Kevin et se laissa envahir par l'émotion qui sur lui avait peser toute la soirée. Les larmes coulèrent, puis le sommeil le rattrapa

le lendemain, Kevin qui avait au départ prévu de se lever tôt, ne s'était pas réveillé. C'était leur dernier jour avant que Yann parte pour Lille. Yann se leva, prit une douche, puis sortit un grand sac et l'y fourra quelques affaires. Kevin ouvra un œil et le vit « t'es pressé de partir ? »

- Mais non Kevin, pendant que tu dors je gagne du temps pour toi après... puisque de toute façon tu dormais ?!

- hum...il est tard là ?!

- hum.. hum ! Mais repose toi, t'as l'air crever

- il est 13h30 ?

- Et oui

- tu veux faire quoi cet aprem ?

- J'sais pas et toi ?

- Ben moi aussi j'sais pas

- et si on rester ici ? rien qu'a deux ? A chaque fois sa tombe a l'eau on nous appelle pour bosser ! alors que la ça 'étonnerai que mercier nous appelle !

- ok mon amour... mais j'ai faim la ! .. tu peux pas regarder ce qu'i manger ?

- oui... ben tu sais quoi j'ai envie de pizza on s'en faire livrer une et après on fera un tour en moto tu veux ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ? elle va te manquer ?

- Han..han... ouais.

- Et on irait ou ?

- Ou tu veux

- on sort de la ville !

- ouais si tu veux, tu veux prendre l'air de la campagne ?

- hum ! ouais

- quoi ? Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?! mais rassure toi je sais lire dans tes pensées, je suis tout aussi enthousiaste que toi

- on sera bien tout les deux, dans les champs...

- ouais... bon allez va prendre ta douche je vais appeler la pizzeria .

Ils étaient sur la moto et roulaient vers la périphérie de paris, en direction d'un coin plus rurale. Ils sortirent de l'île de France, puis Yann pris la direction du nord, puis une route nationale. Le soleil était au beau fixe, la température n'était pas trop élevé mais il faisait bon. Ils tournèrent a gauche , prirent une route qui ressemblait plus a un chemin de terre qu'a une route bitumé. Kevin aimait la moto, il se collait sur son homme, sans qu'il lui dise quoi que se soit. ils passèrent devant une fermette, puis deux champs ,plus loin il y a avait un troupeau vache en pâturage, Yann s'arrêta et ils descendirent voir le troupeau

Kevin « bonjour madame la vache »

Yann « pourquoi tu parles aux vaches Kevin ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est vrai ! on parle bien aux chiens pourquoi pas a des vaches ?! »

« oh ! regarde, il y a des chevaux la bas ! »

« ah oui ! on va les voir ? »

« Ouais! prends la moto avec... on sait jamais, si il y a un coin tranquille... »

« oh ! Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête »

ils s'avancèrent en roue libre, ça leurs faisaient du bien d'être a la campagne, de respirer de l'air frais « ah ! ce sont des poneys en faites »

« oui on va les caresser ? »

« Ouais attend je pose la moto »

Yann posa la moto près de l'abreuvoir et Kevin alla caresser un poney. Yann s'approcha et contre toute attente pris la main de son homme dans la sienne. Ils remontèrent un petit chemin vers un petit bois main dans la main. Kevin ne fut pas étonné de la réaction de Yann , il n'y avait personne a la ronde seuls les poneys pouvaient les voir . Yann avait toujours un problème vis a vis des autres quoi qu'il commençait a y faire face.

Ils étaient dans les bois, il remontaient un petit sentier. Yann fit pivoter Kevin pour l'embrasser, Kevin le serra contre lui et le plaqua contre un arbre centenaire, il souleva son tee-shirt pour lui embrasser le torse. Il se mit a genou passa sa langue dans son nombril tout en déboutonnant son jean. Il fit sortir le muscle de Yann et passa sa langue sur son gland . Yann adorait que son ange lui fasse des surprises, mais la ! C'est le summum. Kevin pris l'attribut de Yann tout entier, puis s'activa. Yann était contre l'arbre et caressait les cheveux de son mari.

Kevin :Hum mon amour ! C'est trop bon.. j'adore quand tu me fais des plans comme ça...

a l'écoute de cette phrase, Kevin accéléra ses mouvement pour faire jaillir la semence de son bien aimé

Yann était dans tout ses états, il lâcha le crane de son mari et s'agrippa a l'arbre ses bras tendu a l'arrière. Kevin ôta sa bouche, il le regardait, Yann avait les yeux fermés

Kevin « tu peux te lâcher, tu sais, il n'y a personne qui peut t' entendre »

Yann « tu vas voir toi, tu paye rien pour attendre, c'est moi qui va te faire crier ! »

« ah non ! »

« quoi.. »

Kevin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, qu'il était déjà entrain de relancer la machine

Yann se laissa aller, il gémissait de plus en plus et de pus en plus fort, les décibels de sa voix étaient de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse de plus belle

Kevin avala le tout et regarda son capitaine avec un air de satisfaction, Yann lui caressa la joue en descendant sur sa nuque

« je t'aime mon ange, tu me rends dingue.. »

Kevin lui souri se redressa, puis lui déposa un baiser avant de repartir comme ci de rien était

Yann « hey ! tu vas ou ? »

Kevin « J'ai vu qu'il y avait un coin tranquille la bas avec de l'herbe.. tu viens ? »

« deux secondes, mon ange, juste deux petites secondes, j'suis mort »

Yann regardait son amant avancé, il regardait son corps et son petit cul, il se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance de l'avoir. Aussi bien que pour lui même pour son caractère mais aussi pour son physique, il avait un corps de rêve.

Kevin s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Tout était calme, il entendait les pàs de Yann qui craqueler sur le bois mort, il savait ou il était a peu près quand il n'entendis plus rien, il devait sûrement marcher sur l'herbe a présent.

Yann cueillit des fleurs des champs, s'approcha de Kevin et le taquina, il lui effleura le cou, se qui fit sourire Kevin. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui renvoya son plus beau sourire, il aimait ce Yann la, le tendre et doux Yann, ça changeait du bourreau de travail qu'il était la plupart du temps. Yann continua de jouer avec sa fleur, il souleva son maillot et continua ses caresses, il effleura ses tétons qui pointer au fur a mesure. Kevin le regardait toujours il ne le lâchait pas du regard « j'ai envie de toi »

Yann « je me doute, je t'excite déjà ! »

« a fond ! lâche cette fleur et viens en moi »

« te te te ! j'ai envie de jouer moi ! »

« Yann s'te plaît ! »

« t'es pas déjà exciter a ce point la ? Si? » il regarda l'entrejambe de Kevin « ah!si ! »

Kevin prit sa fleur et la lança, puis grimpa sur Yann, Yann se débattait et ça partait en lutte de la maîtrise de prise autodéfense. Mais Kevin avait un atout, il était un peu plus lourd que Yann, Yann était face contre terre ,Kevin s'allongea de tout son poids, pris ses bras et les maintenu derrière son dos puis lui écarta les jambes, dans cette position personne ne pouvait rien faire, Kevin maîtrisait parfaitement la situation , il se frotta sur les fesses de Yann en lui embrassant le cou, puis remontant pour lécher le lobe de son oreille, la pression des mains de Kevin se relâcher, il desserrer les poignet de Yann, celui ci gesticulait et gémissait, puis se retourna, il embrassa Kevin puis le fit rouler pour pouvoir prendre le dessus et prendre les commandes. Il enleva le t-shirt de Kevin, puis lécha ses tétons, défit sa ceinture et fit exploser les boutons de son jean, pris son membre gonflé dans sa bouche, il commença les va et vient sur lui. Kevin n'en pouvait plus « viens Yann..arrête de de jouer..viens... »

Kevin lui déboutonna son jean et sorti le membre qu'il masturba, Yann était au dessus du torse de Kevin, il le regardait droit dans les yeux comme ci c'était la première et dernier fois qu'ils se touchaient. Yann se leva lui ordonna de se mettre a quatre patte, puis Yann s'engouffra en lui il exécuta les va et vient que Kevin désirait tant. Yann empoignât les hanches de Kevin et le maintenait pour mieux le pénétrer. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa tendrement. Kevin sentait les rayons du soleil lui brûlait la peau du dos,Yann ralentissait de temps a autre pour pouvoir caresser sa peau si tendre, Yann se retira et fit allonger Kevin sur le dos, il voulait le voir, il le regarda dans les yeux,caressa sa joue rougit par l'action, passa une main sur son torse, puis prit son membre et le caressa lentement, puis le pénétra a nouveau, non sans arrêter ses tendres caresses a l'encontre du membre gonflé de Kevin.

Yann avait relevé les jambes de Kevin et le pénétra sans cesser de remuer l'engin de celui ci. Kevin l'attira contre lui, ils étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre,face a face, Yann avait la tête dans son cou, qu'il embrassait ardemment. Kevin commençait a défaillir, il commençait a se lâcher verbalement,ses gémissements ressemblaient de plus en plus a des ronronnement, puis a des rugissements « va s'y mon ange ! Lâche toi y'a personne qui peut t'entendre ici tu peux crier »

« Yann tu te fout de moi ? »

« non jamais ...lâche toi, mon amour..lâche toi »

Kevin s'exécuta et les décibels de sa voix se faisait bien plus entendre a présent « hum...Yann... je t'aime..Yann... »

« oh Kevin... je t'aim...oh... »

« oh oui..han.. han..oh... »

les deux hommes venaient de jouir, Yann était complètement allongé contre son homme et il ne voulait pas bouger, il était bien la « Yann ?! mon amour ? Tu dors ?! »

« non, je suis trop bien «

« euh...je crois qu'on nous mate »

« qui ? Ou ? Ou ça Kevin ? Dis moi ! je le bute je te jure que je l'allume ! »

« Yann..je parles des poneys la bas.. tu pensais vraiment que.. ? »

« et ben oui..c'est bon ! ça te fais rire ? »

« je t'aime Berthier, ça te vas comme réponse çà ? »

« Je t'aime Kevin Laporte ne me quitte pas »

« mais non Yann...il y a un bruit... de moteur »

« un tracteur ? on dirait... »

« ah ! Merde ! Allez hop ! Rhabille toi ! il est quel heure la ? »

« Euh... 18h30 »

« on se fait un resto après ? »

« Un resto?ou ? »

« Ou tu veux »

« même dans le centre ville »dit il en riant

« oui même dans le centre ville »

« t'es sérieux ? »

« Je t'aime Kevin j'irai ou tu voudras »

« mais je te laisse quand même choisir le resto »

« OK ! Parti le tracteur »

« ah ouais ! on peut rester un moment alors »

ils restèrent un moment tout les deux allongé puis Yann commença a embêter Kevin, il le chatouiller, au début, c'était avec l'index sur son flan, puis il le chatouilla avec la main. Et voila case départ : retour au concours de muscle et autodéfense. Qui maîtrisera l'autre ? Les prises autodéfenses commençait a être un jeu entre eux, un peu érotique, car parfois, même souvent ils utilisaient leur atouts pour faire flancher l'autre.


	29. Chapter 29

_yann fait un grand pas... jalousie amour et lemon..._

Yann et Kevin prirent la moto direction le centre ville, Yann savait ou il allait l'emmener, dans un resto branché en plein cœur de paris pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas honte qu'il l'aimait. Kevin descendit de la moto, regarda le restaurant et regarda Yann

K: tu veux vraiment qu'on dîne la ?

Y: oui viens..

yann lui prit la main ouvrit la porte et l'invita a entrer, un serveur s'approcha deux

Y: bonsoir

K: bonsoir

S: bonsoir bienvenue, combien de personne

Y: deux, seulement mon mari et moi

S: d'accord suivez moi

le serveur lui fit un clin d'œil puis les emmena dans un coin plutôt cosy

S: ça vous convient ?

Y: Oui c'est parfait

le serveur était sûrement sans conteste gay lui aussi, il leur trouva un coin parfait pour eux surtout pour Yann, lui qui voulait prouver a Kevin, qu'il n'avait pas honte de son homosexualité , la ils étaient tout de même a l'abri des regards indiscrets

S: et voici la carte, vous désirez un apéritif ?

Y: Oui

S: je vous écoute

Y: je vais prendre un martini blanc tiens

K: euh...je vais prendre un cocktail maison sans alcool

S: bien messieurs

Y: il est sympa

K: hum

Y: qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

K: rien juste que..

Y: juste que quoi ?

K: Je pense qu'il te trouve a son goût

Y: Kevin mon amour ( Yann lui prit la main et la porta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser ) tu sais que je n'aime que toi

K: tu vas me dire que t'a pas vu ?

Y: Je ne vois que mon mari ( lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Kevin)

S: et voilà pour vous un cocktail maison sans alcool et pour vous un martini blanc, quelques amuses gueules ! Bon soirée messieurs

K: merci

les deux hommes se tenaient la main tendrement

K: tu vas me manquer mon Yann, je te jure ça va être dur

Y: je sais moi aussi tu vas me manquer

K: c'est vrai ?

Y: Oui bien sure mais tu vas me rejoindre ce week-end

K: je verrai

Y: quoi tu verras ?

K: Je bosse Yann je demanderai a Audrey si je suis en gardiennage, je lui demanderai mon samedi (Yann lui souri a cette annonce)

K: mais je devrais sûrement bosser dimanche soir

Y: je me doute oui

S: je peux prendre votre commande

K: ouais j'ai trop la dalle

Y: ça m'aurait étonné

K: je vais prendre un filet de sole

Y: t'es au régime ?

K: avec des frites et du ketchup

Y: ah non t'es pas au régime

K: très drôle, Yann !

S: et vous monsieur ?

Y: je prendrais une souris d'agneau avec une pomme au four

S: excellent choix monsieur

Y: vous pouvez nous mettre une bouteille de rosé

S: bien sure lequel

Y: je vous laisse choisir, je suis pas un grand connaisseur

K: et un pichet d'eau ! et ben oui Yann moi l'alcool.. tu sais bien

Y: oui.. et un pichet d'eau

S: bien ( le serveur lui souri a nouveau)

Y: dans tout les cas en attendant que tu me rejoigne je suis heureux d'être la avec toi

K: et moi ! heureux de cette belle journée que tu m'ait offerte.. ca me rappelle le paridisio

Y: c'était magique, j'étais tellement heureux de te retrouver

K: oui...idem, même si c'est Ludo que j'ai retrouver en premier

Y: ouais.. mais c'est bien le capitaine Yann Berthier qui est devant toi

K: et il est a moi !

S: et voici filet de sole ,frites et ketchup pour monsieur, souris d'agneau, et pomme au four, je vous amène la bouteille

K: et le pichet d'eau !

Y: Kevin ! il a comprit pourquoi t'es agressif comme ca ?

K: je suis pas agressif (il lui dit tout bas) j' aime pas comment il te regarde

Y: tu es jaloux ?

S: Et voici un cabernet d'Anjou « château de la mullonniere cuvée 2006 »

Y: merci

K: oui

Y: oui quoi

K: je répond a ta question oui je suis jaloux

S: bonne appétit messieurs

K: tu va faire quoi la bas ?

Y: ou çà ?

K: a Lille

Y: j'en sais trop rien apparemment c'est une formation sur les nouvelles drogues qui circule comment les reconnaître tout çà

K: OK, c'est cool non ? Ça vas t'aider pour tes interpellations çà

Y: ouais ! C'est pour çà qu'il faut que j'y vais . Enfin en même temps on m'a pas laisser le choix

K: hum

Y: on dirait que tu te régale ?

K: ouais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas manger du poisson

Y: je vois ça ! respire entre deux, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser en mille morceau

K: hum, c'est gentil çà et toi ? C'est bon ?

Y: c'est délicieux, beh t'a déjà fini toi ?

K: je t'ai dit que j'avais la dalle

Y: mouais, moi je suis déjà blindé ! tiens demande la carte des dessert

K: la carte des desserts ?

Y: Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie je vais au toilettes j'arrive

Yann croisa le serveur

K: excusez moi vous pouvez nous amener la carte des desserts

S: oui bien sure, tenez

K: oh donnez la lui, moi je vais ..enfin je

S: d'accord monsieur

le serveur s'empressa d'aller déposer la carte des desserts a Kevin et parti rejoindre Yann aux toilettes

S: votre mari est un gros mangeur, il a déjà tout englouti et se lèche les babines devant la carte des desserts

Y: mon mari est un grand mangeur oui, et il peut choisir ce qu'il veut sur la carte

S: il va prendre du poids

Y: c'est pas grave, grâce a son deuxième dessert il va en perdre du poids

S: je me présente Steve desrumeaux

Y: capitaine Yann Berthier

S: capitaine ! oh ! vous êtes dans l'armée

Y: non la police ! et mon mari aussi

S: je... c'est pas mon style mais je peux vous donner mon numéro de téléphone

Y: non

S: non ?

Y: Non, j'aime mon mari je l'ai déjà perdu et j'ai pas envie que ça recommence

S: il en sera rien

Y: et arrêter de me faire des clin d'œil et des sourire il est très jaloux, ne gâchez pas cette soirée, c'est important pour nous

S: ah oui ?

Y: oui, c'est sa dernière soirée avant que je part en stage alors voila maintenant vous savez tout, vous prenez la commande et basta

S: oui bien sure pardon monsieur

Y: je suis désolé je voulais vous parlez comme ça mais il est très jaloux, je suis désolé Steve

S: non c'est vous qui avait raison Yann

les deux restaient a se regarder les yeux dans les yeux puis Yann sécha ses mains et remonta dans la salle

Y: alors mon cœur tu as choisie

K: une glace

Y: une glace ? Avec combien de boule ?

K: Ben deux pas plus ni moins ! non un banana Split

Y: hum ! avec la banane et ce chocolat fondu

K: et toi ? Tu vas choisir quoi ?

Y: Toi

K: Yann !

Y: Je vais prends un café

K: seulement ?

Y: Oui, tu me donnera un peu de ta glace, de ta banane et de ta chantilly

S: vous avez choisi messieurs ?

Y: Oui mon mari va prendre un banana Split et moi un café

S: la machine a café est éteinte

K: et ben vous l'allumer vous savez que c'est la dernière chose qu'on doit éteindre dans un restaurant ?

S: Oui monsieur je sais, je vous ramène ça tout de suite

Y: bien dit mon cœur

K: comment il a flipper !tu crois qu'ils se doutent qu'on est flic enfin toi du moins..moi...je fais plus parti de la maison

Y: peut être

K: en tout cas je me suis vengé de tout ses regards qui te lancé, Yann Berthier est a moi

Y: t'a raison mon ange ne te laisse pas faire

K: non mais oh ! ça va oui, il t'a maté pendant tout le dîner

S: et voici banana Split et un café pour monsieur

Y: merci

K: et ben dis donc pour une cafetière éteinte il a été vite !

Y: il était sûrement jaloux de moi

K: de toi ?

Y: ben oui, il aurait sûrement aimait être a ma place, pour être avec toi, il a voulu me le faire payer, sans me donner de café

K: nan, je pense pas nan, il avait l'air de craquer sur toi

Y: tu me donne un peu de ta chantilly

K: bien sure tiens ouvre la bouche

Yann et Kevin se partagé la glace de ce dernier puis ils appelèrent le serveur

Y: monsieur pourrait ton avoir l'addition s'il vous plaît ?

S: bien sure, le règlement se fera au bar

Yann se leva et alla au bar pour payer

il paya la note au patron du restaurant puis alla cherchait Kevin qui se trouver non loin du serveur

Y: tu viens mon amour ?

K: je pensais que j'aurai eut droit a un deuxième dessert !

Y: çà c'est pour la maison, t'inquiète tu l'auras ton dessert

K: avec de la chantilly

Y: tout ce que tu voudras

Kevin et Yann partirent du resto et grimpèrent sur la moto direction la maison pour entamer le deuxième dessert

Dans l'ascenseur Kevin et Yann se déshabillaient du regard, ils avaient hâte de se sauter dessus. A peine Kevin avait fermer la porte que Yann le plaqua contre le mur

« c'est l'heure du deuxième dessert Kevin »

« hum j'adore... »

Yann l'embrassa goulûment, puis descendit le long de son cou. Yann tenait les poignets de Kevin au dessus de sa tête, il le lâcha et lui enleva son maillot, lui fit des baisers tout le long de son buste, puis enleva son pantalon, il lui embrassa ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets puis se remit de bout , l l'embrassa encore une fois . Yann se déshabilla lui aussi et amena son ange sur le fauteuil, il le poussa,enleva son boxer lui écarta ses ses cuisses puis englouti son membre. Kevin avait rejeté la tête en arrière et tenait fermement les cheveux bruns de son Yann. Celui-ci s'acharnait sur l'objet en question. Kevin poussait déjà des cris de plaisirs

« oh Yann..c'était a moi...c'était a moi de goûter... a mon dessert... »

mais Yann n'entendait rien, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'engin qu'il convoité tant

« Yann prends moi...Yann » Yann se redressa, embrasa son bien aimé

« pas tout de suite...j'ai envie de t'entendre quand je passe ma langue sur ton gland »

« mais Yann... »

« chut... »

Yann reprit sa place et continua le supplice, il introduit un doigt dans son anus dilaté. Kevin se tortilla et Yann lui en inséra un deuxième. Kevin se mit a gesticuler et releva ses jambes pour mieux s'ouvrir a lui mais ne lâchait pas sa jolie petite touffe brunes des mains

« pénètre moi Yann..mon cœur... »

Yann se redressa et le pénétra lentement. Yann tenait fermement les cuisses de Kevin qui les releva encore, il lui caressa le torse, puis enserra un doigt dans sa bouche

« oh Kevin... Kevin... c'est trop bon...hum... ta langue... »

« oh...Yann...oui. ...plus fort... »

« oh...je t'aime mon ange... »

« moi aussi mon Yann... je t'aimeeeeeeeeee »

« ne me quitte pas...Kevin...je t'en supplie...Kevin...Kevin... »

« oh... .mon Yann...jamais...je t'aime...Yann...han...Yann... »

les cris de keyann résonnaient dans la pièce, les voisins auraient pu bientôt appeler les collègues pour tapage nocturnes, mais heureusement pour eux, ils finirent par jouir dans un ballet ou tout deux crier leurs noms

« oh Yann... c'était trop bon

« j'ai trop apprécier moi aussi...je vais boire un coup, j'en ai trop besoin, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non...merci, merci mon cœur pour ce deuxième dessert...je vais prendre une douche moi »

« OK je te rejoins »

Kevin était encore sous le feu de l'action, il était encore tout perturbé par cette journée magique. Son Yann rien qu'a lui. Il fit couler l'eau puis entra sous la douche, il se savonna, se rinça, puis senti une main se poser sur ses fesses

« oh... t'es la toi ? »

« Ben oui, ou veux tu que je sois ? »

« Nulle part, juste la avec moi » dit il en se retournant face au brun. il se mit a genou, puis avala le sexe de Yann

« mon cœur ? T'en a jamais assez toi ?! »

Kevin relâcha l'objet de ses désirs puis lui répondit

« c'est mon deuxième dessert, tu m'avais promis de la crème chantilly, donc je viens la chercher ! »

« c'est vrai... j'avoue... je te l'avais promit »

Kevin reprit qu'il avait entreprit. Yann avait le dos collait au murs. Les va et vient rapide de la bouche et la langue de Kevin faisait son petit effet. Et Kevin fit jaillir la chantilly tant espérer

« tu sais que tu es un gros gourmand toi ? »

« Ouais... de toi...ouais »

Kevin et Yann se lavèrent et allèrent se coucher

y « hum ! ça fait trop du bien de se retrouver au pieu »

k « c'est clair »

« tu m'aura fait jouir toi aujourd'hui ! »

« Ouais... quatre fois »

« quatre fois ? »

« Ben oui, contre l'arbre »

« ah oui c'était le pied »

« dans l'herbe... »

« ah ! putain j'ai trop aimer »

« dans le salon... »

« hum...c'était bon »

« et sous la douche »

« hum...sous la douche... »

« tu veux que je te fasse jouir une cinquième fois mon amour ? »

« Hum...c'est tentant mais... non ! »

« Non ? Menteur ! »

« ben ! Non ! si je te dis que non ! »

« ben...Yann...qu'est ce qui te prends pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?! »

« mais non... c' est que tu vois ...il est 23h30, et comme tu le sais j'ai de la route demain...je tiens pas a arriver en retard..c'est tout... »

« hum...C'est vrai...excuse moi. »

« C'est rien mon ange »

« tu te met en route a quel heure ? »

« Je dois y être pour 8h, donc je démarre vers 5h30 »

« 5h30 ? »

« Ben oui...il y a une heure et demi , deux heures de routes et puis il faut que je le trouve ce commissariat... »

« je mets le réveil...4h »

« 4h ? »

« pour moi, oui...je te préparerais un bon petit dej et quelque chose pour toi grignoter sur la route »

« hum...comment je vais faire sans toi ? »

« et ben tu feras sans, allez mon amour dort »


	30. Chapter 30

_Kevin aux petits soin de yanou ...;'arrivé de Yann dans mon département :) mon ancienne ville de résidence :) et le beau commissariat de Lille ...bienvenue chez les chti ;)_

a la première sonnerie du réveil, Kevin posa un pied a terre, il prit sa douche de suite, puis fit couler un bon café pour son homme et pour lui aussi, il en avait besoin , la nuit avait était courte. Il déballa le pain « merde ! » le pain était loin d'être frais, « bon ben opération grille pain ! », il était 4h30, il inserra les tartines dans l'appareil et se servit un café. Il ouvrit tout les placards pour trouver de quoi grignoter sur la route. Il trouva lami, il la remplie de café et remis des tartines dans le grille pain, sortit le beurre du frigo (oups du beurre doux) « merde ! je me suis trompé...tan pis je mettrais du sel il n'y verra que du feu ». il continua sa fouille et tomba enfin sur un paquet de gâteau qui n'attendait qu'a être manger « et ben voilà! Yann va t'adorer toi ! ». il beurra les tartines, les sala et posa le tout sur un plateau.

« Yann...mon amour...réveil toi c'est l'heure »

« hum...ça sent le café par ici »

« je t'ai amené le petit dej.. »

« hum...tu es un amour toi...avec des tartines grillés ..j'adore ça ! »

« je sais c'est pour ça que je les ai fait grillé d'ailleurs...allez redresse toi ! Mange ! tu va en avoir besoin pour supporter ce grand froid »

« tu sais qu'il fait la même température qu'ici la bas ?! »

« ah oui ? Ben je sais pas moi on m'a toujours dit qu'il faisait froid et qu'il pleuvait toujours dans le nord de la France »

« et je suis sur que t'a entendu ça a Biarritz non ? »,

« Ouais »

« et ben c'est faux mon amour... t'a jamais regarder la météo...hum...du beurre salé, comme je les aime »

« je sais »

« 4h45 bon j'ai dix minutes pour engloutir tout ça, un quart d'heure pour prendre ma douche et un quart d'heure pour toi »

« il reste 5 minutes »

« quoi il reste 5 minutes »

« ben ouais dix minutes plus un quart d'heure plus un quart d'heure, ça fait quarante minutes, il te restera cinq minutes »

« c'est le temps de descendre a la bagnole ! »

« ouais..d'accord ! et ben quel timing ! »

Yann mit son pan a exécution , il avala son petit dej en moins de dix minutes et prit sa douche dans les temps

« cinq heures dix pile poil !, et ben voilà un quart d'heure pour toi ! »

Yann prit son ange son ange dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, et lui déposa un langoureux baiser

« tu va me manquer Yann »

« je sais, mais ça va passer vite, je te le promets et n'oublie pas que tu me rejoins samedi et puis, je t'appellerai tout les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour..OK ? »

« OK »

« oh ! t'en a pas l'air persuader »

« tu me manquera quand même »

Yann le serra contre lui, caressa le crane de Kevin et mit la tête de celui ci sur son épaule

« tu vas me manquer toi aussi mon ange mais tu vas être fort...pour moi pour nous »

« oui »

« tu promets ? »

« Oui, je te promets »

« bon... tu descend avec moi !? »

« Oui, attend je vais prendre ton sac »

« il est la ! »

« non celui ci »

« c'est quoi ça ? »

« Ben je te l'avait dit que te préparerai de quoi grignoter ! je t'ai mis un paquet de gâteau et lami » lami était le nom qu'ils avait donner a la thermos car, , elle était une alliée pendant les longues heures de planques

« et toi tu n'en a pas besoin de lami ? »

« Non, ça vas aller, je m'en passerai et puis tu l'a dit ça va passer vite...je ferai une cure de café au boulot au moins ca peut pas me faire de mal ! »

Yann et Kevin descendirent, puis Yann chargea la voiture, il embrassa a pleine bouche son bien aimé, chose surprenante en pleine rue et s'engouffra dans la voiture, il baissa la vitre

« fait attention a toi mon cœur »

« oui »

« promis ? »

« Promis toi aussi Yann..et...laisse pas ton pied collé au plancher ...ca l'abîmerai, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver a l'hosto »

« t'inquiète pas je t'aime »

« je t'aime »

Kevin lui déposa un ultime baiser, puis se résigna a le laisser prendre la route. Le voir partir lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il savait que c'est un bien, cette formation est primordial pour lui.

Yann alluma la radio et ecouta le trafic, il regarda l'heure dans 2h30, il sera sur Lille au commissariat central. il eut peur un instant de laisser Kevin seul, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Mais il fallait qu'il aille a cette formation, c'est une opportunité pour lui et puis c'était un ordre de toute façon.

Kevin remonta dans leur appartement, il le trouvait déjà vide sans Yann. il se versa un café puis s'assit dans le canapé, l'appartement était silencieux, il s'ennuyait, il attendait sagement l'heure d'aller bosser, il commençait a 8h30.

Yann arriva a proximité du périphérique de Lille vers 7h10. Il atterrit dans les bouchons Lillois « oh putain !...bon au moins je suis pas dépayser...bon je dois aller où maintenant moi ? ». Yann attrapa, le bout de papier que le commissaire mercier lui avait donné sur lequel était écrit la route a suivre [_arrivé sur le périphérique_] « bon ca y'est j'y suis je crois » [_prendre direction Lille centre_] « bon allez c'set parti »

Yann s'insera sur la voie médiane. [_suivre direction lille-sud-CHR oscar lambret_] « OK » [_serrer la droite, prendre la __sortie Lille sud, serrer la droite_] « ouh la » [ _au feu prendre la voie de droite_] « allez c'est parti ». Yann suivit les instructions du commissaire a la lettre [_puis tourner a droite et remontez la rue et voilà vos êtes arrivé , bonne __formation capitaine Berthier_] Yann lisait çà avec ironie, il aperçut l'entré du poste, enfin l'une des entrées, il mit son clignotant et s'avança vers l'une d'elle, il est 7h30 « ...et maintenant c'est où ? Il est immense ce commissariat ! ». il accosta un collègue

Yann « pardon collègue, je suis convoquer a une formation organisé par les stups et la douane, vous pourriez me dire ou je dois me présenter et puis ou je peux me garer aussi, c'est immense ici »

Guillaume « oui bien sure, vous pouvez vous garer ici, je vais vous accompagner, je suis le chef de la BSU, brigadier Guillaune Deleu »

Yann « capitaine Yann Berthier, je suis de la bac, du VIIème a paris »

Yann se gara, prit son arme de service et suivi le jeune brigadier

Yann « vous êtes de cette unité ? »

Guillaume « Oui je suis d'ici, je vais vous amené a l'accueil, c'est eux qui gère les admissions »

Yann « OK je vous suit »

Guillaume « ça fait longtemps que vous êtes capitaine ?

Yann « 8 ans, je suis dans ma 8 ème années »

Guillaume « ah ! vous pouvez prétendre a passer commandant alors ! »

Yann « je m'y prépare, oui...j'ai plus qu'a passé l'examen , c'est pour bientôt »

Guillaume « ah ! ben ça va c'est le plus simple, le plus dur est fait »

Yann « ah ! non pas dans mon cas, j'ai faillit être interdit de terrain, un problème de santé »

Guillaume « ah oui !? qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivé »

Yann « une longue histoire »

ils entrèrent par la porte de service avec un badge, ce commissariat n'avait rien a voir avec celui du VII ème, même si il était l'un des mieux équipé, celui de Lille était grandiose, il était tout neuf, il n'avait que 4 ans, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil

Guillaume « bonjour Cindy »

Cindy « bonjour guillaume »

Yann « bonjour »

Guillaume « je te présente le capitaine Berthier, il est de la bac ,paris VII ème »

Cindy « ah ! enchanté, capitaine, je suis Cindy zina, gardien de la paix »

Yann « enchanté mademoiselle »

Guillaume « il est la pour la formation »

Cindy « oh ! pardon, je discute moi...Berthier..Berthier...capitaine Berthier, c'est bon vous pouvez y aller ! »

Guillaume « et moi ? Tu regarde pas ? »

Cindy « Mais toi mon amour, je sais que tu y est sur cette liste »

Guillaume « bon allez on y va ? »

Yann « C'est parti ! »

Yann suivait le brigadier a travers tout ces couloirs, ils prirent l'ascenseur

Guillaume « dans l'aile nord en bas c'est l'administration, secrétariat, accueil et aquarium. Au 1er c'est la PJ, et la brigade des mineurs au deuxième les mœurs et la BSU ma brigade et au troisième ben... la bac et la dept»

Yann « ok »

Guillaume « Dans l'aile sud au rez de chaussé c'est l'armurerie et la cafétéria, au 1 er c'est les stups, au deuxième la BREC et au troisième le reste des unités d'élites »

Yann « c'est immense ici »

Guillaume « ouais un vrai labyrinthe ! nous on va au troisième dans l'aile est, il y a des salle de conférence et de briefing, on peut y aller par l'autre coté, mais l'ascenseur est en panne. »

Yann et le brigadier traversèrent toute l'aile nord de la bac et l'aile sud des unités d'élites

Guillaume « et voilà c'est ici, il est 7h45, ça commence a 8h, donc vous pouvez fumer une cigarette si vous voulez »

Yann « ouais...bien que j'en ai envie, je pense que je vais rester la..j'ai pas envie de me perdre

le brigadier rit a la phrase du beau brun, puis reprit

Guillaume « si vous voulez on peut y aller ensemble, il faut juste prendre les escaliers c'est tout »

Yann « bon je vous suit alors »

les hommes descendirent Yann fit la connaissance d'autres collègues, il reconnut quelques têtes, le brigadier chef de la bac du X ème et un jeune lieutenant de la XIII ème et puis...

Yann « hey ! lieutenant Verdière ! »

David « capitaine ! »

Yann « alors comment vas tu ? »

David « Ah ! je vais très bien, merci pour avoir pris de mes nouvelles...après ce qu'il s'est passé a l'arrestation de renards, je n'étais plus a l'aise dans le groupe »

Yann « pourtant il y avait pas de quo t'a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, t'a rien a te reprocher »

David « je vous ai mis en danger vous et.. »

Yann « te te te tu vas t'arrêter la.. »

David « je voulais dire.. »

Yann « hep hep David.. »

David « le lieutenant Laporte, enfin l'ex lieutenant Laporte et puis le capitaine Maurier, vous croyez que j'allais dire quoi ? Ils vont bien d'ailleurs ? »

Yann « Oui très bien, alors tu te sent bien dans le XVIII ème ? »

David « Ouais c'est cool et puis la stup, ça change un peu de la bac. Alors vous aussi vous avez été convoquer a cette formation »

Yann « oui meyer n'étant plus la, mercier a préfère m'y envoyer et puis il paraît que c'est obligatoire pour les chefs des stups ou comme dans mon cas, de la bac et toi qu'est ce que tu fout la ?, enfin je sais que tu bosses a la stup, mais je pensais que c'était pour les chefs de brigades ? A moins que tu l'es ?«

David « non! non ! je suis pas responsable de brigade, mon chef n'a pu venir venir, et comme je suis le plus gradé après lui, j'ai du m'y coller »

Yann « il n'a pas pu venir, et il a fait comment ? J'aurai bien aimer savoir, si j'aurai pu esquiver cette formation je l'aurai fait crois moi »

David « ah ! sa femme est enceinte et peut accoucher a tout moment »

Yann « ouais c'est sur que mercier, moi elle m'aurait pas cru, j'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu sais..sur moi.. »

David « oh oui ! pas de soucis capitaine ! dans tout les cas ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, je suis content de faire cette formation avec quelqu'un que je connais bien »

le brigadier deleu vient vers eux

Guillaume « bon allez c'est parti »

Yann « moi aussi david, je suis content de te revoir, passe a la maison, enfin je veux dire au bercail, ou chez moi aussi d 'ailleurs »

en remontant les trois hommes continuaient de discuter

Guillaume « vous vous connaissez ? »

David « Ah ! oui, c'était mon patron »

Guillaume « ah c'est cool, brigadier deleu, brigade de sûreté urbaine de Lille »

David « lieutenant Verdière stup du XVIII ème a paris »

Guillaume « enchanté bon allez au boulot »


	31. Chapter 31

_presentation de la formation et visite guidé de lille...bienvenue a la chicorée et au 3b..._

Yann et David entrèrent dans une immense salle, il y avait un petit bureau qui semblait miniature et au fond un bureau chargés de deux secrétaires. Tout le monde attendait a l'entrée de l'immense salle

commissaire divisionnaire vanlerberghe « bon jour messieurs et mesdames d'ailleurs...entrez...je suis le commissaire divisionnaire vanlerberghe. Je suis du département central de la police judiciaire . Alors tout d'abord, vous allez passé un à un pour une petite vérification de vos cartes de police ou de douane . Puis vous pourrez prendre place...personne ne veut commencer...on va commençait par vous commandant... »

les autres policiers et douaniers suivirent a leurs tour. David, guillaume et Yann restaient ensemble, ils passèrent eux aussi présentèrent leurs cartes puis s'assirent et quand tout le monde prit place, le commissaire divisionnaire reprit

Commissaire « on vous a réuni pour vous formez sur les nouvelles délinquances, notamment les nouveaux produits stupéfiants : comment les repérer ? Quels tests leur faire ? Les procédures d'enregistrements du produit stupéfiant ? Mais aussi sur les trafic en tout genre de faux principalement c'est pourquoi nous allons travailler en collaboration de la douane de Rekkem qui est a 20km d'ici, je vais leur laisser la parole a l'inspecteur principale 1 ere classe verkindere »

inspecteur « bonjour je suis l'inspecteur principale 1ere classe verkindere, donc comme vous l'a déjà dit mon collègue, nous allons mettre en collaboration notre savoir. Au service de la douane, nous essayons tant bien que mal de stopper les trafics en tout genre a nos frontières, la frontière belge étant aussi frontière avec les pays bas, nous tentons de filtrer les entrées dans notre pays. Cependant certains arrivent a passer entre les mailles des filets et c'est a partir de la que vous, la police nationale vous entrez en jeu, si je ne m'abuse je connais vos brigades d'affectations, certains n'ont pas directement affaire aux stup et aux trafic de « faux »,mais peuvent être amené a être confrontés par ces infractions, notamment pour les brigades anti-crimnalité, de la BSU et des mœurs. Bon..je vais laisser la parole au commissaire »

Yann était affalé sur sa chaise, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait la « pfff...qu'est ce que je fout la ? »

David « c'est ça le premier jour, c'est toujours chiant, les présentations tout ça »

guillaume « grave vivement qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet »

Commissaire « alors je vais vous expliquer comment se passera la formation, ce matin vous allez rester ici, se présenter, parler du fonctionnement, cette après midi, nous allons vous affecter dans vos quartiers. C'est la première fois que nous organisons un tel dispositif, vous étes tous issu de paris et de Lille, chacun d'entre vous représente un commissariat ou un poste de police ou pour nos lillois une brigade, alors ne les décevai pas . »

8h00 a paris :

Kevin était de journée au moment d'enfourcher la moto, il se regarda dans le rétro et pensa aussitôt a Yann. Il la démarra, cette moto faisait parti de lui, elle vibrait Berthier. Au boulot c'est Thomas qui l'accueillit

« Thomas « hey salut Kevin ! alors ce week-end ? »

« Génial ! avec les collègues ont a fêter le départ de Yann »

« alors ca y'est il est parti ? »

« Oui..ce matin... »

« c'est pas trop dur ? »

« Si bien sure...,mais hier on a passé une excellente journée, on est parti a moto, après on est allé au resto, il était entièrement a moi... »

« si un soir tu t'emmerde ou même la journée, tu sais ou j'habite »

« merci, mais ça ira, enfin je pense »

Lille :

toute la matinée le commissaire divisionnaire et l'inspecteur principale alterner a tour de rôle, en leur présentant comment aller se dérouler la formation, a 10h00, ils ont même eut droit a une pause. Tout le monde s'était réuni sur le parking, il étaient au moins 20 policiers chaque arrondissement de paris était représenter, 3 policiers lillois, un de la bac, un des stup et un de la bsu (guillaume) et une dizaine de douaniers

Yann profita pour appeler Kevin

« allô mon cœur, c'est moi »

« oui alors ça vas ? »

« Oui ça vas oui, c'est un peu barbant, mais ça vas! hey ! tu sais qui a été convoqué avec moi ? »

« Non qui ? »

« David ! »

« David ?! »

« Verdière »

« ah oui! le lieutenant Verdière ok ! c'est cool au moins tu te sentiras moins seul »

« oh j'ai fais la connaissance du chef de la BSU de Lille, il est très sympa, apparemment toute les commissariats d'arrondissement sont représenter, plus les bac des 4 secteurs et des districts D'après ce que j'ai compris je ne représente pas la bac mais le commissariat du VII ème directement »

« ah oui ? la classe, non ? »

« Euh...la classe ! elle aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, elle m'a dit que je devais y aller parce que Meyer était pas la, mais elle aurait pu envoyer Duval ou même Franchart »

« et t'a fait quoi la ? »

« la ! rien... le commissaire divisionnaire et l'inspecteur principale ont décrit l'organisation de la formation, et donc c'est bien ça « identification des produits stupéfiants »

« c'est cool pour toi...pour ta carrière de commandant »

« j'en suis loin la...d'être commandant »

« mais non Yann ! tu es un excellent capitaine, tu gère très bien ton équipe, la bac et toi arrivaient a boucler des enquêtes que même l'igs avait abandonné, moi je vous dit « bravo »

« ben écoute ça reprends là ! j sais même pas a quel heure ça fini, mais ils ont réquisitionner des chambres ou je sais pas trop quoi, donc voila, je te rappel, toute façon, tu finis a quel heure ? »

« 20h30 normalement »

« bon allez j'y go bisou mon ange bye »

Yann rejoint les autres fonctionnaires dans la salle

Commissaire « donc demain, on vous montrera comment va se dérouler la formation. Qui travaille dans la stup ? »

Plusieurs levèrent leur bras, il y avait plus 15 personnes, logique puisque chaque unité possède une pj et donc une stup ou un oclco

commissaire « et qui fait parti d'une bac local ou départementale peu importe ? »

Yann et quelques hommes levèrent leurs doigts

Commissaire « bon on va faire un tour de table et vous allez vous pressentez, donc juste votre nom, votre grade et galons, votre brigade et votre unité »

jusqu'à 11h30 ils se présentèrent, puis ils allèrent manger a la cafétéria, pour qu'en suite on leur informe que les chambres qui leurs avaient été attribuer était affiché a l'entrée de la salle de débriefings et qu'ensuite ils avaient leurs journées

guillaume proposa a Yann et a David d'aller mange ensemble sur Lille, il voulait leur faire visiter la ville

guillaume emmena les deux garçons a la chicoré, un resto en plein cœur du centre ville

après avoir manger, Yann s'empressa de sortir pour téléphoner a Kevin

« allô mon cœur, ça vas? »

« oui et toi alors t'es pas au boulot la? »

« non, ils nous ont laisser l'après midi »

« ah ! et tu visites alors? »

« ouais je suis avec David, le lieutenant Verdière et Guillaume le gars de la BSU »

« ah oui?...et vous faites quoi? »

« ben la on vient de finir de manger et guillaume va nous faire visite la ville »

« ah! »

« ça vas toi? »

« heu...oui »

« t'es jaloux au moins?! »

« moi? non! attends! c'est tes collègues! »

« tu l'étais aussi , mon collègue »

« et? »

« ben rien...mon amour...tu sais que je t'aime.. »

« oui »

« et toi le taf ça vas? »

« ouais comme d'hab »

« OK, bon je te rappelle ce soir OK, quand tu seras rentré...tu pourrais me dire des mots qui ferait... »

« tu me rappelle avant ce soir! »

« quoi? »

« tu vas me laisser sans nouvelles de toi jusqu'à ce soir? »

« t'a peur de quoi? que je me fasse violé? » dit il en riant

« j'aime pas quand t'es loin de moi c'est tout, toi t'a tes collègues moi je suis tout seul »

« je suis désolé mon amour je t'appelle des que je peux et puis tu peux m'appeler toi aussi »

« je vais pas te déranger ? »

« tu me dérange jamais a toute a l'heure mon ange »

« a tout a l'heure beau brun je t'aime »

au pc a paris

« c'était ton chéri ? »

« oui »

« il est en pause syndicale ? »

« oui, ils ont eut leurs après midi »

« ben c'est bien non? »

« Oui »

« … »

« c'est bien mon mec se balade avec un gars qui l'aurait presque vendu pour sauver sa peau et un gars de la BSU que je connais absolument pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs mais a part çà ça vas »

« oh! Kevin ne t'inquiète pas pour ton mec »

« hum »

Kevin avait beau se dire que tout irait bien il n'en était pas persuadé, il était presser que Yann le rappelle, même si ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le rappeler, Kevin n'y tenait pas, le connaissant Yann lui dirait qu'il est jaloux, même si c'était faux, non, c'est vrai Kevin était jaloux a en mourir

a Lille Yann et ses collègues faisaient le tour de la ville puis chacun retourna dans leurs chambre en prenant soin de noter les numéro de téléphone car ce soir ils se retrouveraient ainsi qu'avec d'autre collègues pour manger ensemble

Yann appela son bien aimé et le rassura

« écoute Kevin c'est que des collègues, ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime, et puis on sera plusieurs »

« ben dans le lot il doit bien en avoir un ? »

« Un quoi ? Un pédé ? Mais dit pas n'importe quoi et puis quand bien même il en aurait un, ça change quoi ? Personne ne sait que je suis homo, donc y'a pas de danger »

« et si on te drague quand même »

« et ben je l'enverrai boulet, tu me connais, tu connais mon caractère et puis je suis pas du genre a crier sur tout les toits que je suis homo, surtout pas au boulot »

« hum... »

« çà vas aller maintenant ? »

« Mouais...bon tu diras bonjour a Verdière pour moi, et tu lui dit bien que s'il t'arrive quoi se soit je le tue »

« mais..kev »

« je m'en fout dit lui c'est tout »

« OK mon ange..je te rappelle après ? »

« Juste pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, il est que 18h et je suis déjà claquer, je pense que je vais rentrer et me mettre au pieu tout de suite »

« OK je te rappelle vers 9h-9h30 »

« a toute beau brun »

« a toute mon ange »

Kevin raccrocha et regarda l'heure tourner, il était intervenant, mais il n'y avait pas d'intervention en vue ,il pensa un long moment à son Yann puis après il était tellement crevé qu'il pensait a son lit

a Lille Yann prit une bonne douche et appela guillaume

« allô c'est ...Yann..le capitaine Berthier.. »

« oui Yann, bon pour ce soir Cindy et moi on va venir te chercher, on passera chercher ...euh ton pote la.. »

« David »

« ouais David et on passera chercher un collègue »

« sinon je peux prendre la voiture »

« ah on laisse tomber toute façon ici c'est pareil qu'a paris c'est galère pour se garer »

comme prévu guillaume alla le chercher puis David puis olivier ils allèrent aux 3 brasseurs

la soirée se passait bien ils étaient une dizaines de la formation ,ils étaient tous réuni autour d'une grande table, ça riait et ça riait

cindy « ah ! capitaine vous êtes marier ? »

Yann « Ah ! oui, je suis marié oui »

« ça fait longtemps ? »

« 2 ans »

« ah ! ca la fait pas trop chier que vous soyez ici ? »

« Euh si ! ais euh...on peut se tutoyer, ça m'aiderais beaucoup »

« ah oui, pas de soucis, je suis célibataire ! dommage ! »

« dommage ?! »

« Oui que vous..que tu sois marié ! »

« ah !et guillaume ? »

« Quoi guillaume ? Je pensais que tu étais marié ? t'es homo ? »

« non ! »

« ah c'est bon je plaisante ! ah ces mecs, vous etes tous limite homophobe »

« non, c'est pas ça mais.. »

« tu n'as rien contre eux mais tant qu'ils te matent pas le cul..c'est ça ? »

« non ! Tu te trompe, je voulais juste te demander quel était ta relation avec guillaume ! »

« ah ! guillaume et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, je l'aime beaucoup, mais lui, ben il est en couple et ...même si son couple bat de l'aile...Enfin...c'est compliqué »

« ça a l'air ouais..bon ben moi c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre, que je téléphone a ma femme »

« ah ! oui, attend je te raccompagne »

« non mais c'est bon explique moi juste comment rentrer, ou j'appellerai un taxi »

« mais non! Yann ! guillaume ! »

Guillaume « oui ma belle »

Cindy « je vais raccompagner Yann »

Guillaume « Yann ? Tu l'appelle par son prénom toi maintenant ? Tu me trompe ? »

Cindy « ah ah ! Très drôle quitte ta pouffe et on verra »

Guillaume « ben si tu veux je peux les déposer et je reviens il a Chris qui voudrait rentrer il est un peu déchirer »

Cindy « ben c'est bon je vais y aller »

Guillaume « et tu vas supporter Christian ? »

Cindy « euh..non »

Yann « mais moi si ! des mecs bourré j'en ai eu »

Guillaume l« ouais j'en doute pas! et puis j'aime pas te voir rentrer seule Cindy tu reste la et puis je reviens »

Yann et guillaume embarquèrent leur collègue bourré, heureusement il habitait pas trop loin, guillaume avait peur qu'il vomisse dans la voiture de Cindy, il déposèrent leur collègue puis prirent la route de la chambre d'hôtel de Yann...


	32. Chapter 32

David « Hey Cindy tu sais pas ou est Yann ? »

Cindy « Ah il était crevé, il est parti et puis sa femme lui manquait, il voulait l'appeler »

David «ça ne m'étonne pas de lui »

Cindy « ils ont l'air très proche »

David «oui ils le sont ! et bien plus que tu ne le pense »

Daniel « hey David mate un peu celle la »

David «ouais Daniel ouais j'ai vu »

Cindy « tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux »

David «ben, ils sont sympa, un peu juste, mais sympa »

Cindy « oh ! Vincent est un gars bien, il est a la tête de la bac tu sais ! »

David «ah oui ? »

Cindy « Bon il n'est pas capitaine, mais c'est un bon flic »

Vincent « ben alors David on drague mes collègues ? »

David «non ! je demandais juste ou était Yann »

Vincent « Yann ? Le gars du VII ème ? »

David «Ouais »

Vincent « ouh la ! il est parti avec guillaume »

Cindy « pourquoi tu dis çà Vincent ? qu'est ce que t'insinue »

Vincent «oh! rien je rigole c'est tout »

Cindy « nan ! vas 'y dis moi ?! »

Vincent «ah ! c'est bon Cindy ! je vais pas attaquer ton petit guillaume! sinon tu vas me faire la gueule »

Cindy « alors c'est quoi cette réflexion ? »

Vincent «Ah! rien ! c'est juste avec les collègues on s'était dit que peut être.. »

Cindy « peut être quoi ? »

Vincent «ben tu sais.. »

Cindy « non »

Vincent «ben comme on a jamais vu sa copine, on se disait que si ça se trouve, il en a pas »

Cindy « mais si il a une copine »

Vincent«ah ouais ? tu l'a déjà vu toi ? »

Cindy « ben oui »

Vincent «bon ben si tu l'a déjà vu »

David retourna auprès au près de Daniel et des autres, mais il était ailleurs « et si guillaume était homo ?! Yann ! putain, merde ! » pour en avoir le cœur net, il demanda plus d'info a Cindy

David «Cindy ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

Cindy « Oui bien sure »

David «tu la vraiment déjà vu sa copine a guillaume »

Cindy « oui »

David «t'es sur ?! non parce que la il est avec Yann et.. »

Cindy « non ! voilà t'es content ? non je l'ai jamais vu...ça fait 3 ans qu'on bosse ensemble...que je crève après lui et...

Cindy parti en courant vers la porte de sorti, David la rattrapa

David «hey !..c'est tout...il préfère peut être être discret c'est tout...tu sais moi Yann, sa copine je l'ai vu au bout de 4 ans ! »

Cindy « et elle est sympa au moins »

David «ouais très ! un peu jalouse ! mais sympa !...c'est un peu pour çà que ça me fait peur. Elle lui a chargé de me dire que si quoi que se soit lui arrivé elle m'en tiendrait pour responsable et me tuerait...et crois moi elle en est capable

Cindy « …. »

David «maintenant qu'elle est marié a un Berthier, c'est une vraie Berthier elle aussi, mais je suis sur que guillaume est hétéro..ça se voit »

Cindy « c'est vrai ! un hétéro pur et dur, comme ton Yann »

David «mouais...comme Yann... »

David fit rentrer Cindy puis tenta de téléphoner a Yann mais il tombait directement sur le répondeur

« mon dieux...Kevin va me tuer... »

au même moment

Yann « ça y'est c'est la on est arrivé, tu veux monter deux minutes ? »

Guillaume « Euh ouais pourquoi pas »

Yann et guillaume montaient les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas déranger les autres clients

Yann entra et servit un verre a guillaume

guillaume enleva son manteau et prit le verre

Guillaume «ça a pas l'air d'aller toi ? »

Yann «Ma femme me manque et en plus elle est grave jalouse, des que je l'appelle c'est crise de jalouse, etc, etc »

Guillaume « y'a de quoi t'es plutôt beau gosse t'en ferait craquer plus d'une a Lille »

Yann «ah oui ? »

Guillaume «Oui.. »

Yann «Cindy par exemple »

Guillaume «Cindy.. »

Yann «elle t'aime bien »

Guillaume «je sais... »

Yann «et toi non ? »

Guillaume «C'est compliqué...ma vie est compliqué.. »

Yann «ah oui ? Tu m'explique enfin si tu veux..ça pourrait te faire du bien »

le téléphone de Yann sonna

Yann «attends deux minutes »

Guillaume «la femme jalouse »

Yann «ouais la femme jalouse »

Yann s'enferma dans la salle de bain

Yann «salut mon cœur »

Kevin « salut mon prince je pensais que tu devais m'appeler toi ? »

Yann «Oui excuse moi ça a fini tard, et la j'allais me coucher, je suis mort

Kevin « moi aussi, nous lever a 5h et se coucher a 22h c'est plus de notre age » »

Yann «on est des vieux.. »

Kevin « t'es ou la ? »

Yann «Dans la salle de bain, je me change »

Kevin « ok, moi je suis déjà dans notre lit...les yeux fermé prêt a m'endormir »

Yann «fait de beaux rêves mon amour »

Kevin « toi aussi mon Yann a demain

Yann «a demain mon ange »

Yann revenu auprès de guillaume

Guillaume « et ben ça vas elle t'a vite lâcher ! »

Yann reçu un autre appel

Yann «oh c'est pas possible maintenant c'est mon second qui m'appelle tan pis il comprendra

et il raccrocha. Mais Nicolas le rappela

Yann «bon allez hop ! portable éteint..donc tu disais quoi » »

Guillaume «c'est compliqué...elle me connaît pas tant que çà.. «

Yann «ah ! »

Guillaume «je vais t'emmerder avec mes histoire »

Yann « non vas 'y je t'écoute... »

Guillaume « non laisse tomber, je...j'ai pas envie de t'en parler, j'ai pas envie d'en parler tout court »

Yann « OK mais tu sais que je suis la si t'a besoin »

Guillaume« OK merci Yann...bon parle moi un, peu de toi...Alors qu'est ce qui t'a donné la vocation ?

Yann « ah ! mon oncle est flic..et ça m'a toujours donner envie de le devenir moi aussi. J'ai passer mon bac puis un an de droie et après le service militaire j'ai voulu tenter le coup »

Guillaume « et t'a réussi le concours.. »

Yann« ben non, enfin pour finir il m'en a dissuader il m'a conseiller de faire encore deux années de droits pour devenir opj »

Guillaume « ah ! c'est clair que c'est mieux ouais, donc tu as commencé la police en tant que lieutenant »

Yann« et oui...et toi ? »

Guillaume« Ben moi...je voulais me rendre utile..et puis je savais pas trop quoi faire, c'est un peu la facilité j'avais qu'un bep en poche et puis voilà quoi ! »

Yann « ouais mais bon c'est pas la motivation première qui importe c 'est ce qu'on en fait...tu es un excellent flic »

Guillaume« tu me connais pas Yann.. »

Yann « non mais je me doute que tu l'es...et puis il faut supporter le métier c'est pas simple...la bsu c'est un peu comme la bac »

Guillaume « ouais c'est vrai, on a les même client ...bon c'est pas tout çà mais moi je vais y aller demain on doit être a 8h au poste »

Yann « ouais.. »

Guillaume « et puis j'ai la bagnole de Cindy, donc.. »

Yann « ouais la pauvre elle peut même pas rentrer »

Guillaume « en tout cas j'ai été très content de pouvoir parler avec toi »

Yann « ah ?! moi aussi, allez je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps »

Guillaume« a demain Yann. »

Yann « A demain guillaume »

le lendemain la hiérarchie fit deux groupe afin de mieux les encadrer. Guillaume fut dans la première équipe avec David et Yann dans la seconde avec Cindy

le premier groupe fut emmener a la douane de rekkem pour faire une simulation de fouille dans ls véhicule de tourisme, les agents ont introduit quelques drogues de la dernière saisie dans plusieurs endroit du véhicule et le groupe devait les trouvaient. Le deuxième firent de même ,mais avec des produits de produits de contrebande dans les poids lourds

au soir Yann dîna avec Cindy puis retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il appela Kevin

« salut mon ange »

« salut mon amour, alors raconte, qu'est ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« On a fouiller des poid lourd a la douane »

« oh ! c'est cool non »

« mouais.. »

« oh ! t'a l'air crevé toi ? »

« Je sais pas si c'est l'air d'ici, mais je suis mort »

« je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps et puis moi je suis taf »

« OK! …...mon cœur ?... tu me manque tu sais »

« moi aussi mon amour... repose toi »

« oui a demain mon ange »

« a demain je t'embrasse je t'aime »

« moi aussi je t'aime bisou »

le lendemain, les deux groupes inversèrent les rôles, les uns s'occupait des véhicules de tourisme avec la drogue et les autres les poids lourd avec la contre bande.

Le jeudi c'était le récapitulatif des deux groupes. Le commissaire divisionnaire et l'inspecteur principale des douanes leurs informa de ce qui a été et ce qui ne l'a pas été. Guillaume et Yann s'aperçurent et se firent un signe de la main, il ne s'était pas vu depuis mardi, a la répartition des groupes.

Âpres le récapitulatif, guillaume rejoigne Yann, ils se donnèrent rendez vous pour manger ensemble accompagné aussi par Cindy et David.

Il sne e coucheraient pas trop tard car du lendemain ils avaient rendez vou la frontière belge pour des contrôles routière a la sortit des boites belge

au petit matin, les hommes faisaient un peu la gueules d'être la se si bonne heure, Yann lui se disait que au plus vite il commençait au plus vite il finirait et son Kevin pourra bientôt le rejoindre, Yann profita entre deux voiture pour l'appeler

« mon cœur ?

« Oui...tu sais quel heure il est ? »

« Euh...5h30 ? »

« Non ! 5H25, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné, tu t'es levé de bonne heure dis moi ! »

« euh...j'ai commençais a 5h ce qui veut dire que je finirais tôt »

« hum...mais moi je fini a 19h »

« ça veut dire qu'après tu vas me rejoindre... »

« hum...hum...je fini a 7h donc 2 heures pour la route et puis il y a les bouchons »

« t'es a moto »

« ah oui c'est vrai ben donc je peux être la vers 21h30 ?! »

« 21h30 ? c'est impeccable...je vais réservé une table dans une petite crêperie tu m'en diras des nouvelles o k ? »

« ok »

« tu me rejoins a l'hôtel, je t'attendrais devant, on ira manger directement »

« ouais...parce que j'aurais la dalle »

« je sais oui, bon faut que je te laisse...on vient d'interpeller une voiture »

« ok mon amour a ce soir »

« a ce soir mon ange...je t'aime »

Yann faisait les cents pas devant l'hôtel, il avait hâte de revoir son Kevin, il se mit a sourire quand il entendit un bruit familier, c'était le bruit de sa femme transportant son mari. Kevin pila a sa hauteur , enleva son casque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il mit la béquille et descendit de l'engin pour serrer son mari dans ses bras, puis il sortit le casque de Yann

« tu conduis mon amour ? »

« Oh que oui, tu sais qu'elle m'a manquer autant que toi ? vous êtes mes deux amours »

« je sais oui, allez je te laisse ton joujou »

Yann reprit le contrôle de sa bécane il était heureux de rouler a bord et avoir son ange derrière lui. A la crêperie, leurs regards en disait long sur leurs intentions , ils étaient presser de rentrer a l'hôtel.

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ils se tenaient la main comme deux adolescents, ça leur rappeler, quand Yann était en infiltration. A peine Kevin était rentré qu'il n'eut pas le temps de visiter la chambre , Yann lui sauta dessus le déshabilla

« oh putain Kevin...tu m'as trop manquer »

« euh...moi..aussi...comment t'es excité ! »

« a fond...ah...Kevin... »

Yann le projeta sur le lit et lui embrassa le cou. Kevin essaya de le déshabiller, mais il n'y arrivait trop déconcentrer par les caresses de Yann. Yann se leva et se déshabilla a son tour, il faisait tout valser de part et d'autre de la chambre, ils étaient a présent nu, et plus rien ne les séparer, leurs caresses les électrifier, 4 jours sans faire l'amour était trop dur autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Yann mit son mari sur le ventre, releva son bassin et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour pénétrer son bien aimé, son torse brûlant était collé sur le dos de Kevin. Un bras soutenait son poids et l'autre caressait sa hanche délicate. Yann accéléra ses mouvements. Kevin appréciait sa fureur, Yann avait prit le contrôle et il adorait ça

« j'suis désolé mon cœur... »

« de quoi ?...Yann...de quoi... »

« j'avais trop envie... »

« oh...moi aussi...Yann... »

« c'est bon … putain...Kevin... »

« ah...oui...Yann...je t'aime... »

« ah...Kevin..c'est trop bon...ah...oui... »

Yann se déversa au creux des reins de Kevin, puis se mit sur le dos, il, était tout essouffler

« ...je suis désolé mon ange... »

« ne sois pas désolé...j'ai trop aimer moi aussi...euh... tu peux me dire ou est la douche ? »

« ah !...oui...c'est la ..tiens une serviette propre »

« merci beau brun »

après qu'ils prirent leurs douches, ils e mirent dans les draps bras dans les bras et se réveillèrent dans la même position au petit matin

a 9h, on leur apporta le petit déjeuner

« bonjour ! petit déjeuner ! »

Yann se leva chercha a taton son boxer, l'enfila et ouvrit la porte

« bonjour »

« petit déjeuner »

« merci »

« ah ! vous êtes deux, je vais vous apporter un deuxième plateau »

« euh...merci »

« salomé ! amène un deuxième plateau pour la 21 »

« voilà »

« merci...Voici monsieur...bonne journée »

« euh...de même »

Yann prit les plateaux et tenta de réveiller sa marmotte

« mon ange...mon ange... le petit déjeuner...mon ange si tu te réveille pas je mange tout »

« hors de question »

« ben t'es réveiller ? »

« ben oui, tu sais parler a mon ventre toi ? »

« ouais allez tiens... »

« tu m'emmène ou après ? »

« Euh...ou tu veux...on pourrait allez en centre ville ! »

« ah oui, j'aimerai visiter le centre, il paraît que c'est trop beau Lille, j'ai regarder sur le net et les gens disent que c'est Paris en miniature.. »

« ouais...c'est un peu ça..ouais ..allez mange. »

Kevin avala son plateau en moins de deux minutes puis couru vers la douche

Yann ralluma son portable et vit un message de guillaume « je sais que tu préférerais largement être seule en compagnie de ton épouse, mais si ça te dit on pourrait manger ensemble se soir avec David et Cindy. Rep. »

Yann lui répondit

« je t'appelle plus tard, biz Y»

Yann se surprit a constater qu'il avait écrit « biz » c'était rare de sa part d'habitude il etait plutôt bref, Kevin sorti de la douche, Yann prit le relais , et ensuite les voilà parti au cœur de la ville de Lille. Kevin entrait dans tout les magasins et achetait des tonnes et des tonnes de fringues, il fit aussi des tonnes de photos. Ils mangèrent un sandwich sur le pouce puis flânèrent dans le vieux Lille, les bâtiments étaient vieux mais bien entretenu, ils allèrent vers le bois de Boulogne !, puis vers 18h firent demi tour mais Yann ne trouvaient plus la route

« non, on est arrivé de la ! »

« t'es sur ? »

« ..non...ah ! Yann on est perdu »

« … »

« appelle quelqu'un t'a pas le numéro d'un de tes collègue ? »

« Euh...si »

« ben appelle ! »

« oui, oui...j'appelle...ah ! je vais appeler David »

Yann « allô David ? »

David « Hey ! Yann ! je suis avec Cindy et guillaume la »

Yann « euh je suis avec Kevin,...on s'est perdu... »

David« c'est vrai ? »

Yann « Ben ouais tu pourrais venir nous chercher ? »

David« Euh...ben tu sais moi...je connais pas plus Lille que toi..attends ... Cindy ? c'est Yann et son beau frère, ils sont perdu sur Lille »

Cindy« ah ouais ? ou ? »

David« T'es ou ? »

Yann « Euh...près de la caserne militaire, l'esplanade ou je sais pas quoi..euh..t'a dit que Kevin.. »

David « donc toi et ton beau frère Kevin vous êtes a la caserne militaire a l'esplanade »

Guillaume « ah ! je vais les chercher, je prends ta voiture Cindy »

David « guillaume arrive »

Yann « OK bon ben a toute alors »

David « a ouais a toute »

Yann aperçut la clio grise arriver, guillaume s'arrêta mit les warning et sortit de la voiture

Guillaume « ben alors Yann t'es perdu ? «

Yann « Ben ouais...euh...Kevin je te présente guillaume »

Kevin « salut »

Yann « guillaume Kevin »

Guillaume « salut, alors tu es le frère de madame le capitaine Berthier ? »

Kevin « Ouais c'est ça ouais »

Guillaume « allez monter »

dans la voiture, Kevin épiait les regards entre les deux hommes, assis a l'arrière, il boudait au fond de son siège, c'était silencieux

Guillaume « alors Kevin ça te plaît Lille ? »

Kevin « Ouais, MA sœur aurait également appréciait »

Guillaume « ah ouais ! Et pourquoi elle pas venu au fait » ( en s'adressant a Yann)

Yann « elle bosse ! »

Guillaume « ah ! »

Kevin « ah ! »

Guillaume « vous avez manger ? »

Yann « Non »

Guillaume « bon ben direction les 3b alors »

guillaume les emmena a la brasserie ou ils s'étaient retranchés

Yann « salut Cindy...salut David »

David « hey ! Kevin ça vas ? »

Kevin « Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais merci ! »

Cindy « Bonjour moi c'est Cindy, je suis...gardien de la paix, c'est largement en dessous du grade de capitaine »

Kevin « je sais je suis un ancien flic »

Cindy « ah oui ? »

Kevin « Oui »

Guillaume « ah ! c'est cool, moi je suis brigadier, je suis a la tête de la BSU de Lille »

Kevin « moi j'étais lieutenant »

Guillaume « ah ! c'est bien ! Ta sœur a beaucoup de chance d'avoir Yann, c'est un gars bien »

Kevin « ouais ,je sais...ouais »

Guillaume « et alors comme ça elle bosse ta femme, c'est con, »

Yann « ouais Laura est une mordue du boulot »

le nom de Laura mit fortement les nerfs a Kevin, pourquoi avait 'il donné ce nom ? Ils étaient autour de la table, Yann paraissait mal à l'aise et Kevin plutôt sur les nerfs. Tout le monde discutait de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Kevin écoutait d'une oreille attentif

Cindy « et ben tu parles pas beaucoup toi ? »

Kevin « Ah ! Ben ça change !...d'habitude c'est Yann qui n'est pas très sociable... »

Yann « ben … »

David « euh...c'est pas faux non plus... »

Kevin « et puis je préfère la fermer...plutôt que de dire des conneries...tu devrais appeler ta femme Yann ! hey...oui, LAURA va s'inquiéter »

Yann « laisse tomber Kevin »

Kevin « quoi ?! »

Yann « Arrête, t'es chiant »

David « alors Kevin, t'a pas reprit la police c'est con, il paraît, enfin c'est qu'on racontait au commissariat, tu étais un excellent enquêteur, si c'est pas le meilleur de ta brigade »

Kevin « on faisait un travaille d'équipe, j'avais de très bons collègues, tu sais comme la petite brune, l'asiat »

Yann « Kevin je peux te voir deux minutes ! »

Kevin « mais bien sure Yann, je t'en prie »

Yann emmena de force Kevin dans les toilettes du bar

Yann « tu me fais quoi la ? »

Kevin « Moi ? »

Yann « Oui toi »

Kevin « euh... »

Yann « c'est bien toi qui disait que tant qu'ils ne savent pas que j'étais homo, ça irait »

Kevin « et t'avais besoin de leur dire que t'étais marié ? »

Yann « C'est Cindy elle a vu mon alliance »

Kevin « ah...et pourquoi Laura ? Hein ?...pourquoi elle ? »

Yann « Je sais pas j'ai dit un nom au hasard ! tu vas pas me faire chier Kevin ! »

Kevin « ouais au hasard ouais »

Yann « Kevin arrête s'il te plaît... quoi ?...tu veux que je leurs dise que je suis pédé ? oh..je peux y'a pas de soucis...au point ou j'en suis »

Kevin « …. »

Yann « essaye de te détendre...dans 30 minutes maxi on est parti...je te promets...essaye de faire un effort »

ils revinrent a table, durant tout le repas, Kevin ne lâchait pas du regards guillaume qui selon lui en avait que pour les yeux de son beau brun. Kevin voulait tant lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait, mais Yann le prendrait mal et lui ferait la gueule le reste du week-end et ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais après tout c'était le mec de sa sœur, n'importe qui aurait réagi. Et au milieu d'une conversation d'arme et de flash ball, Kevin se lança

Kevin « tu sais que Yann est hétéro , guillaume ? »

Yann « Kevin ! »

Guillaume « beh...ouais...euh... ...pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Kevin « parce que ma sœur n'aurait pas aimer que tu le regardes comme çà »

Guillaume « non, mais attends ! je suis pas homo ! »

Yann « hey ! Kevin qu'est ce qu'il te prends la ? »

Guillaume « laisse tomber Yann ! je comprends... .il défends le bien de sa sœur...sauf que tu vois Kevin, je suis pas gay »

Kevin « et ben tant mieux »

Yann « bon allez on y va »

Cindy « je vous dépose ? »

Yann « Non, je crois qu'on va y allez a pied...ça lui rafraîchira les idées »

Kevin « Yann ! tu me parles autrement OK ? »

David « Moi je vais vous déposer, je rentrais aussi, a plus Cindy, ciao guillaume »

Guillaume « OK ben a lundi David, a plus Yann...et euh...enchanté tout de même Kevin »

Kevin « salut salut tout le monde »

Yann « Kevin attends moi... je suis désolé guillaume, il est très...famille »

Guillaume « ouais pas de soucis ouais »

Yann « désolé a lundi ? »

Guillaume « Mouais …. a lundi »

David déposa Kevin et Yann a l'hôtel, le silence était de marbres.


	33. Chapter 33

Kevin suivait Yann a travers les couloirs de l'hôtel, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même que la veille. Yann entra enleva sa veste et la fit valser sur le lit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Kevin s'assit sur le lit et prend la veste de Yann entre ses doigts. Il avait était loin, il s'en rendait compte, encore une fois sa jalouse avait prit le dessus. Yann se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche, il ferma les yeux et pensa a cette soirée qui lui parut interminable. Il était énervé par le comportement de Kevin ,puis après réflexion, il aurait pu réagir de la même manière s'il s'agissait des collègues de boulot de Kevin, il aurait pu faire même pire que ça. Yann se sécha noua une serviette autour de sa taille sorti de la salle d'eau .il rejoint Kevin dans la chambre, il le trouva assis sur le bords du lit ,il semblait ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées. Yann ouvra le placard, sorti un boxer, l'enfila, puis pendit la serviette. Yann s'essaya a coté de Kevin, celui ci leva la tête et le regarda intensément

Kevin « je...j'ai réagis comme un con »

Yann « c'est oublier »

« pourquoi, je ...suis...jaloux... »

« parce que tu m'aimes...et si ça peut te rassurer..j'aurais très bien pu réagir de la même manière... »

« ah oui ? »

« Oui...si c'est pas pire... »

Yann passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Kevin « oublie ça mon ange... »

Yann posa sa main sur la nuque de Kevin, pour l'emmener contre son torse, puis s'allongea sur le lit. Kevin enfouit son visage dans le cou de son homme et ses bras autour de son cou.

Kevin releva la tête, ses joues étaient rougi par les larmes « je suis tellement désolé Yann... »

« chut...c'est rien mon ange » lui répondit il en lui caressant le crane de sa main droite. Puis sa main gauche se faufila sous son maillot lui caressant le dos comme pour lui rassurer tout son amour qui lui porter toujours malgré cet incident. Il était encore très tôt, mais les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient épuisés par cette journée.

Vers 1h du matin Yann ouvrit un œil et regarda son ange dormir sur son torse

« mon ange...Kevin...réveille toi... »

« hum... »

« déshabille toi...tu dormiras mieux.. »

« hum... »

Yann entra dans les draps, pendant que Kevin d'un pas endormis se déshabilla puis rejoint son mari et se blottit contre lui. Le corps de Yann était congeler de s'être endormis en boxer au dessus des couvertures, il frissonna lorsque le corps brûlant de Kevin se colla a lui.

« oh... Yann...t'es congeler.. »

« ça m'apprendra a dormir tout nu... »

« viens la...je vais te réchauffer... »

« hum...tu sais que si tu fais ça...tu pourras plus dormir... »

« qui t'a dit que je voulais dormir ? »

« Hum...Kevin... »

« et puis je te connais ...je sais que tu me laisseras pas dormir... »

« hum...tu me connais même très bien » dit il en lui déposant des baisers sur la gorge de celui ci.

Kevin frotta le dos de Yann pour le réchauffer pendant que celui ci le parsemé de baisers tout aussi sensuelles que ses caresses. Yann remonta, puis prit les lèvres d celui ci. Yann était a présent allongé sur son corps puissant et brûlant, il sentait son sexe se durcir a mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Yann prit les mains de Kevin et les maintenu au dessus de sa tête, il se mit a califourchon, puis descendit pour embrasser son torse chaud et tendre. Kevin frissonnait de plaisir, ce corps froid le chauffait . Yann descendit au fur te mesure et embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il alla même jusqu'à passer sa fine langue dans son nombril. Kevin commençait a se tortiller. Yann descendit a nouveau et ôta son boxer, puis embrasa sa verge a demi raidi mais qui se raidissait a vue d'œil .

D'une main Yann caressait son torse brûlant, lorsque le membre de Kevin était prêt a recevoir sa langue. Yann la passa d'abords a la base puis remontant, il joua avec son gland, Yann était joueur, il aimait jouer avec le membre de Kevin, a chaque coup de langue, Kevin avait des spasmes, ce qui excitait Yann de plus belle, il prit le sexe de son homme dans sa bouche humide et commença ses va et vient. Kevin commençait a avoir les joues rouges, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas a cause des larmes, mais par l'extase que lui procurait la langue de Yann sur son membre durci et complément a sa merci. Kevin descendit ses mains et attrapa la main de Yann posé sur son torse et entrecroisa ses doigts dans les siens, de l'autre main il caressa les cheveux bruns de son beau capitaine, de sa main, il suivait les va et vient de son partenaire. Le corps de Yann était a présent aussi chaud que celui de Kevin, ce dernier était d'ailleurs au bord de l'extase, il gémissait appelant son mari a le pénétrer, mais Yann voulait jouer avec lui et le faire jouir. Dans u souffle court Kevin se déversa dans sa bouche, gémissant et criant son nom.

« Et maintenant Yann... »

« maintenant c'est bon... »lui dit il avec ce sourire qui faisait toujours craquer a coup sur le basque.

Yann essaya d'attraper le sac de Kevin.

« Laisse tomber le sac...dedans y'a rien qui nous aidera »

« … »

« je pense qu'on en aura pas besoin, je suis... »

« complètement ouvert ? »

« Complètement oui... »lui dit il en souriant ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques petites fossettes.

Ni une ni deux Yann inséra son membre en son ventre. Il entra doucement petits a petits, puis voyant le visage détendu de Kevin, s'enfonça plus profondément . Les va et vient de Yann procurait a Kevin un plaisir intense, Yann accéléra ses mouvements pour entendre son mari crier son nom, comme il savait très bien le faire...

Yann lâcha la main de Kevin, puis passa ses bras derrière son dos , attrapant ses épaules pour mieux prendre appui, puis le lâcha, il se mit a genou et attrapa les cuisses de Kevin. Les couvertures valsèrent et Yann le pénétra avec encore plus de force. Les jambes de Kevin était relevé contre le torse de Yann, Kevin était au bords de crier . Yann attrapa ses mains et les serra dans les siennes. Kevin avait la tête enfouit dans les oreillers et gémissait, des petits sons commençait a sortir de sa bouche, il lâcha la main de Yann et prit un oreille et mordit dedans pour éviter de crier. Yann le lui arracha tout ce qu'il voulait c'était justement l'entendre hurler de plaisir, il reprit sa main dans la sienne et continua son ballet.

Dans la minutes qui suivait, Kevin cria le prénom de son beau brun, Yann avait sans doute toucher le point de non retour, sa prostate .a mesure que Kevin criait Yann prenait son pied en le voyant dans cet état la, il était dingue de ce type, et son grand plaisir tait de le voir ainsi. Yann finit a son tour par crier le nom de son bel amant, leurs voix s' unirent dans un duo ou tout les deux criaient leurs noms, Yann jouit suivi de très très prés de Kevin.

Aujourd'hui on était dimanche, c'était le dernier jour de week-end, de Kevin prendrait la route ce soir pour arrivé a 21h a paris,heure a laquelle, il reprendrais le boulot. Les amoureux se levèrent vers 11h, ils se douchèrent rapidement puis allèrent manger un bout en centre ville,ils flânèrent comme la veille. Ils burent un chocolat chaud et prirent un donut dans un salon de thé. Puis vers les coups de 17h, ils rentrèrent. Kevin rassembla ses affaires, prit le linge sale de Yann et les fourra dans la voiture puis ils profitèrent du moment pour se prendre dans les bras, ils étaient non loin de l'hôtel, les deux tourtereaux se serraient dans les bras, c'était Kevin qui était plus a consoler,Yann prit sa nuque et le colla contre son cou tout en lui caressant ses cheveux, c'était un moment très dur pour lui, il devait encore une fois laisser son bien aimé et retrouver l'appartement vide, le portable de Yann sonna, sans lâcher Kevin , il décrocha

Yann : allô

Vincent : allô ...euh...c'est Vincent dubois...le chef de la bac a Lille

- ah ! ok

- on a un souci avec une unité, est ce qu'il serait possible de venir au commissariat lundi pour gerer l'unité a la place d'aller en formation ?

- Euh...oui pas de souci oui...je dois venir a quel heure ? Et euh...il y a une mission ? ou...

- ah euh... c'est une planque mais elle st a 6h

- OK pas de problème

- euh...il faudrait que je vous montre le truc avant...est ce que...enfin vous etes pas obliger...

- dites toujours

- vous faites quelque chose la maintenant parce que je pourrais passer vite fait pour vous montrez tout ça ?

- Euh..oui pas de souci je suis a l'hôtel alliance

- ok, je...j'arrive

Kevin : c'était qui ?

Yann : Un collègue

- ah !

- je vais prendre en charge une unité apparemment lundi au lieu d'aller en formation

- ah ! t'es content ?

- Ça va me faire du bien d'être sur le terrain

- tu m'étonne, bon je vais y aller je voudrais te faire encore une fois une crise de jalousie

- hum...viens la mon ange

Yann le serra encore une fois, lui caressa le crane

Kevin se retira

- si je pars pas maintenant je partirais jamais

- hum

Kevin ouvrit la porte et monta dans la voiture. Yann prit ses lèvres » je t'aime mon ange »

- je t'aime mon amour a samedi

- a samedi

a peine Kevin partit que Vincent dubois arriva a pied du coin de la rue

- hey ! Vincent dubois ?

- Ah ! c'était vous ?

- quoi c'était moi ?

- non, rien

- on monte dans ma chambre

- euh... il y a un bar, on va plutôt aller la bas

- OK

Yann suivit le collègue

- oui...alors en fait c'est une planque, on a plusieurs unités sur le coup. Le truc c'est qu'on suit 5 personnes différentes

- OK

- il y a « loup »

- loup ?

- C'est son surnom, c'est une grosse ficelle de la drogue

- hum..hum..

- ensuite son associé « louveteau », vous comprenez sûrement pourquoi

- oui je vois oui

- et puis 3 petits complices, enfin petits, ils peuvent nous en apprendre beaucoup sur le trafic de drogues dans nos quartiers, donc comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on a plusieurs équipes sur le coup, on a une équipe entière mobiliser au grand palais pour la venue d'un représentant de parti politique

- ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler

- oui...donc, on a recruter quelques hommes de ci et la dans d'autres brigades mais vu vos etas de services, mes supérieurs ont pensé a vous réquisitionner pour cette mission, ça vous pose un problème?ou ?

- ah non ! au contraire ! un peu de terrain ça me fera pas de mal

le brigadier major étala les photos des 5 individus sur la table, l lui montra les traits caractéristique

- la répartition des unités se fera lundi a 5h au ciat de Lille, ça va aller ?

- Oui...oui pas de souci

- ne vous inquiétez pas on vous positionnera avec quelqu'un qui connaît bien la ville, on sera dans le quartier de Lille sud

- ah oui, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler

- après paris, Lille sud devrait etre du gâteau

- aucunes missions n'est du gâteau

- oui...oui bien sure, bon donc c'est bon ?on vous attends lundi a 5h

- pas de souci j'y serai

le brigadier major dubois rassembla ses photos et les glissa dans sa petite sacoche. Ils burent leurs café,puis repartirent chacun de leurs cotés.

Yann rentra a l'hôtel et buta dans le tube de gel qu'il cherchait la veille, ce qui le fit sourire. L se laissa tomber sur le lit croisa les bras sous sa tète et pensa a son mari qui venait juste de prendre la route, son petit basque lui manquait déjà, heureusement demain il allait aller sur le terrain déjà qu'il n'avait pas son ange avec lui, alors un peu de vrai boulot ne serait pas de refus. Il se réconforta en se disant qu'il avait déjà sa femme : sa moto elle aussi lui avait manquer. Il appela la réception, commanda un repas, puis après avoir fini le plateau se glissa sous les couvertures. Yann ne savait pas si c'était du a la planque de demain mais il n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil.i L se leva bu un verre d'eau, il sortit son arme, la démonta, la nettoya, et inséra une cartouche dans la chambre puis la rangea dans le tiroir comme il le faisait chez lui. En ouvrant le tiroir, il vu son porte feuille, il l'ouvrit et sourit a la vue de son jeune amant, il regarda son beau sourire, ses yeux bleus intense et la il sut ce qui troublait son sommeil. Kevin tait parti c'était lui qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il sortit la photo et la posa sur la table de nuit, il vérifia son réveil, posa une dernière fois le regard sur cet être si cher a ses yeux, avant de réussir a les fermer.


	34. Chapter 34

5h tout le monde était réunis au ciat, il aperçu Guillaume qu'il alla tout de même saluer après l'incident de samedi

Yann - hey salut !

Guillaume - ah ! salut t'es la aussi ?

Y - Et oui...ils m'ont appelé hier

G - ah c'est cool

Vincent - bon allez on va former les unités ! dans 10 minutes je vous veux en salle de débriefing n°3

le temps de fumer une clope avec un café dégueulasse mais un café quand même et les hommes montèrent en salle de débriefing

V - bon tous ici savez ce pourquoi vous êtes la . On a 5 hommes a interpellé, il y aura 1 unité par individu recherché c'est une grosse affaire, chaque unités sera composé de trois hommes comme vous le savez déjà. nous sommes très peu compte tenu de la situation au grand palais dont guillaume de la BSU, Thierry, Stéphane, robin et moi de la bac seront dans chacune de vos voitures

Bon allez ! alors brigadier balou, le gardien de la paix Daïa vous serez avec robin vous planquerez « loup ». Thierry, tu seras avec l'agent Sellier et le brigadier Debuchy vous planquerez « lignard » brigadier major Hasard et le lieutenant Wimbée vous pisterez « nasri » avec Stéphane. Agent bastos, capitaine Berthier vous serez avec guillaume vous vous prendrez « beria ». le lieutenant pichot, et le brigadier delforge vous serez avec moi on prendra « louveteau ». bon allez formez vos unités messieurs vous avez 20 minutes pour prendre connaissance de vos cibles !

Yann ,guillaume et Michel se concerta et étudia le dossier « beria ». un commandant en uniforme s'approcha d'eux

Commandant - bonjour qui est le capitaine Berthier ?

Yann - je suis Yann Berthier bonjour commandant

- bonjour capitaine je suis le commandant barel c'est moi qui ait insister pour vous avoir dans nos rangs

- merci monsieur le commandant

- bon vous avez déjà maîtriser des gestions de crises comme celle ci, vous êtes leurs responsable hiérarchique

- d'accord commandant

- bon allez au boulot !

les 5 unités partirent en direction des voitures puis de leurs planques. C'était guillaume qui était au volant, c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux la ville , sa brigade avait déjà eut a faire a ce genre d'individu

Yann était soulagé d'être avec guillaume, Yann n'aime pas les changements lorsqu'il change d'unité, il est toujours déboussolé les premières semaines et puis ça rompra peut être la glace entre les deux hommes. Toutes la matinée, ils planquèrent, mais rien n'avait bouger, ni de leurs cotés, ni des autres, c'était étrangement calme aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'ils les interpellent en même temps.

- Michel bastos : putain y'a rien qui bouge

- g: grave

- y: je vais appeler les autres « unité 3 RAS et vous ? »

- unités :unité 1 RAS , unités 2 RAS, unité4 RAS unité 5 RAS

- m: putain fais chier on dirait qu'il se sont passé le mot ces petits cons !

- g: ben attends ca fait que 5 heures

- m: t'es gentil guillaume j'adore le que 5 heures, ça fait une plombe pour moi

- y: t'es pas habitué a ce genre de mission ?

- m: ah ! non ! moi j suis adepte du police secours

- y: ben ça te doit te changer non ?

- M: mouais ça me gave plutôt qu'autre chose

- g: et ouais Michel c'est la dure vie du métier ! tu vois quand tu rigoles a chacune de nos planque

unité 1 : unité 1 a toute les unités on reste en positon jusque 14h

- y: unité 3 ok

- m: putain jusqu'à 14h fais chier, j'ai la dalle déjà moi !

- Y: tiens tu me rappelles quelqu'un...j'ai vu un kebab la bas, si on reste discret on pourrait y aller

- g: je vais y aller moi

- y: tu y vas ?

- G :Ouais qui veut quoi ?

- m: une galette mixte sauce blanche

- g: et toi Yann ?

- Y : Euh...une galette poulet sauce ….ketchup-moutarde..

- g: ketchup-moutarde ?

- Y :ouais je sais je suis bizarre comme gars...et euh...discret

- g: t'inquiète

- y: je te fais confiance

guillaume se faufila jusqu'au kebab, il lui fallut 15 minutes pour ramener mes précieux sésames.

- G: je savais ce que vous buviez j'ai pris des cocas

- Y: ah ! Ben c'est bien de la caféine ! a défaut du café

- G: hum...

les trois hommes mangèrent sans cesser de fixer l'objectif. L'après repas était dur. Les ventres étaient lourds, la digestions entraînaient les hommes dans une lutte contre le sommeil

- Y: si vous voulez vous pouvez taper un roupillon, moi, je reste en positon

- M: c'est gentil ça !

- Y: je vois que tu dors déjà a moitié

- G: non on va pas dormir

- M: et oh ! parle pour toi ! je dormirais bien moi je te le dis

- G : et ben dors Michel, on te réveilla si ca bouge

dans la voiture c'était silencieux Yann fixait la porte d'entrée, notait les aller et venus des autres personnes. Pendant que guillaume relisait les rapports

- Y: t'a trouver quelque chose de nouveau ?

-G: non rien

- tu sais guillaume pour samedi...

- laisse tomber Yann, c'est rien

- ouais mais moi je me sent mal

- oh c'est rien c'est pas de ta faute

- un peu si...

- si ton mec est jaloux t'y est pour rien

- m...mon...mon mec !

-TON mec ! tu crois que j'ai pas pisté...hey je suis flic je te signale...et puis vu sa réaction ca ne pouvait pas être la réaction d'un beau frère

- je...je suis désolé...

- je t'en veux pas... et puis je comprends...je me doute que ça doit être pas simple de concilier l'homosexualité et ce métier

- hum...

voilà c'était dit Yann avait acquiéssé sur le fait de concilier le métier de flic a l'homosexualité. Il avait confirmer en quelques sorte ce que rapporter guillaume. Étrangement il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était dingue la confiance qui avait en lui. Yann se souvenu de son premier jour a Lille, guillaume voulait se confier sur un truc et ce jour la, Yann avait faillit déjà cracher le morceau, il s'attendait a ce que guillaume lui avoue qu'il était gay et si il le lui aurait dit ,Yann l'aurait réconforter en lui avouant la sienne également. Ça faisait seulement 12 h qu'ils se connaissait et pourtant il lui faisait déjà confiance ce qui n'était la marque de fabrique des Berthier: la confiance

14h "a toute les unités on reste en position jusqu'à 16h ca bouge un peu voiture 5"

l'appel radio avait sorti Yann de ses pensées, ainsi que guillaume.

Yann « unité 3, OK, on reste en positon . Terminé »

Michel : on décolle ?

Yann : non encore 2h pour l'instant, ça bouge voiture 5

Michel : ah !

guillaume : tu peux te rendormir si tu veux

Michel : non ben chacun son tour tu peux dormir toi

guillaume : tu veux dormi Yann ?

Yann : moi ?! non! t'es fou jamais !

guillaume : je vais taper un roupillon

Yann : je te réveille si ça bouge

guillaume : merci patron

Michel et Yann se regardèrent, mais ils n'avaient aucuns sujet de conversation. Yann qui d'ordinaire n'était pas un grand bavard rompit le silence en bon chef d'unité

- Yann : et ça longtemps que tu es flic ?

- Michel : c'est ma troisième année

- ah !

- et vous ?

- Euh...12 ans

- ah quand même !

- j'ai commencé a 21 ans...enfin j'ai passé le concours a 21 ans

- ah ouais vous avez quel age sans indiscrétion ?

- 34

- ça va faire 13 ans alors

- ouais c'est çà

- et vous êtes capitaine depuis combien de temps ?

- 7 ans

- et ben moi je suis toujours gardien de la paix !

- et ben c'est bien gardien de la paix

- mouais c'est pas capitaine non plus !

- je suis pas un vrai exemple. J'ai commencé en tant qu'OPJ, j'ai passé le concours des officiers en externe, j'ai une licence de droit

- ah ! donc vous étiez directement lieutenant au départ !

- Oui c'est ça ! enfin lieutenant stagiaire a la base... hey ! c'est qui ?

«Yann : unité 3 a toutes les unités ! Individu de type afro , 1m85 environs, positionner devant la porte du suspect »

Vincent : unité 1 a unité 3 : attendez les directive, soyez prêts a intervenir, on attend les autres unités

Yann : entendu unité 3 terminer »

Yann : guillaume...hey...réveillé toi...on a le suspect en visu, on attends les directives

guillaume : hum...OK

les unités 5 et 3 avaient leurs suspects en vu, mais le commandant barel voulait les interpeller tous en même temps pour éviter qu'ils se parlent, les portables vont vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils préviennent les autres. Et le chef du groupe n'avait pas encore été repérer. Toutes les unités restèrent en position afin de localisé les autres.

16h :

« unité 1 :unités 1 a toutes les unités, on décroche ! tous au bercail, on se donne rendezvcous en debrief n°3 dans 30 minutes . Terminé »

guillaume : et ben voila Michel !on décolle !

toutes les unités repartirent au ciat

tout les hommes s'étaient réunis sur le parking. Le commandant barel accompagné d'un adjoint leurs amenèrent un bon café

barel : bien joué les gars ! tenez un bon petit café vous le méritez, on se retrouve dans 15 minutes en haut

16h30 : tout le monde étaient réuni en salle de débriefing, le commandant barel fit son rapport

barel : bon la planque d'aujourd'hui n'a pas était aussi fructueuse qu'on l'espérait on a identifier 2 suspects « louveteau » et « beria », reste plus que les 3 autres. On veut que les 5 hommes soient interpellé en même temps, donc, on se réunira encore une fois, reste a savoir quand. Brigadier major dubois

Vincent : bon les gars...vous avez fait du bon boulot. On ne sait pas encore quand la prochaine planque aura lieu. Mais vous serez contacté soit par le commandant barel, soit par moi ou vos chef de brigade. Bon retour les gars et encore bravo

tous les hommes s'impatientaient de quitter les lieux, ils étaient fatigués, ça faisait 10 heures, qu'ils étaient en planque. Yann descendit et enfourcha sa moto. Il aperçu guillaume et Cindy sortirent du bâtiment. Cindy lui fit signe de la main et guillaume le soutenu du regard. Yann baissa sa visière et accéléra pour rentrer a l'hôtel

Lundi à Paris :

Kevin venait d'arriver sur les lieux de son gardiennage, toute la nuit a attendre , a faire des rondes toutes les heures. Il devait appeler le poste de contrôle toutes les heures.

- Oui c'est Kevin ,rien à signaler !

- OK. ça vas toi ?

- Ah ! c'est toi Thomas ?

- Ouais

- ben ça vas

- t'a vu ton capitaine ?

- Ouais

- ça s'est bien passé ? Ça a du être chaud !

- ouais ...tu l'a dit pour être chaud...c'était chaud

- ouh là...ça n'a pas l'air d'être aussi chaud que tu l'avais espéré ? je me trompe ?

- Non...

- bah va s'y raconte

- ah...c'est...c'est...

- quoi vous vous êtes pas pris la tête au moins ?

- ben...vendredi ça s'est super bien passé, on est allé dans un petit resto breton s'était trop sympa

- ouais...et puis j'imagine l'après resto...

- grave... c'était chaud... ça faisait si longtemps... il était si doux... enfin bref.. et samedi... ben samedi on s'est baladé sur Lille et tout c'était bien... jusqu'à ce qu'on se perdent...

- vous vous êtes perdu ?!

- Ouais... et du coup il a appelé un collègue de paris qui était lui aussi la bas en formation et il était avec d'autres collègues et on a passé la soirée avec eux

- ben c'est bien non ? tu l'aurais peut être voulu pour toi tout seul ?

- ouais...fin c'est pas çà... c'est que pour eux j'étais sensé être le beau frère de Yann..

- aie !

- en plus il a eut le culot de donner comme nom de ma soit disant sœur le nom de Laura, ma meilleure amie...

- ah ! faut le comprendre !

- Ouais je sais mais il y a un de ses collègue...je suis sur qu'il est homo, je le sent pas... il le bouffait du regard ...et donc on s'est un peu brouillé quoi...

- ah merde...

- mais bon...

- mais bon ?

- On s'est réconcilié...sous la couette...

- ah çà ! ça m'aurait étonné tiens ! ( dit il en riant)

- et puis voilà...j'ai hâte de le revoir, il me manque déjà..

- ah ! Kevin.. je comprends... tu bosses samedi ?

- J'en sais rien encore

- je vais voir avec Audrey si on peut te libéré

- c'est vrai ?

- Ouais je vais tout faire ouais

- ah merci Thomas t'es un pote

- c'est normal

Kevin était mieux, il avait un espoir de revoir son capitaine samedi. Toute la nuit, il ne pensait qu'a son beau brun, il fit ses rondes, puis quand sa nuit fut fini, il rentra et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla vers 16h30, prit une douche et goûta, de belles tranches de pain avec du nutella. Il reçut un coup de fil de Yann.

- Allô Kevin

- ah mon amour ! C'est toi... tu me manque tu sais...

- je me doute mon ange, toi aussi tu me manque beaucoup... ... plus que tu ne crois

- mais je crois rien je le sais...Alors ta mission ?

- Ah ! c'était une planque, on a pas eut ce qu'on voulait

- ah ouais

- hum... mais on va refaire une planque... on sait pas encore quand

- on ?

- Oui ce sera les mêmes équipes, donc je suis assuré de retourner sur le terrain

- ça te manque tant que çà ?!

- ben ouais... je suis un gars de terrain moi... ça manque d'imprévu en formation... tu sais que moi il me faut de l'action !

- je sais oui... tu me la montre souvent... l'action..

- c'est pas le même genre d'action

- hum.. .mais j'aime

- hum.. moi aussi j'aime mon ange... et toi ça vas le boulot ?

- ça vas ça vas... tout va bien sauf que tu me manque.

- Plus que deux petites semaines mon ange et puis on essayera de se voir ce week end.

- Ouais... Thomas va essayer de m'avoir le samedi

- ah oui ?

- oui

- ah ! si tu as ton samedi, je vais devoir le remercier alors !

- non ! pas question... je le ferait de ta part, je lui passerais moi même le message

- je suis chasse gardé ?

- c'est une question ?

- Non je plaisante

- t'a intérêt ( Yann rit et Kevin reprit) non mais je rigoles pas ! t'a intérêt !

- Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai pas encore prit ma douche

- d'accord mon Yann, je t'aime mon amour

- moi aussi Kevin

- tu me manques..

- je t'aime

- je t'aime

Kevin raccrocha a contre cœur et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, il était perdu sans son homme. Il regarda un instant l'appart, il semblait vide , il se leva, se dirigea vers le frigo et posa le bout de ses doigts sur une photo d'eux, aimanté sur le frigo. Il regarda son magnifique sourire « tu me manque Yann ». il ouvrit le réfrigérateur prit un soda et reparti de rasseoir sur le canapé, alluma la télé et zappa « ah ! Immersion !...la N75….c'est pas avec çà que Yann me manquera moins, mais bon... »

Kevin regarda ce reportage sur ces flics hors du communs en grignotant quelques noisettes qui traînaient dans une coupelle. Puis il prépara ses affaires pour aller bosser.

Mardi A Lille

Yann arriva a 8h30, juste un peu a la bourre, mais le commissaire n'a pas relevé. Ce jour là ils avaient fait appels à un lieutenant de la police scientifique, pour les apprivoiser avec ces drogues de nouvelles générations. Un agent faisait le tour de la salle en leur présentant les drogues saisies récemment. Ils les incitaient a goûter les différents produits stupéfiant, a toucher leurs textures , sentir les différentes odeurs qu'elles pouvaient dégager, certains produits était sous forme de pilule, d'autres sous firmes poudreuse, liquide ou encore végétal. Yann suivit le cours d'une oreille, il pensait a Kevin...et a guillaume. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien réagit en planque, mais ce regard en repartant du ciat était... il ne savait pas quoi en penser. A midi tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking

Cindy : alors tu t'es remit d'hier ?

Yann : hier ?

- Ben oui la planque ?

- Ah ! la planque ? Ouais tu sais dans mon service, les planques sont très courantes !

- ouais je me doute... tu dors toujours a l'hôtel ?

- Ouais …..pourquoi ?

- J'aurais penser que guillaume t'aurais proposer de dormir chez lui, je sais qu'il a deux chambre et puis t'aurais pu faire la taupe pour moi !

- ah...

- ah ben... guillaume! on est la !

guillaume : ah salut princesse ! salut toi

Yann : salut

Cindy : tiens je me demandais ! T'avais pas deux chambres tu m'avais dit ?

Guillaume : euh...si pourquoi ?

Yann : laisse tomber Cindy

Cindy : ben attends Yann, ce serait vraiment dommage que tu restes a l'hôtel , ça doit pas être génial et puis tu vas te ruiner pour rien

Yann : on va me rembourser

Cindy : en attends tu avances les frais aussi

Yann : et puis ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien a l'hôtel

guillaume : c'est vrai que... j'ai deux chambres...si ...euh... viens chez moi... elle a raison, tu es le bienvenu …

Yann : ça ira merci

l'après midi a Lille était basé sur un test d'assimilation de connaissance aux nouveaux produits stupéfiants, puis a 17h Yann n'attendit personne et enfourcha sa moto et partant sans même attendre de dire au revoir a guillaume et Cindy ou même David.

Mardi a Paris

après sa nuit de boulot, Kevin répéta inlassablement les mes gestes que la veille, il était devenu un vrai zombie, routinier il rentrait, se doucher, dormait, se levait, reprenait une douche, grignotait allumait la télé, quelques fois il faisait un tour au supermarché, puis il attendait que se soit l'heure pour lui de prendre son poste.


	35. Chapter 35

Mercredi a Lille

ce jour la dans le nord de la France. C'était recherche de produits stupéfiant a la douane de rekkem, toute la journée, les hommes avaient été amené a stopper et fouiller les véhicules suspects

mercredi a Paris

Kevin reçut un appel de sa patronne lui disant qu'il bosserais de journée demain en tant qu'intervenant. Donc ce soir il ne travaillerais pas ni de toute la journée, il en profita pour aller au ciat du VII ème. Il souri dés qu' il vit l'entrée de l'accueil, ces lieux étaient rempli de souvenirs, non seulement avec Yann, mais aussi de sa carrière de policier.

Il salua tout les hommes qu'il croisait, prit l'ascenseur et alla voir son ancienne équipe. Il s'approcha de la porte du bureau et frappa, il entendit Christophe répondre qu'il pouvait entrer, il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête

Kevin : salut tout le monde

Christophe : hey! salut Kevin...euh ben va s'y entre...euh...Alex n'est pas là ! il n' y a que moi

Kevin : et ben c'est déjà bien...tu sais que je t'aime toi...

Christophe : euh...moi aussi...je t'aime bien...

Kevin : hey ! stresse pas comme çà... je t'apprécie en ami...

Christophe : non mais euh... je le savais...je disais ça pour euh... détendre l'atmosphère...tu me connais

Kevin : t'es occupé là ?

Christophe : euh... ben non, ils sont partis sur une enquête et moi je classe, je tries , je range

Kevin : on va se boire un café ?

Christophe : Ah ! Ben euh..oui

Kevin était heureux de revoir Lecomte, c'est qu'il l'appréciait, certaines personnes le trouver coincé, mais lui trouvé qu'il avait pas mal évolué au fil de ses années et la proximité avec Elina avait booster sa croissance hormonale

ils allèrent vers la cafet', ils croisèrent Duval

Duval : ah ! Laporte ! Comment ça vas ?

Kevin : Ah ! bonjour commandant, ça vas et vous ?

Duval : Ben ça vas...et Yann ça vas ?

Kevin : Oui oui ça vas il en a un peu marre de cette formation, mais il tient le coup

Duval : il en avait déjà marre avant d'avoir commencé

Kevin : ouais...c'est vrai

Duval : bon il faut qu'il nous revienne en plein forme, il y a bientôt le procès renard

Kevin : ah oui !?

Duval : oui, Yann, Maurier et moi, on est appelé a la barre, bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres, tu restes longtemps Laporte ?

Kevin : Ah ! je sais pas encore

Duval : OK j'essaye de vous ramenez le reste de la troupe..ah ! euh...Lecomte ! C'est fini ce tri ?

Christophe : Presque commandant presque

Kevin : je l'ai embarqué pour prendre un café

Duval : vous inquiétez pas Lecomte, je vais pas vous bouffez , contrairement a d'autre

Kevin : euh...chef ! Si vous parlez de moi...

Duval : mais non ! tu m'appelles encore chef toi ?...je te ramène les autres

Christophe et Kevin allèrent a la cafet' se poser. Ils parlèrent des différentes missions qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble et aussi de la relation qu'entretenait Christophe et Elina

3 hommes de la bac arrivèrent

Raphaël : hey ! Kevin ! alors comment va mon capitaine préféré ?

Kevin : Euh...ça fait deux fois que tu dis çà ?

Raphaël :quoi ?

Kevin : Yann est vraiment ton capitaine préféré ?

Raphaël :non ! bien,sure !...c'est ton capitaine préféré

Kevin : je préfère çà ..ouais... et ben oui il va bien, vous lui manquer, il tient le coup, il a déjà fait la moitié

Thierry : et il fait quoi alors ?

Kevin : Ben ce qu'il avait dit...repérage des nouvelles drogues en douane

Thierry :ben c'est bien, il pourra nous faite une petite formation sur le sujet maintenant

Stéphane : mais oui bien sure ! Yann : formateur ! On aura tout vu..

Christophe : beh ! pourquoi pas ?

Thierry :ah ! hey ! le bleu hein ! on le connaît notre capitaine

Christophe : moi je suis sure qu'il en est capable

Stéphane : tu connais bien Yann toi ? non ! je pense pas non !

Christophe : Kevin...toi...toi...t'en pense quoi ?

Kevin : Yann formateur... avec un peu de patiente et un bon sens du dialogue...peut être..

Christophe : ah!ah !

Raphaël :ah ! ah ! t'es un rigolo toi

Kevin : hey ! vous allez pas vous battre non plus !

Christophe : Si toi tu dis qu'il peut , c'est qu'il le peut...tu es celui qui le connaît mieux :p

Kevin : oui Christophe...allez boit ton café...

Stéphane : bon allez on doit monter voir Nico...allez raph... raph... hé!oh ! tu sais que Cassie est en haut?avec Nico !

Raphaël :OK on y va

Christophe et Kevin continuer et leu discussion quand le reste de la brigade arriva accompagné de mercier

Alex : hey ! t'es la toi ?!

Kevin : et oui je suis la, je suis venu vous faire un petit coucou

Elina : ben ça fait plaisir

Amy : et le capitaine Berthier comment va t'il ?

Alex : Ah ouais alors Yann sa formation. ?

Mercier : Oui moi aussi j'aimerai savoir comment ca se passe? bonjour lieutenant

Kevin : ah ! bonjour Amy bonjour commissaire et bien ca se passe bien, le commissariat de Lille lui ont demandé de l'appuyer sur une petite mission

Mercier : ah ! je me doutais que le capitaine Berthier ne passerait pas inaperçu, c'est un excellent élément

Kevin : si ce n'est pas le meilleur !

Mercier : Euh ...vous poussez un peu là Laporte

Alex : il a pas tord ! je l'ai vu a l'action ! c'est un malade. Sig sauer d'une main, taser de l'autre! pan!pan ! pan ! tsss ! tsss ! pouhhhhh bang !

Mercier : et oh ! Moreno ! vous allez vous calmez ! on est dans un commissariat ici, pas une cour de récré OK ?

Alex : euh...oui pardon madame la commissaire

Mercier : bon ben je vous laisse j'ai plein de paperasse qui m'attends ! Contente de vous avoir revu lieutenant, ça fait toujours plaisir

Alex : elle a comprit que t'étais plus flic ? pourquoi elle t'appelle encore lieutenant

Amy : l'habitude peut être

Alex : bah ! l'habitude non ! elle est louche cette femme

Elina : parce que toi t'es pas louche peut être ?

Alex : et oh ! ça vas? AMYYYY attaque...attaque... mais euh...défends moi chérie..

Kevin : méchante ! t'a pas le droit de dire çà a mon petit Alex chéri

Alex : mais euh...Kevin arrête ! fait çà avec Lecomte pas avec moi...beurk...

Christophe : quoi ! j'ai rien dit moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Elina : mais rien Chrissy laisse tomber

l'ambiance bonne enfant était revenu a la PJ . Alex commençait a envisager de passer capitaine même si les commandants Duval et Franchard n'étaient pas de son coté.

Ils étaient tout les 5 a la cafet' et riaient quand Franchard arriva, il était prêts a râler quand il aperçut Kevin

louis : hey !..c'est qu...Kevin ! t'es venu nous voir ?

Kevin : ben oui

louis :ça faisait longtemps

Kevin : comment ça vas ?

louis : Ça vas et toi ? Et Yann ?

Kevin : Ça va merci

Alex : il faudrait qu'on se refasse une soirée, tu te souviens ? la première qu'on a faite ?

Kevin : oh...que oui

louis : ouais moi aussi je m'en souviens : 5 bleus complètement déchiré, embarqué pour tapage nocturne et insulte a un agent de police

Alex : mais non c'était de l'humour! commandant !

Louis : Ouais ben santa maria n'a pas rigoler

Kevin : on s'étaient bien marrer !

Alex : a fond ! tu draguais tout ce qui bouger toi !

Kevin : rha lala ! Laura et Nadia, la gueule qu'elle avaient...

Alex : ah ouais je m'en souviens !

Kevin : il y avait que Lyés qui était a peu prés bien

Alex : il était mort le mec..

Amy : j'aurais bien aimer vous voir

Elina : ouais moi aussi

louis : bon on y va les bleus ?

Alex : On est plus des bleus et bientôt je serais capitaine !

louis : ouais ouais on verra pour moi vous serez toujours des bleus...bon Kevin passe quand tu veux...a la maison, je veux dire, OK ?

Kevin : OK bon les gars je repasserais et louis passe le bonjour a ma mère

louis :OK Kevin tchao

Jeudi a Lille

Yann arriva au commissariat a 8h00, il monta chercher un café et redescendit pour fumer. Maintenant il connaissait bien les locaux. Il pouvait aller et venir sans se perdre dans cet immense commissariat. Tout les hommes en formation arrivent peu a peu, ils faisaient le même parcours que Yann, cafet' puis clope. 8H30 le commandant barel leurs informa qu'ils seraient a la douane aujourd'hui.

A la douane de rekkem les équipes étaient faites, une équipe de 5 a chaque fois. Guillaume ,Cindy, Yann et David se mirent ensemble, puis un policier de la bac 3 de paris les rejoignit.

A la pause déjeuner au mess de l'école des douanes de Tourcoing. Ils s'étaient tous réunis à une table, l'équipe s'entendait bien, il y avait une bonne cohésion de groupe. Âpres avoir déjeuner, yann partit fumer sa clope, guillaume le rejoignit

- hey ! au fait lundi tu viens chez moi, c'est pas un ordre vu que tu es plus gradé que moi, mais c'est quasi un ordre. Tu vas pas te prendre la tête avec cet hôtel !

- guillaume l'hôtel me va très bien

- dis pas n'importe quoi Yann ! tu viens chez moi et puis c'est tout ! tu mangeras de la vraie bouffe comme ça

- OK...c'est...c'est très a gentil a toi, merci

jeudi a paris

Kevin se prépare pour sa journée, il se leva déjeuna légèrement, puis prit la route du pc. Aujourd'hui, il était intervenant et non gardien. Il devait attendre qu'il y est une intervention et devait faire un tour sur toutes les zones qui couvrait son secteur d'intervention. Ce qui était bien en tant qu'intervenant, c'est que si ces rondes étaient terminés et qu'il n'y avait pas d'intervention, il squattait le pc et pouvait donc discuter avec ses collègues.

Kevin fit ses rondes du matin et revint au pc, alla chercher a manger pour tout le monde, mangea avec ses collègues puis repartit faire ses zones. Sur les coups des 18h, il eut une intervention dans une école rue Montaigne, l'alarme s'était enclencher, il appela l'établissement mais personne ne répondit, il fit alors un saut jusque là. Il ouvrit la grande grille et d'un pas léger comme s'il était encore flic, fit le tour de l'établissement. Il pénétra dans toutes les classes grâce au passe, puis dans le bureau de la directrice :tout était clame. Il fut surprit par le fax qui s'était mis en route. Il s'approcha et regarda l'heure d'impression : 18h04. Il souri prit son téléphone et appela le pc pour les informer que tout était en ordre. Il reprit la route du pc quand il reçut un autre appel, il devait se rendre dans une vieille usine désaffecté.

Kevin pénétra lentement a l'intérieur de l'enceinte, puis a l'approche de la porte d'entrée, il entendit distinctement la voix de deux hommes . La porte était verrouillé, le seul moyen d'y rentrer était soit de défoncer la porte, soit de cassé une fenêtre, soit faire ouvrir la porte par une ruse.

Kevin frappa a la porte

excusez moi... vous avez laisser une palette de marchandise dehors ( il se doutait bien que les individus saurait qu'il n'était pas un voisin et qu'il n'y avait plus d'arrivage de marchandise depuis longtemps, mais il serait tellement étonné de cette réaction, qu'ils ouvriraient la porte)

Kevin empoigna la bombe lacrymogène ( si il ne les gazeraient pas il pourrait au moins s'en servir comme d'un tonfa). un homme ouvrit la porte, dés qu'il a vu Kevin habillé de noir avec la bande réfléchissante « sécurité », il referma la porte, Kevin se mit en travers de la porte et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il attrapa la lacrymogène et en gaza un, il réussi a pénétrer a l'intérieur, il sortit des menottes jetables et lia le premier. Il appela le pc

«allô c'est Kevin intrusion a plasty deux hommes j'en ai attraper un j'essaye de choper le deuxième»

il partit a la recherche du deuxième homme. Il longea un couloir, puis monta les escaliers calmement. Il entendit un craquement de pas. L'homme était derrière une porte ( l'histoire de la palette ne passera pas deux fois ). Kevin savait de son expérience de policier que s'il rentrait dans la pièce en premier, l'individu aurait l'avantage. Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte, ouvrit la porte mais ne rentra pas immédiatement. L'homme lui donna un coup de coude dans les omoplates, Kevin se plia en deux mais ne se laissa pas démonter. L'homme s'enfuit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Kevin le poursuit, l'homme se retourna et jeta des chaises qui traînaient, Kevin en prit une sur la hanche, ce qui le déstabilisa et tomba. L'homme pris un barreau de chaise et vient vers Kevin. Il était presque a son niveau quand Kevin se leva et lui mit une tête.

L'homme dégringola des escaliers, puis se mit a courir le nez en sang. Kevin le coursa, ils sortirent du bâtiment, Kevin remarqua des policiers prêts a intervenir, Audrey les avaient sûrement prévenu. L'homme s'arrêta il regardait a terre, Kevin se cacha derrière une benne, l'homme se retourna et ne vu personne, ça y'est, il était délivré, l'homme avait perdu quelque chose, qu'il voulait apparemment retrouver.

Kevin se leva fit signe aux policiers de ne pas intervenir, qu'il avait la situation en main. L'homme était de dos et le seul moyen de le maîtriser était de lui faire une attaque commando par l'arrière. Kevin s'approcha lentement de l'individu et posa ses mains sur ses yeux puis le tira en arrière d'un coup sec, l'effet de surprise était immédiate et déstabilisa l'agresseur qui tomba a terre, Kevin saisit son bras et lui fit une clé de bras, et fini par conclure avec le geste du bec de signe. Les policiers applaudirent Kevin qui les laissa prendre la relève. Les policiers embarquèrent les deux hommes, puis un flic s'approcha de Kevin

- pas mal ! t'as déjà fait de l'auto défense ?

- Euh...un peu...je suis un ancien flic

- ah ! OK je comprends mieux ! Cyril masselot je suis du XV ème

- Kevin Laporte du VII ème enfin ex VII ème du coup

Kevin rentra de son intervention, il déposa la voiture de société et reprit la sienne. Arrivé chez lui, il se posa épuisé et appela son petit mari

- allô mon Yann

- Kevin c'est toi ! ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre tu me manques

- a moi aussi tu me manque, je ...je te rejoint samedi matin

- seulement ?

- Oui je bosse demain soir

- c'est con putain!fais chier ! tu me fait chier Kevin !

- oui je sais c'est pas de ma faute, je prendrais la route direct après le boulot

- tu bosses a quel heure ?

- 22h

- ça vas sinon

- j'ai eut une intervention aujourd'hui je me suis prit des coup dans la gueule mais ça va

- mouais

- quoi

- rien

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Yann ?

- rien c'est juste que ça me fait chier que tu vienne seulement samedi

- Yann...

- je sais

- je t'aime mon cœur

- moi aussi mon ange je t'aime (bip bip)

- c'est quoi çà ?

- j'ai un deuxième appel attends ! Raccroche pas

« - Berthier j'écoute

- capitaine Berthier c'est le commissaire mercier, il faut que vous revenez impérativement, le procès renards a été avancé

- quand ?

- Dés que possible, j'appellerais le service de Lille pour les informer de votre départ. Le procès est pour mardi

- OK, je ….je me casse...je vous rappelle commissaire dés que je suis sur paris

- d'accord a plus capitaine

- a bientôt commissaire »

- Kevin ?

- oui

- alors qu'est ce qu'on disait ?

- c'était qui ?

- Rien un collègue pour le taf

- ah ! on disait qu'on s'aimait je crois

- ah oui... je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime Kevin

- hum moi aussi

- bon je vais te laisser mon ange, hein ! essaye d'avoir ta journée? samedi !

- Yann je...

- je m'en fout démerde toi OK ? Je te laisse je vais prendre ma douche

- OK ! de toute façon avec cet intervention je suis mort là, je vais manger et aller me coucher illico presto

- OK a demain mon ange

- a demain mon amour


	36. Chapter 36

Yann était soulagé de repartir sur paris, il retrouvera son petit mari, ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, ses hommes, son commissariat.. il envoya un texto a guillaume pour l'informer qu'il repartait ce soir, celui ci lui répondit de passé lui dire au revoir avant de prendre la route

Yann était prêt a foutre le camp. Il avait entassé son linge sans le plier dans ses sacs, il se rendit compte qu'il était a moto, il avait deux sacs et ses armes

Cindy l'appela

Cindy - hey ! Yann c'est vrai que tu pars ?

Yann - et oui

- oh c'est con ! mais bon tant mieux pour toi, tu pourras retrouver ta petite Laura

- euhg...oui

- prends soin de toi Yann et ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelles, ne nous oubli pas hein !

- je vous oublierez pas c'est promis vous avez été géniale avec guillaume

- merci Yann bon retour

- merci ciao

Yann raccrocha et se dit qu'il allait faire un sac avec ses armes et le plus important et pour l'autre sac il demandera a David de le lui ramener a son retour .

Pour cela il fallait qu'il dépose son sac chez guillaume comme çà il lui dirait au revoir par la même occasion

Yann frappa a la porte

guillaume - ah je suis content que tu sois passé avant de partir

Yann - j'allais pas partir sans te dire au revoir

- j'espère bien... entre... tu veux quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Ouais allez !

- je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance

- moi aussi, t'es un gars bien guillaume

- je suis content que m'ait demander ou te garer et ou était la formation...avec Cindy on a vraiment bien accroché avec toi

- ouais c'est clair et en parlant de Cindy, prends soin d'elle, elle en souffre

- je sais...c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...je sais que je lui fait de la peine...( les yeux de guillaume devenaient humides était ce du a Cindy ? a sa souffrance ? Ou bien du au départ précipité de Yann ? )

Yann posa sa main sur sa joue essuyant au passage la larme qui venait juste de couler

guillaume - t'es un mec parfait

Yann - je suis pas parfait loin de là

- a mes yeux tu l'es Kevin a de la chance de t'avoir

- dit pas çà ! tu trouvera quelqu'un qui t'aimera

- je suis déjà censé avoir trouver...mais vu les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, il n'est sûrement pas l'homme de ma vie...et puis il est en couple, marié avec deux enfants...alors quand tu as dis que tu était marié... je me suis écroulé mais c'est la vie

- tu sais guillaume...si je serais célibataire j'aurais pas hésiter une seconde

- ah oui ?

- Oui

Yann plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il était très toucher par les propos de guillaume, il lui caressa la joue et s'approcha pour lui donné un baiser. Les lèvres de Yann touchent a présent ceux de guillaume, mais celui ci se retira

Yann - ça vas pas ?

guillaume - On ne devrait pas faire çà! pense a Kevin

- je fais que ça, que de penser a Kevin, mais je ne pas m'empêcher d'avoir quand même envie de t'embrasser .

Yann posa une seconde fois ces lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues se lièrent, se frôlèrent dansèrent dans leurs bouches. Yann passa sa main sur sa nuque, son envie grandissait, cette homme l'excitait. Il posa sa main sur ses pectoraux et se laisser emporter par l'instant présent. Guillaume chopa sa main et l'arrêta

guillaume - arrête Yann ! tu regrettera s'il se passe quoi que se soit

Yann - je...j'ai...

- je sais...j'ai autant envie que toi, si ce n'est pas plus. mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que quand tu poseras les yeux sur lui, tu regrettera ton geste tu regrettera d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi et çà...je ne le veut surtout pas. Je veux pas te donner une mauvaise image de moi, je préfère que tu regrettes ne pas l'avoir fait. Je t'aime Yann. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi comme un dingue. On devrait en rester là, pour Kevin, pour toi, pour vous

- je t'oublierais jamais guillaume

- moi non plus. Ciao

- ciao

Yann enfilas sa veste, prit son sac, serra sa main et prit la route pour rentrer au prés de son mari

a paris au même instant

Kevin était occupé de se faire un plat quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

Kevin - Allô

Thomas - ouais c'est moi Thomas. T'a oublier de rendre le passe de l'école rue Montaigne

- ah merde! ouais

- tu fais quoi la ?

- Ben rien, passe si tu veux

- ouais je suis avec mon pote la, tu sais sylvain

- ah ! ben vient avec lui, on se buvera un petit apéro, ça me fera du bien

- ça vas pas ?

- C'est rien c'est juste que Yann fait un peu la gueule, je bosse dans la nuit de vendredi a samedi, il aurait préféré que je le rejoigne demain

- ah ! c'est normal, tu lui manque...mais bon faut qu'il comprenne que c'est le boulot dans la vie on fait pas ce qu'on veut mais ce qu'on peut c'est comme çà

- ouais alors vous passez ?

- Ouais on arrive a toute

Kevin fini de préparer son repas, puis l'engloutit, il avait a peine terminé que les deux hommes arrivèrent accompagné d'une demoiselle

Thomas - salut, on a trouver une fille sur le bord de l'autoroute et on l'a emmener ça te dérange pas ?

sylvain - Enfoiré...non, c'est... c'est ma meilleure amie elle est du nord on se voit rarement donc...

Kevin - oh ! t'a bien fait, un peu de féminité dans cette appart, ce ne fera pas de mal. Entrez

sylvain - donc bah...Aline j'te présente Kevin...cherche pas il est gay

Aline - ah merde !

Thomas - et ouais c'est la vie

Kevin servit l'apéro. Les quatre gens rayonné la bonne humeur, Kevin avait arrêter de penser a sa prise de tête avec Yann. Tout le monde riait, faut dire qu'Aline est une vraie barge, toujours prête a déconner. Les discutions partirent vite sur le boulot de Thomas et de Kevin, dans leurs intervention, ils en avaient vu et faits. Kevin leur expliqua l'attaque de chat qu'il avait eut a affronter dés les premiers jours, puis la deuxième anecdote arrivaient

Kevin - attends attends la fois dernière, il y a une alarme au sartel, donc j'y vais mais y'a rien donc je remonte en voiture je démarre et la je vois une voiture de flic arrivé gyrophare hurlant, ils s'arrêtent a mon niveau ils ouvrent le carreau et moi je leur dit « non c'est bon RAS » et la ils me répondent « euh...en fait on venait vous arrêtez votre coffre est ouvert » et moi je leur répond « ah ! non c'est pas grave c'est le parc choc qui descend «

Aline - non ! mort de rire

Kevin - attends parce qu'en plus la portière ne ferme plus quand tu tourne a gauche elle s'ouvre donc je suis obliger de baisser la vitre et de tenir la portière... donc là du coup je repars avec mon bras qui tien la porte

sylvain - énorme! quand même !

Thomas - c'était la clio ?

Kevin - ouais enfin ce qui en reste

Kevin et Thomas continuèrent de raconter leurs anecdotes, lorsqu'une clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauté

Yann débarqua.

Yann - Et bien y'a du monde ici !

Kevin - je...je l'ai ai invité... mon yann tu m'as manqué...

- je croyais que t'étais fatigué ?

- J'étais pas bien. Tu m'embrasse beau brun

- peut être après ouais

- quoi après ?

- Je vais pas te dérangé Kevin !

- Mais enfin Yann qu'est ce que tu me fait là ? Et puis comment ça se fait que t'es rentré plus tôt ?

- Ça te fait pas plaisir que je sois là ? Dit le hein !

- Mais non c'est parce que...

- je vais me coucher

- mais reste avec nous

- quoi avec ton amant ?

- Avec ton amant ? qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ouais prends moi pour un con ?! un hétéro, une meuf : un couple .un bi, un gay : un deuxième couple ?

- mais n'importe quoi ! c'est la meilleure amie de sylvain, Thomas et moi on vient juste de la rencontrer

- tu sais quoi ? je vais te laisser avec tes nouveaux amis, je vais faire un tour moi

- mais Yann attends !

- a plus

Kevin était sur le seuil de la porte, décomposait, il voyait Yann dévalé les escaliers, même s'il courait derrière lui, il ne le rattraperait jamais, Yann sauterait sur sa moto et accélérait comme un fou.

Yann accéléra comme un fou, il essayait d'aller encore plus vite pour pouvoir oublier l'image de Kevin et de ce mec, même s'il n'y avait rien a oublier , puisqu'il n'avait rien vu de suspect. Il se souvenu des paroles de guillaume sur le fait qu'il préférait qu'il regrette ne pas l'avoir fait et là il comprit sa phrase car a ce moment, qu'il regrettait ne pas l'avoir fait. il alla jusqu'en centre ville, gara la moto et sortit une cigarette, il se dit qu'un peu de marche lui fera le lus grand bien,. Il se mit a déambuler dans les rues, s'arrêta a un bar, prit un whisky, puis a un autre et en prit un deuxième. Il continua a marcher , a errer a travers la capitale qui était en fête ce jeudi. il fut interpeller par un homme.

... - Hey...hey..oh !

Y - quoi ?!

... - salut

Y - qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

... - Ça vas ?

Y - Non ! Ça vas pas!alors lâche moi !

... - Ton mec t'a plaqué ?

Y - ferme ta gueule, OK ?

... - Le capitaine s'est fait jeter ?

Y - Quoi ?!

... - tu es bien capitaine, non ?

Y - Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? ah ! je t'ai sûrement déjà embarqué, ? C'est çà ?

... - ah ! Non ! sûrement pas ! tu te souviens pas de moi ?

Y - Non !

... - Steve

Y - Steve ? ça me dit rien !

S - Toi et ton mec vous étés venu manger au resto

Y - Steve ! ça y'est ça me reviens ! tu dragues toujours tout ce qui bouge ?

S - En particulier toi !

Y - Et ben laisse tomber !

S - Tu veux rentrer ? Je peux te faire faire quelque chose a manger si tu veux

Y - j'ai pas faim !

S - tu devrais manger quelque chose, vient au moins a l'intérieur

Yann rentre dans ce restaurent là ou lui et Kevin avait été si heureux a ce moment là

S - alors comme ça t'es tout seul ? Ton mec n'est pas là ?

Y - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Steve allait caresser les parties intimes de Yann , mais il l'en empêcha

Y - c'est moi qui décide ou et quand

S - très bien capitaine, décide toi vite, parce que j'ai trop envie de toi

Y – alors comme çà t'a envie de moi ?

S - ouais comme au premiers jours ou je vous ait vu tout les deux. Tu es trop sexy! ton pote aussi, mais un peu trop jeune pour moi

Y - hey ! c'est pas mon pote! c'est mon mari !...t'a un appart ?

S - J'habite a deux pas, et la j'ai finit mon service ! On y va ?

Y - Je te suit

Yann suivit l'homme . Ils étaient arrivés dans un immeuble . ils montèrent en silence les escaliers raides. Il se ne se parlaient pas, Yann n'était déjà pas genre bavard en temps normal et là encore moins.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, fit entrer Yann et commença a se dénudé puis défit la ceinture et fit sauté les boutons du jean de yann Il sortit son sexe et l'engloutit goulûment. Yann regardait ses cheveux blonds, il voyait Kevin . Il ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer. Et se laissa envahir par le plaisir qui montait. L'homme retira ses lèvres et se place sur le canapé, il était déjà en position « prenez moi capitaine ! je n'ai pas été sage ! j'ai besoin d'une bonne correction » Yann s'approcha et le pénétra fortement. Yann caressait ses cheveux, ils lui rappelait ceux de Kevin. Le garçon tourna la tête mais Yann le retourna, l ne voulait pas voir son visage, juste voir ses cheveux blonds, voir Kevin a travers lui. Yann se déchaîner en lui.

S - Ah!oui!capitaine oui !

Y - ah ! kev...

S - oh ! c'est trop bon,

Y - ah...Kevin...Kevin...

il éjacula, se rhabilla puis partit aussitôt

S - hey tu pars déjà

Y - oui

S - pourquoi ?

Y - J'aime mon mec

S - ah ! ça je l'avais remarqué « oh oui Kevin... »

Y - et alors je fais ce que je veux t'a eut ce que tu voulais ?

S - Oui

Y - alors je me casse

S - ouais casse toi c'est ça

Yann redescendit les escaliers raides puis revint vers le restaurent prit la première rue a droite puis la deuxième a gauche, il longea la rue et récupéra sa moto. Il comprit alors la phrase de guillaume » tu regretteras quand tu le regardera dans les yeux » il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, il se sentait sale comme le jour ou il l'avait tromper et que ce petit merdeux avait publier qu'ils avaient coucher ensemble. Et bien sure ou Kevin était tomber sur cette publication .non ! il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il regagna sa moto et appela Nico, ce lui ci ne lui posa pas de question et lui dit venir chez lui.

Kevin quant a lui avait demandé a ses amis de partir prétextant être fatigué. Il avait attendu une petite heure avant de tenter d'appeler Yann, il savait qu'a moto il ne répondrait pas et énervé comme il l'était, il ne lui répondrait pas de toute manière. Au bout d'une heure, il tenta plusieurs fois de l'appeler , en vain. C'était le répondeur, il lui avait envoyé des texto, jurant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais rien, jusqu'à ce que Yann allume son portable pour appeler Nico.

A son arrivé, Yann s'écroula sur le canapé, Nico inquiet le questionna tout de même

N - tu es revenu sur paris ?

Y - Oui

N - qu'est ce qu'il y a Yann ?... Kevin t'a trompé ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? merde !

Y - Kevin n'y est pour rien... je peux pas rentrer chez moi...je peux pas le regarder droit dans les yeux... je l'ai trahit...

N - qu'est ce que t'a fait Yann ?

Y - je...je l'ai trompé

N - quoi ? tu l'as trompé ? Pourquoi ? pourquoi t'a fait ca ?

Y - je ...je sais spas...quand j'ai vu Kevin chez moi avec ses amis...j'ai vu rouge...j'étais déjà énervé avec guillaume

N - je comprends rien Yann

Y - ce soir a Lille j'ai appelé Kevin et il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué, qu'il allait se coucher...j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise et je suis revenu a paris...et quand je suis rentré...il y avait un de ses collègue, un pote a lui, bi et une meuf et...j'ai péter un câble...

N - guillaume c'est son collègue

Y - non ! guillaume c'est un flic qui bosse a Lille...un gars que j'ai rencontré la bas

N - et donc tu as trahit Kevin en couchant avec ce guillaume

Y - j'ai faillit...mais je l'ai pas fait et a vrai dire ça m'a frustré...alors quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai pété un câble et je suis ^parti...

N - et tu m'as appeler...

Y - j'ai d'abord coucher avec ce mec...Steve, un serveur d'un resto ou je suis déjà allé...et du coup je me sent mal

N - pourquoi ta fait çà ? Et Kevin, il sait que t'es la ?

Y - Non, je...je l'ai pas appeler, il a essayer de me joindre, mais j'avais éteint mon portable, j'étais trop énervé pour lui parler

N – appelle le Yann, il doit s'inquiéter

Y - je peux pas Nico

N - envoi lui au moins un message il doit s'inquiéter comme un dingue...en plus il est bien capable d'alerter tout les services de police !

Y - je lui envoi juste que je suis ici et j'éteins mon portable

N - OK on fait çà


	37. Chapter 37

Kevin tenta de joindre Yann mainte et mainte fois mais son portable était toujours étaient. Certes il avait reçu son message lui disant qu'il était chez Nicolas , mais il aurait tant voulu qu'il revienne tout de même. Kevin savait que Sabrina serais la pour lui, Nicolas aussi, mais les conseilles d'une femme sont toujours bon a prendre. Il téléphona tout de même a Laura. Celle ci décrocha tout de suite même s'il était déjà très tard ou très tôt, elle lui dit de le laisser passer la nuit chez Nicolas qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense a cette histoire . elle lui conseilla de faire comme si il était parti manger et dormir chez son ami de longue date avec la femme de celui ci juste comme çà pour se faire une soirée. « ne pense pas a çà mon kevinou, fais comme ci il n'était pas encore revenu de Lille ! Essaye de dormir et on verra demain, t'inquiète pas mon kevinou je commence a le connaître ton Yann et je sais qu'il t'aime, bonne nuit kevinou » voila c'était les mots de sa meilleure celle qui avait toujours été la pour lui celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu quand Yann le larguait , une amie quoi...Kevin s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et se força a essayer de dormir demain il travaillait de journée, la nuit porte conseil.

Vers les coups des 7h30 il reçut tout les accusé réception des messages qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille. Puis un sms de Yann lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il allait au commissariat avec Nico et qu'il le rappellerais. Kevin fut soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles.

Yann fut réveiller en douceur par Sabrina

S - hey... Yann... réveil toi... viens déjeuner

Y - hum... bonjour toi

S - bonjour... vient le petit déjeuner est prêt

Yann se leva d'un pas lent et alla se poser sur le tabouret. Sabrina ne lui posa pas trop de question elle savait que Yann n'était pas du matin et puis Nicolas lui avait déjà raconter les grandes lignes. Nicolas les rejoignit, donna une tape sur l'épaule de son collègue et ami et lui dit bonjour. On était vendredi, et il fallait a présent que Yann prépare son témoignage au procès renards. Et cette histoire de tromperies n'arrangeait rien dans sa tête. Il alluma son portable, il sonna toutes les 5 minutes, Kevin avait essayer de le joindre toute la nuit

N - c'est Kevin ?

Y - Mouais... il s'est inquiéter toute la nuit

S - tu as lui a dit que t'étais la au moins ? Hein ! Yann !

Y - Ouais.. ouais j'allais pas le laisser comme çà !

N - C'est marrant qu'il ai pas appeler ici !?

S - Kevin est respectueux Nico, il est pas du genre a emmerdait les gens en pleine nuit...même si son chéri a décider de découcher

Y - c'est plus compliquer que çà Sabrina

S - je sais ..Nico m'a raconté

Y - je l'aime

N - on le sait çà !

S - Et on sait aussi qu'il t'aime

Yann prit son portable et lui envoya un sms en lui disant que le procès renards avait été avancé, il lui dit qu'il irait au commissariat aujourd'hui pour le travailler avec duval. Âpres ce copieux déjeuner, Yann fila sous la douche, il emprunta des habits a son compère et tout les deux prirent la direction du poste

ils montèrent a l 'étage de la BAC. Yann retrouva ses hommes. Les retrouvailles étaient bien plus amicales plus que professionnelles. Yann en bon capitaine de brigade prit des nouvelles de chacun, il consulta tout de même les affaires en cours y comprit celle de Reich. Puis il alla rejoindre duval dans le bureau de la commissaire

Y - bonjour commissaire, bonjour Étienne

D - bonjour Yann, ravie de te revoir

M - alors capitaine ! cette formation ?!

Y - je préfère qu'on se concentre sur ce procès si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

M - Euh...non bien sure

tout les trois s'asseyent au tour du bureau, puis 20 minutes lus tard. Laura et un avocat spécialise dans la lutte contre le crime organisé arrivèrent. Toute la matinée, ils discutèrent, écrivirent et narrèrent leurs témoignage respectifs. A l'heure du midi, ils furent relâcher. Yann et Laura décidèrent de manger ensemble pur discuter de Kevin, mais c'était sans compter sur les hommes de la BAC qui s'incrustaient auprès de leur capitaine. Yann n'eut rien a dire, ses hommes étaient déterminés a garder leur capitaine avec eux et il les comprenait.

L repas se passa tranquillement, ils parlèrent très peu de la formation a Lille, ils avaient bien trop de ragots a raconter. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de l'affaire Reich. Les hommes avaient bien avancé a ce sujet. A 14 h tout ce petit monde était reparti travailler. Il ne restait plus que Laura et Yann. Yann avait peur de révéler a Laura ce qu'il s'était passé car après tout elle était la meilleure amie de Kevin. Mais Yann savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui déballa tout. Elle était outrée par cette révélation, elle était très mal pour son kevinou, mais ne portait aucuns jugement, car elle n'était pas la dernière pour ce genre de comportement. A ce niveau lui et Laura se ressemblaient

vers 16 h Yann rejoignit le poste, s'installa aux archives et tapa son témoignage.

A 18h Nico passa le prendre

N - hey !...on m'a dit que tu étais ici !

Y - oui...je tape mon témoignage pour le procès renards.

N - tu vas rester longtemps ?

Y - Euh...non ! je...je crois que... je vais aller voir Kevin...

N - c'est bien... mais ….je sais pas s'il faut que tu lui dise

Y - je pense pas non...si je lui dit.. j le perdrais a coup sur...Et çà... çà j'le veux pas...

N - je t'ai jamais vu vu comme çà...accroc...a un mec

Y - ouais...c'est fou quand même...je pensais pas qu'un mec me rendrait aussi dingue...mais ma foutue jalousie a encore foutu la merde...T'imagine !.. j'ai été voir ailleurs juste parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il me trompait ..

N - euh...y'a eut aussi le baiser...avec le collègue...a Lille..

Y - ouais çà c'est encore une autre histoire...il me manquait tellement... déjà le fait qu'il me rejoigne pas en temps et en heure, ça m'a mit les nerfs...tu me connaît j'suis impulsif...et...ouais j'étais pas bien...

N - bon allez hutch!on y va ?

Y - yes ! starsky...je vais aller m'excuser au près de mon mari moi...

Yann et Nico allèrent jusqu'à chez Nico, Yann embrassa Sabrina et prit sa moto, il roula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il avait hâte de retrouver son mari. Yann ouvrit la porte doucement, il déposa son casque, ses clefs et sa veste. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où il entendait le ruissellement de l'eau. il pénétra dans la salle d'eau sur la pointe des pieds, puis passa sa tête derrière le rideau de douche. Il reluquait le corps parfait de Kevin, il en bavait presque. Kevin se retourna et fut surprit voir paniqué de voir des yeux qui le regardait

- ah Yann ! c'est toi ! tu m'as fais peur...je..je suis désolé mon amour je te demande pardon

- c'est moi mon ange qui suit désolé, j'me suis emporté, comme d'habitude tu vas m'dire...je voulais pas...je t'aime

- j'avais oublier les clefs d'un site et Thomas est passé les prendre et puis ont a discuté, ça me faisait du bien de parler...tu me manquais tellement...je t'aime Yann il n'y a que toi jte le jure

- jte crois Kevin...je t'aime tant, je suis désolé

- hey ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- je prends mon mari dans mes bras

- tu vas être trempé !

- je m'en fout et puis comme dirait mon ami alain bashung « histoire d'eau »...je t'aime Kevin Laporte...pardonne moi, pardonne moi jt'en supplie !

- tu m'as fait flippé Yann ! j été inquiet comme j'sais pas quoi! je devenais dingue ici...je t'aime Yann Berthier je t aime

ils étaient là tout deux sous la douche. Yann avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de son tendre mari, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais il s'en foutait . Ils restèrent tout les deux,là, sous l'eau tiède,plus rien n'existait, c'était comme si le temps était suspendu, bras dans les bras, ils ne pensaient plus a rien mise a part : eux.

- On va rester longtemps sous la douche ? Non...je dis çà parce qu'on aura plus d'eau chaude...n'oublie qu'on a un cumulus pas une chaudière !

- on va sortir mon ange, mais avant embrasse moi

Kevin prit les lèvres de son Yann, son capitaine, son mari, son ami, son confident, oui il était tout pour lui.

- Sorts mon ange, je vais me déshabiller ici moi

- ouais vaux mieux sinon la salle de bain ressemblera a une pataugeoire

Kevin sortit et s'essuya pendant que Yann se battait avec ses vêtement qui désormais lui collé a la peau. Kevin reprit.

- Dis...tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'es rentré plus tôt ?

- Si je t'ai envoyé un message... le procès renards a été avancé a mardi

- ah ! j'ai hâte qu'il soit jugé et incarcéré celui la...il a voulu te tuer quand même !

- oui mais le capitaine Yann Berthier ne se laisse pas tuer si facilement

- je l'aime moi..le capitaine Yann Berthier

Yann saisit une serviette et sortit

- et moi j'aime le lieutenant Laporte

- a mon tour de réclamer un baiser..embrasse moi

Yann l'embrassa tendrement en passant délicatement ses mains sur son torse, Yann se laisser envoûte par le désir que lui procurait ce corps parfait entre ses mains , ce corps qu'il connaissait a la perfection. Il lâcha ses délicieuses lèvres et vient s'attaquer a son cou. Yann parsema Kevin de baiser pus que charnels, il l'aimait ce corps, il aimait cet homme, il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Kevin frissonnait était ce du a la température de la pièce qui chutait ou au désir de Yann qui montait. Yann se mit a genou et attrapa le membre durci de kevinou et passa sa langue autour d'elle pour finir par l'engloutir tout entier. Les va et vient de sa bouche sur le gland de Kevin, le faisait gémir a chaque passage, ce qu'aimait Yann était d'entendre son mari gémir et crier son nom. Il accéléra pour faire jaillir la sève

- oh...Yann...vient...vient...j'ten prie...

- deux minutes mon ange . Dit yann en le regardant dans les yeux. Là il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage. Il le pivoter et plaça ses mains sur le mur et de ses doigts experts, chatouilla, puis pénétra au plus profond de lui

- Yann...Vient...han...yannnnn

Yann avait estimait que son antre était assez élargir pour pouvoir y entrer librement. Il inséra en lui

- oh...oh...Yann...han..mon cœur...C'est...Trop bon,Yann...oh...

- je t'aime Kevin...Kevin..j'te le jure... je t'aime...Kevin...oh...kev...

cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de relation sexuelles, enfin du moins pour Kevin, Yann s'était diffèrent mais il n'avait pas eut le même plaisir. Il se jura de ne jamais plus le tromper, il ne méritait pas çà, il ne méritait pas de le traiter ainsi, il l'aimait il avait tellement eut peur de le perdre

- je suis désolé mon ange

- pourquoi ?

- Ben...c'était rapide...comme un lapin

- oh mon petit pinou

- c'est pas drôle Kevin

- tu connais le dicton « au plus c'est long au plus c'est bon » ?

- euh ouais...

- et ben c'est faux...j'en ai eut la preuve...je t'aime capitaine Berthier

- moi aussi lieutenant je vous aimes

- ah ! ça fait plus jolie avec le vouvoiement...je vous aimes capitaine Berthier

- ah ouais...ça fait plus classe...

- bon j'ai la dalle moi

- toi t'a toujours la dalle !

- hey ! tu vas pas commencer ?!

- Je vais te faire un gâteau mon ange

- au chocolat ?

- bien sure au chocolat a quoi d'autre veux tu que je le fasse ?

- Hum...t'es un amour toi !

- Hey ! mais je pense a çà!t'es en repos toi du coup

- ben ...ouais, je reprends dimanche soir

- ah ! tu voudrais pas qu'on se fasse une petite soirée ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, bonne idée mon amour..mais... pour ce soir c'est mort il est deja tard...on va se faire un petit truc a manger et..

- au lit !

- obsédé !

- tu l'aimes ton petit obsédé

- je l'adore

Yann s'allongea sur le canapé et Kevin vint se blottir contre lui. Avec la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé et la nuit a s'inquiéter de son mari, Kevin tomba de sommeil. Il s'était blotti contre lui dans ses bras et ne bouger plus, il était bien là sur le corps de son capitaine. Yann n'osa pas bouger, il savait que son ange était fatigué et qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit de sa faute. Il essaya de le réveiller pour aller le faire dormir dans leurs lit, mais Kevin ne bougea pas d'un poil. Yann réussi a se dégager de Kevin, il retenta une nouvelle fois de le réveiller mais rien a faire, la marmotte avait prit place et rien ne le réveillerai. Yann se résigna, son ange dormirais la, il le couvrit avec une couverture et regagna son propre lit. Il aurait pu essayer de le porter jusqu'à leur lit, mais Yann savait que c'était perdu d'avance, les 87 kilos de Kevin ne se laisseraient pas soulever aussi facilement surtout un corps endormis.

Yann s'allongea dans le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, mais n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau avoir passé tant de nuit sans son ange, le savoir a coté pendant que lui était la l'énervé fortement. Il prit son oreiller et rejoint Kevin. Il essaya de se trouver un bout de canapé, pas facile avec une marmotte tout en muscle, mais il y parvenue tout de même a se faire une petite place au prés de son mari. Il avait les jambes coupés, la nuque tordue, avait froid car son lieutenant avait tout pris la couverture, mis mon dieu qu'il était mieux la, son torse contre son dos brûlant, plutôt que dans son lit mais seul.

Yann se réveilla avant Kevin, vu qu'il avait la plus mauvaise place. Il prit sa douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il ramena un plateau sur la table du salon.

Mon ange...réveil toi mon ange...

aucuns signe du lieutenant. Yann découvrit le torse de Kevin et embrassa sa peau, puis doucement remonta sur son cou ce qui a valut a Kevin un petit sursaut, il était a peine chatouilleux. Yann retenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller son mari, cette fois ci il se dit qu'il allait plutôt descendre que remonter. Il commença a embrasser sa pomme d'Adam, puis le haut des es pectoraux, ses tétons, ce qui lui valut des petits spasmes, mais pas suffisant pour réveiller la bête. Yann continua son ascension et descendit vers ses abdos, puis l'aine. Kevin fut prit par un spasme, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Yann se dit qu'il allait employer les grands moyens, mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez petites coquines ! il se mit a califourchon et colla son torse au sien,

- hum...Yann t'es froid !

- t'es réveiller mon ange ?

- bah oui...t'es congeler...donne la couverture

- non

- rends la moi Yann !

- t'es bien ronchon toi ce matin !?

- ouais ben chacun son tour d'habitude c'est toi

- j'avoue... je t'ai amener le petit déjeuner

- ah c'est gentil mon yanou...tu m'as amené le petit dej au lit ?

- ouais...enfin au canapé..

- pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller ?

- j'ai bien essayer mais rien a faire

Yann s'étira et fit craquer son dos

- hou la tu craque de partout toi

- hum... je craque pour toi

- je parles de ton corps obsédé

- mais moi aussi...non j'ai juste dormi un peu de travers

- t'a dormi ici toi aussi ?

- et oui je veux plus être loin de toi, mon ange...je t'aime

- moi aussi je t'aime mon amour...alors ce petit dej...je peux le dévorer ou pas ?

- non seulement tu peux mais tu dois le dévorer ! tiens je t'ai fais de belles tartines au nutella

- ah ! tu sais me parler toi !

- tu veux faire quoi après ? on a deux jours autant en profiter...

- que dirais tu d'un week end a la campagne ? Laura m'a donné une adresse d'une superbe auberge

- pourquoi pas... tant que c'est avec toi...je n'veux plus de quitter Kevin, j'veux plus qu'on soit séparer...tu me fait trop de bien mon ange...

- mais calme toi mon yanou...je le sais que tu m'aimes, qu'est ce que t'a ?

- tu m'a manquer et puis j'avais envie de te le dire c'est tout...

- et ça me fais très plaisir de t'entendre dire çà je sais que toi les mots c'est pas ton truc...bon alors ce week-end?ça te tente ?

- OK partant

- bon..d'abord j'ai un truc a faire

- quoi t'a un truc a faire ? qu'est ce que t'as a faire ?

- t'inquiète Yann je serais pas long...je sais exactement ce qu'il me faut

- tu vas ou ?

- quelque part

Kevin prit une tartine et se dirigea vers la chambre

- mon ange... Kevin... ne mange pas dans la chambre !

- j'essaye de gagner du temps mon capitaine ….et puis le petit dej est une exception a la règle

- hum...je capitule lieutenant...Allez va ! va faire ton truc et revient moi vite

Kevin enfin habiller sortit de la chambre

- et moi je fais quoi en attendant ?

- et ben... prépare nos affaires...et puis travaille le procès renards ! T'a pas intérêt de le laisser sortir celui la !

- t'inquiète chéri...même s'il arrive a s'échapper , je le retrouverais et je l'enfermerais

- hum... vous êtes le meilleur capitaine Berthier

- c'est grâce a vous lieutenant Laporte allez filez ! allez fissa ! avant que je ne vous retienne de grès ou de force !

Kevin lui avait lancé un baiser de sa main et s'aventura dans le centre ville, il avait très bien ou il allait. Il l'avait déjà repérer, il ne devait pas l'acheter maintenant, mais une telle occasion qu'il ne travaillaient pas pendant un week end étaient inespérée.

pour commencer il passa chez le fleuriste pour prendre un magnifique bouquet pour un merveilleux mari. Yann n'était pas très fleur Kevin non plus d'ailleurs mais Kevin pensa que si Yann lui offrirait des fleurs il serait très touché donc il acheta un bouquet. Puis arriva a la boutique qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur, il la regarda encore une fois, elle était magnifique, elle était pour lui, elle lui irait parfaitement bien c'est sur. il pénétra dans la boutique et une vendeuse lui lança un magnifique sourire. Kevin s'avança d'un pas timide devient rouge et essaya de s'exprimer, il balbutia une phrase mais la vendeuse n'eut pas comprit. Kevin lui souri souffla, il pensa a Yann...tout ça c'était pour lui, il prit son courage a deux mains et se lança...parfois il hésitait a tout lui dire il était timide en ce qui concernait sa vie affective mais bizarrement pas au boulot, il se souvenu des interrogatoires musclés qu'il avait effectuer et souri a sa franchise et son franc parler quand il s'agissait de faire parler un suspect... il imagina la vendeuse en tant que suspecte et contre tout attente il parvenu a se faire comprendre...


	38. Chapter 38

Yann était en plein révision du procès quant Kevin revint

- c'est bon j'suis la mon cœur !

- ah ! tu m'avais pas menti...t'a été rapide !

- t'es prêt ?

- ouais

Yann enfila sa veste prit le sac qu'il avait préparé et se dirigea vers l'entrée

- on prends la voiture ou la moto ?

- c'est comme t veux je te laisse choisir

- la moto ! tiens prends les casques

- heu...par contre du coup... il faut que je vais chercher un truc dans la voiture

- ben on ira avant de partit

- on pourra pas l'emmener avec, bouge pas je revient

- Kevin...

- ….je revient

Yann attendait devant la console de l'entrée avec les casques a la main et le sac au pieds. Kevin était bien mystérieux aujourd'hui. Il entendit la porte du bas claquer a nouveau puis entendit Kevin monter les escaliers quatre a quatre . Il l'aperçu le bouquet de fleur a la main

- mais...Kevin

- tiens mon cœur...c'est pour toi

- je me doute oui...heu...ben merci...je comprends mieux pourquoi on pouvait pas l'emmener

- je t'aime mon amour

- moi aussi mon ange je t'aime...je...je vais les...les mettre dans l'eau

- OK je descends avec les affaires, je t'attends en bas

Yann regagna la cuisine, son bouquet de fleur a la main, il trouva facilement un vase mit de l'eau et déposa les fleurs sur la table du salon. Il regarda ce bouquet, il était ému par cette intention, ce bouquet le méritait -il vraiment ? Son amour le méritait il autant ? Yann s'en voulait, il avait trompait son mari sur un coup de tête , il s'en voulait de l'avoir trahie, il se sentait sale. Il finit par décrocher le regard et regagna sa moto

il sourit quant il trouva son Kevin sur sa moto.

- Merci mon ange...merci beaucoup..ça me touche...enlève ton casque que je t'embrasse

Kevin enleva son casque et donna ses lèvres, se fut un ballet de langue qui dansait en eux. Yann lui aurait presque sauté dessus. Kevin remit son casque et se recula pour permettre a Yann de prendre le guidon. Yann s'installa mit son casque et caressa la cuisse de son mari. Il aimait sentir sa présence derrière lui, il aimait ses bras autour de lui, il l'aimait.

Kevin lui indiqua la route a suivre et c'est dans un coin un peu reculé qu'ils arrivèrent. L'auberge était magnifique, les jardins qui l'entourait somptueux, un vrai havre de paix .

Il descendirent de la moto. Kevin entra dans l'auberge voir la propriétaire des lieux tandis que Yann était allongé dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tète l'air rêveur.

- Et ben...t'a pas perdu de temps !

- Hum...c'est le paradis ici...

- ouais... j'avoue que Laura c'est pas foutu de nous...tout est réglé...j'ai même réservé pour le dîner de ce soir

- j'aime quand tu prends les choses en mains

- quand je prends les choses en main?quel genre de chose ?

- hum...

- on va se poser plus loin ?

- Ouaip...

Yann tends une main a Kevin, qui l'aide a se relevé

ils s'installèrent dans un peu coin perdu dans l'immense jardin. Kevin s'allongea sur le sol, Yann perpendiculaire a lui la tète sur ses abdos. Le calme et cette verdure les apaisaient, il étaient bien la , seuls.

Yann se retourna pour regarder son ange

- quoi ?

- rien... je te regarde juste

- et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Tu me regarde et t'en pense quoi ?

- Que j'ai d'la chance de t'avoir, tu sais que tu me fais un bien fou toi ?!

- ah oui ?

- ouais... comme si tu le savais pas... quand t'es la, quand t'es avec moi, je suis carrément un autre homme, …..tu m'apaise

- t'es moins grognon surtout et moins râleur aussi

- hum... c'est pas vrai... bon j'avoue je râle de moins en moins...bon j'ai encore un grand travail a faire en ce qui concerne mon comportement au boulot... mais bon... au moins quand t'es la je suis sociable et civilisé

- civilisé toi ? t'es un loup affamé une bête sauvage !

- Une bête sauvage?!gggrrrrr tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la bête sauvage !

- hum...capitaine...je reverrais de voir ça

- ah ouais...

Yann se redressa et s'approcha de son visage, il caressa sa joue en le regardant intensément "je t aime Kevin Laporte … je te monterait bien de quoi je suis capable tout de suite mais ça risque de déplaire a mamie et papie"

- quoi mamie et papie

- la bas

- je vois pas

- attends ils vont repasser...ça fait 3 fois qu'ils passent en moins de 10 minutes

- on les choque tu crois

- sûrement ouais, déjà de voir deux hommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre les choquent alors imagine si je me transforme en bête féroce !

- hum... font chier papie te mamie...ah oui je les vu...

- ….

- tu crois qu'ils vont repasser ?

- ouais dans exactement 1 minutes

- quel flair...t'es pas flic pour rien

- eh... qu'est ce que tu crois je suis pas rentré dans la police par hasard...flic dans l'âme

- ouais pas comme certain

- embrasse moi mon ange

- et papie et mamie? d'après toi ils doivent passé dans 30 secondes

- je m'en fout embrasse moi

Kevin toujours allongé sur le dos passa sa main derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il aimait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses baisers, sa chaleur tout simplement. Leur baiser devint plus intense, plus sensuel. Tout deux avait envie. Ils s'arrêtèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient se humaient, ils se sentaient bien la.

- Je t'aime Yann

Yann ouvrit les yeux et fut projeté dans les yeux de Kevin. Son regard disait tout, il était si pétillant, si amoureux, si émerveille, si doux

- faut pas qu'on reste la...

- on est bien la...

- ouais...trop...j'ai trop envie de toi et c'est sûrement pas l'endroit...on va se promener ?

- OK

Yann et Kevin se baladaient main dans la main à travers ces jardins fleurissant.

Kevin voulait lui offrir le cadeau au plus vite, mais prit sur lui, pour attendre au dîner. Se sera le meilleur moment pour le lui offrir. Mais ne pu s'empêcher de lui en parler.

- Mon amour ?

- Oui

- ce matin je suis parti acheter quelque chose

- ah ouais...

- ouais...

- et c'est quoi ?

- ah ! ça ! il faudra que tu attendes ce soir

- ….

- fait pas la tête mon Yann... t inquiète pas tu l'aura ta surprise, mais ce soir c'est tout

- comment t'arrive a me supporter ?

- quoi ?!

- je me suis souvent posé la question !

- j'arrive a te supporter parce que je t'aime... et puis je suis pas non plus un cadeau...

- toi ? pas un cadeau ? t'es une bénédiction Kevin...tu ne t'en rends même pas compte...t'es parfait

- moi parfait ?

- exactement

- non c'est faux...tu te fout de moi !

- Non...dit moi ce qui te fait dire que tu n'es pas parfait. ?

- Euh... je...je suis timide

- ça n'enlève rien a la perfection çà...moi je suis un râleur, çà c'est un défaut, je suis maniaque, je pars souvent en vrille, je parles a mes hommes comme a des chiens, je suis jaloux, lunatique, rancunier, tu vois çà ! c'est des défauts

- t'es plus comme çà Yann ! râleur ? je veux bien le reconnaître, quoi que tu t'améliore, tu es plus zen au boulot, plus détendu, tu n'es pas lunatique, tu dis seulement ce que tu penses au moment ou tu le pense. Maniaque ? c'est pas faux. Rancunier ? peut être bien. Et jaloux...ben un peu, mais bizarrement ça me dérange moins que je l'aurais penser.

- Avec ma crise de jeudi comment tu peux dire çà ! j'ai réagis comme un con , un gros con jaloux

- ça prouve que tu m'aime

- ouais si tu le dis ouais... je veux pas te perdre Kevin, je suis pas jaloux je suis possessif, je te veux pour moi seul..tiens tu peux rajouter égoïste à ma liste de défaut

- mais non ! mon amour...t'es tout ce que tu veux mais sûrement pas égoïste

- t'es trop gentil avec moi, toi.

- Je t'aime...même avec tes défauts.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc ils s'assirent tout les deux main dans la main. Yann lâcha sa main pour lui ouvrir les bras.

- Et puis moi aussi j'ai mes défauts...

- les tiens se voient moins, c'est plus subtile

- je suis subtile

- ouais...tes qualités me font souvent défaut

- j'ai du mal a te suivre

- rien que ton corps c'est une qualité et moi ça me fait défaut, je perd facilement le contrôle quand je suis prêt de toi

- c'est pas ce que tu disais tout a l'heure...tu disais que je t'apaisais

- ouais tu m'apaise mais quand t'es proche de moi tu m'excite...

- ah ! je comprends mieux...mais en quoi c'est un défaut de t'exciter ?

- c'est contraignant, et ça me fait mal de bander a chaque fois que tu m'embrasse

- que je t'embrasse ?

- ben oui que tu m'embrasse et dit pas le contraire ! tout a l'heure on s'embrassait a peine que je bandais déjà... et toi aussi d'ailleurs

- bah pourtant là...on s'embrasse pas

- c'est ce que je disais rien que la proximité me fait bander...

- hou la...c'est tendu la dedans...

- on va dire que je suis a l'étroit

- j'aime te voir bander mon amour

- encore heureux...hum...si tu commences a me caresser la bosse Kevin je vais plus savoir me contrôler

- le capitaine Berthier perdrait il la contrôle ?

- le capitaine perd toujours le contrôle a la vue de son lieutenant

Yann attrapa Kevin et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, il caressait son cou et ses épaules, tandis que Kevin continuait a caresser sa bosse qui se raidit sous le tissus.

Yann commençait largement a être a l'étroit ce qui excité Kevin.

Yann se leva prit la main de son ange, lui fit se lever et l'embrassa une nouvelles fois, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui. Il sentait la boule grossir et se durcir sous son pantalon. Yann jeta un coup d'œil furtif et décida d'emmener son ange a l'abri des regards indiscret.

Il se dirigea vers un coin entouré d'arbustes. Ils enjambèrent des arbustes pas plus grand qu'eux il y avait des ronces qui leurs piqués les jambes, mais Kevin le suivait sa main ancré dans la sienne. Yann s'arrêta se retourna et prit directement le cou de son amant, d'une main il tenait son cou fermement et de l'autre caresser l'engin qui gonflait a mesure que Yann effleuré son intimité. Yann déboutonna le pantalon de Kevin, lui même tout contre son amant, torse contre torse. Yann sortit son membre et commença les va et vient sur elle. Kevin était entre le désir et la gène. Il avait peur qu'on les surprennent au milieu des arbustes. Yann lui avait déjà oublier ou ils étaient et s'attaquait maintenant a ses épaules lisses. Kevin avait de plus en plus de mal a se concentrer, il commençait a perdre la contrôle, son pantalon glissant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Yann le fit pivoter et attrapa sa matraque et continua son supplice. Le dos de Kevin était a présent collé sur le torse de Yann, sa tête s'était laisser tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Yann. Tandis que celui ci lui léchait sans aucuns scrupules l'oreille ce qui faisait gémir son mari. Kevin faufila sa main entre lui et son amant pur pouvoir atteindre les parties intimes de son homme. Kevin avait vraisemblablement tout oublié, il avait oublié ou ils se trouvaient. Quant il était dans cet état il oubliait la terre entière, il ne pensait qu'a Yann, il ne pensait qu'a eux.

Yann sortit son engin raidit et la frotta contre les fesses de son mari, puis Kevin le supplia de rentrer en lui. Yann réalisa son souhait et se faufila en lui.. une main sur le sexe de son amant, une main sur sa gorge, le maintenant dans cette position. Il le pénétra intensément, ne lâchant pas la veine du lieutenant. Kevin ferma les yeux et se cambra plus pour pourvoir laisser l'engin de Yann le pénétrait au plus profond de lui même. Les souffles s'accéléraient, les corps tremblaient, puis les gémissements commencèrent leurs ballets. Yann jouit en Kevin, sa semence le traversait, et Kevin n'allait pas tarder a le suivre. Maintenant Yann libérer de son foutre, il pouvait se concentrer sur ses caresses. Kevin lui jouit dans la main, Kevin allait tomber, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il s'appuya sur le corps du capitaine qui le tenait fermement.

- Mon amour...c'était grandiose... dit il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Avec toi ça ne peut être que grandiose...


	39. Chapter 39

ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre , essayant de reprendre leurs calmes, et de revenir a la civilisation. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les pulsations cardiaques étaient redevenue a la normale, leurs membres étaient ramolli. Ils pouvaient a présent se détacher l'un de l'autre pour se rhabiller. Ils sortirent des buissons et regagnèrent leurs bancs ou ils se laissèrent tomber dessus. Tout les deux affalé sur ce banc

- ça va mon ange ?

- Impecc !

- tant mieux...tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Euh...il est quel heure ?

- 16h

- 16h ? que le temps passe vite avec toi...quoique je dis ça mais j'ai réservé pour 19h, on a 3 heures !

- je te suit mon ange

- ça te dit un douche ?

- Carrément ouais

les yeux de Yann étaient rivés sur Kevin il ne les lâchaient pas, les beaux yeux verts étaient obnubilé par ce grand gaillard

- bon allez c'est parti...tu crois qu'on va rester sage

- hum...attends je réfléchi...non ! je vais te sauté dessus comme un loup affamé

- ah le retour de la bête furieuse

- féroce ! la bête féroce !

- Oui ma bête sauvage ( dit Kevin en riant)

- je vais chercher les clefs de la chambre

- attends je viens avec toi !

- T'es sur ? La propriétaire fera surement le rapprochement !

- J'espère bien !...au moins elle saura que ça lui servirait a rien de te draguer elle a aucunes chance !

Kevin sourit a sa réponse et poussa la porte de la réception

ils s'avancèrent tout les deux, vers le comptoir main dans la main

une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de nulle part

- ah m Laporte !?

- j'ai oublier les clefs tout a l'heure

- ah oui ! Elles sont là ! vous avez dû être distrait

- oui... merci

- mais de rien monsieur Laporte si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésitez pas monsieur Laporte

- bon...on monte Kevin?

(Kevin commençait a être gêner, ses joues devenait toute rouge il était toujours mal a l'aise lorsqu'on le draguait, il perdait toujours ses moyens comme leur première rencontre avec Yann et la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et où ils s'etaient embrasser.

- A toute a l'heure monsieur Kevin Laporte

Yann s'énerve de cette réponse, c'est son Kevin. Il lâcha la main de Kevin qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir derrière le comptoir et passa son bras autour de son cou. Il la regarda dans les yeux ! Il était bien content d'avoir accompagné Kevin jusqu'à l'accueil. Les deux garçons montèrent Yann laissa Kevin grimpait en premier pour mettre une tape sur les fesses de son mari

La chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais ils y étaient super a l'aise, Yann se foutu a^poil directement, et se dirigea directement vers la douche

- Kevin ! tu viens ?

- oui j'arrive ( Kevin se déshabilla lentement plia ses affaires, puis rejoint son homme

- tes trop sexy !

- pas autant que toi !

- Hum... tu prends un peu toi !

- je cours moins...et puis vous aussi capitaine vous avez prit un peu de bidon !

- vive la formation ! t'inquiète pas chéri mercredi je m'organise une bonne inter pour éliminer tout ça et puis tu vas m'aider a perdre là non ?

- quoi ?!

- je vais te faire l'amour comme une bête féroce !

- hum... ( Kevin passa sa main sous ses boules)...ah ça y'est tu bandes ?

- c'est pas un jeu lieutenant Laporte !

- Bien sure que si capitaine Berthier, je vais même jouer de ce pas !

Kevin s'agenouilla et engloutit le sexe de Yann

- bah alors lieutenant on se lâche ?

- Désolé mon capitaine, mais je peux pas continuer et vous parlez en même temps ! Voulez vous que je vous réponde ou je continu ?

- Continu...ouh...hum..tes lèvres...ta langue...tu me surprendra toujours Kevin

Yann ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, puis regarda son ange s'activer sur son sexe

il caressa ses cheveux , il le trouvait magnifique .ses cheveux châtain clairs qui brunissait sous l'eau, sa peau intact et lisse, ses joues rosies par l'envie, ses fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses mouvement de va et vient. Kevin leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, il voulait voir son beau brun s'extasié, il voulait le voir prendre du plaisir. Il regardait Yann avaler sa salive difficilement la lèvres inférieure qui s'abaisser a mesure que Kevin jouait avec son membre.

- Je t'aime mon ange...c'est trop bon...

Kevin lui repondait du regard, il ne le lacha plus du regard. Il veut le voir jouir. Les deux hommes se fixaient. Les pupilles des yeux de Yann se rétractaient, il était au bord de la jouissance, Yann se déversa dans la bouche de son mari dans un gémissement profond et intense. Yann laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, il essayait de se calmer. Kevin se releva

- alors monsieur le capitaine ? Le lieutenant a t'il bien fait son travail ?

- Oh que oui...t'es divin mon ange

- le coté pratique c'est qu'on est déjà prêt pour se laver

- c'est vrai mais après

- après quoi ?

- Après t'avoir fait l'amour

- hum...

- vient là

Yann fit retourner Kevin. Le brun avait le dos collé a la paroi de la douche et Kevin le dos contre lui, Yann attrapa le sexe de Kevin et commença a le titiller

- hum...mon amour...tes doigts... tu es une fée...

- pour information c'est ma main, mais mes doigts ne vont pas tarder a entrer en action

- ah oui ?

- Ouais tu vas voir

- le capitaine parle beaucoup mais n'agit pas beaucoup

- toi ! Tu paies rien pour attendre

- hum...

- tu me cherche là !

- je t'aime Yann

- je t'aime Kevin

Kevin tourna la tête pour attraper les lèvres de son amant et l'embrasser tendrement

, Yann passa une main sous la cuisse de Kevin et titilla son anneau tout en continuant ses caresses sur sa verge tendu.

Yann inserra un doigt , puis deux, ils rentrés parfaitement, il décida de le pénétrer

- j'ai envie de te prendre

- et ? tu me demande mon avis maintenant ?

- non ! après tout c'est moi le pus gradé c'est moi qui décide ou et quand !

- Hum... mon capitaine...j'adore...

- lieutenant Laporte je vous aimes

- moi aussi capitaine je vous aimes

Yann se plaça pour le pénétrer, tout doucement sa verge entra en lui. Après quelques va et vient, tout était en place. Yann lui caressa le torse, lui attrapa l'oreille avec les dents puis joua avec sa langue, il léchait son cou, l'embrassait le mordillait. Kevin était cambré et se cramponnait sur les parois, il accélérait ses mouvement

- oh Yann..Continu mon cœur..c'est trop bon

- hum...kevin j'adore...ta peau...

Kevin prit les chose en main et exécuta lui même les mouvement, Yann accélérait la cadence sur l'engin de Kevin en lui caressant toujours le torse et les tétons durcis.

Kevin gémit.

- Oh Yann... oui... c'est trop bon...Yann ….oui..oui

- oh...Kevin...han

- oui !

Yann et Kevin venaient de jouir quasiment e n simultané, ils restèrent dans cette position, sans bouger, ils étaient bien là, même si l'eau était devenu plus froide que leurs corps bouillant, Yann prit la parole

- alors il parles toujours beaucoup le capitaine ?

- non ! Mon amour je plaisantais...tu sais bien que j'aime bien te faire marcher

- je sais que t'aime bien m'embêter, sale gosse !

- J'assume

- allez sortons de la on va attraper froid

Kevin et Yann se changèrent et s'allongèrent dans le lit bras dans les bras , ils s'assoupirent tout les deux quant ils se reveillerent il était déjà 18h30 ils se préparent. Kevin vérifia qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle. Le serveur les amena a leurs tables. Ils s'installèrent

- c'est sympa ici non ?

- Ouais c'est très cosy

- tu veux boire un apéro ? Pourquoi je te pose la question ? bien sure qu'on va se boire un apéro !

- serveur ?!

- Oui

- je... je vais prendre...un m...martini blanc

- ah oui moi aussi

- j'aime te voir heureux Kevin

- c'est toi qui me rend heureux

- je mérite pas tant d'éloge !

- T'es pas parti avec un brésilien toi !

- Je pensais qu'on parlait plus de cà ! C'est du passé... arrête de t'en vouloir encore et encore...

- je t'es trahi...je t'ai trompé...je m'en veux

- arrête Kevin moi je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai pardonné...tiens d'ailleurs cette soirée ça me rappelle celle au paradisio

- ah oui c'est vrai...en plus on a fait pareil là...un bain très hot, puis le resto et viendra encore la nuit inoubliable qu'on avait passer et qu'on passera ce soir

- hum j'ai hâte d'y être

- moi aussi mais on va déjà attaquer l'entrée non ?

- Ouais avec tout ce qu'on a dépenser j'ai trop faim

un serveur arriva et servit les entrées

- ça a l'air délicieux

- c'est vrai...on mange ? j'ai la dalle !

- et ben aujourd'hui c'est toi le ventre sur patte !

- ventre sur patte ? je t'ai jamais dis çà ?

- Ah bon ? T'es sur ?

- Euh... peut être bien tout compte fait

les deux hommes mangèrent bien vite, tout les deux avaient dépense beaucoup d'énergie. Quand les plats principaux arrivèrent Kevin fit les grands yeux car il avait très faim, il était bon mangeur. Yann quant a lui malgré son appétit avant l'entrée, se demandait si il arriverait a tout finir.

- Tu sais que tu m'a manquer toi ?

- Toi aussi mon ange, c'était dur quant t'étais pas là... je me reconnaissait plus.

- Tu sais moi j'allais au taf, j me douchais, manger et dormais c'est tout ce que je faisais...ah ! Si ! je suis allé au commissariat dire bonjour à la PJ et à la BAC

- c'est gentil çà !

- C'est normal, ils voulaient des nouvelles de leur chef adoré. Ils t'adorent tu sais, bien que tu dis avoir n sale caractère, apparemment eux : ils t'aiment quand même...ils savent que tu es un bon flic !

- Et toi le meilleur mari

- t'es trop gentil mon amour...tu manges plus ?

- J'en peux plus là

- t'as tord ! C'est délicieux

- je vois çà ! tu te régales

- quoique je devrais arrêter et laisser un peu de place pour le dessert

- ah ! Ça ! ça m'aurait étonné tiens !

- Ah !...j 'aime les desserts oui j'avoue

- moi aussi j'aime bien les dessert

- hummmm mon petit mari aime les desserts

- et oui tu sais bien que je sis gourmand de ton dessert

- d'abord mon dessert et après le tiens

- hum... dépêche de le manger que je te bouffe ensuite

- tu vas prendre quoi comme dessert ?

- Euh... je sais pas... et toi ?

- Ben y'a pas beaucoup de choix, c'est une auberge...alors on a le choix entre une tarte aux pommes une glace fruit exotique et une mousse aux 3 chocolats

- hum... je pense que je vais prendre ne tarte aux pommes

- t'es sur ?

- Oui

- tu devrais prendre la mousse au chocolat

- ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Comme ça je pourrais piquer dedans

- mon gourmand a parler...allez va pour la mousse au chocolat

- génial ! tu m'attends j'arrive

- tu vas ou ?

- Passer la commande

- ben laisse, il va venir le serveur

- je dois le voir en privé

- tu dois le voir en privé?c'est quoi cet affaire ?

- oh... t'es jaloux mon amour ?

- Non !

- T'inquiète pas, il est pas du tout mon style de gars

- ah ! Ouais ?...et c'est quoi ton style ?

- Toi... j'arrive

Kevin alla voir le serveur, il passe la commande

- excusez moi, il nous faudrait une mousse au chocolat , une glace exotique et une bouteille de champagne

- très bien monsieur

- et j peux vous demander un service ?

- Euh..oui allez y

Kevin s'approche du serveur, lui parle a l'oreille et lui glisse le cadeau. Kevin se retourna et vu Yann faire les grands yeux. Il avait beau soutenir qu'il n'était pas jaloux, Kevin le savait : Yann est jaloux. Il lui avait même avouer dans l'après midi. Kevin lui souri et regagna sa chaise

- ça va tranquille

- je pensais que t'étais pas jaloux ?

- Tu sais très bien que je le suis

- c'est pour la surprise mon amour lui dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main

- ah oui la surprise ! J'avais oublier

- oui et en même temps j'ai commandé le petit déjeuner pour demain

- ah ! mon homme pense a tout

- je t'ai pris du café, des tartines avec du beurre et du sel par contre pas de jus d'orange fraîchement mixé

- de quoi ?

- Le jus d'orange n'est pas pressé, ils ont pas de mixeur

- j'ai du mal a te suivre des fois

- non parce que je leur ai demander s'ils avaient un mixeur

- OK pourquoi ?

- non pour rien dit Kevin en riant

- tiens les desserts arrivent

le serveur déposa le plateau a table a coté et débarrassa les assiettes

- et voilà pour vous glace aux fruits exotiques , mangue, banane et fruits de la passion et pour vous mousse aux trois chocolats, chocolat au lait, chocolats noir et chocolat blanc.

Il déposa également 2 flûtes a champagne, déboucha la bouteille et les servit

- bonne dégustation messieurs

- hum... ça a l'air délicieux

- a fond

Yann commença a déguster sa mousse. Kevin l'épié du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- non rien

- ah bon

- elle est bonne ta mousse aux chocolats ?

- Euh...oui...tiens

- hum...merci...hum elle est trop bonne

Kevin plongea sa cuillère dans sa glace et la dévora

- merde...

- quoi ?

- Y'a un truc de dur dans la mousse

Yann sortit de la mousse, une alliance argenté

- c'est quoi ça ?

- Une alliance, un truc très lourd tout pareil que l'autre

- ben justement une alliance on a déjà une !

- Oui je sais on est déjà marié...en Espagne... je voudrai qu'on le soit également ici...en France je veux dire

- quoi ?

-Je voudrais qu'on se PACS

- quoi ?

- T'a pas d'autre mots que « quoi » ?

- je...je...

- dit oui

- non

- qu...quoi...quoi non ?

- je...

- Yann

- je t'aime Kevin, mais...

- mais pas assez pour se pacser c'est ça ?

- non...non...je...c'est une bonne initiative, tu me touches...moi aussi je voudrais me pacser avec toi...c'est juste que...

- que quoi ? crache le morceau Yann !

- pour être honnête...

- dit moi

- pour être honnête, le jour ou je suis revenu jeudi..je...

- t'a fait quoi Yann ?

- ….

- c'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? tu l'a rencontré ou ?

- Son nom je m'en souviens plus, c'est personne, il n'y a que toi que j'aime

- j'arrive pas a y croire !...tu m'as trompé...

- je suis désolé...je m'en veut terriblement...

- tu me dégoûtes

- je comprends...je me dégoûte moi même... c'est pour çà que je veux pas me pacser...enfin je voulais pas me pacsé avec sa sur la conscience...je voulais être honnête

Kevin avait les yeux remplit d'eau qu'il n'arrivait plus a contenir, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues rosies par la colère.

- Pardonne moi Kevin

- je peux pas...j'y arrive pas

- je t'aime

-je ….tu...comment t'a pu me faire ca ?

- Je suis désolé...s'il te plaît pardonne moi...je t'en supplie...

- je peux pas Yann...

Kevin pleura, frotta ses yeux. Yann avait lui même les larmes aux yeux il détestait voir son mari pleurer surtout par sa faute. Yann tenta d'attraper la main de Kevin, mais Kevin les ôta

- t'as pas une cigarette ? J'ai trop besoin de fumer là...dit il en pleurant

- si tiens

Kevin attrapa la cigarette et se leva d'un bond. Il sortit du restaurent et s'assit sur le parvis. Yann tripota l'alliance, puis la rangea dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Laura pour l'informer. Il lui demanda de venir rejoindre Kevin a l'auberge. Lui allait rentrer chez lui, cela vaudrait mieux. La journée avait si bien commençait. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il en demande en pacs et pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il lui avoue la vérité ? Yann fit son sac, son casque a la main, il descendit les escaliers et croisa Kevin sur le perron

- tu parts ?

- Ouais c'est mieux, c'est pas pour te faire du mal, je t'ai trompé, je t'ai blessé , je sais et je m'en excuse, mais je voulais pas te le cacher, je voulais être honnête, je veux pas qu'on se pacs sans que tut soit clair. Je savais pas comment te le dire

- pourquoi Yann ? C'est a cause de Tiago c'est çà !?

- Arrête de me parler de lui s'te plaît. Non ça n'a rien a voir avec lui. J'étais déjà énervé et te voir avec l'autre sylvain la ça m'a...et j'ai tourné dans paris, j'ai bu et voilà...j'ai fais des conneries, je suis désolé mon ange..

- je sais pas si j'arriverais a te pardonner

- je sais c'est pourquoi je parts, j'ai appeler Laura, elle arrive

- tu as appeler Laura ?

- Oui... j'allais pas te laisser seul...je suis désolé mon ange, sache que je t'aime, je n'aime que toi.

Yann enfourcha sa moto et accéléra, les larmes qui retenaient par fierté coulèrent. Il se dit qu'il était malheureux, qu'il avait fait souffrir Kevin, mais il avait été honnête avec lui, lui mentir encore et encore n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il avait fait le bon choix en lui avouant sa tromperie.

Kevin était toujours assis sur le parvis et pleurait a chaude larme. Il pleurait non seulement car il avait été trahi par son bien aimé, mais aussi car par la même occasion, il l'avait perdu. Il entendit la moto de Laura.


	40. Chapter 40

Kevin - Laura ….

Laura - Kevinou... mon Kevinou...

Kevin - comment il a pu me faire ca? il m'a trompé

Laura - je sais il me la racontait...

Kevin - je le déteste

Laura - dit pas çà

Kevin - comment on peut aimer et haïr la même personne en même temps ?

Laura - Au moins il a été franc, il t'a trompé une fois ca n'arrivera sûrement plus. Et pourtant il te la avouer, il n'était pas obligé de le faire.

Kevin - Il n'était pas obligé ? Tu te fout de moi ?

Laura - Il aurait pu te le cacher, mais i a préféré te dire la vérité... je suis désolé pour toi.

Kevin - J'en ai marre Laura

Laura - je te comprends mon Kevinou, allez viens, on va rentrer

Kevin et Laura entrèrent dans la chambre, Kevin prit une douche pour se calmer, puis entra dans les drap. Laura le rejoignit, ils continuèrent de parler un moment, puis ils s'endormirent. Yann rentra chez lui et s'assit dans le canapé, il sortit une bouteille du placard, la déboucha, puis verre après verre devant une tête maussade entame les 2/3. il finit par s'endormir le verre a la main.

Kevin et Laura fut réveiller par le groom qui leurs apporta le petit déjeuner. Kevin se leva d'un pas lent ouvrit la porte, prit le plateau et le déposa sur la table

Laura - c'est quoi ?

Kevin - Le petit dej

Laura - ah...

Kevin - ouais tu bois du café toi ?

Laura - Euh ouais...

Kevin - jtiens t'aime bien le beurre salé ?

Laura - Euh pas trop dés le matin

Kevin - c'est pas grave tiens je t'offre ms tartines je vais manger celles aux beurre salée, je m'y suis fait à ce beurre maintenant

Laura - tu vas faire quoi Kevin ?

Kevin - Quoi je vais faire quoi ?

Laura - Ben... Yann

Kevin - j'en sais rien

Laura - ….

Kevin - je pense que je vais faire un break... je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait, il m'a fait souffrir

Laura - tu l'a déjà trompé Kevin

Kevin - j'ai résister à Tiago pendant plusieurs jours voir des semaines. Et lui il n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde, il parle toujours avec sa queue

Laura - Kevin tu deviens vulgaire là... tu sais . Ça l'affecte beaucoup aussi... quand il m'a appeler, il était pas bien non plus

Kevin - normal qu'il est mal, il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'avait tromper

Laura - je pense qu'il s'en veut énormément

Kevin - et je devrais lui pardonner peut être ?

Laura - je... non... pas maintenant un break vous fera du bien...tu viens habiter chez moi ?

Kevin - je... je sais pas... non. De toute façon je bosse de nuit, on se verra pas avec Yann, on se croisera a peine.

Kevin et Laura finirent de déjeuner, prirent leurs douches puis Laura raccompagna Kevin chez lui.

Quand Kevin entra dans l'appartement accompagner de Laura, ils trouvèrent Yann affalé dans le canapé un verre a la main, la bouteille a moitié vide

Yann se leva d'un bond, en cherchant son arme entre les coussins

Yann - elle est ou ? elle est ou ? elle est ou ?

Kevin - Yann...

Yann - j'ai perdu mon arme, je te jure.. elle est ou ?

Kevin - Yann...

Yann - elle est ou, elle est chargée...

Kevin - Yann ! tu n'as pas ton arme, elle est rangée à sa place.. tu n'as pas travaillé hier... tu as bu, bien bu

Yann - ca y'est je m'en souviens... d'hier

Kevin - ben tant mieux parce que moi aussi

Yann - tu veux que je parte ?

Kevin - Non

Yann - non ?

Kevin - je bosse de nuit... on se verra peu de toute façon

Laura - bon les gars je vais vous laisser.. a plus

Yann - merci Laura

Kevin - ciao ma Laura

Kevin déballa ses affaires, il fit comme ci rien ne c'était passé, il appréhendait le moment ou il allait dire le mot « break » car il aimait toujours cet homme qui le faisait souffrir

Yann - Kevin...

Kevin - ….

Yann - Kevin viens... il faut qu'on parle non ?

Kevin - si... parlons on en est ou ?

Yann - Je t'aime

Kevin - je t'aime aussi mais j'ai du mal là

Yann - je comprends...

Kevin - je veux qu'on fasse un break... on habitera toujours ensemble, … de toutes façon on risque pas de se voir avec mon taf

Yann - OK... mais si je te dérange, tu me le dit et je m'en vais

Kevin - je préférais que tu restes quand même

Yann - tu bosse ce soir ?

Kevin - Non

Yann - je dormirais sur le canapé alors

Kevin - comme tu veux

chacun s'occupa de ses petites affaires, la journée risquait d'être longue. Yann se posa devant l'ordi et peaufina son témoignage, il avait tourner le sens d'une phrase. Mais au moins il n'avait pas croisé le regard de Kevin, car il avait honte de lui, il se dégoûtait . Kevin lui faisait confiance malgré ses antécédents et lui le trahissait.

Au soir Yann se mit aux fourneaux, a table s'était le silence radio.

Après manger Kevin débarrassa la table, pendant que Yann passait sous la douche. Puis il s'allongea dans le canapé pour y passer la nuit.

Le lendemain Yann se leva, prit une douche, puis alla au commissariat

mercier - ah capitaine bonjour

Yann – bonjour commissaire

mercier - il faudrait que je vous vois cet après midi

Yann - très bien

mercier - ça ne va pas capitaine ?

Yann - Si si, ça va je .. j'ai du boulot

Yann souffla avant d'entrer dans son bureau, il regarda ses dossiers, il sortit l'affaire Reich et le feuilleta. L'équipe avait bien travailler ils étaient a deux doigt de le coincé. Nico fit son apparition

Nico - hello hutch !

Yann - Hello Nico

Nico - Nico ? Je suis plus starsky ?... Yann ? Ça va pas ?

Yann - Si si..

Nico - non ça vas pas! Qu'est ce qu'il y a frangin ?

Yann - J'ai avouer a Kevin pour jeudi

Nico - ah merde... dans un sens t'a bien fait

Yann - on s'est sépare

Nico - j m'en serais douter c'est pour ca qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire, mais t'a bien fait ca t'aurais exploser a la gueule tôt ou tard et a l'appart ca va ? Tu peux venir chez moi tu sais

Yann - ouais je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, c'est tendu a la maison, on se parle plus, on s'ignore, c'est la merde...

Nico - ok j'appelle Sabrina... tu regarde quoi ?

Yann - Reich

Nico - ah ! ils ont bien bosser, on est a deux doigts de le coincer

Yann - je vois ca c'est bien t'es un bon chef de brigade

Nico - merci frangin alors c'est demain le procès ?

Yann - Ouais je dois voir mercier cet après midi …..sûrement pour cet affaire

Yann sortit toutes les nouvelles affaires et les passa e revu, il y passa toute l'heure du midi également puis sur les coups de 15h alla voir madame la commissaire

Yann - commissaire ? Je peux entrer ?

mercier - Ah oui capitaine entrez. Bon vous passerez en premier au procès, suivi du capitaine Laura Maurier et d'Étienne

Yann - ok

mercier - votre témoignage est prêt ?

Yann - Oui

mercier - très bien bon rendez vous a 9h30 au tribunal alors ?

Yann - Ok a demain commissaire

Yann retourna dans son bureau, il avait repéré un dossier ou la description lui avait taper dans l'œil. Il avait déjà arrêter le suspect. Il passa plus d'une heure sur le fichier canonge, puis troua ce qu'il cherchait. Stéphane et les autres entrèrent d'intervention a ce moment là

Stéphane – chef ca va ?

Yann - Oui … euh... steph c'est toi et Thierry qui vous êtes occupez de cet affaire ?

Stéphane - Oui

Yann - le gars était bien de type asiatique ?

Stéphane - Ouais asiatique, c'est que m'a dit la victime

Yann - ce serait pas plutôt un malgache ?

Stéphane - Ah ! peut être ouais

Yann - ok j 'ai notre suspect, c'est bon vous pouvez y aller, c'est calme et l'équipe de nuit va arriver dans 1 heure

Stéphane - ok merci chef a demain

Yann - a demain steph

Yann examina le casier du suspect et la déclaration de la victime : tout collé, c'était lui

Nico entra dans le bureau

Nico - Yann on y va ?

Yann - Euh ouais.. regarde !

Nico - Ah ouais y'a des chances que ce se soit lui... bon on y va ? Tu vas pas faire que ca de bosser ?

Yann - Au moins quand je bosse je pense pas a Kevin

Nico - allez viens, demain il y a ton procès, enfin renard

Nicolas et Yann rentrèrent, se douchèrent puis parlèrent un peu de Kevin, Sabrina entra

Sabrina – hey ! salut toi !

Yann - Salut

Sabrina - Nico m'a apprit pour Kevin.. je suis désolé

Yann - c'est de ma faute

Sabrina - au moins tu lui a dit c'est bien

Yann - je sais …

Sabrina - -bon allez je vais appeler la pizzeria

Nico - on mange des pizzas ?

Sabrina - ouais

Nico et Yann - géniale !

les 3 jeunes gens mangèrent en parlant de la situation de Kevin et Yann puis allèrent se coucher tôt, c'était une longue journée qui attendait Yann demain.

Il se leva comme a son son habitude, passa au commissariat donner ses directives pour la journée, puis prit la route du tribunal

il croisa Laura

Laura - ça vas toi ?

Yann – Hum

Laura - et Kevin ?

Yann - J'en sais rien, j'ai dormi chez Nico, c'était invivable

Laura - je comprends...tu passes en premier ?

Yann – Ouais

Laura - OK...t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer

Yann - ouais j'espère...j'ai promis à Kevin de ne pas le lâcher

Laura - alors fait lui plaisir...ne le lâche pas !

Le commissaire mercier vient a leurs rencontre

Mercier - capitaine bonjour

Laura - bonjour commissaire

Yann - bonjour commissaire

Mercier - Étienne gare la voiture, il va pas tarder...Alors vous êtes prêt ?

Yann - Hum...

Mercier - du nerf capitaine Berthier ! il faut l'enfermer

Yann - ne vous inquiétez pas...je sais ce que j'ai a faire ( Yann parti en direction des toilettes)

Mercier - qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Laura - Rien commissaire..il est un peu a cran c'est tout

Mercier - il a un problème dans sa brigade ?

Laura - Non c'est...c'est Kevin !

Mercier - ah mince...ah Étienne est là, je...je rentre vous attendez Berthier ?

Laura - oui...allez y

Laura attendit Yann, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience

9h45 début du procès

le procureur commença a énuméré la demande des plaignant

Juge - « monsieur Victor renard est accusé de faux, d'usage de faux, de recel et de faire travailler des hommes en état d'illégalité. Affaire traduis en justice par le ministère de la justice.

- Accusé veuillez vous levez ! Qu'avez vous a déclarer.

defenseur- Non coupable

Juge - donc vous serez assister de maître bélier...veuillez vous asseoir maître

maître bélier - mon client ici présent se déclare non-coupable des faits qui lui sont reproché et nous attendons de voir si des preuves de sa culpabilité pour les faits citées sont avancés.

Juge - J'appelle a la barre Nicole mercier dans sa fonction de commissaire de police du VII éme arrondissement de paris

Mercier - bonjour, je suis le commissaire mercier, affecté a la Direction Centrale de la Police Judiciaire du VII ème arrondissement de paris. nos équipes ont infiltrés l'organisation de monsieur renards et ont constatés les délits cités un peu plus tôt par monsieur le juge

me bélier - avez vous des témoignages concrets ? Des preuves ?

Me Dalia - Objection ! une seule question a la fois !

me bélier - je retire, avez vous des preuves ?

Mercier - Oui je vous les ferait parvenir maître

me bélier - merci

me bélier - madame la commissaire, il est stipuler dans le dossier que vous avez infiltrer la maison familial des renards par deux de vos agents en est il vrai ?

Mercier - Oui

me bélier - qui sont ils ?

Me Dalia - Objection ! ils sont mentionnés dans le dossier ! C'est de l'intimidation

Mercier - laissez maître ! Personne ne m'impressionne !Et pour répondre a votre question maître bélier. Il y a le capitaine Yann Berthier qui s est infiltré plus de 9 mois et rejoint par le capitaine Laura Maurier, qui est rester en infiltration pendant 3 mois.

me bélier - Je n'ai plus de question

Juge - a vous maitre Dalia

Me Dalia - est 'il vrai que vos agents ont constatés plusieurs délits

Mercier - oui c'est exact

Me Dalia - et que l'un dans d'entre eux àç été menacé de se faire tuer par explosif ?

Mercier - Oui

Me Dalia - comment cela s'est il passé ?

Mercier - Je laisserai la personne concerné en parler elle même

Me Dalia - je n'ai plus de question

Juge - vous pouvez disposé madame le commissaire

Juge - nous appelons a la barre monsieur Yann Berthier dans sa fonction de capitaine de police

Yann s'avança d'un pas vif et plein d'assurance, il s'assit a la barre et déclina son identité

Yann - je m'appelle Yann Berthier je suis capitaine de police , affecté à la Brigade Anti Criminalité du commissariat du VII ème arrondissement ( Yann leva les yeux et aperçu son Kevin, il est venu ,il est là)

Juge - allez y on vous écoute

Yann - j'ai infiltré la maison familial des renards, je me suis fait passé pour expert comptable. J'avais entendu parler qu'il cherchait un comptable pour les finances personnelles de la famille

me bélier - comment avez vous su qu'il cherchait un comptable

Yann - par un informateur

me bélier - vous pouvez décliner son identité ?

Me Dalia - Objection monsieur le juge!les informateurs de la police sont tenus secrets, cela mettrait en péril d'autres affaires en cours

Juge - accorder maître bélier , continuez monsieur Berthier

Yann - monsieur renards m'a tout de suite accepté et m'a accueillit dans la villa familiale, j 'ai constaté dés mon arrivé un trafic de faux papier, il y a une imprimante que nous avons saisi

Juge - faites apporter la preuve

un agent amena la machine et la montra au juge ainsi qu'au deux avocats

Juge - vous pouvez poursuivre monsieur Berthier

Yann - j'ai plusieurs fois entendu monsieur renards parler avec d'autres hommes, probablement des complices

me bélier - ce ne sont que des suppositions

Me Dalia - ce ne sont que des supposition de policiers merci de ne pas interrompre mon temoins continuez monsieur Berthier

Yann - dans leurs conversations, ils parlaient d'un arrivage d'individu, sans papier, d la main-d'œuvre avait il préciser

me bélier - qui a préciser quoi ?

Yann - Monsieur renards a préciser que l'arrivage était de la main d 'œuvre . L'arrivage devait arriver par les docks, j'ai souhaiter continuer l'infiltration afin de démanteler ce trafic

me bélier - vous avez également parler de trafic d'arme qu'en est il ?

Yann - J'allais y venir. Quand j'ai été découvert, les hommes de monsieur renards m'ont embarqué ainsi que ma collègue dans u fourgon. Ils m'ont emmené dans un bâtiment désaffecte dans la zone industrielle, puis ont posés des explosifs sur mon torse. Je pense et ce ne sont que des supposions de police, qu'ils voulaient me faire disparaître moi, mon collègue, le lieutenant David Verdière et monsieur Kevin Laporte un civil. Ainsi que les travailleurs illégaux. A l'arrestation, nous avons procéder a la saisie des armes a feu , nulle n'était enregistrer et permettez moi de vous précisez monsieur le juge que c'était de l'artillerie lourde.

me bélier - Il paraîtrais que vous avez trouver des document incriminant mon client ? Pouvez vous nous en parler ?

Yann - Oui après l'arrestation de monsieur renards nous avons poursuivi notre investigation. Âpres plusieurs semaines de recherche, nous avons conclus que les attaques des banques a paris a cette époque était liées avec l'affaire de monsieur renards. Nous avons chercher le liens, un complice avait caché des preuves de la culpabilité de monsieur renards concernant le recel d'armes a feu et de blanchiment d'argent.

me bélier - Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

Yann - Absolument

me bélier - pouvez nous nous dire ou était ce ?

Yann - Dans une cache sous le tapis du coté passager avant d'un fourgon blindé

me bélier - et comment vous en étés arriver là ?

Yann - Nous avons constaté que chaque attaque de banque était précède d'une livraison des convoyeurs de fonds, toujours le même véhicule. Nous avons relevé la plaque d'immatriculation et nous avons procédé a la fouille de ce véhicule. Les documents ont été livré en plusieurs partie dans plusieurs banque toujours par ce même convoyeurs

me bélier - mais si c'était un complice de mon client pourquoi ne les aurait il pas brûler ?

Yann - Son complice s'est protégé en gardant ses documents au vu dont la manière dont monsieur renards fait taire les gens, il voulait laisser des preuves derrière lui. Tout ça dans des coffres sous le nom de Ludovic verdet mon nom d'emprunt

me bélier - quand vous dites" au vu dont la manière dont monsieur renards fait taire les gens" de quel manière parlez vous?avez vous des preuves ?

Yann - Oui j'en suis la preuve, j'ai été frappé, sali, ses complices ont posés sur moi des explosifs, j'ai eue 30 jours d'itt, vous pensez pas que ça va loin ? Mon collègue le lieutenant David Verdière a été menacé par une arme a feu de calibre 22 et un civile a été aussi pris a parti, ça vous plairez a vous maître ?

me bélier - Nous ne sommes pas a mon procès.

Yann - Et au miens non plus, c'est celui de monsieur renards

Juge - du calme dans la salle ! avez vous autres choses a déclarer capitaine Berthier ?

Yann - Non

Juge - avez vous des question maître ?

me bélier - Non plus

Juge - vous pouvez disposer

Yann se leva et fixa renards dans les yeux, il avait de la haine contre lui, puis il croisa celui de Kevin qui lui fit un signe que c'était bien

Juge - j'appelle a présent le capitaine Laura Maurier

Laura - je m'appelle Laura Maurier je suis le capitaine de police affecter a la brigade spécialisé de terrain dans le commissariat du XIII ème arrondissement de paris.

me bélier - Bonjour capitaine alors vous vous avez rejoint le capitaine Berthier, 6 mois après lui. Je me me trompe ?

Laura - Oui c'est ça

me bélier - en quel honneur ?

Laura - Nous avions pensé qu'en faisant passé Yann pour un homme marié, ça le laverais de tout soupçon

me bélier - de quel soupçons ?

Laura regarda Yann et Yann acquiesça

Laura - les hommes de renards, ainsi que monsieur renards lui même avait des soupçons d'homosexualité

me bélier - et avait il tord ?

Me Dalia - Objection ce n'est pas le procès du capitaine Berthier , c'est sans fondement et inutile !

Juge - objection retenu continuez madame Maurier

Laura - donc nous nous sommes fait passé pour un couple. Un soir , j'ai surprise une conversation avec monsieur renards, il disait être au courant d avoir une taupe dans leurs rangs et soupçonné fortement le capitaine Berthier. Je suis partie le prévenir , puis Kevin Laporte un civile a prévenu le commissaire mercier de ce qu'il se tramait. Monsieur renards nous a fait monter a bords de deux fourgons et nous ont ramenés chacun dans un bâtiment diffèrent. Ils m'ont posés des questions , puis m'ont relâché plus loin pensant que j'étais réellement la femme de Yann Berthier qui n'était au courant de rien. Nous avions tout deux les yeux bandés sur la route, nous ne pouvions pas nous repéré.. on savait seulement que nous étions dans la zone 'industrielle et qu'il y avait un train qui passait tout prêt. Je suis partie au commissariat voir le commissaire, puis retourné sur les lieux.

me bélier - Et ensuite que s'est il passé ?

Laura - Avec nos équipes nous avons investit les lieux et nous l'avons arrêté

me bélier - avez vous autre chose a nous préciser ?

Laura - Non après cela je ne me suis plus occupé de l'enquête

Juge - très bien mademoiselle Maurier, vous pouvez disposez

me bélier - mon client demande une pause

Juge - accordez nous rependrons dans 30 minutes


	41. Chapter 41

tout le monde se précipita en dehors de la salle d'audience . Yann attendit Laura et ils sortirent tout les deux également, ils aperçurent le commissaire et le commandant ducal accompagné de Kevin, celle ci les appela

Mercier - capitaine venez

Laura - oui madame

Mercier - c'était très bien, je suis fier de vous ! De vous deux je veux dire bon il n'y a plus que toi

Duval - oui ben moi c'est juste le rapport scientifique et médical

maître Dalia les rejoint

Me Dalia - c'était très bien par contre il me faudra plus de détail concernant l'arrestation, la partie adverse m'a parlé d'un civile j'ai pas tout comprit . Un civile l'a menacé d'un couteau ?

Kevin - C'est moi...je l'ai menacé d'un couteau...il m'avait ligoté les mains et menacé de tuer Yann j'allais pas le laisser faire

Me Dalia - je comprends …..mais était ce vraiment de la légitime défense ?

Kevin - Je l'ai pas blessé a ce que je sache...par contre lui et ses hommes...vous avez vu ce qu'il lui ont fait?! il avait la jambe cassée, ainsi que deux cotes il pissait le sang et...

Yann - Kevin...laisse

l'image de Yann a ce moment là lui refaisait surface

Kevin - et tout ses explosifs ! Je pensais que j'allais le perdre a tout jamais !

Yann - Kevin calme toi ( lui dit il en posant la main sur son épaule)

Me Dalia - vous voulez témoignez ?

Kevin – J'accepte

Yann - non !

Kevin - j'accepte maître

Yann - non Kevin

Kevin - il faut qu'il aille en prison ce fumier ! Pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait

Yann - je sais ..mais..

Kevin - il y a pas de mais je vais témoigner

Me Dalia - bon je vais lancé la requête au juge

Yann le regarda intensément mais ce dernier avait l'air déterminer a ne pas le laisser s'en tirer. Kevin allait témoigner

le commissaire, le commandant, l'avocat et Laura s'éloignèrent , les laissant face a eux même

Yann - tu n'es pas obliger Kevin

Kevin - je sais mais je vais le faire quand même... je suis un ancien flic ne l'oublie pas, c'est mon devoir d'aider les victimes, donc je témoignerais

Yann - OK...merci

Mercier - excusez moi capitaine je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Yann - Euh...oui

Mercier - bon ça a été accordez, tenez vous en au rapport que nous avons fait, vous ne parlez pas de votre chantage... OK ? ...bon lieutenant nous croyons en vous

Kevin - chef vous savez que je suis plus flic !

Mercier - Oui lieutenant, tout comme je ne suis plus votre chef, mais pour moi vous resterez toujours le lieutenant Laporte quoi qu'il arrive et je garde espoir de vous comptez a nouveau parmi mes hommes

Kevin - merci commissaire

Mercier - allez Laporte c'est parti

tout le monde entra dans la salle, maître Dalia appelle Kevin a la barre

Juge - bonjour monsieur veuillez décliner votre identité

Kevin - je m'appelle Kevin Laporte, j'étais sur les lieux lors de l'arrestation de monsieur renards, je suis le civil qui a prévenu le commissaire mercier

Juge - en vous écoute monsieur Laporte

Kevin - j'étais avec le capitaine Yann Berthier quand les hommes ont débarqué, j'ai réussi a m'enfuir afin de prévenir le commissaire de la tournure que la mission prenait

Me Bélier - êtes vous habilité pour ce genre de fait ? C'est une mission sensé classé secrète

Kevin - oui maître je suis un ancien policier, j'étais lieutenant pendant 4 ans

Me Bélier - et dans quel service étiez vous ?

Kevin - A la police judiciaire du VII ème arrondissement de paris

Me Bélier - tout le commissariat était au courant ma parole ! il y a eut un briefing dans tout le service !? attention mission infiltration tout le commissariat est invité !

Me Dalia - objection votre honneur ! C'est de l'arrogance pur et simple, monsieur Laporte est un témoin civil, il n'est pas sur le banc des accusés

Juge - objection accorder, calmez vous maître Bélier, reprenez monsieur Laporte

Kevin - donc je suis allé prévenir le commissaire et le capitaine Maurier relâché par les malfrat nous a rejoint. Elle nous a indiquer a quel endroit, ils avaient été retenus. Les forces de l'ordre sont alors aller sur les lieux. Je les ai suivi en filature et ai déjouer leurs vigilance, certains de mes anciens collègue ne savait pas que j'étais redevenu civil et m'ont laisser passer. entrée différente. J'ai vérifier chaque pièce de l'entrepôt jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bout d'un couloir. Il y avait une vitre d'où je pouvais voir le capitaine Yann Berthier et le brigadier David Verdière, celui était a genou, sa propre arme de service retourné contre lui, l'homme qui le tenait en joue lui posait des tas de question auxquelles ils ne pouvait nullement répondre puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de la mission. Le capitaine Yann Berthier quant a lui était couvert de sang, il saignait du visage des jambes et des bras, il était allongé sur le cote, mais j'ai pu constaté qu'il portait sur son torse des explosifs. J'ai voulu faire demi tour et alerter mes collègues

Me Bélier - ex collègue vous voulez dire ?

Kevin - Oui ex collègue, ce n'est qu'un détail donc je reprends. Mais alors tout çà , que j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin, j'ai senti sur ma nuque, le métal d'un canon j'étais pris au piège, l'homme m'a demander de m'agenouiller et de déposer mes armes chose que je n'ai pas fait puisque je n'étais pas armé, puis il m'a fouiller et m'a ordonné de rejoindre le brigadier David Verdière et Yann. Le brigadier n'était pas préparé il paniquait au de l'évanouissement. Les hommes savaient qu'ils n'étaient sûrement au courant de rien sinon il aurait déjà cracher le morceau. Renards continua a nous poser des questions, deux hommes ont emmener le brigadier, puis renards nous a laisser seul. C'est a ce moment là que j'ai réussi a me défaire de mes menottes , puis j'ai attraper le couteau que Yann portait sur la cheville gauche, je me suis caché derrière la porte et quand renards a fit irruption dans la pièce, je lui ai fait une attaque commando par l'arrière. Le couteau sous la gorge, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se sauver, puis la brigade spécialisée de terrain du XIII ème est intervenu et a immobiliser monsieur renards pour de bon.

Me Bélier - Je peux vous posez une question monsieur Laporte ?

Kevin - Oui maître je suis la pour çà

Me Bélier - puissions nous savoir pour quels motifs mon client vous laisserez seul avec son prisonnier ?

Kevin - Son prisonnier ? donc vous avouez que votre client a fait du capitaine un prisonnier, est ce le mot exact que vous avez employé ?

Me Bélier - On est pas dans votre commissariat ici monsieur Laporte ici c'est moi qui pose les questions

Me Dalia - veuillez souligner votre honneur, la phrase anodine de mon confrère

Juge - ce sera fait ! Monsieur Laporte veuillez répondre a la question

Kevin - ils savaient qu'on été très proche Yann et moi, je pense qu'il voulait nous faire peur en nous permettant de se dire adieu seul a seul

Me bélier - ne serait ce pas plutôt parce que le capitaine et vous êtes en couple ?

Me Dalia - Objection il n'y a pas d'intérêt dans cette question

Kevin - et quand bien même ! C'est sûrement grâce a ça qu'on est toujours en vie ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait ! Homo ou pas ! Le fait que Yann et moi sommes en couple ne le regarde pas de toute façon !

Juge - Calmez vous monsieur Laporte, on a bien comprit. Avez vous d'autres question maître ?

Me Bélier - Non votre honneur

Juge - je vais laisser la parole au commandant Duval

Duval - je m'appelle Étienne Duval, je suis commandant a la police judiciaire. Mon équipe et moi avons procéder a la perquisition de l'entrepôt, des résidences et des voitures de monsieur renards. Nous y avons trouvé : des armes de catégories une et quatre ainsi que des billets marqués. Les hommes qu'ils avaient fait venir ont été retrouver dans les cales d'un bateau, nous avons également trouver des produits stupéfiant et bien sure les documents prouvant sa culpabilité. Je vous amène le rapport de police qui a été fait

Juge - bien commandant, vous pouvez rejoindre votre place. La séance est levé, nous reprendrons dans deux heures pour les délibères.

Toute l'assemblée se leva et prirent la direction de la sortie. Yann alla voir Kevin qui était en grandes discutions avec Duval et mercier

Mercier - ah capitaine ! D'après ce que me dit maître Dalia c'est dans la poche

Yann - c'est bien c'est a grâce a toi ( dit il a Kevin)

Kevin - je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyen

Mercier - Berthier a raison, vous avez fait un excellent témoignage lieutenant

Laura - c'est dingue ! tu n'es plus flic depuis un an, mais le commissaire s'obstine a t'appeler lieutenant ( dit Laura qui venait de les rejoindre)

Duval - Nicole a toujours espoir de le revoir dans le service

Mercier - exactement Étienne ! Vous le savez lieutenant

Kevin - oui je sais commissaire, merci de continuer de croire en moi et a mes compétences professionnelles.

Mercier - Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir, vous êtes un bon flic lieutenant, je vous l'ai déjà dit a maintes reprises

Me Dalia - bon nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre les délibérations

Mercier - allez je vous invites tous a aller boire un café dans le troquet d'en face en attendant

tout les six allèrent boire un café . Les discutions portaient sur l'affaire en cours. Tous espéraient que renards serait écrouer. Yann et Kevin s'étaient mis a chaque extrémité du ne se parlaient presque jamais directement.

Un quart d'heure avant la reprise du procès. Ils retournèrent au palis de justice. Tout le monde

s'engouffrent dans la salle. Le juge arriva.

Juge - Les jurés ont délibères. Ils se sont mis d'accords pour le verdict . Faites entrer les jurés. Accusez levez vous. Monsieur Victor renards, le ministère de la justice a tranché pour détention d'arme prohibé les jurés vous déclare

Jurés - coupable

Juge - pour détention de produit stupéfiant de catégories deux les jurés vous déclare

Jurés - coupable

Juge - pour faux et usage de faux

Jurés - coupable

Juge - pour trafic d'humain et intention de faire travailler des humains sans papier illégalement

Jurés - non coupable

un brouhaha est survenu dans la pièce, tout le monde élevé le ton. Yann lui était déconfit et ne réagissait pas.

Juge - Silence je vous prie ( l'assemblée se tut) pour attentat a la vie d'un fonctionnaire de police en service

Jurés - coupable

Juge - pour coups et blessure volontaires sur un fonctionnaire de police en service

Jurés - coupable

Juge - pour et blessure sur un civile

Jurés - coupable

Juge - monsieur renards l'État vous condamne a seize ans de prison ferme avec possibilité de réédition de procès et de vingt mille euros d'amende. La séance est levé.

Tout le monde se leva et parlèrent fort. Yann rester là assis, décontenancer par le verdict. Kevin l'approcha.

Il s'assit a coté de lui, il avait les yeux dans le vague

Kevin – tu as entendu ? Il est condamné a 16 ans ferme

Yann – oui j'ai entendu, oui, mais pas pour ces pauvres gens

Kevin – on les a sauvés a temps

Yann – tant qu'il y aura des hommes comme renards personne ne saura sauvé...Duval m'a dit comment ils étaient tous entassés dans le bateau dans les cales, sans eaux ni nourriture, c'est ignoble

Kevin – je sais Yann c'est vraiment horrible

Yann – c'est pour trafic d'humain que j'ai continuer l'enquête, c'est pour ce chef d'accusation que je voulais surtout qu'il plonge...c'est de ma faute si on a pas eut le flagrant délit

Kevin – dit pas çà Yann c'est pas de ta faute

Yann – j'ai été découvert

Kevin – c'est de ma faute, c'est a cause de l'hôtel

Yann – non ! Kevin ! dit pas çà...j'étais trop heureux de te retrouver ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir, énormément de bien, c'est grâce a toi si j'ai tenu le coup

Laura – hey les amoureux ! Mercier vous appelles

kevin – on arrive...allez vient Yann …..

ils se levèrent tout les deux et sortirent de la salle

Yann – j'ai eut ma convocation pour le grade de commandant...j'y vais jeudi

Kevin – OK cool... j'espère que tu réussiras … tu le mérite

Mercier – ah ben vous voila ! on va fêter çà ! allez tous au café !

Yann - euh... sans moi

Mercier - Berthier...venez avec nous c'est votre enquête !

Yann – non merci ! je rentre

Étienne lui prit le bras et l'emmena quelque pas plus loin

Étienne – Yann ne me laisse pas tout seul avec ces femmes !

Yann – il y a Kevin

Étienne – ouais enfin je l'avais mis dans le lot !

Yann – pardon ?

Étienne – ben Kevin c'est Kevin quoi !

Yann – tu sais que je suis gay aussi hein ! et tu sais ce que représente Kevin pour moi Étienne ? Et puis pour quelqu'un qui s'est tapé un transsexuel tu parles beaucoup ! alors essaye de ne pas dire ce genre de connerie OK ?

Étienne – tu es au...courant...

Yann – a ton avis ?

Étienne – OK désolé...allez viens

Yann – j'ai rien a fêter... j'ai pas le cœur a çà !

Étienne – c'est Kevin ?

Yann – ouais il y a de ça ouais allez ciao

Kevin – Yann !...attends...tu vas ou ?

Yann – je t'appelle Kevin...t'es un ange... je t'aime

Kevin – je t'aime aussi Yann, tu le sais...mais...mais c'est trop dur...

Yann – je sais …. a plus

L'équipe but un verre, l'ambiance était bonne, sauf Kevin qui pensait a Yann, il lui manquait déjà. Kevin ne resta pas longtemps, il rentra chez lui de bonne heure, de toute façon il bosse cette nuit et aller se reposer un peu

Le lendemain après une nuit de travail, Kevin dormait à point fermé quant il entendu du bruit dans le salon, il se leva d'un bond, ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt ou un jean attrapa son gaz lacrymogène et descendit les escaliers sur la pointes des pieds . Il trouva Yann devant la commode du salon

Kevin – ah c'est toi !

Yann se retourna et contempla le corps magnifique de Kevin, il regarda ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien dessiné, ses cuisses qu'il avait envie de croquer...

Kevin – hey ! oh ! Yann !

Yann – ah ! pardon j'étais ailleurs... je … je suis venu chercher des affaires, je pars demain matin

Kevin – OK vas 'y t'es toujours chez toi

Yann – ben ça y'est j'ai tout

Kevin – tu t'en vas de suite ?

Yann – euh ...oui..

Kevin – tu veux prendre un café avec moi ?

Yann – euh...OK... mais passe un t-shirt

Kevin – OK ouais j'arrive

Kevin monta s'habiller, son cœur battait la chamade, cet homme lui avait fait du mal, mais il l'aimait toujours

quand Kevin descendit il s'aperçut que Yann avait déjà tout préparé, il n'avait plus qu'a s'asseoir et a savourer ce délicieux café préparer avec amour

Kevin – c'est le grand jour demain

Yann – demain jusque samedi...c'est durant trois jours

Kevin – je n'espère pas que tu l'auras ...parce que je sais que tu l'auras ton grade... et puis Duval a

réussi a passé commandant pourquoi pas toi

Yann – merci...tu m'as fait peur sur le coup

Kevin – je me doute oui...tu pars a quel heure demain ?

Yann – 7 h00

Kevin – tu dors chez Nico ?

Yann – oui

Kevin – dors ici

Yann – pourquoi ?

Kevin – pourquoi pas ? Je suis pas la de toute façon...je bosse

Yann – je sais pas

Kevin – s'il te plaît...et puis tu es chez toi

Yann – OK mais ...je viendrais quand tu seras parti

Kevin – hors de question, ce soir on mange ensemble ici ! c'est pas parce qu'on est séparer qu'on peut plus se parler ou même bouffer ensemble non ?

Yann – si ….mais c'est tellement récent...je sais que c'est dur pour toi

Kevin – c'est juste un dîner Yann

Yann – OK

Kevin – repose toi je vais aller faire quelque courses

Yann – pourquoi on ne mangerais pas des pizzas !

Kevin – ah ouais allez pizza ! c'est l'épreuve sportive demain c'est ça ?

Yann – ouais cardio

Kevin – et ça vas ? enfin je veux dire, tu as pris du poids ces derniers temps

Yann – comment ça j'ai pris du poids ?!

Kevin – ne le prends pas mal, mais entre ton infiltre, ton arrêt de travail et ta formation, tu t'es un peu ramolli

Yann – hum ….. t'a raison en plus de la clope. Tout ce qui est clé et étranglement ça va..mais..le cardio ! j'aurais peut être du m'entraîner...enfin du moins vérifier si j'ai toujours mes capacités.

Kevin – on peut toujours le faire, je reprends le taf a 20 h il est que 16 h, on peut aller courir un peu si tu veux !

Yann – tu voudrais qu'on aille courir ?

Kevin – ouais...et en revenant on achètera les pizzas !

Yann – euh...OK

Kevin – aller va te changer !


	42. Chapter 42

Yann alla se changer dans la chambre et Kevin dans la salle de bain. Ils se rejoignirent en se souriant et se mirent en route. Yann crachait un peu ses poumons, en effet ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entretenu le cardio. mais après 20minutes, il reprenait peu a peu le rythme qu'il avait avant l' s'arrêtèrent un peu pour souffler.

Kevin - Bah alors ma tortue t'y arrives plus ?

Yann - Oh toi tu me cherches ! tu vas voir la tortue qu'est ce qu'elle va te faire !

Kevin - Ah oui ? j'aimerai bien voir çà tiens !

Yann allait lui dévoiler ses plans d'attaque quant il fut couper par un gars

Cyril - hey salut Kevin

keyann - salut ( dirent tout les deux)

Cyril - alors t'essayes d'entretenir ta forme ?

Kevin - Non pas moi mais Yann en a besoin lui

Cyril - OK...bon je vais pas vous retardez plus longtemps au revoir, a plus Kevin

Kevin - a plus ouais de toute façon j'ai ton msn

Cyril - OK salut

Yann - c'était qui lui ?

Kevin - Un collègue...enfin un de tes collègue il est major dans le XVII ème et c'est sa brigade qui est venu chercher un individu que j'avais interpeller sur un site. J'avais fait bonne impression, attaque éclair par l'arrière,au niveau des yeux,le gars s'est écroulé et toute sa brigade m'a applaudit. Ils se demandaient ou j'avais appris çà et je leur ai dit que j'étais un ancien flic

Yann - ouais sauf que t'apprends pas çà a l'école de police,enfin,... pas cet attaque là

Kevin - non ! Celle là c'est toi qui me l'a apprise...bon allez on y retourne ?!

Les deux ex-amants reprirent leur route et comme prévu s'arrêtèrent a la pizzeria chercher leurs pizzas préférés. puis tranquillement, ils regagnèrent leurs domiciles

Yann entra le premier et déposa les pizzas sur la table, il regarda furtivement l'horloge : 18H30,dans une heure ,Kevin repartait.

Kevin - je... je vais prendre ma douche, ça te dérange pas ?

Yann - Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ?

Kevin - Ben peut être que tu voulais la prendre avant moi

Yann - euh...non ! Toi en premier...tu bosses bien,tôt

Kevin - avant on avait pas ce genre de problème là

Yann - oui... on aurait pris notre douche ensemble

Kevin et Yann se regardèrent intensément . Leurs yeux scintillé,ils s'aimaient encore c'était sur.

Yann - Allez file a la douche

pendant ce temps Yann fit un peu de rangement ,toucha quelques objets, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Il sourit a la vue de leurs photos aimantés sur le frigo,il caressa l'un d'elle du bout des doigts quant il entendit des pas derrière lui

Kevin - c'est ma préféré celle là ….pas toi ? ….t'es beau là

Yann - je l'aime bien moi aussi

Kevin - on se met a table ?

Yann - Oui

les deux hommes prirent leurs places habituelles il était 19h dans une demi heure Kevin s'en irait

tout en mangeant ils profitèrent pour parler

Kevin - tu m'appelleras pour me dire comment se sont passé tes épreuves ?

Yann - Oui

Kevin - promis ?

Yann - Promis...je suis désolé pour tout Kevin, je sais a quel point je t'ai fait du mal et j'en suis malade

Kevin - je...j'ai encore du mal a digérer ton escapade avec... je sais même pas qui il est...

Yann - je sais déjà pas moi même

Kevin - je comprends a présent tout le mal que je t'ai fais...avec tiago...j'en suis désolé

Yann -ne le soit pas...c'est loin tout çà

Kevin - je t'aime toujours Yann

Yann - moi je t'ai toujours aimer

Kevin - tes paroles me touches

Yann - c'est ce que j'aurais du te dire plus souvent

Kevin - bon... je vais devoir y aller...tu me tiens au courant

Yann -oui bien sure, je t'accompagne a la voiture

ils descendirent en silence. Kevin entra dans la voiture, baissa sa vitre et lui dit

Kevin - au revoir capitaine et je l'espère bonjour commandant

Yann - merci d'être là

Kevin - a samedi

Yann - a samedi

Kevin prit la route du travail et Yann remonta les escaliers d'un pas lent, il fit le tour du propriétaire pour finir par entrer dans la dernière pièce qu'il avait envie de voir : la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, il sentit l'odeur de son homme. Il se ressaisis un instant , il fallait a tout prix qu'il termine de préparer ses affaires et d'aller dormir.

jeudi premier jour d'examen pour le grade de commandant en interne

Yann se leva a 5h30, il commença par aller se doucher avec tout çà, il ne s'était pas douché la veille. Il fit couler un long café, puis vérifia une énième fois que toutes ses affaires étaient en ordres. Il les déposa dans l'entrée, puis déjeuna. Il fit quelques abdos pour éliminer le peu qu'il avait manger, il savait que ça servait a rien mais le faisait quand même. Puis 7h00 tapante, il prit son sac enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de sa promotion de commandant en arrivant là bas, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, c'est vrai qu'il était bien dans sa fonction de capitaine.

Le stage se dérouler sous 3 jours

8h30 : appel des candidats avec leurs cartes professionnelles et leurs convocations,les fonctionnaires un à un au gestionnaires des admissions.

10h : cardio

les fonctionnaires étaient repartis en plusieurs section d'abord entre les sexes, les temps ne sont pas les mêmes et ensuite par ordre alphabétique. Yann était dans le premier lancé,ils s'élança comme la veille, il a eut du mal les 15 premiers minutes mais ensuite son corps était roder, il avait retrouver le rythme cardiaque qu'il avait avant sa mission en infiltration.

12h : le coups de sifflet retentit,les concurrents devaient s'arrêter. Yann était dans les temps, il avait déjà fini les tours qui fallait effectué pour ne pas être recaler depuis plus d'une heure.

De 12h a 13H : les concurrent se couchent et se changent

13h : pause déjeuner, Yann profita pour envoyer un message a Kevin, en l'informant du déroulement de l'épreuve de ce matin.

Kevin était dans son lit quant il reçu le SMS. Il souri en le lisant , lui répondit qu'il croyait en lui et lui souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite des sélections. Il se leva prit sa douche et grignota.

Il était 14h et il s'emmerdait déjà...le commissaire mercier l'appela et lui demanda de venir au commissariat.

Il se prépara et alla au poste de police. il voulut aller a la PJ avant d'aller voir madame le commissaire, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux d'abord aller voir ce qu'elle lui voulait il frappa a sa porte et entra

Mercier - bonjour lieutenant

Kevin - bonjour commissaire

Mercier - bon..lieutenant je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour rien

Kevin - ah oui ?!

Mercier - oui... j'ai une mission pour vous

Kevin - une mission ?

Mercier - Oui bon je sais que vous n'êtes plus flic mais c'est justement çà qui est bien

Kevin - expliquez moi je comprends pas

Mercier - bon voici Anthony Leminsky, il est a la tête d'un gros trafic de drogue,...jusque là vous me suivez ?

Kevin - Oui

Mercier - nous avons eut des infos...Leminsky recherche un garde du corps pour sa fille isabelle, avec votre nouveau métier on s'est dit que ça serait l'idéale pour une mission d'espionnage

Kevin - je... je sais pas quoi vous répondre...

Mercier - bien sure si vous acceptez, vous serez tenu pour garde du corps votre métier reste le même, vous nous donnerai seulement des infos, vous serais indic quoi !

Kevin - je sais pas encore commissaire...

Mercier - ne me répondez pas de suite,mais ne tardez pas trop a me répondre, il lui faut un garde du corps pour lundi, si vous acceptez il faut que j'appelle votre boite de sécurité pour qu'ils vous branchent dessus

Kevin - euh...je vais y réfléchir

Mercier - OK pas de soucis tenez moi au courant

Kevin fit un saut dans les bureaux de ses ex-collègues

Kevin - hey salut la compagnie

Alex - salut Kevin...ça fait longtemps...alors ce procès ? CA s'est bien passé ?

Kevin - Ouais c'est réglé, il a été condamné pour tout les chefs d'accusation sauf un

Alex - ah merde

Kevin - ouais

Lyés - Alex ! on doit aller sur...ah Kevin salut !

Kevin - Salut Lyés

Alex - tu disais quoi Lyés ? on doit aller sur ?

Lyés - ah...euh..on doit aller sur un cambriolage

Alex - OK appelle Elina allez y a deux et dit a Christophe qu'il se renseigne sur l'histoire de la moto

Kevin - bon je vais vous laisser, a plus les gars

Alex - a plus mon pote passe a la maison un de ses quatre

Lyés - salut Kevin

il y avait toujours autant de boulot dans le service et en même temps ca arrangeai Kevin, il n'arrêtais pas de penser a cet histoire de mission, il ne savait pas s'il allait accepté. Il préférais y réfléchir tranquillement chez lui et en parler a Yann pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas seulement son ex mais aussi un bon flic qui le connaissait bien.

pendant ce temps là a l'ENSOP

Yann avait passé la partie physique avec brio cet après midi, il y avait les entretiens médicaux et psychologique

dans le bureau, le médecin examina la motricité et les réflexes de ses mains , Yann était stresse, mais tout aller bien. Il avait bien récupérer toutes les capacités de ses membres inférieurs et supérieurs. La partie psychologique s'était également bien passé. Vers 19h c'était l'heure se de restaurer, puis 22h extinctions des feux. Il en profita pour envoyer un SMS a Kevin en lui disant que médicalement et psychologiquement ,il était apte a passer commandant . Le deuxième jour c'était l'écrit et l'oral comme la veille les concurrents étaient placés selon l'ordre alphabétique il y avait 6 épreuves

les premières épreuves étaient des épreuves générales : mathématique et géométrie, français,histoire & géographie et culture générale l'après midi c'était des épreuves professionnelles : rédaction de rapport et de procès verbales et étude du comportement & gestion de crise suivit de l'oral

Yann était bon tant en matière général que professionnelle, il avait confiance en lui.

A l'oral Yann se débrouilla comme un chef, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs . Ses ambitions, la façon de voir les choses, la manière d'y arriver, tout y était passé. Le jury avait l'air satisfait du futur commandant Berthier

a ce moment là a paris Kevin était revenu des courses et se posa dans le canapé l'ordi sur ses genoux, il fit un tour sur facebook, envoya un SMS a Yann lui disant qu'il devait lui parler en rentrant , il voulait avoir de lui un avais professionnel .il grignota , retourna sur facebook,puis sur MSN. Il discuta 10 avec son petit cousin,puis Cyril Chaillot le major du XVII ème lui envoya un message via MSN.

«- salut CA va ?

- oui et toi ?

- CA va, CA va...je m'inscrire a l'ENSOP l'année prochaine

- ah oui ? c'est bien çà !

- Oui ça y'est je me suis motivé, je vais essayer de le passer...en interne...on verra bien..

- tu seras peut être OPJ alors ?

- Pio lieutenant ..comme toi

- ouais ….

- alors sinon toi quoi de neuf ?

- ben rien

- ah... alors au fait ce Yann c'était lui que tu me parlais la dernière fois ?

- Ah ! oui

- il la l'air sympa

- tu trouves vraiment qu'il a l'air sympa ? ah tiens il a l'ENSOP la justement il passe son grade de commandant

- mon chef y est aussi, justement il m'a appeler tout a l'heure et il me disait qu'il : y avait beaucoup de candidats et que le niveau est élevé

- tu m'étonne

- bon il m'a dit aussi je m'y plairait pour les mecs, il est con des fois

- ouais ouais c'est pour çà que tu veux aller la bas avoue !

- non...dans tout les cas, il paraît qu'il y a deux beaux mecs qui se tournent autour depuis ce matin

- ah ouais ?

- Ouais deux capitaine...hum de beaux mâles en plus bruns

- quel brigade ?

- BAC j'espère

- bac ?

- Ouais la classe !

- tu veux dire qu'il y a deux capitaines bruns de la bac qui se tournent autour

- ouais ...les chanceux

- ouais bon je te laisse je dois passé vite fait au ciat là

- OK a plus Kevin

- a plus Cyril »

Kevin eteint son ordi se fit couler un bain pour se relaxer. Il s'y prélassa il n'arrêtait pas de penser a ce que Cyril lui avait dit plus tôt « ces deux capitaines... si ça se trouve c'est Yann...et Nico... .deux bruns... deux capitaines de la bac... CA pourrait être qu'eux...quant on y pense...ils ont l'air super proches ….après tout Yann est célibataire il fait ce qu'il veut...bon si je sors pas je vais ressemblait a un pépé... et puis il faut que je passe au poste...je pense que je vais accepté...ouais je vais accepté ma mission ...après tout je n'ai plus rien a perdre...j'ai déjà perdu Yann dans les bras de Nico... enfin non ! C'est lui qui m'a perdu...moi j'y peux rien »

il frappa a la porte du bureau du commissaire Mercier, attendit qu'on le somme d'entrer puis accepta l'offre

- c'est décidé commissaire, j'accepte

- vous acceptez ? Nickel ! je vais appeler votre boite... donc votre mission est simple, lundi matin vous vous présentez vous obtenez le poste en tant que garde du corps de la fille de Leminsky puis vous laisserez traîner vos oreilles

- OK c'est simple

- alors soit vous m'appelez directement ici pour m'informer soit vous passez par le capitaine Berthier c'est comme vous voulez

- je vais vous appeler...Yann habite chez le capitaine Defosse...on s'est séparer

- ah ! Désolé !...bon ben tout est réglé ( dit elle en serrant la main de Kevin)

Kevin était rentré chez lui, mangea,puis alla bosser, sa chef lui appris qu'il devait se présenter lundi au domicile de monsieur Leminsky.

Ce soir la il était en gardiennage... ce qui faisait qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir a sa mission prochaine, a Yann...


	43. Chapter 43

A l'ensop, Yann se préparait pour l'examen de tir, gilet par balle, casque lunette, il était prêt à cribler de balle la cible.

Le sig sauer à la main. Il se mit en position a 15 m : mise en service de l'arme, chargeur 5 cartouche+ chargeur 6 cartouches dans porte chargeur.

Puis il se déplace a 10 m il tire 5 cartouche derrière un abri haut.

Deuxième exercice :Il recharge son arme et remet l'arme dans son étui. Il se déplac il fait 20 flexions des jambes rythmé par le chef de tir et renouvelle les tir 5 fois dans son intégralité. Il remit son arme dans son étui

puis attendit le commandement « contact », il sortit son arme puis se mit en position contact. Au coup de sifflet, il tira une cartouche, puis remit son arme dans son étui, marteau a l'abattu.

Puis mit son arme en sécurité. L'instructeur vérifia la cartouche qui est chambrée.

Ensuite ils décomptent les impacts.

Yann avait plus de 70% des impacts sur l'ensemble des deux exercices. Yann mit son arme en sécurité et retire la cartouche chambrée.

Après l'exercice de tir Yann envoya un message a Kevin puis partit déjeuner.

Atelier self défense

les candidats sont évalués sur une grille définit par le programme UV2

Yann se présenta a genou, face a un autre candidat. Yann devra tenté d'immobiliser son adversaire . L'immobilisation devra être maintenue a 10 sec pour être validée et est interdit de se mettre debout ou d'utiliser des clés et étranglements.

Yann s'en était assez bien tiré grâce aux conseils de Kevin il savait parfaitement maîtriser un individu.

un gradé vint interrompre la séance.

Capitaine Berthier ! je cherche le capitaine Berthier

c'est moi

votre commissaire au téléphone, ça a l'air d'être important, Yann prit le combiné

allô !

capitaine Berthier, le capitaine Defosse a été hospitalisé

quoi ! qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est a propos de l'affaire Reich...je n'étais même pas au courant que Defosse était sur l'enquête

ben...si...et il est ou là Nico?quel hosto ?

la trinité

j'arrive

mais votre stage capitaine  
j'ai plus que l'assaut pied et poing j'en ai pour une heure maxi

Yann demanda a l'officier de pouvoir passé l'examen de suite, ce qu'il accepta bien évidement.

Yann passa l'examen puis monta dans sa chambre réunir ses affaires. Il vu sur son portables qu'il avait reçu plusieurs appels de Sabrina lui informant que Nico était hospitalisé..

a paris Kevin venait de se réveiller quand il reçut un appel d'Alex

qu'est ce qui se passe ma poule ?

Yann est là ?

Non...Yann est pas là, qu'est ce que tu lui veut ?

ah ! le commissaire a déjà du le prévenir

le prévenir de quoi ? Yann est au stage pour être commandant, qu'est ce que tu racontes Alex ?!

Le capitaine de la BAC enfin tu sais celui qui avait remplacé Yann..il s'est fait tabassé, il est a l'hosto

quoi ? le capitaine Defosse ?

Oui c'est çà

mais il est au stage lui aussi non ?

Ben écoute apparemment non..il était sur une enquête et il s'est fait détroncher...ils l'ont tabassé..enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte ici en tout cas

et il est ou ?

Je sais pas, écoute je me renseigne et je te rappelle

Kevin raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé (« donc Nico est ici... il est pas au stage...donc le deuxième capitaine c'est pas lui c'est sur... merde ! et moi qui ait accepter cette mission en croyant que Yann me faisait cocu avec Nico...je suis trop con...3

Alex rappela Kevin un peu plus tard

hey

! c'est Alex..bon il est a la trinité chambre 107

OK merci a toute

Yann arriva a l'hôpital et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Nicolas, il découvert son ami en mauvaise posture

putain qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Nicolas ne répondit pas, il dormait

Cassie entra

bonjour capitaine, les mecs l'ont arrêter, il nie toujours être impliqué mais le capitaine Defosse était sur une piste sérieuse, il a du toucher un point sensible...on l'aura

je vais le tuer ce fumier, après Kevin c'est Nico...quand je pense que j'avais pas cru Kevin ( Yann partit vers la porte, prêt a déguerpir)

ne partez pas capitaine, il aura besoin de vous a son réveil et sa femme aussi

Sabrina !? elle est ou là ?

Elle est a la cafétéria...

bon..je reste là toi va au commissariat et tiens moi au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe OK ?

Bien chef

Cassandra descendit et rencontra le commandant Franchard

alors comment il va ?

Mieux il dort toujours,.. le capitaine Berthier est avec lui, moi je file au commissariat

Kevin déboula a l'hôpital

OK tiens moi au courant, Reich doit payer pour çà !...bah t'es là toi ?

Oui je suis là de quoi tu parles louis ?

De quoi ?

Reich

apparemment la BAC a continuer d'enquêter sur l'affaire Reich et Defosse en a payé de sa personne ….comme avec toi

ils ont continuer l'enquête ? et Yann il est ou?il est là ?

chambre 107

Kevin entra dans la chambre

salut

salut

comment il va

pas trop mal

je peux te parler deux minutes

c'est pas trop le moment Kevin

avec toi c'est jamais le bon moment alors c'est quoi cet histoire ? T'enquête sur Reich ? Je pensais que c'était ton mentor ?

J'ai jamais baissé les bras, j'ai toujours continuer

pourquoi tu me l'a cacher ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

J'ai voulu te préserver

me préserver ? En me chant la vérité ? Tu te fout de moi ?

Quoi ?! il y a deux ans tu m'as reproché de ne pas te croire et ne pas enquêter sur lui et maintenant tu me reproche de le faire ?!

je te reproche pas d'enquêté sur lui mais t'aurais pu me le dire et puis moi j'avais des pistes sur lui. on dirait que tout ce que j'ai fais a servit a rien

j'ai reprit ton enquête Kevin c'est la continuité

tu me cache encore des choses ou pas ? Au point ou on en est

non...rien

moi je t' annonce que lundi je commence un boulot de garde du corps, je garde la fille d'un trafiquant de drogue

d'un trafiquant de drogue ?

Oui...je fais la taupe quoi !

Ah bon ? moi qui pensait que tu voulais plus entendre parler de la police de près ou de loin

je pensais que tu me trompais...enfin pas que tu me trompais...puisque... mais.. enfin que t'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie

ah ouais ? qui t'a dit ça ? et qui est sensé être mon mec ?

Nico

Nico ? mais t'es dingue !...il est hétéro et c'est mon pote !

J'avais entendu que au stage de commandant...il y 'avait deux capitaine de la BAC qui se tourner autour...

donc tu t'es dit c'est Yann et Nico

ouais... c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté la mission de garde du corps

dans quoi tu t'es embarqué toi !

je sais...

tu bosse ce soir ?

Oui... tu veux que je reste ?

Non...ça va aller, j'espère que Sabrina va tenir le coup elle est fragile...

je vais appeler ma patronne je reste avec toi

non merci...mais c'est gentil

c'était pas une question je reste avec toi

Yann était assis sur une chaise et Sabrina sur le fauteuil. Ils avaient l'air complètement épuisé. Kevin semblait en plein forme

vous devriez dormir un peu, je vais veiller sur lui moi..je me suis levé a 15 h

Chapitre 81

Kevin se réveilla sur les coups de 1 h du matin, il lut le mot de Yann, puis régla son réveil et rejoint son lit.

Quatre heure le réveil sonna, il prit sa douche, prit un bon petit déjeuner, sortit son costume noir et se présenta au domicile des leminsky

K: bonjour monsieur, je suis Kevin Laporte, je viens pour l'annonce que vous avez passé je pense que ma patronne vous a contacté

L: Kevin Laporte oui elle m'a contacté oui, entrez je vous attendez, Anthony leminsky

vous m'attendiez

- oui votre patronne m'a en effet appelé pour m'informer de votre curriculum vitae..vous avez un joli palmarès

- merci monsieur

- mais de rien... entrez je vais vous présentez ma fille, Isabelle

- enchanté madame

- mademoiselle...elle n'est pas encore marié...il sera ton garde du corps, il s'appelle Kevin

I: bonjour Kevin...Enchanté

L: bon je dois aller travailler moi, les affaires n'attendent pas a ce soir ma chérie

I: a ce soir papa

K: au revoir monsieur

L: au revoir Kevin bon ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a la liste de ce que vous devez faire ou ne pas faire au dessus du téléphone et un numéro ou me joindre

I: vous avez déjeuner ?

K: Euh..oui...merci

- ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier ?

- Un moment oui

- bon... je vais me doucher...Faites comme chez vous...les télécommande pour la télé sont là et le frigo est plein

- d'accord merci mademoiselle leminsky

- toute la journée la fille leminsky était resté chez elle, se retrouvant seul, Kevin en bon ancien flic, farfouillaient les tiroirs...vers 16 heures, Isabelle prépara le goûter

I: Kevin voulez vous un café ?

K: ah...euh...oui..merci

- vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyer ?

- Un peu, mais c'est le métier qui veut ça !

- Je vous ait dit que vous pouvez utiliser le pc ?

- Euh..non

- ben vous pouvez...je suis en vacance, mais j'ai rien de prévu...demain je vais peut être aller faire les magasins

- je viendrais avec vous

- vous m'aiderez a trouver une tenue pour samedi ?

- Euh...

- je plaisante... vous êtes là pour ma protection

monsieur leminski rentra du boulot

L: monsieur Laporte tout s'est bien passé ? Bonjours princesse

I: bonjour papa

K: tout c'est bien passé monsieur

L: bien..demain venez vers 8 heures, je décollerais vers 5 h 30

K: bien monsieur bonne fin de journée, a demain, au revoir mademoiselle

Kevin rentra chez lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de prendre une douche et s'étendre. Puis il composa le numéro direct du commissaire

K: allô commissaire c'est Kevin Laporte bon ça s'est bien passé avec leminski, j'ai farfouiller dans ses affaires mais j'ai rien trouver de spécial

Mercier : OK très bien lieutenant rappelez moi si vous avez du nouveau

Kevin se fit un plat préparé, puis téléphona a Yann pour lui parler de sa première journée en tant que garde du corps espion avant de sombrer

7 h 45 Kevin était devant chez les leminski celui ci le fit entrer, puis comme convenu, il prit la rout 30. Isabelle avait préparé le petit déjeuner, elle servit un café a Kevin puis elle monta prendre sa douche, redescendit vers 11h30 pour déjeuner.

Ah au fait vous avez un congélateur a la cave, il est plein servez vous

merci mademoiselle, j'ai amené mon déjeuner

OK très bien, bon je remonte...A toute a l'heure

a 16h comme la veille Isabelle servit un café a Kevin ils discutèrent

K: vous n'êtes pas aller faire les magasins

I: non j'étais pas trop motivé, peut être demain

- vous avez souvent des gardes du corps ?

- J'en ait eut étant jeune, ça s'était calmé mais là ça revient

- et comment ça se fait si je peux me permettre

- mon père travaille beaucoup, il bosse dans la finance, il a beaucoup de gros clients et beaucoup d'ennemi...la concurrence est rude...il a peur que certains trader d'en prennent a ma vie

- hum...je comprends

le papa arriva

L: bonjour..merci Kevin a demain même heure

Kevin rentra chez lui, prit sa douche et appela Yann

K: salut ça va ?

Y: Ca va et toi ? Alors ça s'est passé comment aujourd'hui ?

- Impeccable... la fille leminski est plutôt facile a vivre...un peu naïve...mais sympathique

- tu vas tenir le coup ? ça doit être dur non?tu fais quoi de la journée ?

- Bah pas grand chose a vrai dire...Demain je dois l'accompagner, elle doit faire les boutique ….bon - je vais me faire a manger

- ouais je te laisse...bisous

- bisous

le lendemain tout se passa comme le lundi et mardi sauf qu'a 14h Isabelle et Kevin partirent faire les boutiques.

La jeune fille de 21ans avait fait crapahuter Kevin toutes l'après midi, heureusement qu'avec Laura et Nadia, il était rôder pour ce genre d'escapade

le jeudi, Kevin profita que Isabelle était sous la douche pour se balader dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur familial, mais il n'y trouva rien.. du soir Yann l'appela

Y: allô Kevin

K: ah salut yanou ça va ?

- Nickel et toi ?

- Ouais

- tu n'as pas l'air convaincu

- ça m'énerve je cherche des pistes pour leminski, mais je trouve rien  
- t'es pas sensé cherche des preuves Kevin d'après ce que tu m'as dit , mercier t'a dit de juste laisser trainer tes oreilles

- facile a dire, elle est au courant de rien et lui je le vois jamais et puis comment tu sais ça « laisser traîner mes oreilles » je t'ai rien dit

- j'ai mes informateurs...tu bosses tout les jours ?

- Non samedi et dimanche je bosse pas, il y a un de mes collègue qui me remplace

- tu bosses pas dimanche ça te dirait qu'on se fasse quelque chose, je sais pas un billard un ciné, ce que tu veux

- ouais pourquoi pas...bon je vais aller me coucher moi

- OK passe une bonne nuit Kevin

- toi aussi bisous

le lendemain vendredi Kevin était en plaine forme pour affronter le dernier jour de sa semaine chargée. Quant il arriva, il croisa leminski qui s'en allait. Isabelle était en train de préparé le café

I: bonjour Kevin

K: bonjour mademoiselle leminski comment allez vous ?

- Très bien merci et toi ?

- Impeccable vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Rien de prévu pour l'instant...peut être un resto ce soir avec des amis...sinon rien

Isabelle et Kevin burent leur café ensemble, parlèrent un petit moment, Isabelle lui parla de ses cours, elle avait du mal a suivre quelques matières

K: vous faites quoi comme étude ?

I: BTS NRC Négociation Relation Clientèle

- ah oui quand même et ça vas ?

- Mouais j'ai un peu de mal avec les maths l'anglais et le droit sinon ça va

- en anglais je peux pas vous aidez mais maths et droit, je me débrouille, si vous voulez je peux jeter un œil a vos cours

- ah ça serait sympa merci Kevin...dit tu crois pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? On passe 9 heure par jour 5 jours sur 7 ensemble ça serait mieux non ?

- Je sais pas si j'ai le droit

- ben le prends le gauche..non, mais quand mon père n'est pas la..on peut se tutoyer

- pourquoi pas oui , vous avez raison

Kevin pensa que çà les rapprocherait encore plus et elle se dévoilerait peut être un peu plus

Isabelle sortit ses cours de maths et de droit et Kevin jeta un œil. Isabelle quant a elle, était dans la cuisine. Elle appela Kevin

I: Kevin tu viens manger !

K: pardon ?

- Ben oui tout est prêt  
- mais j'ai mon..

- ton plat préparé oui je sais, mais moi c'est du frais ! garde on plat pour demain

- je ne suis pas sensé manger chez les clients

- t'es pas chez un client, t'es chez moi...je t'invite allez... tu es célibataire toi

- pour quoi tu dis ça

- un plat préparé surgelé tu peux être que célibataire...

- hum..

- tu peux manger ton plat demain

- c'est pas faux...je viens de me séparer...merci pour ton invitation c'est gentil

après le déjeuner, ils se mirent a étudier les maths, puis Isabelle reçut un coup de téléphone de son amie, lui demandant si elle la rejoindrais a la terrasse d'un café

donc vers 15 heures, les voilà parti. Kevin fit la connaissance de Mathilde la meilleure amie d'Isabelle et Jonathan le petit ami de Mathilde. Les jeunes gens discutaient de la soirée qu'ils organisaient le lendemain et aussi de la fonction de Kevin

les deux copines voulurent aller dans une boutique juste en face du café, Kevin se leva pour les accompagner mais Isabelle l'en empêcha ,elle lui dit que c'était en face, qu'elle ne craignait rien..a force de persévérance Isabelle eut gain de cause. Kevin se retrouva seul avec Jonathan

K: ça fait longtemps que tu connais Isabelle ?

J: Assez oui, ma copine et elle sont très liées

K: et elle a déjà eut beaucoup de garde du corps ?

J: Oui plusieurs...avec son père

K: tu le connais bien ?

J: Pas tant que ça, son père est très secret, trop parfois

K: pourquoi trop ?

J: Il ne lui dit pas tout...moi je lui fait pas confiance

K: et pourquoi ?

J: Il est louche, je comprends la nécessité d'un garde du corps quand on le connaît...si jamais, il est mêler a quoi que se soit d'illégale, c'est sûrement de grande envergure...beaucoup de personne pourrait s'en prendre a sa fille...Voila pourquoi les garde du corps... mais bon là ça change

K: qu'est ce qu'il change ?

J: Bah celui d'avant sa aurait pu être son père et avant celui là elle est petite...alors que toi...tu es jeune et je pense que tu lui a taper dans l'œil

K: ah !

J: Tu es célibataire...a ce qu'on m'a dit..

K: euh... oui mais bon...

J: mais quoi ? elle et plaît pas ?

K: Euh... c'est pas trop mon style...elle est sympa et tout mais …

J: ah! elles arrivent

I: Kevin ! J'ai trouvé un superbe haut regarde ! il est beau non ?

K: euh..oui il t'ira très bien

M: moi j'ai fait chauffer la carte bleue, regarde jon

J: ouais il est pas mal...tu le met demain ?

M: oui sûrement

I: c'est con que tu bosse pas demain, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu viennes avec moi a la soirée... je serais avec un inconnu...tu le connais bien celui qui va te remplacer ?

K: Pas trop mais je suis sur qu'il sera bien avec toi

I: tu fais quoi samedi ? T'a quelque chose de prévu ?

K: Euh...non

I: tu pourrais venir en touriste

K: euh..je

I: allez Kevin...

K: bon ...d'accord

et vola kevinou était a présent invité a une soirée. Mais il faudra être très vigilant envers le collègue qui le remplaçait. Isabelle et Kevin rentrèrent vers les coup de 19 heures

L: bonsoir ma jolie, alors ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?

I: Impeccable ça fait du bien

K: bonsoir monsieur leminski vous avez bien reçu le message ?

L: Oui ne vous inquiétez pas

K :d 'accord je vais bous laissez bonne soirée monsieur mademoiselle

I: salut Kevin

L: tu as l'air de bien l'apprécié

I: il est sympa, musclé...et trop beau...

L: donc il te plaît... moi aussi je l'aime bien, il est gentil respectueux,poli

Kevin se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'aller a cette soirée. Maintenant qu'il savait que cette Isabelle avait des sentiments envers lui. Mais il se dit également que leurs rapprochement seraient très bénéfique pour l'enquête. Kevin alors alité envoya un message a Yann pour lui demander des news, celui ci lui répondait qu'il lui manquait énormément. Kevin pour se faire pardonner de son absence, l'invita a boire le café le lendemain.


	44. Chapter 44

dés le saut du lit Kevin prit un copieux petit déjeuner prit sa douche et rangea de fond en comble l'appartement, se prépara son plat préparé comme le lui avait suggérer Isabelle puis partit chercher des petits gâteaux pour accompagner le café puis en revenant se posa un peu sur le canapé. Il regardait l'horloge toute les cinq minutes, il attendait l'heure ou Yann devait arriver. Puis 16h . la sonnette retentit.

- Salut t'avait pas besoin de sonner, t'es toujours chez toi, cet appart on l'a pris a deux.

- C'est une question de respect et de vie privé

- bon allez entre le café nous attends, ça va toi?

- Oui

- ça n'as pas l'air d'aller...

- si...Kevin...

- oui

- je...la semaine dernière..tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore des choses a cacher et je veux être franc... je veux être honnête avec toi et avec moi même...j'ai encore une révélation a te faire...

- Yann...

- non ne me coupe pas laisse parler c'est déjà assez dur...

- je t'écoute alors

- j'ai embrassé un autre homme...j'étais mal, en manque d'amour.. il était là si gentil si affectueux, il avait tant d'amour a m'offrir..je...voilas je voulais te le dire..

- je suis content que tu me le dise mais... que veux tu que je te dise ( que ça me bouffe que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre)...tu es célibataire...

- non t'as pas comprit...ça date pas d'hier... c'était à Lille

- Yann...(je l'ai perdu) c'est guillaume...

- voilà... t'avais raison d'être jaloux ,même si a ce moment la, je connaissais pas ses sentiments... c'était le dernier jour...on s'est embrassé...enfin JE l'ai embrassé

- …...

- ça y'est j'ai plus rien a cacher... je suis en paix avec toi et avec moi même

une larme roula sur la joue de Kevin, il avait essayer de ne pas lui couper la conversation, il se retenait mais les larmes, ça il ne pouvais plus les retenir, son homme, son mari avait embrassé un autre et avait sans doute eut des sentiments pour lui. L'histoire de coucherie avec ce serveur était rien comparé a ce que Kevin venait d'entendre. Yann posa sa main sur la sienne. Kevin la lui serra et lui dit

- c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je touche ta main... tu as de sentiments pour lui... il n'est pas un inconnu, mais un collègue avec qui tu as passé du temps... je pense pas que t'ai couché avec lui...mais embrassé... tu as embrassé cet homme...guillaume...parce que tu en avais envie...et lui aussi

- c'est toi que j'aime Kevin , je le sais...je le sais depuis que je t'ai perdu, je t'aime mon ange...ne pleur pas Kevin tu ne m'as pas perdu...c'est toi que j'aime je suis là, je suis a toi.

- Mais moi non... je ne suis plus a toi...tu m'as perdu...

Kevin partit et Yann resta sans mot dire dans la cuisine, les mots de Kevin résonnait , désormais il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Comment allait-il faire pour surmonter ça ! Bien sure Nico était la,...Laura aussi...mais celui dont il avait le plus besoin n'était pas là plus là plus jamais. Yann resta là assis là sans rien dire. Il prit une bouteille et bu un verre, deux verres, trois verres, puis s'endormit sur le canapé en attendant sagement que Kevin rentre. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas rentrer de si tôt. Il a d'abord marcher et marcher dans les rues de paris... il prit ensuite la direction de gyroflay.

Il n'avait rendez vous qu'a 22heures mais il se présenta a 20h c'est son remplaçant qui lui ouvrit la porte

- hey salut qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je ..j'étais a l'avance...ce soir isa m'a...je suis beaucoup a l'avance et...

- Kevin ! tu es déjà là ? Génial ! Comment tu va ? Entre j'allais justement passé a table...tu as mangé ?

- Euh...non..mais..c'est pas grave..

- mais non..allez mange avec moi...mon père n'est pas là, il a profité que ton remplaçant reste la toute la nuit pour rendre visite a de la famille, il est dans le sud.

- Ah oui ? Il rentre quand ?

- Pas maintenant... vous avez mangé monsieur ?

- je..

- viens marc, elle va pas te manger va

tout les trois mangèrent, puis Isabelle se prépara

I- bon alors le programme, donc je me douche, je me prépare et après on va chez Mathilde...on a rendez vous a 22h30 la bas...bon allez j'y vais

K- ça va tu t'es pas trop emmerder ?

M- Un peu si..

- Isa est très réservé au début mais... après ça va

- vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre...Vous avez l'air proche

- oui on s'entend bien elle est très gentille et naïve aussi

- hum elle a l'air ouais

22h Isabelle descendit , ils débarrassèrent la table. Marc fit le tour de la maison, pendant que Kevin réglé l'alarme, puis ils s'en allèrent. Pour une fois Kevin n'était au volant et Isabelle n'était pas coté passager car vers la fin elle ne montait plus a l'arrière de la voiture comme le voulais son père mais a l'avant au coté de Kevin. La c'est marc qui conduisait.

En arrivant Kevin avait vite repéré Jonathan, il espérait en savoir plus sur leminsky. Il alla a sa rencontre.

J- Hey salut...ça va ?

K- Ça va et toi ?

- Tranquille, tiens qu'est ce que tu bois ?

- Euh...rien... j tiens pas trop l'alcool

- allez Kevin... une petite vodka ?

- Ah la vodka... allez.. c'est a peu près la seule alcool que j'aime avec m meilleure amie on s'est souvent pris des murges

- et ben voilà... allez tchin..

la soirée commençait bien il y avait a peu près une quinzaine de personne. Marc surveillait Isabelle de loin et Kevin de prés. Du point de vue des amis d'isa, Kevin et elle semblait en couple, ou alors n'allait pas tarder a le devenir. Se fut même la réflexion d'une de ses amies.

C- Bonsoir moi c'est celia c'est vous Kevin ?

K- Oui c'est moi

- ça fait longtemps que êtes ensemble ?

- Euh... on est pas ensemble..

- mais ça va pas tarder non ?

- Euh...

- ça se voit... vous n'êtes pas ensemble..mais tout le monde pourrait le croire..vu votre complicité...vous faites un beau couple

- mer...merci..je...je vais la rejoindre

Kevin essaya tan bien que mal a traverser la pièce pour y rejoindre Isabelle. L'alcool commençait a faire son petit effet.

- Ça va isa ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Pas trop mal

- pas trop mal ? Ça va pas ?

- J'ai juste la tête qui tourne

- viens on va aller prendre l'air

ils sortirent un moment et s'assirent sur un muret. Kevin se sentait mieux dehors.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui...un peu oui...merci d'être avec moi...ici dehors je veux dire  
- mais c'est normale

lui dit elle en passant délicatement la paume de sa main sur sa joue...d'un geste tendre, Kevin la lui attrapa et embrassa sa paume. Il lui serra sa main et de l'autre caressa sa joue, caressa ses lèvres puis y déposa un baiser.

Isabelle caressa tendrement les cheveux châtains de Kevin, puis sa nuque, Kevin se laissa faire, se laissa aller. Il embrassa Isabelle a pleine bouche. Ils furet interrompu par celia

C- bah alors les amoureux, je me disais bien que c n'allait pas tarder

K- on ferait mieux de rentrer a l'intérieur

I- oui allons 'y

ils entrèrent puis Jonathan leur apporta a boire

Kevin but un verre pour oublier, puis deux, puis trois...

il était a moitié affalé sur le divan et avait du al a aligner deux mots a la suite. Mathilde vint a sa rencontre

- Kevin ça va ?

- Oui...j'ai envie d pisser

il essaya de se redresser, mais il en avait plus la force.

Mathilde tenta de l'aider, mais vu la taille svelte de la jeune fille elle n'y arrivait pas, elle appela Jonathan a la rescousse

- çà va pas Kevin ?

- C'est a cause de toi çà !

- Allez viens je vais t'aider. Tu dormiras dans notre lit

- tu vas m'aider a la tenir ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle je vais déjà t'aider a te lever, je t'accompagne au toilette et je t'accompagnerai dans ma chambre, mais pour le reste tu te débrouille.

Jonathan allongea Kevin sur son lit, puis appela Isabelle pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste au près de lui. A peine qu'elle était entré que lui était parti pour aller vomir. Elle lui fit prendre une douche puis l'allongea.

Isabelle s'allongea contre lui,tout en lui caressant le torse, ses petites baladeuses se promenaient sur tout le corps du beau châtain clair.

la soirée se terminait, Jonathan, Mathilde et les autres invités qui rester commençaient a ranger. Un de leurs amis pénétra dans la chambre de Jonathan et Mathilde puis redescendit les escaliers...

homme : euh...va pas dans ta chambre...ils sont a poils

Mathilde : ils sont a poils qui ?

Homme : ben isa et son mec

Mathilde: t'es sérieux là ?

Célia : je me disais bien

Jonathan : j'en connais une qui va être de bonne humeur …

Des marteaux frappaient son crane, ses oreilles sifflaient, la nausée était revenu, la fatigue et les muscles pétrifiaient se raidissait . Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, mais ne reconnaissait en aucuns cas l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il essaya de se retourner et découvrit Isabelle une femme; une femme nue entièrement nue, dans le même lit, qui lui aussi était tout habillé au couleur de la nature: nu. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'avait il fait? Avec qui? Comment? Il réussit a se mettre sur ses deux jambes , prit une douche rapide , s'habilla et partit sans même réveiller Isabelle...

il rentra chez lui, reprit une douche, se changea a nouveau, s'allongea, se leva, mangea, bu , s'assit , se leva, il tournait en rond dans cet appartement . Il reçut un texto de Yann qui avait fini par quitter l'appartement au petit matin et qui s'excuser encore et encore. Il lui répondit qu'il était toujours OK pour le cinéma. Il passa chercher Yann chez Nico, puis se dirigèrent vers le resto. Tout se passait bien, les deux compères parlaient normalement, il n' y avait pas d'animosité entre eux. Kevin était encore tout barbouillé avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Arrivé a la fin du repas, rien ne passer, il se leva et couru au toilette.

Il sortit se rinça la bouche, passa de l'eau sur son visage, inspira une grosse bouffée d'air. Il sentit une main se posait sur son dos,puis une autre sur son torse. Il leva les yeux et vit le visage de Yann dans le miroir il aimait cet homme et non Isabelle...des flashs lui parcouru la tête : Isabelle allongé sur le lit nue, lui nu. Il revoit la scène : elle et lui se caressant...lui la pénétrant, l'embrassant...mon dieu, il avait couché avec cette fille...il se retourna alors brusquement et s'enfouit dans les bras de yang qui ne comprenait plus rien,mais qui tout de même le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Ça va pas Kevin ?

- si...je...j'ai besoin d'air..

- OK...sortons..

- rentrons a la maison Yann

- OK je te raccompagne et...

- reste avec moi...pour cette nuit...

dans la voiture,Yann conduisait silencieusement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kevin quant a lui avait les yeux dans le vague, il ne comprenait pas ... »comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment ça m'est pu m'arriver ? A moi... je me souviens de ce baisser échangé dans le jardin...c'est si facile d'embrasser une femme, d'embrassé le sexe opposé... j'ai apprécié ce baiser... les baisers me manquait...ces baisers...les baisers de Yann me manquait...ses caresses aussi et out ces gestes affectifs...qui faisait de nous un couple...Yann... »

en arrivant a l'appartement Kevin se laissa tomber dans e canapé, la tête dans les mains, les mains entre les jambes, il cherchait... il cherchait une raison a ces baisers échangés et puis a l'acte fatidique. Yann tait resté sur le seuil de la porte, les clefs de voiture d Kevin a la main..il le regardait et ne savait pas s'il devait le câliner, il ne savait pas comment Kevin allait le prendre... il se lança, s'agenouilla face a lui,posa une main dernière sa nuque, puis appuya son crane contre le sienne. Kevin répétait qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire ça... Yann ne comprenait rien, il se leva et lui proposa un bon petit café. Il le servit et s'assit a sa gauche,posa sa main droite sur son dos et la main gauche tremblante sur son genou. Kevin leva les yeux, il avait les yeux rougis par la colère, la culpabilité et limite du dégoût. Yann ouvrit la bouche.

- Kevin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dit moi... tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi...

- j'ai...j'ai...je sais pas...je crois...que...non je suis sur que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un cette nuit.

- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? (coup de poignard mais Yann ne voulais pas montrer sa faiblesse a Kevin)

- mais c'est une fille ! tu te rends compte Yann...j'ai couché une fille ! est ce que ça fait de moi un hétéro ?

- je..j'en sais rien...

- je peux plus retourner chez leminsky...comment je vais faire avec Isabelle...qu'est ce qu'elle va dire ?

- Isabelle...c'est la fille de..

- oui ! comment je vais faire Yann ! comment je vais faire !?

- Kevin...Kevin... calme toi... ça va aller... tu...tu es amoureuse de cette fille ? (les mots qu'il prononce l'écorche...son Kevin amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre)

- non ! Non ! Bien sure que non...amoureux... c'est un bien grand mot...je peux compter sur une main les personnes dont je suis tombé amoureux..

- et... et j'en fais parti ?

- Tu le sais Yann...j'ai pas besoin de te le dire je crois,non ?

- si... t'es pas hétéro Kevin... et vu la tête que t'avais quant t'es venu me chercher...tu as du boire...beaucoup même...l'alcool, la fatigue.. tu t'es laissé aller...bon mon ange je vais te laisser te reposer...

- tu vas ou ?

- chez moi...enfin chez Nico..

- tu voudrais pas rester avec moi... j'ai besoin de parler...

- tu veux que je reste ? …

- oui

- même après ce je t'ai dit que guillaume et moi on...

- oui, faudra qu'on en parle toi t moi...Calmement un autre jour mais la reste...

- OK... allez je vais te faire couler un bon bain ça va te faire du bien

- merci yanou

Yann fit prendre a Kevin son bain chaud, puis Kevin demanda a Yann de dormir avec lui...durant la nuit les ex-amants se câlinaient inconsciemment tel une habitude, ils se retrouvaient collés l'un a l'autre. Quand l'un se détachait c'est l'autre qui se collé a et vice versa...

parfois ils s'en rendaient compte mais feignait de ne pas sentir le corps de l'un ou de l'autre contre le leur.

Au réveil, Kevin avait une sale tête...il refusa d'aller bosser. Il appela sa boite, puis leminsky pour l'informer de son absence. Yann prit sa matinée pour rester au près de lui. Même si Kevin avait dit a sa patronne et a leminsky qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, il n'y comptait pas...il se sentait trop impliqué dans cet affaire. Sa patronne était furieuse, il fallait vite trouver un remplaçant... elle ne trouva personne t le supplié d'y aller mais il refusa toujours...prit de court il appela mercier pour l'informer qu'il ne bosserais plus chez leminsky et que sa boite n'avait personne pour le remplacer. Elle était déçue mais ne pouvait pas l'oblige aller. Elle trouverait une autre moyen.

Mercier convoqua Yann et Kevin dans son bureau. Elle leur dit qu'elle comprenait la situation, si Kevin voulait arrêter c'était son choix, elle chercherait par d'autre moyen de le coincer. Elle conseilla a Kevin de prendre quelque jours de repos avant de démissionné définitivement même si au fond ça l'arrangerais qu'il démissionne pour qu'il revienne parmi eux.

Kevin se mit a l'arrêt. Il voulait se reposer, respirer, vivre. Depuis que lui et Yann étaient séparé, il vivait comme un zombie, vivait seulement pour bosser. Alors qu'il a toujours penser qu'il fallait bosser pour vivre et non vivre pour bosser. Le soir même de son arrêt, il proposa a Yann de se faire le cinéma qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Yann accepta de suite, il était enchanté de passer du temps avec Kevin et puis Kevin en avait besoin, il avait besoin de son soutien, il n'avait pas été présent quant il s'était fait agressé par les hommes de mains de son instructeur, mais maintenant il serait là, il ne le lâcherais plus.


	45. Chapter 45

Kevin et Yann se rejoignirent au cinéma. Quant ils se sont aperçu, l'émotion était au rendez vous, cela leurs rappelaient quand ils s'étaient retrouvé après l'épisode Tiago. leurs premiers rendez vous : le cinéma. Ils achetèrent des pop corn et se calèrent dans leurs fauteuils sagement . En sortant du cinéma ni Kevin ni Yann n'avaient envie de rentrer, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au bar d'à coté. Ils étaient là tout les deux accoudés au bar, se dévorant du regard, tout en parlant calmement de tout, de rien , d'eux. les au revoir sur le parking de cinéma leurs déchirés le cœur, ils ne savaient pas comment se dire au revoir. Poignet de main: trop protocolaire. Se faire la bise: çà ! Jamais. Ils se touchèrent le bout des doigts et partirent en direction de leur véhicules respectifs.

Kevin rentra chez lui, il s'allongea et pensa a tout ça. Sa vie était partit en live depuis que Yann et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Sa vie était sans dessous dessous comme ci il avait besoin de Yann pour stabiliser sa vie...stabilisé sa vie par Yann Berthier ! le mec le moins stable qu'il connaissait . Mais oui...Kevin avait besoin de lui, il l'aimait plus que tout, il l'aimait cet homme, Yann Berthier.

Yann quant a lui fit de même...mais lui cherchait a comprendre Kevin. Yann le désordonné...il avait foutu le bordel dans leur couple...il l'avait trompé...encore une fois...il l'avait trahit...il avait embrassé un collègue là il l'avait achevé...il l'avait déstabilisé, déstabilisé sa vie, leur vie...il l'aimait et il le perdait...

le réveil de Yann sonna. Le boulot reprenait. Il arriva au commissariat a 7h45, le commissaire l'appela. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, il savait de quoi,elle allait lui parler, il savait qu'elle lui parlerais de Kevin

- commissaire vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui...alors comment va Kevin ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Kevin est mal  
- ah çà ! je l'ai remarqué ! Il avait pas l'air bien...il aurait eut des rapports avec la fille leminsky ?  
- Oui  
- euh... mais je croyais que Laporte était...  
- gay ! Oui il l'est croyais moi !...il ne sait toujours pas comment ça a pu arriverait  
- bon en attendant moi je suis un peu coincée...je pensais qu'il y arriverait  
- il y serait arriver si..  
- je sais oui...  
- il veut plus y retourner et sa patronne a personne en plus  
- je me doute qu'il veuille plus...bon il faut que je me démerde...la stup me collent au basque...il vous a rien dit qui pourrait m'aider ?  
- Non...rien  
- bon je vais voir pour mettre un de mes hommes en infiltre j'ai plus que ça a faire...ça va Berthier ? Vous avez l'air complètement a l'ouest c'est l'histoire avec la fille leminsky qui vous met dans cet état ?  
- un peu oui  
- ne vous inquiétez pas il ne retournera pas la bas , je me débrouillerais ...mais sinon Laporte ça va ?  
- Il est perturbé, ecoeuré, ...et il culpabilise...  
- bon...retournez au prés de lui, j'ai pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui..  
- non commissaire je reste là mon équipe...  
- capitaine Berthier restez avec Laporte..  
- mais mon équipe … Nico est en arrêt...  
- ah oui c'est vrai Defosse est a l'arrêt...ah Duval n'a rien a faire il prendra en charge la BAC, ne vous inquiétez pas  
- OK merci commissaire  
- allez déguerpissez..

Yann retourna chez Kevin, en faisant un petit décrochage a la boulangerie. Pour ne pas le réveiller il se servit de la clé qui ne lui avait jamais rendu. Il prépara un bon petit déjeuner et alla réveiller son beau châtain

- Kevin...kevinou...hey...réveille toi...je t'ai préparé le petit dej.. avec des croissants tout frais..  
- tu sais comment me réveiller toi  
- allez viens...  
- j'arrive

Kevin resta là allongé, il avait du mal a se lever, mais grâce a Yann, a son envie de le voir dans la cuisine au réveil, il trouva le courage de se lever enfin

- Yann  
- oui  
- je suis désolé...je...c'est comme si je t'avais trompé... je m'en veux terriblement...  
- je t'ai trompé aussi...  
- oui mais moi c'était avec une fille  
- mais on était plus ensemble... et tu l'aimais pas  
- parce que toi tu l'aimais guillaume ?  
- Non...c'est compliqué...j'avais besoin d'affection , je crois  
- je t'en donnais pas assez ?  
- j'avais l'impression d'avoir été mis sur le carreau, tu étais devenu un autre Kevin...tu étais plus mon lieutenant..mais un agent de sécurité...tes amies n'étaient plus flics comme avant... tu t'étais créer une nouvelle vie...Enfin c'est bien pour toi... mais moi j'ai pas changé je suis toujours rester le même..même job, mêmes amis...tu étais dans une bulle...et j'arrivais pas a y accéder...je me sentais seul...au début ça aller..et puis guillaume s'est confié... j'avais envie d'embrasser un homme qui me désirait...je l'ai embrassé...  
- tu te sentais délaissé...a cause de mes nouveaux amis.. de Thomas..de sylvain...  
- oui Kevin je t'aime comme un fou...je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir  
- c'est moi qui suis désolé Yann, c'est moi qui t'ai délaissé...je sais que mon job prenait trop de place tout comme celui de flic...regarde ce que je suis devenu...j'ai couché avec une fille...mercier doit être déçue elle comptait sur moi...  
- mais non ...elle se débrouillera t'inquiète  
- j'ai essayé de trouver des indices tu sais !  
- Je sais...  
- mais j'ai rien trouvé... j'ai même fouillé dans son ordi... mais rien...je sais seulement qu'il est parti dans le sud là il revient aujourd'hui...  
- aujourd'hui ?  
- oui..et mais attend...je dois appeler mercier  
- non ! tu t'assied et tu mange...et pour lui dire quoi a mercier ?  
- Il y a des fichiers que j'arrivais pas a ouvrir... et le mot de passe ça doit être Isabelle c'est sur  
- Isabelle ? hum...je lui dirais quand j'irais bosser  
- tiens d'ailleurs t'es pas au boulot toi ?  
- Non mercier m'a donné ma journée..pour que..je m'occupe de toi  
- c'est trop mimi  
- allez déjeunons moi j'ai la dalle

Kevin était dans la salle de bain quand il entendit Yann discutait au téléphone  
- oh putain !

- Le mot de passe c'était quoi ? Isabelle ?

- je m'en doutais...enfin Kevin.

- ouais

- et tu vas le ferrer ?

- OK ciao

Yann raccrocha et Kevin e rejoint

- alors beau brun...on passe des coups de fil derrière son dos ?  
- Moi ? Non je parlais à Duval mon co-co-capitaine c'est lui qui me remplace comme Nico est toujours a l'arrêt  
- ah oui et il va bien ?  
- Ouais il est toujours dans le plâtre mais il revient dans 3 semaines  
- OK et cet appel ? ils vont ferrer qui ?  
- Duval et Lecompte ont trouvé le mot de passe et du coup par la même occasion a quel heure son avion atterrit et apparemment il transporterait de la drogue dans sa bagnole sur le parking de l'aéroport donc...mais laissons cet affaire de coté pour l'instant tu veux bien ?  
- Yann...  
- Kevin...laisse le boulot de coté  
- Yann...ton téléphone...  
- Kevin...arrête on est pas au taf là ?  
- Yann...ton téléphone !...il sonne..  
- ah fait chier...mercier... qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ?  
- bah décroche tu verras..  
- « capitaine Berthier...quoi ? OK...j'arrive..oui..je note... OK...» ben désolé... il faut que j'y aille ...ils ont choppé leminsky...enfin ils vont le serrer bientôt là  
- OK...allez grouille toi...et euh...et Isabelle...elle va bien ?  
- je ….  
- Yann tu me cache quoi ?  
- Elle est avec son père, ils vont bientôt donner l'assaut  
- mais elle y est pour rien elle !  
- je sais...je suis désolé..faut vraiment que j'y aille là !

Kevin resta là assit sur sa chaise,son regard plongeait dans son bol. Il pensait à Isabelle, non seulement il avait couché avec elle, mais c'est son mari qui l'interpellera elle et son père, elle sera mêler a tout ça, alors qu'elle n'y ait pour rien. Il se leva ,débarrassa bols et cuillères, puis tomba sur le bout de papier ou était écrit l'adresse d'interpellation. Kevin fouilla les tiroirs de la commode sortit un paquet de clope puis sortit sur le balcon et s'en grilla une , en temps normal il ne fumait pas mais là cette cigarette lui faisait un grand bien. Il fit les cents pas, rentra prit le bout de papier et fila en direction du lieu donné.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Kevin vit 3 voitures de police, il s'approche du périmètre de sécurité, il se confronta a Duval  
- elle est ou sa fille ?  
- Kevin tu peux pas y aller  
- elle est ou Isabelle ? Laisse moi passer !  
- non Laporte

Kevin réussit tout de mêle a passé mais il fut arrêter par un sniper

- qu'est...Yann...

leminsky était posté derrière Yann, une arme de poing a la main sur sa tempe, les snipers attendaient le bon angle de tir, mais leminsky le savait, il ne bougerait pas

- tuer le ! tuez ce fou !  
- on a pas le bon angle de tir !  
- Tu l'auras pas...tu l'auras jamais..leminsky n'est pas con, il sait que vous l'avez pas...il bougera pas... il faut faire diversion...j'y vais

Kevin s'avança, afin de tromper leminsky et de le perturber. Il s'avança les mains en l'air

k - monsieur leminsky c'est Kevin...Kevin Laporte lâchez le !  
L - Espèce de chien ! tu t'es foutu de ma gueule...et celle de ma fille

Kevin profita que leminsky lui crachait des insultes pour repérer la situation...il entendit des sanglots...une femme dans un coin sanglotant... Isabelle, dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Kevin repéra qu'a quelques mètres d'elle il y avait un revolver, sûrement celui de Yann désarmé par leminsky. Discrètement Kevin fit des signes de tête a Isabelle pour lui montrer l'arme qui gisait sur le sol. Isabelle était apeurer, elle avançait centimètre par centimètre toute tremblante. Leminsky avait l'air déterminé, il ne lâchait pas son arme, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Kevin, s'il faisait un geste de trop, il appuierait sur la gâchette. Mais si Kevin ne tenterait rien il craignait le pire.

Kevin tenta le tout pour le tout, il s'avança assez prêt pour que leminsky se sent en danger par rapport a Kevin et non par Yann. Il voulait que leminsky change de cible...leminsky pointa son arme dans sa direction

L - dégage... dégage sinon je te bute..et lui aussi  
K - monsieur leminsky...lâchez le  
L - dégage ou je te bute ! tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule...hein et d'Isabelle aussi...Bouge...dégage !  
K - monsieur leminsky...  
L - enfoiré ! je vais te plumer !  
Y - Kevin pars s'il te plaît...Écoute le...  
K - non Yann ! je partirais pas  
L - tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton collègue  
K - non Yann je te laisse pas...  
Y - Kevin...  
K - je t'aime trop Yann...  
Y - Kevin...  
L - bon tu dégage la !  
K - non je pars pas  
L - dégage je t'ai dis..  
K - non je reste avec mon mari..  
L - tu restes avec qui ? celle la tu l'as mérité

un coup de feu se fut retentir dans l'entrepôt, le bruit le silence, puis a nouveau le bruit, le bruit des collègues qui s'affairaient autour d'eux, le bruit des sirènes, les cris des collègues, les pleurs...

pov Yann  
je me suis effondré...je me repasse la scène en boucle... cet homme avait du sang froid...avait des couilles... mon homme... mon homme m'a probablement sauvé la vie... je te regarde au loin sur le sol... choqué... mais en vie...ton croisas le miens, nos larmes tombent... on a réussi, on est sauvé...

pov Kevin  
je ne suis pas mort, je suis en vie, j'espère de tout cœur que Yann aussi... je lève les yeux vers lui...j'ai tellement peur de le perdre... cet arme braqué sur sa tempe... son regard croise le miens, nos larmes tombent, on a réussi on est sauvé...

Yann sentit un poids lourd derrière lui, un poids mort, il s'avança et sentit un corps tomber. Leminsky était mort. Les médecins accoururent vers eux. Yann se dégagea et se dirigea vers Kevin, le prends dans ses bras.  
Leurs regards se croisent, les larmes tombent, ils s'embrassent, ils s'aiment.  
Mercier les rejoints

M - bravo Laporte vous avez des couilles même si j'étais pas trop d'accords que vous titillez leminsky.  
K - je...je sais pas...j'ai eut peur pour Yann et...  
M - vous aussi Berthier...même si vous avez été désarmé...d'ailleurs c'est un peu grâce a vous que la fille leminsky a tiré...  
K - isa !  
Kevin se souvint...Isabelle...il se tourna vers elle, et la découvrit menottes aux poignets, les yeux dans le vague choqué...les médecins l'examinèrent, elle bafouille des choses incompréhensible...le légiste emmène le corps du trafiquant... c'est fini... tout est fini...

les hommes repartent au commissariat... tous écrivaient leurs rapports, tous sauf Yann et Kevin, eux étaient assis dans le bureau de la BAC, ils se tenaient les mains, il ne disaient rien...il se souriaient, il s 'aimaient...mercier interrompit le silence

M - Laporte!Berthier ! Je vous voir ?  
Y - Oui...oui bien sure..  
M - Berthier comme c'est votre arme de service qui a tué cet homme, vous ne pouvez pas la récupéré de suite...tenez avec ce document vous pourrez vous en procurer une autre...en attendant que vous récupérez la votre...et en ce qui concerne l'enquête, il me faudra votre rapport pour on va dire... après demain... alors vous Laporte... j'ai appeler votre patronne qui m'a tenu informé de votre démission... donc vous étiez libre...tenez votre affection...  
K - mon affection ?  
M - Vous avez démissionné... et bah voilà...  
K - oui enfin j'ai démissionné par rapport a l affaire leminsky...et  
M - Laporte vous êtes toujours fourré dans toutes les affaires... donc voilà vous êtes réintègrer dans la police...s i je ne vous pousse pas, vous ne demanderez jamais votre réintégration... et ce pays a besoin de flic comme vous... donc voilà... je vous met un coup de pied au cul...  
K - eu...OK  
M - bienvenue Laporte... euh par contre l'affectation est antidaté... je sais c'est illégale, mais ça arrange mes papiers... comme ça vous étiez flic sur cet inter.  
K - D'accord commissaire  
M - bienvenue lieutenant Laporte, je suis heureux de pouvoir le dire enfin...  
K - merci  
mercier repartit

félicitation a toi  
K - merci mon cœur  
Y - mon cœur? Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça  
K - je t'aime Yann je t'aime  
Y - moi aussi Kevin

les deux homme s'embrassent...Thierry entra  
T - chef ! La fille...  
Y - tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?  
T - pardon chef...j'ai du nouveau  
Y - va s'y je t'écoute  
T - la fille leminsky était en possession de stup, elle transportait de la came, c'était en quelque sorte une nourrice  
K - quoi ? Isa ? Non ! c'est pas possible...je l'a connais...  
Y - et puis elle peut pas être une nourrice, elle habite chez son père...je comprends pas là  
T - c'est par elle que transitait les échanges...elle dit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien...le médecin dit qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de témoigner...son avocat plaide la démence  
K - la démence ?  
T - elle est traumatisé !  
Y - Ouais... elle a tué son père...tu m'étonne...et c'est tout ?  
T - Euh... oui  
Y - bon alors... qu'est ce que t'attends ?  
T - ah oui..excuse moi...je..je vais vous laisser  
Y - ouais et pense a frapper la prochaine fois...c'est mon bureau merde !  
T - oui pardon chef... pardon Kevin...  
Y - c'est lieutenant Laporte !  
K - rien ne change ici...tu râles toujours sur tes subordonnés  
Y - c'est mon bureau merde !...ça va toi sinon ?  
K - Hum... j'arrive pas a croire qu'Isabelle soit une intermédiaire  
Y - je comprends... on rentre ?  
K - Oui...rentrons a la maison

Yann et Kevin rentrèrent chez eux... ils mangèrent dans le silence, puis s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sagement, ils se tenaient s'agrippaient comme si quelqu'un dans la nuit allait venir pour tenter de les séparé. Yann se réveilla en premier et prépara le petit déjeuner...il réveilla son homme.

- Hey ! mon ange...réveille toi...je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner  
- c'est gentil mon amour... je t'aime  
- moi aussi...j'ai tellement eut peur de te perdre pour de bon  
- je peux pas me séparé de toi..je t'aime si fort Yann  
- je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait...pour les tromperies...pour le reste  
- oublions ça...oublions les...oublions guillaume..oublions Isabelle et pensons a nous

* * * * *

ils étaient dans la voitures, Kevin était terrifié de reprendre du service

- ça va Kevin ?  
- Oui  
- t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer  
- je me demande ou elle va m'affecter  
- t 'inquiète pas va... tu peux être affecté soit a la PJ,soit a la stup ou soit avec moi... tu préférerais quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien, ça changerais quoi ?  
- J'ai de l'influence lui dit Yann en lui faisant un clin d'œil... non juste pour savoir  
- ben a la stup je connais pas trop le chef et puis ça m'attire pas trop... alors qu'a la pj ou a la BAC je vous connais bien toi et Alex..et je connais votre façon de bosser  
- aller stress pas...on y va ?  
- On y va

Yann lui caressa sa cuisse avant de se mettre en route. mercier avait convoqué Kevin et l'avait tout d suite mise a l »aise...elle lui dit qu'il manquait un élément a la stup et qu'il y serait affecté jusqu'à ce qu'une place se libère a la PJ. Elle lui présenta son nouveau chef  
le capitaine adèle qui le mit tout de suite au travail. Il devait chercher dans les archives, des affaires qui étaient liés a du GHB. Kevin s'exécuta  
Yann l'appela vers les coups de 11h

- allô  
- t'as une petite voix  
- je suis aux archives  
- hum... les archives... que de souvenirs...  
- Yann !  
- alors ça va ? Ça se passe bien ?  
- Ouais...je cherche des vieux dossiers là..  
- OK... dit t'es avec avec Alain là ?  
- Alain ?  
- Alain bouhare  
- je connais pas  
- c'est un gars de ton équipe...enfin de la stup  
- ah ! j'en sais rien je les ai pas vu..j'ai seulement vu le capitaine adèle qui m'a ordonné de faire des recherches  
- t'es sérieux là?il se présente et il t'envoie faire des recherches ?!  
- Yann...c'est bon  
- attends il aurait pu au moins te présenté a l'équipe ! T'es pas un bleu...j'aime pas ça... bon.. et tu finis a quel heure ?  
- Euh... 12h  
- OK je passe te prendre... a toute mon ange  
Kevin raccrocha et se remit a ses affaires, Yann fit de même  
a 11h45, le chef de la stup ordonna a Kevin de pousser plus loin les recherches. Il appela Yann

- Yann...je peux pas manger avec toi...j'ai trop de taf...  
- quoi t'as trop de taf ! c'est pas comme i que tu pars en inter...  
- adèle vient de me dire qu'il faut que je cherche plus loin  
- ben dis lui que tu le feras après manger  
- ben euh...en fait...  
- tu lui a déjà demandé ?  
- oui  
- et il a refusé ?!  
- Oui  
- t'es encore aux archives là ?  
- Non a la stup, je raccroche il arrive  
Kevin lui avait raccroché au nez, Yann ni une ni deux, se dit qu'il irait se pointer a la stup... rien a foutre d'adèle  
12h il frappa a la porte  
- oui  
- euh salut  
- ah salut Berthier... que veux tu ?  
- Euh...rien je viens chercher Laporte en fait  
- Laporte ?  
- Ouais... grand ..baraqué...les cheveux rasés..les yeux turquoises  
- ah ! Le nouveau ?  
- ouais le nouveau ouais...avec 4 ans de services actifs..il est là..on s'est promis de manger ensemble  
- euh..ben il a du taf là  
- ouais mais il est midi, j'ai faim et le connaissant il doit avoir la dalle aussi  
Kevin arriva  
- ah bah t'es là on y va ?  
- Euh...  
- ben je lui ai demandé de chercher un truc pour moi  
- ouais ben il fera après midi hein Kevin !  
- Kevin...vous vous connaissez ?  
- Oui..très bien même...on est marié lui jeta Yann en lui montrant son alliance  
- ah ! Euh... ben euh... va s'y Laporte  
- a toute a l'heure Michel !  
- A tout a l'heure capitaine adèle

Kevin et Yann allèrent manger a deux. Âpres tout ce qu'il s'était passé,il fallait qu'ils aient des petits moments pour se retrouver. 13H30 Kevin était d'attaque pour travailler, il passa voir son nouveau chef pour lui dire qu'il était revenu et fila aux archives.  
Michel adèle le capitaine de la stup en profita pour aller voir le capitaine de la BAC Yann Berthier

- Berthier ?  
- ouais je suis là,ça va Michel ?  
- Ouais...euh non... j'aime pas comment tu me parles...Devant mes hommes  
- devant tes hommes ? Ben parlons'en de tes hommes...c'est normal que t'a pas présenté Kevin aux autres ? Sa tête te revient pas ?  
- Je bosse moi Berthier ! j'ai pas eut le temps de le faire ! Et j'ai rien contre Laporte ! J'avais un truc urgent a lui faire faire  
- ouais c'est pas un bleu ! regards ses états de services!c'est un très bon élément et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon mec  
- ben excuse moi ! Je savais même pas qu'il était déjà flic... je pensais que c'était son premier jour a la pn  
- et ben non 4 ans de service, c'est un bon élément, il a dénouer plein d'affaire demande a Franchard et duval tu verras...il a même aider la BAC plusieurs fois alors qu'il n'était plus flic... et c'est pas pour rien que mercier a fait des pieds et mains pour le récupéré dans nos rangs !  
- c'est bon Berthier ! tu vas pas me faire la morale, hein ! Laporte est aux stup et c'est moi le chef de la stup  
- avec meyer c..  
- ouais et ben je suis pas meyer OK...et si t'es pas content tu vas voir mercier.. puisqu'elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour le récupéré soit disant.  
- Hey ! tu me parles pas comme ça tu sais a qui tu parles là ?  
- oui au capitaine Berthier, chef de la BAC...de la BAC et non de la stup  
- et ben non tu as le commandant Berthier devant toi, je viens de recevoir les résultats...  
- commandant ?  
- et oui  
- d'accord monsieur le commandant, allez vous plaindre a madame le commissaire.


	46. Chapter 46

Yann était énervé ,le capitaine adèle prenait Kevin pour un bleu... il lui servait de secrétaire... c'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour son premier jour et puis ce Adèle un vrai connard...c'est décidé il irait voir Mercier

- commissaire ?

- Ah ! le commandant Berthier ! Félicitation pour votre grade

- merci commissaire, je venais vous voir par rapport a Kevin

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ça va pas ? Il se sent mal ici ?

- C'est surtout par rapport a son affectation

- ah ! la stup... a la PJ ils sont au complet et comme il manque d'effectif a la stup

- la stup ne le considère pas a sa juste valeur...il s'y sent pas bien

- sinon il y a toujours police secours !

- Police secours vous vous foutez de moi ?!quoi ?... c'est quoi votre plan ? Vous le voulez avec vous a la bac c'est çà ?

- C'est pas çà... on va dire qu'entre Adèle et lui...ça va pas..et...

- et quoi ?

- Ben... vous me connaissez...j'ai ouvert ma gueule..donc...ça va sûrement envenimer les choses...

- Berthier, Berthier... vous voulez votre mari a vos cotés ?

- non ! enfin si je veux Kevin dans mon équipe, il a plusieurs fois trouver des indices sur mes enquêtes...et il peut m'être très utile sur l'une d'elle

- sur quel enquête ?

- Prostitution

- hum... l'affaire Reich...bon prenez Laporte avec vous...je vais convoquer adèle...et discrétion sur Reich

- vous inquiétez pas commissaire

Yann sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres... Kevin le rejoindrait a la bac, il savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'ils soient toute la journée l'un sur l'autre pour leur couple, mais il avait peur de la tournure qu'il aurait pu avoir entre lui et adèle ou même entre Kevin et adèle. Et puis Kevin en savait beaucoup sur Reich

le lendemain matin Kevin apprit qu'il était affecté a la bac. Au départ ça avait créer beaucoup de tension, Adèle l'avait mal pris, il insinuait que mercier avait des préférences, il aurait voulu faire courir la rumeur que Berthier et elle couchaient ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas, le commandant était gay

après quelques semaines, l'intégration de Kevin était dorénavant faite...la bac était sans doute la brigade la plus adapté pour lui. Action, enquêtes de fond, recherche. Et puis c'était une équipe qui le respectait. Kevin s'y sentait bien. Trois mois après sa réintégration Yann annonça a Kevin qu'il était devenu commandant et qu'il avait demandé a ses hommes de ne rien lui dire pour préservé son équilibre et son intégration dans l'équipe. En ce qui concerner leur couple, ils arrivaient a faire la part des choses entre la vie privée et le boulot.

Yann essayé de lui laisser de l'air car il avait souvent dit qu'il y avait un flic de trop entre eux. Au boulot il ne parlaient jamais de leur vie privée et chez eux jamais de boulot, c'était leur nouvelle règle et ça fonctionnait merveilleusement bien. Ils essayaient de ne pas être en repos en même temps, de toutes façon il se voyaient déjà bien assez. Kevin, Nicolas et Yann bossaient toujours sur l'affaire Reich et le reste de l'équipe sur les autres affaires en cours

l'affaire Reich était une affaire bien trop intéressante pour qu'il mette la moitié la moitié de l'unité sur le coup.

Un jour Yann était de repos chez lui et Kevin dans le bureau de Franchard. On l'appela a l'accueil. Il descendit et vit une femme blonde, menue et grande qui s'impatientait.

- Adrien tu m'as appeler ?

- Oui c'est pour cette dame.

- Ah ! Bonjour mademoiselle. Lieutenant Laporte. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Euh..bonjour, Christina, on pourrait se parler en privé ?

- Euh..

- c'est assez personnel

- OK...suivez moi

Kevin fit monter la dame jusqu'à l'étage qu'occupait la bac, ils utilisèrent le bureau de Yann.

- Allez'y je vous écoute que puis je faire pour vous ?

- En fait je ne suis pas la pour porter plainte... j'ai une information a vous donner.

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit une feuille de papier. Kevin la lut.

- C'est quoi çà ça veut dire quoi ?

- Vous allez être père monsieur

- pardon ? C'est impossible !

- Isabelle Leminsky ? Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui...mais..

- elle est enceinte... de 5 mois

- et vous êtes sur que c'est moi le père ?

- Non ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai ramener une convocation pour faire un test de paternité

- et c'est Isabelle qui vous envoi demander ce test ?

- Non ! C'est le ministère de la justice monsieur, madame Leminsky a été incarcéré a la maison d'arrêt de Fleury-Merogis et ensuite après quelques test psychologique, le médecin l'a fait interné... elle est très malade...mentalement... elle a subit un choc... et ne serait en aucun cas assez responsable pour élevé un enfant.

- Mais vous rigolez là vous êtes en train de me dire que si ce test s'avère positif, c'est moi qui m'occuperait du bébé ?

- C'est çà !

- Mais vous êtes sur qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en occuper ? Et euh... je pourrais la voir Isabelle ?

- Elle n'as pas le droit a beaucoup de visite mais...pour vous je peux essayer de passer entre les mailles des filets...le mois prochain madame Leminsky doit passer une échographie pour vérifier le cœur de l'enfant et le sexe du bébé...si ce test s'avère positif, vous pourrez assisté a cet examen...voilà...je vous laisse le rendez vous

- euh...d'accord

- au revoir monsieur Laporte

- au revoir

Kevin était tremblant, tout ses membres tremblaient...il allait peut être devenir papa, il avait du mal a réalisé. Il choisit de ne rien dire a Yann pour le moment. Il attendrait d'être sur du résultat

de son coté Yann avait été contacter par quelqu'un

Yann - la bac j'écoute

maréché - oui allô bonjour,brigadier mareché de la BSU du commissariat de Lille, puis je parler au capitaine Berthier s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est moi même..enfin commandant Berthier dorénavant

- commandant Berthier, je vous appelle pour vous demandez si votre équipe ou votre unité aviez des infos oui si vous connaissez un certain commissaire Reich ?

- Oui... d'où tenez vous çà ?

- Nous sommes sur une affaire de prostitution et le nom du commissaire Reich revient souvent dans notre enquête, vous étiez dans son service, il me semble ?

- Oui..mais de quel brigade vous m'avez dit que vous étiez ?

- Euh ? brigade de sûreté urbaine

- et c'est vous qui vous occupez de cet affaire ?

- Euh..non..mais

- est ce que je pourrais avoir votre chef de groupe ?

- Euh...c'est moi même

- ne me faites pas croire n'importe quoi... je connais bien le brigadier major Deleu passez le moi !

Guillaume - allô Yann je... j'osais pas t'appeler moi même

- mais enfin pourquoi guillaume...alors c'est quoi cet affaire ?

- Apatament ton ancien commissaire serait lié a une affaire de prostitution

- ou çà ?

- Ici a Lille

- ah bon... et t'as des infos ? Non parce que faut que je t'avoue que ça fait bientôt deux ans je suis dessus...j'ai 3hommes sur cet enquête dont moi

- tu le soupçonner déjà ?

- Ouais et même plus que çà

- faudrait que tu passes nous dire bonjour un jour

- hum...ouais j'en profiterais pour enquêter sur cet affaire

- ouais...enfin...content de t'avoir parler Yann

- je suis content moi aussi, t'es un gars bien guillaume tu le sais hein

- oui...bon tiens moi au courant pour l'enquête

- OK pas de souci salut

- salut

Kevin avait la peur au ventre, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait recevoir le compte rendu du test de paternité. Il faisait les cents pas

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Kevin ?

- Rien

- t'as l'air inquiet

- mais non !

- Bon je dois y aller...euh Kevin

- oui

- il faut que je te parle...ce soir j'ai quelque chose a te dire

- c'est important ?

- C'est professionnel

- Yann on avait dit qu'on parlait plus de boulot a la maison

- c'est important Kevin

- OK a ce soir

deux heures plus tard, le facteur arriva avec la lettre tant attendu. La lettre était posé là sur la table. Kevin était assis face a elle, il avait peur de l'ouvrir.

Il essaya de se donner du courage, mais il n'arrivait pas a ouvrir cette foutue lettre. Il appela Laura en lui expliquant les grandes lignes. Elle accourue

- alors c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

- J'ai reçu le test

- et alors c'est ton bébé ?

- j'en sais rien, je l'ai pas ouverte

- ben qu'est ce que t'attend ?

- J'ose pas j'ai la trouille

- je comprends mais faudra bien que tu l'ouvres

- tu peux l'ouvrir toi ?

Laura ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le document, Kevin cherchait a décelé sur son visage ses réactions

- non tu vas être papa mon Kevinou

- t'es sérieuse là ?

- Les prélèvement effectué entre monsieur Laporte Kevin et le liquide fœtale de mademoiselle Leminsky isabelle sont sur a 99 pour cent

- je vais être papa... comment je vais annoncé çà a Yann moi ?

- C'est une superbe opportunité, vous qui croyiez que vous n'auriez jamais d'enfant.

- Ouais...une opportunité...j'en suis pas sur moi..je sais pas comment Yann va prendre les choses

- t'inquiète pas Kevin tout va bien se passer

toute l'après midi, Kevin était anxieux, il se demandait comment il allait s'expliquer. Bon Yann savait qu'il avait couché avec cet fille, mais pas qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il était le père de l'enfant et surtout qu'elle était d an,s l'incapacité de l'élevé.

Quand Yann arriva il était assis a table,Yann l'embrassa et s'assit en face de lui.

- Kevin je sais que ça va pas te faire plaisir mais... guillaume m'a contacté... ;je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je sais que rien le fait que je prononce son nom t'énerve mais il m'a contacté a propos d' une enquête ...Reich est lié a une enquête de prostitution et proxénétisme a Lille... il faut absolument que j'aille sur Lille... mais ne t'inquiète pas je te prends avec..on y va samedi

- et on reviendrais quand ?

- Lundi soir ou mardi matin

- lundi je dois être ici je peux pas

- comment ça tu peux pas ? Attend Kevin c'est important c'est Reich !

- Je peux pas j'ai un truc a faire lundi

- quoi ? C'est si important que ça ? Tu veux que j'y aille tout seul sur Lille ? Non je pense pas non ! Tu vas me lisser seul avec guillaume ?

- Yann...je...il faut que je te dise quelque chose

- ben va s'y puisque ça a l'air si important...au point que tu veuilles pas venir avec moi sur Lille

- c'est pas que je veux pas !...il y a trois semaines, une femme est venu me voir au poste

- je pensais qu'on parlait plus de boulot ici ?

- C'est personnel ! Laisse moi finir ! elle est venu m'apprendre qu'isabelle est enceinte

- enceinte ?...quoi tu dois faire un test de paternité c'est ça ?

- Non

- non ?

- je l'ai déjà fait

Kevin lui donne le compte rendu

- tu..tu..tu vas être papa ?

- Oui... et plus compliqué que ça...elle est dans l'incapacité d 'élevé cet enfant

- c'est toi qui va devoir l'élevé !?

- Quoi moi ?...tu veux dire nous ?

- J'ai jamais été d'accord pour un gosse moi !

- Je l'était pas non plus...mais tu vois là la loi m'oblige a le faire...la loi...tu sais ce que c'est la loi Yann ?!

- Et tu dois faire quoi lundi ?

- Une échographie

- je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec cet histoire de bébé, mais il faut qu'on aille a Lille, je vais voir pour qu'on parte vendredi et qu'on revienne lundi pour le ….l'échographie. Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi

- et si mercier veut pas ?

- Ben j'en sais rien

- j'ai confiance en toi Yann si il faut que je parte avant, je partirais, j'ai confiance en toi...

- t'es sur ?

- Oui

- on y va samedi alors ?

- On y va samedi

pendant les deux derniers jours, Kevin et Yann réunissaient tout les éléments qui pourrait inculpé le commissaire . Il s ne parlèrent pas du bébé. C'était la dernière ligne droite, il fallait faire enfermé cet homme. Âpres tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne passerait plus a travers les filets de la police judiciaire.


	47. Chapter 47

et voila ta suite kali 3 il ne reste pluq qu'un seul chapitre avant l'ultime fin )

chapitre 47

Samedi matin 8h30

Kevin et Yann grimpent dans la voiture qui les mèneront au commissariat de Lille. En arrivant au abords de la périphérie de Lille,Yann montra a Kevin les coins qu'il connaissait. Âpres 3 semaines à peine passées dans cette ville, il connaissait toutes les grand axes et pouvait se rendre au commissariat sans trop de mal.

Y - apparemment se sont les mœurs qui s'occupent de cet affaire, on va passé a l'accueil

K - c'est immense ici ! Rien a voir avec le VII ème

Y - c'est clair...viens

Y - bonjour...hey ! Cindy salut

C - salut Yann ça va ? Bonjour Kevin

Y - oui oui ca va...euh tu peux me dire si la mœurs est là ?

C - La mœurs oui, c'est a coté de la BDM

Y - OK merci

C - on se voit après ?

Y - Euh... ouais on t'appelle... bon viens suit moi, sinon tu vas te perdre c'est dans un autre bâtiment

ils sortirent du bâtiment principal et allèrent dans un autres, longèrent un couloir, montèrent deux étage longèrent a nouveau un autre couloir puis tournèrent a gauche

Y - excusez moi de vous dérangez ! Commandant Berthier, puis je m'entretenir avec le chef de groupe s'il vous plaît ?

D - Oui c'est moi lieutenant Gabriel Dassi, brigade des mœurs

Y - bonjour commandant Berthier BAC paris VII ème et voici le lieutenant Laporte

K - bonjour

Y - on pourrait se voir dans votre bureau ?

D - Oui bien sure entrez

Y - bon alors voilà on m'a contacté dernièrement pour me tenir au courant d'une de vos enquêtes, celle ci mentionnerais le nom d'un suspect, dont j'ai déjà établi le portrait

D - ah oui laquelle ?

Y - C'est une enquête de proxénétisme liée a des fonctionnaire de police

D - ah ! L'affaire carlton

Y - euh...

D - l'affaire carlton , c'est le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel nous soupçonnons des fonctionnaire d être des proxénètes il y a beaucoup d'hommes mêlés , des hommes très haut placés

K - comme des commissaires

D - tout a fait

Y - Reich ça vous dit quelque chose ?

D - Oui il est dans la liste de nos suspect

K - on le tiens !

Y - Ça fait deux ans qu'on bosse sur cet affaire, Kevin, enfin le lieutenant Laporte avait ouvert une enquête et la BAC l'a reprise, on cherche a le coincé, il a fait preuve de violences volontaire sur deux de mes hommes

D - un commissaire ? Violence volontaire ? Sur vos hommes

Y - oui

K - enfin pas lui directement, ses hommes de mains

D - je vois... donc pour vous Reich serait le suspect n°1 ?

Y - Y'a pas photo

D - vous êtes là pour longtemps ?

Y - Malheureuse on doit repartir demain soir voir lundi matin

K - enfin moi je dois repartir, mais vous vous pouvez rester commandant ! Revenez lundi

Y - je.. oui c'est vrai lieutenant Laporte vous vous repartirez demain et moi lundi alors

D - OK là j'ai quelque affaires en cours, demain je bosse pas, mais exceptionnellement je viendrais demain mettre en place le guet apen on opérera lundi ça vous va ? Enfin c'est vous qui voyez, vous êtes le plus gradé commandant

Y - ça me va y'a aucuns soucis

D - OK a demain alors

Y - a demain

K - a demain

Kevin et Yann sortirent du bureau

Y - alors ça te dérange pas que je reste lundi. ?

K - Non si je l'ai proposé c'est que ça me dérange pas, j'espère ne pas me tromper

Y - ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je te promets d'être sage

K - t'as intérêt tiens voilà ta copine

C - hey ! je viens d'appeler guillaume ! Vous devez aller chez lui, il dit que vous devez manger et dormir chez lui ! Tu te souviens de la route ?

Y - Euh... ouais...je...je vais voir...hein...Kevin ?

K - Tu me demande la permission ?

Y - Ouais en gros c'est ça ouais

K - ben on y va

Yann ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait pas si l'enthousiasme de Kevin était lié au fait de rencontré guillaume, enfin de plus le connaître afin de déceler le pourquoi Yann était attiré vers lui ou si c'était juste pour montrer a guillaume que Yann lui appartenait.

Arrivé dans la voiture, Yann voulait parler de l'enquête et Kevin lui de guillaume

Y - ah... enfin... on est a deux doigts de le coincé...

K - ouais euh... guillaume sait que je suis au courant que toi et lui...

- non... je lui ai rien dit... a vrai dire on s'est plus jamais reparlé après ça...mise a part mercredi pour l'enquête...et encore là c'est un gars de sa brigade qui m'a appelé...il osait pas le faire lui même

- pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas... il avait peut être peur de ma réaction

- et tu vas lui dire que je suis au courant ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est juste pour savoir comment je dois réagir face a lui

je sais pas...tu veux que je lui dise ?

J'en sais rien... ce risque de le mettre mal a l'aise ,non ?

Sûrement ouais

ne lui dit rien pour l'instant...au pire tu le feras lundi quand je serais parti

OK...je...ah c'est là !

Yann sonna. Guillaume ouvrit la porte

G - hey Yann ! Kevin ! Entrez !

Y - Salut ça va ?

G - Nickel et toi ?

K - Bonjour

G - bonjour Kevin...entrez mettez vous a l'aise...alors tu reviens du ciat ? T'a appris quoi ?

Y - On va coincé cette raclure, la mœurs va mettre en place un guet apen

G - c'est cool quand ça ?

Y - Lundi normalement

G - OK tu leur a ramener tes dossiers sur ce commissaire ?

Y - Ouais ouais tout est au mœurs

G - bien..et vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Et demain vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

Y - Rien de particulier

G - OK...bon ben on va déjà manger, je vais sortir des pizzas du congèle

Y - yes ! Pizza !

K - toi et tes pizzas !

Y - Et oui mon chéri moi et mes pizza et alors !...ah oui euh...guillaume est au courant pour moi, enfin pour nous quoi !

G - Et j'ai aucuns soucis avec ça ! Tant que le boulot est bien fait , je ne juge jamais mes collègues

K - Yann est le meilleur !

Y - N'exagère pas non plus

G - il a pas tord

Y - tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

G - si...

K - et oui mon amour on est deux contre toi

Y - ouais et pas les moindres en plus

Bizarrement Kevin avait opté pour une autre stratégie. Il se rangeait du coté de guillaume ou bien serait il l'inverse ? C'était peut être guillaume qui se rangeait du coté de Kevin ?

Ils mangèrent tout les trois, puis firent une balade dans les rues de Lille et allèrent ensuite chercher Cindy au ciat. Sur la route du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent au supermarché, firent quelques courses et retournèrent chez guillaume. Cindy ne savait pas toujours pas ce qu'unissait les hommes.

cindy - Et Laura au fait ça va ? C'est vrai depuis que t'es là tu n'as pas parler de ton ange c'est suspect

yann - ah...euh...mon ange va bien...enfin je crois ( dit il en fixant Kevin dans les yeux)

kevin - oui je vais très bien

Cindy se mit a rire puis reprit

cindy - je parle de Laura, la femme de Yann, tu sais ta sœur !

K - Laura n'est pas ma sœur et encore moins sa femme

c - pff c'est quoi ce truc vous êtes des comiques vous deux !

Yann laissa faire Kevin, il se dit que ça lui faisait sûrement plaisir qu'il lui laisse ce privilège. Guillaume quant a lui, bien, qu'il était au courant, ne dit rien, il resta ancré dans on fauteuil et laissa Cindy et Kevin se démerder

K - Laura n'est pas la femme de Yann !

C - Ouais d'accord j'ai compris... dit elle d'une voix blasé…. c'est ta femme a toi c'est ça ? Et c'est la sœur de Yann...pourquoi tu mens Yann ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça t'avais peur que je te drague ?

K - Non attends ! Je te coupe de suite Cindy ! Laura n'est la sœur personne et pas non plus la femme de Yann, ni la mienne...Yann a une alliance car il a bien épousé quelqu'un et cette personne c'est moi...Yann est gay...il a inventé cette histoire pour se protégé, il ne se livre pas facilement , surtout au boulot surtout vis a vis de sa sexualité au boulot..il faut pas que tu lui en veuille, c'est dur pour lui... certaines personne avoue facilement et le crie fièrement..comme moi... et d'autres ont du mal comme Yann

Yann était émût d'entendre de la bouche de Kevin ces mots qu'il a du mal a prononcé lui même

la conversation fut close et guillaume se mit aux fourneaux accompagné d'une main volontaire : Kevin.

Yann commençait a comprendre le petit manège de son ange, il se rapprochait de guillaume pour pouvoir décelé chez lui la moindre attirance envers son mari. Il tentait de voir si oui ou non, il pouvait faire confiance a guillaume. Yann quant a lui buvait l'apéro avec Cindy, ils s'amusaient de voir Kevin et guillaume faire la cuisine en binôme, ils étaient bien organisés, coordonnés. Comme un vieux couple, ils se partageaient les taches. Ce qui faisait rire Cindy et Yann de les voir ainsi uni...surtout pour Yann qui savait que tout les deux faisaient un grand effort pour lui... ou bien ils s'appréciaient réellement

G - bon allez on va bientôt passer a table les enfants

K - je vais mettre la table...ils sont ou les assiettes ?

G - -En haut troisième porte...tiens envoi le poivre

K - tenez monsieur le chef cuistot

G - merci mon commis...attention...chaud devant

Y - hum...ça a l'air bon

K - ça n'as pas l'air seulement bon, c'est bon

C - on te fait confiance... tu es un bon cuisinier...merci Guy

G - heu ! et mon commis alors ..merci Kevin

K - merci Kevin

C - merci Kevin

la soirée se passait bien... Yann était agréablement surpris par cette soirée . De voir guillaume et son mari s'entendre aussi bien était inespéré . Vers une heure du matin, la petite troupe commençait a perdre de l'énergie...Yann s'endormait même sur l'épaule de Kevin

C - ah mince il dort ton petit mari

K - ah oui... il est claqué en ce moment

G - il bosse dur

- très dur... on a pas mal de boulot en ce moment

- ouais nous aussi

- alors t'es revenu a la maison ? T'a retrouver ton commissariat ?

- Oui...

- ça va ? Ça se passe bien? Ça doit être dur de reprendre non ?

- non ça va... et puis je suis a la BAC, avec Yann donc ça va...Yann est un bon chef

- Yann est un bon gars

- je sais... toi aussi tu l'es...enfin je crois...enfin si Yann t'apprécie c'est que tu l'es

- çà je sais pas

- il te fait confiance et la confiance c'est pas son fort, il a du mal a avoir confiance aux gens, s'il le fait c'est que tu le mérite

- vous vous êtes bien trouver tout les deux... t'es le gars parfait pour lui enfin je trouve

- bon je vais peut être réveiller ce beau brun

C - ah...la séquence émotion est fini ? Je plaisante, mais guillaume a raison vous faites un joli couple

K - merci... Yann...hey ! réveil toi

Y - hum... kev...hum...ah..merde ! Je me suis endormis

G - allez venez je vais vous montrez votre chambre

guillaume emmena Yann et Kevin dans leur chambre, il se doutait de se qu'il allait se passer dans ce lit, derrière cette porte... il aimait Yann , il l'aimait au point de lui souhaiter une longue vie avec Kevin... il le savait Kevin et Yann étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Kevin se déshabilla et tenta d'aider son homme qui se déshabiller a son tour tout en somnolant. Mais les gestes de Kevin réveillait le commandant.

- Hum... Kevin... ah...

- Yann !

- hum... j'ai trop envie de toi

- Yann arrête ! T'es mort là ! Tu tiens plus debout

- mais heu...laisse toi faire...

- non !

- Mais...

- arrête Yann !... guillaume est a coté

- et ?

- Et il va nous entendre...déjà qu'on est là a deux.. chez lui, dans son lit... il doit beaucoup en souffrir

- j m'en fout...j'ai envie de toi

- Yann c'est pas drôle...le pauvre... tu crois que ça te ferait plaisir d'entendre l'homme que tu aimes jouir dans les bras d'un autre

- non

- bon alors dormons ! On peux s'en passé ? C'est pas dur deux jours ? Fais au moins ça pour lui

- vous avez gagner lieutenant je capitule

Yann était le premier a se réveiller, il prit une douche bien chaude, puis rechercha une boulangerie. Il acheta quelques viennoiseries comme il le faisait pour ses hommes au commissariat. En rentrant Cindy était déjà debout.

Y: ah ! Déjà debout ?

c- et toi ?... tu viens d'où d'ailleurs ?

- De la boulangerie

- hum... des bons croissants tout frais

- ouais... je mets le café en route tu mets la table ?

- Ouaip

- comme ça après on ira réveiller nos hommes

- il va être content guillaume... il a pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui... a part moi

- il est fragile..ça se voit... ne l'abandonne pas...prends soin de lui... pour moi

- Yann je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui

- c'est a propos de guillaume

- qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Il est homo ?

- Ça je...

- il l'est c'est ça !

- Non... il est pas homo... je pense pas... mais... tu devrais lui poser la question toi même

- je me suis souvent posé l question... j'ai jamais vu son ex, ni aucunes autres... et puis comme vous étiez proche et que tu l'es  
pose lui la question

- il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Pose lui la question

- tu me diras rien c'est çà ?

- Hum..

- je vais pas réussir a te faire parler de toute façon ?

- J'ai été entraîner pour ne jamais craqué, c'est moi qui mène les interrogatoires, c'est moi qui pose les questions et non l'inverse... le café est prêt ?

- Oui

- nickel allons les réveiller

chacun de leurs cotés Yann et Cindy réveillèrent leurs chéris

y: hey ! Mon ange...réveille toi mon amour, c'est l'heure...l petit déjeuner t'attend...j'ai acheter des croissants tout frais

k: bonjour commandant...

- bonjour lieutenant...allez debout marmotte !

- je me lève...

« merci Yann » entendirent Yann et Kevin de la part de guillaume le remerciant de la salle a manger pour ne pas les déranger.

Yann sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Cindy et guillaume

g: merci Yann t'es trop gentil fallait pas

- ça me fait plaisir et puis tu nous héberge

- mouais... Kevin dort encore ?

- Il se lève... tout doucement

Kevin rejoignit les autres, ils déjeunèrent puis allèrent faire un tour en centre ville.

Pendant que Cindy et dévalisés les magasins, Yann souffla a guillaume qu'il devrait parler avec Cindy .

A midi, ils firent un bon resto et dans l'après midi, ils se dirigèrent sur menin en Belgique, le groupe se sépara. Yann voulait se retrouver seul avec Kevin pour lui parler su bébé et puis pou que guillaume et Cindy parlent également ensemble par la même occasion.

Pour finir Kevin et Yann ne parlèrent pas du bébé... ils profitèrent tout les deux de cet instant... en revenant sur paris tout aller changer...mais pour l'instant ils étaient un couple marié sans enfant et n'y pensaient pas.

Guillaume et Cindy quant a eux avaient bien parler. Guillaume avait avoué a Cindy son penchant pour les hommes, bien qu'il aimait encore les femmes et les aimeraient sans doute toujours. Cindy comprit la situation, elle comprit qu'il était sûrement renfermé sur lui dû a cet histoire, elle comprenait a présent pourquoi. Dans la lancé il lui avoua avoir des sentiments envers Yann, mais jura qu'il ne s'était rien passé hors mis ce baiser.

Il était 18h30 lorsque Kevin prit le train pour rentrer sur paris...nicol ou Alex viendrait le chercher a la gare. Cindy avait décidé de dormir chez elle, de toute façon guillaume et Yann partiraient très tôt le matin...

les deux hommes profitèrent de parler.

y - Ça va toi ?

G - Oui et toi ?

- Ça va

- j'ai parler avec Kevin hier soir

- ah ouais

- ouais... c'est un gras bien...il est vraiment fait pour toi

- c'est un amour ce mec... tu mérites toi aussi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te donnera ce que moi je peux pas te donner

- je sais... j'aurais aimer avoir un gars comme toi ou comme Kevin

- on va avoir un bébé

- quoi ?

- On va avoir un bébé...enfin Kevin va avoir un bébé...on s'est séparé parce que je lui ai dit qu'on s'était embrassé toi et moi, ça l'a frustré...et il a couché avec cette fille

- tu lui a dit ?

- Oui... la mère du bébé est incarcéré... association de malfaiteur, détention de drogue, homicide involontaire...bref... elle peut pas élevé l'enfant. On va devoir le faire...je sais si j'en suis capable.

- Mais ça va aller...et Kevin a l'instinct non ?

- Oui...là il est parti car demain il a une écho enfin le bébé.

- Je vois...t'inquiète pas Yann ça va aller... cette paternité est vraiment une aubaine, vous n'aurez pas deux fois l'occasion d'être parent

- c'est sur...mais...

- mais ?

- J'ai du mal a m'impliquer dans cette histoire...je suis pas le père ,seulement le compagnon

- j'ai été élevé par on beau-père... il est mon père...je l'aime comme un père... ça ira je te promets...et pour ce qui est de s'impliquer dans la grossesse tu n'es pas le seul,beaucoup de futurs papa ne s 'implique pas.. mais dés que leur enfant naissent ,il s'implique fortement... c'est ça être père...le père n'as pas le même instinct que la mère

- ouais sauf que là le père c'est Kevin...et il a l'instinct lui

- il a peut être l'instinct maternel ? Dit il en riant

Yann rit puis reprit

- ce sera notre enfant a tout les deux...

- exactement...t'as tout compris

- les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversations puis se couchèrent . Demain ils allaient interpeller Reich.

- Kevin était arrivé a la gare, il attendait sagement que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, c'est Laura qui arriva.

Ils rentrèrent chez Kevin et Yann, puis commandèrent un plat chez le traiteur japonais... ils mangèrent en discutant du bébé, de sa mère, de son futur rôle de père, de Yann...puis Laura laissa Kevin aller se coucher.


	48. Chapter 48

et voila l'ultime chapitre...merci de m'avoir suivi moi mais surtout kevin et yann...je vous fais de gros bisouxxx sepial kiss a ma petit kali 333

chapitre 48 (fin)

Tôt le matin sur Lille .Yann et guillaume avaient rejoins la brigade des moeurs...le chef de la brigade mit en place l'opération... le but était de prendre en flagrant délit le commissaire Reich et d'autres suspects. Les équipes filèrent les voitures de luxe qui arrivaient devant l'hôtel réputé carlton... quelques voitures était déjà stationné... mais bon nombre de personne se servait de taxi pour ce déplacer dans le chef lieu du nord

un officier en civil était déjà entrer dans les lieux pour évaluer la situation...pour anticiper une fuite d'un suspect... il fit un appel radio... et demanda que 3 hommes bloque les sorties.

La mœurs avait appel a la BSU pour les appuyer... faire un contrôle dans un hôtel de tel envergure n'allait pas être simple. L'établissement avait 5 étages...plus d'une soixantaine a couvrir...chaque homme avait 5 chambres a fouiller, il fallait que les interrogatoires et les perquisition se fassent a peu près en même temps. Mais les hommes avaient déjà anticiper et avaient bloquer les entrées et sorties. Personnes ne pouvait entrer ou sortir des chambre sans qu'ils tombent nez a nez avec un fonctionnaire de police . Yann entra le deuxième et demanda au réceptionniste la chambre de monsieur Reich, il lui indiqua le deuxième étage chambre 12. il posta un homme a l'accueil pour empêcher que le réceptionniste ne préviennent les suspects, puis se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte, Yann souffla un bon coup, l'homme qui tentait =d'interpeller pendant toute ses années était posté derrière cette porte et si il était en compagnie d'une joies prostituée,il sera enfin pris la main dans le sac...rester plus qu'a le faire avouer pour le trafic

il frappa deux coup, se présenta

- bonjour monsieur, police nationale, veuillez ouvrir la porte s'il vos plaît !

Il attendit quelques minutes puis reprit

- monsieur ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît...monsieur nous avons un mandat si vous n'ouvrez pas nous allons procéder nous même a l'ouverture

l'homme ouvrit la porte...les deux hommes se dévisagèrent...c'était lui...c'était bien lui

- et ben Yann Berthier ! comment ça va ?

- Bonjour commissaire, nous sommes actuellement en train d'effectuer un contrôle dans tout l'hôtel...veuillez me présentez un papier officiel attestant votre identité

- c'est une blague ?

- Non

- tenez voilà ma carte professionnel

- bien merci monsieur, veuillez rester a coté de mon collègue, je vais procéder a la fouille de votre chambre

- enfin vous rigolez capitaine Berthier!?

- commandant berthier ! Et non je rigole pas, je suis pas payé pour ça...nous avons ordre de fouiller toutes les chambres de l'hôtel, toutes les pièces ...quelques soit la profession ou le grade des clients.

Yann alla ouvrir directement la salle de bain, il découvrit une femme a peine majeur

- bonjour mademoiselle, veuillez vous habillez s'il vous plaît et me montrer une pièce d'identité

- moi pas comprendre

- police...habillez vous! Yann mima le geste pour se faire comprendre, puis il appela une collègue féminine afin de procédé a la fouille

Yann sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser place a son collègue féminin. Il procéda a l'arrestation de Reich.

- Monsieur il est 6h20 a compter de cette heure vous êtes placé en garde a vue, vous pouvez demander a voir un avocat si vous n'en avait pas les moyens, on vous en commettra un d'office, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous

- puis je savoir pour quel fait je suis placé en garde a vue ?

- vous êtes suspecter de participé à un trafic d'humain dans le cadre de la prostitution en réseau.

Yann marcha dans les couloirs la tète haute, il avait enfin arrêter Reich cet homme le répugnait. Il le plaça dans le fourgon avec les autres comme un vulgaire citoyen pris en faute. Pour Yann le commissaire Reich était un vulgaire chef de réseau et non celui qui lui avait tout appris. Yann fuma une cigarette en pensant a Kevin...il avait enfin arrêter l'homme qui lui avait fracassé la gueule lui et son second...

Au commissariat, chaque homme était dans une cellule seule, jamais deux suspects ensemble tel était la règle. Les femmes elles etaient toutes réunis dans une et même cellule,. Âpres vérification de leurs identités elles étaient toutes majeures, sans visa d'origine tchèques pour la plupart. Yann interrogea Reich. Il prit une inspiration et entra dans la pièce

- bonjour

- bonjour

- veuillez décliner votre identité, nom , prénom

- Yann

- nom prénom

- Reich Lionel

- profession

- fonctionnaire de police

- bien...monsieur Reich savez vous que faire travailler sexuellement des humains est illégales ?

- Tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier !

- vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier ? Pourquoi le faites vous alors? dite le parce que là je nage... vous êtes commissaire de police comment avez vous pu franchir la ligne ?

- je...

- non c'est moi qui parle... c'est moi qui pose qui pose les question... après vérification des identitées, la femme qu'on a retrouvé dans votre salle de bain est une prostituée, sans visa valable pour le territoire français

- je savais pas qu'elle était une prostituée

- a d'autre... dans cet hôtel il y avait 18 filles pas une ou deux dix huit ! Toutes sans visa !

- je ne demande pas forcement les papiers de toutes les filles avec qui je couche

- ah oui ? et vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet hôtel par hasard ?! Cet hôtel ou on a arrêter 18 filles des prostituées sans papiers et 7 fonctionnaire de police dont vous

- ou veux tu en venir ?

- Vous faites parti de ce réseau Reich ! avouez !

- je conteste largement

- mais bien sure... dés qu'il y a un réseau de prostitution vous êtes dans le coin ….c'est fini Reich, on a trop de preuve c'est bon tu peux cracher le morceau !

- quel preuves ? Quel preuve as tu ?

- Alors ( Yann ouvrit un dossier et lut) en 2009 interpellation en flagrant délit avec une prostituée

- Ca ne fait pas de moi un mac !

- en 2010, votre nom est mentionné dans une descente

- oui je suis amateur de femme

- tu vas pas me la faire a l'envers ! en 2009 tu as était arrêter tu payais une fille

- oui et ?

- En 2010, procès dinozzo qui l'a fait libéré ? sur quel témoignage le juge la relaxé ? Vous Reich !... et c'est ce que Kevin avait découvert!votre nom est lié a un cartel de la prostitution...et c'est pour ça que tu lui a défoncé le crane !?

- ce sont de lourdes accusations, je peux vous faire enfermer pour diffamation

- si vous voulez, mais le juge fera très bien le rapprochement surtout qu'après nico se soit fait tabassé oui nico, Nicolas defosse, tu vois qui ? tu étais son instructeur...comment t'as pu lui faire çà ?

- je n'ai rien fait du tout

- tu as rien fait ? oh que si tu l'as tabassé parce qu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre une arrestation de dinozzo que tu as fait libéré, il est sortie par ta faute

- j'y suis pour rien

- on verra devant le juge... je pense qu'il fera le rapprochement avec l'affaire dinozzo

- on verra bien

- ouais en attendant vous allez retourner en cellule, le juge vous recevra

Yann lui passa les menottes et l'emmena vers les cellules. En fermant la porte de l'aquarium, Yann ne lâcha pas Reich du regard, il avait de la haine contre cet homme, il l'avait déçu.

Yann auditionna d'autres fonctionnaire et des femmes interpellées à l'hôtel. Puis il alla a la brigade des mœurs, il écrivit son rapport, puis sur le coup de 15h il reçu un appel.

- Yann ! le commissaire de la PJ te demande

- il me demande ?

- Oui je l'ai croisé toute a l'heure, on a parler de l'enquête, enfin bref il t'attend

- OK j'y vais

Yann partit en direction du bureau du commissaire

- bonjour monsieur le commissaire vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Oui... je vous donne l'honneur de procédé a déférer monsieur Reich au parquet

Yann sourit et emmena Reich vers le fourgon qui le transportera jusqu'à sa condamnation

dans le fourgon Yann s'assit en face de lui et ne le quitte pas des yeux

devant le parquet,Yann emmena le détenu jusqu'au mains du procureur. Reich cria au scandale, mais le procureur n'entendait rien, il était coupable de ses faits et çà le procureur l'avait bien comprit .

Yann restait là posté derrière lui, écoutant le procureur déballé son affaire . Au bout de 20 minutes , me procureur écroua Reich. Il était condamné a 3ans de prison ferme et 30000 euros d'amende . Yann sourit . Le procureur somma Yann d'emmener le détenu jusqu'au fourgon d'où il allait être transporter jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Le surveillant pénitencier lui passa l'entrave, puis Yann lui enleva ses pinces. Yann le regarda encore une fois il ne lâchait pas du regard et Reich non plus.

Yann fit un saut au commissariat puis retourna chez guillaume pour préparer ses affaires

il s'assit sur le canapé de guillaume le même sur lequel ils s'étaient échangé un baiser quelques temps auparavant.

- Bon...encore une affaire de boucler

- ouais...et quel affaire ! j'espère qu'il croupira dans sa cellule...pour Kevin et nico

- Kevin sera fiers de toi

- hum... j'espère que tout s'est bien passé...son écho...enfin pas la sienne

- celle du bébé oui j'avais comprit... tu vas connaître le sexe du bébé ?

- Oui... j'ai hâte de le ou la voir...on sera de bons parent avec Kevin...j'en suis sure

- hum...j'en suis sure aussi... tu devrais aller rejoindre ton kevinou

- ouais... guillaume merci...

- pas de quoi...et donne nous de vos nouvelles, de vous trois

- ouais j'y manquerais pas...ciao..

Yann prit les sac, les déposa dans la voiture et commença a rouler vers Kevin, vers le bébé, vers sa famille

- en arrivant aux abords de paris il appela Kevin

- mon ange ?

- Oui

- t'es ou ?

- A la maison

- OK je passe te prendre dans une demie heure-trois quarts d'heures

- euh...OK

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Yann sourit a la vu de son homme, il était là, prêt. Yann se gara, Kevin vint a sa rencontre. Yann sortit de la voiture et vint vers lui, il lui déposa un baiser, puis sils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture

- on va ou ?

- Tu verras...surprise mon amour

Yann prit la route, il espérait se souvenir du chemin pour y arriver.

- Mais c'est la route de l'auberge

- et oui... je me suis dit que ça serait bien d'y retourner pour fêter çà !

- Pour fêter quoi ?

- L'arrestation de Reich

- il a été juger en comparution immédiate ?

- Oui

- combien ?

- 3 ans... et 30000 euros

- il mérite plus

- je sais... il s'est prit que 3 ans mais sa carrière est foutu

les deux compères entrèrent dans l'auberge, rien n'avait changé, ils prièrent l'apéro.

- Bon...a l'arrestation de Reich !

- ouais a sa condamnation

- j'espère qu'il s'en mordra les doigts pour toi et Nico

- et pour toutes les filles

Yann et Kevin commandèrent l'entrée, pendant qu'ils mangeaient il continuaient a débattre sur le sujet Reich, puis les plats arrivèrent.

- Bon...si on parlait d'autre chose ….je lève mon verre a notre futur bébé

- notre bébé ?

- Euh...oui...je pensais qu'on élèverais tout les deux ?

- Oui ! Oui ! c'est juste que je pensais que tu n'étais pas partant pour le petit

- le petit ?

- C'est un garçon

- un garçon ?

- Oui... d'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées de prénom...enfin un ….

- va s'y je t'écoute comment veux tu l'appeler ?

- J'ai pensé a Ludovic

- Ludovic ?

- Oui comme ça il aurait un peu de son deuxième papa, après rien est fait si t'as d'autre proposition je t'écoute

- non ça me va...j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom c'est pour ça que je l'utilise comme nom d'emprunt d'ailleurs

- Ludovic Yann Alex Laporte Berthier ça sonne bien

- oui ….Yann en deuxième prénom ?

- oui comme son père

- faudra qu'on pense a préparer sa venue

- et puis maintenant qu'on connaît le sexe

- on va être parent Kevin j'arrive pas a le croire

- moi aussi j'ai du mal...mais avec toi je prêt a tout

- je t'aime Kevin et j'aime déjà le petit Ludovic

- moi je vous aime tout les deux

pendant toute la durée du repas, le couple parlait de leur enfant a naître, un couple ordinaire . Kevin lui montra une échographie de la petite bouille de Ludovic et Yann avait déjà craqué devant ce petit ange

en arrivant au dessert, Yann commanda également une bouteille de champagne. Yann attendait bien sagement que Kevin finisse son dessert avant de se lever et de se mettre a genou devant celui ci

- Yann ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Kevin Laporte veux tu te pacsé avec moi ( lui dit il en ouvrant un écrin dans lequel était placé une magnifique alliance argentée)

- je...euh...oui ! bien sure que OUI...oh mon Yann...je t'aime

- moi aussi Kevin je t'aime c'est pourquoi je veux qu'on s'unisse qu'on soit officiellement un couple au yeux de la loi française

- …..

- qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Tu veux pas ?

- Si si si bien sure Yann... c'est juste que...je sais pas ou est ton alliance...je l'ai pommer je crois

- non! Tu me la offert...j'ai refuser pour les raisons que tu sais mais... j'ai toujours gardé ton alliance.

Yann plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit l'alliance. Kevin l'attrapa et la passa au doigt de son aimé et Yann fit de même...dans l'auberge tout le monde se tut. Le couple avait les larmes aux yeux, ils allaient avoir un bébé, allaient se pacser, ils étaient heureux enfin heureux.

fin.


End file.
